LOVE RULES without rules
by DUO-MRF
Summary: A story about love, friendship and sacrifice... Our DUO are getting marry here but then why every eye is in tears... Find it by yourself that under what circumstances and with whom our DUO are getting marry...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N…**

I am here with my other FF containing a large collection of songs because of story's theme… may be more than dialogues… (Wink) as I personally believe that songs are the best way to interpret our feelings.

**Request…**

Please those who cannot bear anything wrong or bad with DUO, it's humbly requested to them not to read this FF as I don't want to make them feel bad and sad because I have cried a lot while writing this FF.

And others please enjoy as our DUO are getting marry here… ;)

If any of my word will hurt anyone, I want to apologize from them in advance… Thanks.

Regards and take care…

DUO-MRF.

* * *

CID Bureau…

Muskaan in worried tone: Tasha aaj phir dopahar ho gae hai aur Daya ka ab tk kuch pata nahin chal raha… pata nahin kahan chala gaya hai yeh…

Tasha too tensed but trying to console Muskaan: Muskaan tum please relax raho… Daya sir aa jai…

And she stopped looking at door and exclaimed in happy voice: Daya sir aap…

Daya looked her strangely: Tasha kya matlab, Daya sir aap…

Muskaan rushed towards him after hearing his voice: Daya kahan chaly gaye thy tum kal… koe contact bhi nahin kia… hum kitny…

Daya cutting her in calm tone: Muskaan main koe chota bach'cha nahin hun jo kho jaon ga aur…

And he stopped looking at interrogation room door: Yeh yahan sy aawazein kaisi aa rahi hain…

And he moved towards interrogation room and stopped in shock: Freddy, Vivek choro ussy… yeh kya ker rahy ho tum dono…

They both turned and saw Daya's angry face…

Freddy in happy tone: Daya sir aap theek hain… hum tou kitna…

Daya cutting him in irritation and anger: Yeh kya laga rakha hai tum sab ny aaj, haan… pagal ho gaye ho kya sab k sab… aik hi baat dohrai ja rahy ho… (looking at Freddy angrily) aur yeh Ronny ko kyun marny lagy hue thy tum dono…

Freddy in low tone: Woh sir aap kal dopahar issy pakerty hue ghayb ho gaye aur phir aap sy koe contact bhi nahin ho paa raha tha… tou hamein laga k shaid aap kidnap…

Daya angrily: Freddy tum sy mujhy wasey yeh umeed nahin thi… hum teeno k baad tum hi senior ho na yahan aur tum hi iss tarhan ka bachpana karo gy tou kaisy chaly ga…

Freddy with down head: Sorry sir, woh aap ka toota hua Blue-tooth mila tha wahan sy aur Ronny k paas sy aap ki gun bhi milli thi… tou hum…

Daya cutting him in irritation: Daikho tum sab log maira dimagh mazid kharab na karo, samjhy… aik tou ACP sir ko bhi abhi hi jana tha Delhi conference mein aur opper sy Abhi ka mission khatam hon'ny mein hi nahin aa raha… (looking at them sternly) Vivek, Ronny ko ly k jao hospital foren… Freddy tum chalo mairy sath aur batao mujhy k mairi location trace karany k elawa aur kya poucha hai Ronny sy… (to Tasha and Muskaan) aur tum dono bhi ja k apna kaam karo jo kal dopahar sy nahin kia ho ga…

Saying that, he moved from there in anger while all silently got busy with the work told by Daya to them…

DUO's Home…

At night, Daya was sitting in his terrace looking in deep thoughts, talking to himself: Aaj kitna dant dia main ny sab ko… woh bechary tou mairy liye itny tensed thy aur main ny… (taking deep breath) khair mairy paas aur koe option bhi tou nahin hai na… yeh tou shukr hai k ACP sir aur Abhi nahin hain warna unn ko kya kehta k kahan tha main kal sy… (in pain) pata nahin mujhy yeh sab kyun kerna per raha hai aur mairy hi sath kyun ho raha hai yeh sab… (resting his head on chairs back and closing his eyes) Bhagwan tum ny aur kitny imtehan lainy hain hamary…

In Bureau…

Next day came and Daya reached Bureau and found all juniors, working on their respective desks…

After noticing him: Good morning sir…

Daya nodded and: Good morning… tum sab log adhey ghanty mein mujhy conference room mein chahiye ho, OK…

All: Yes sir…

Daya nodded and moved towards his desk and after half an hour they all were present in conference room.

Daya pointing towards screen: …Ronny sy jo information milli hai uss k mutabik sab sy bara ware-house yehi hai inn smugglers ka aur yehi hamara first target bhi… hamein sab ware-houses py aaj hi attack kerna hai… tum sab ko apna role aur position samjh aa gaye hai na…

All: Yes sir…

Daya: Good, any question…?

All: No sir…

Daya: OK, so now get ready to move…

They all went out from conference room and Daya smiled looking at them.

Daya taking deep breath: Bhagwan please help kerna… ACP sir aur Abhi k baghair hi kerna per raha hai yeh sab, magar tum janty ho na k ab time nahin hai waste kerny k liye…

And the whole day, they remained busy in catching the drug-smugglers and taking drugs in custody… After completing all they all returned in Bureau around 09:00 totally tired.

Vivek in smile: Thank god k koe injury nahin hue kissi ko bhi aur mission bhi successful ho gaya…

Daya to Freddy: Freddy iss attack ka paper-work complete ker laina tum kal tk, Vivek sy data ly laina drugs ka… aur Vivek mujhy pichly case ka data bhi kal dy daina tum… (looking at Tasha and Muskaan) tum dono ny bhi mujhy last case ka paper-work complete ker k nahin dia abhi tk…

Muskaan looking at Daya: Haan, abhi parson hi tou khatam hua na woh case aur kal tum ghayab ho gaye aur aaj yeh action plan… Daya, wasey yeh aaj hi sarey ware-houses py attack kerny ki kya zarorat thi… I mean hum doo dinon mein divide bhi tou ker sakty thy na…

Daya in anger: Main ghayab hua tha na kal tum tou yahin thi na… ker nahin sakti thi kya apna kaam… (Muskaan and all shocked while he continued in same angry tone) aur tum kehna kya chahti ho k mujhy kaam nahin aata aur tumhary mashwary sy chalna chahiye mujhy… kal nahin ker sakty thy issi liye aaj kia na…

Muskaan coming out from shock: Daya main ny kab kaha k tumhein kaam nahin aata, main tou easey hi…

Daya cutting her: Mujhy nahin janana k tum ny kya kaha aur kyun kaha… (in loud tone) mairy orders follow kerna tumhari duty hai, samjhi…

Saying so he left the Bureau in anger leaving all shell-shocked behind…

In DUO's Home…

Daya sitting on sofa in tears: Yeh kya ker raha hun main… kitna hurt ho rahi hai Muskaan mairi wajah sy… kaisy bataon main tumhein Muskaan k aaj hi kyun kerna tha yeh sab… kaisy…

And he started crying loudly and helplessly, thinking all the memorable and loveable moments he had spent with his ABHI, Mussi, team… all the smiles which he shared with them, ACP sir's snubbing, Salunkhy sir's DAYA BACH'CHY, Freddy's wife's gayan, Tarika's friendly behavior, Vivek and Tasha's respect and care, Mussi's love… and his Abhi's love, care, tease, anger, support, smile, right on his Daya to do anything for and with him… HIS OWN ABHI… Remembering all these things, Daya started crying more badly…

_**TALKH ITNI THI K PEENY SY ZABAN JALTI THI,**_

_**ZINDIGI AANKH K PANI MEIN MILA LI MAIN NY…**_

Daya woke up in morning with the alarm voice and found himself on sofa, laying in uncomfortable posture. All the pain again came to him and he went inside after taking a deep breath…

Daya started getting ready for Bureau thinking on his plan again and again and encouraging himself to increase the speed of working on it… and especially before Abhijeet's return, at least made a ground to give shock to all of them.

In Bureau…

He reached Bureau thinking all those things, when heard few fresh voices…

Vivek: Arrey wah Freddy sir, Manisha bhabhi k hathon mein tou jaddu hai, kya mazey ka halwa banaya hai…

Muskaan (with smile): Waqai Freddy sir, main bhi Manisha bhabhi sy cooking classes lainy ka souch rahi hun…

Tasha (naughtily): Daya sir k liye na…

Muskaan blushed and smiled shyly.

A sad smile came on Daya's lips, thinking: kitna sochti hai Muskaan mairy liye aur main… kitna hurt ker raha hun main issy aur issy phir bhi mairi fikr hai… (tear fell from his eye which he wiped instantly and in mind) nahin Daya, nahin… mujhy kamzoor nahin perna hai bilkul bhi… Abhi kabhi bhi aa sakta hai wapis, uss k aany sy pehly hi mujhy…

And he moved inside after taking a deep breath and made his face serious, not showing any kind of emotion… where Freddy was saying…

Freddy (proudly): Haan Daya sir ko bohut pasand…

And stopped, after noticing Daya's entry in Bureau…

All except Muskaan: Good morning sir…

Daya looking at them and in serious tone: Good morning… wasey yahan py kyun sb jama hain, kaam nahin kerna aaj…

Muskaan in smile: Kerna hai kaam bhi… woh Freddy sir halwa laye thy tou hum wohi taste ker rahy thy.

Daya nodded and turned to move towards his desk. All shocked because they expected that Daya would taste that or at least a naughty comment from him but Daya moved from there without even looking at the dish.

Freddy exclaimed: Daya sir aap taste nahin karein gy kya…

Daya stopped and turned towards him: Nahin Freddy maira mn nahin ker raha bilkul bhi, tum khao please.

Muskaan looking at him: Arrey Daya kha lo na, bohut mazey ka bana hua hai…

Daya in anger: Kaha jo hai k mn nahin hai, zabardasti hai kya…

All shocked on Daya's reaction while Daya in anger moved towards his desk.

Tasha: Yeh Daya sir ko ho kya gaya hai… mood bohut zada hi kharab rehny lg gaya hai inn ka…

Muskaan worriedly: Haan Tasha pata nahin kya ho gaya hai issy… Dada bhi nahin hain aur main ny kabhi iss ka ghussa handle hi nahin kia…

Freddy: Arrey Muskaan tum chinta nahin karo, Abhijeet sir ko hi miss ker rahy hoon gy… itna time jo ho gaya hai unn ko mission py gaye huey…

At the same time ACP sir entered inside and found his juniors worried as they even did not notice him but all were looking in one direction. ACP sir followed their gaze and found Daya sitting on his chair, resting his head on chair's back with closed eyes.

Vivek after noticing him signaled others and all: Good morning sir…

ACP sir still looking at Daya: Good morning.

Daya stood on his feet after listening good morning from his juniors and found ACP sir keenly looking at him.

Daya puzzled but managed in time saying: Good morning sir.

ACP sir: Daya tum theek ho na…

Daya moved towards him with: G sir… woh sorry sir, mujhy pata nahin laga aap k aany ka… aap ki conference kaisi rahi…

ACP sir patted his arm: It's OK Daya, koe baat nahin aur theek rahi conference… yahan py sab theek raha na…

Daya: G sir, woh Ronny pakra gaya tha tou uss sy milny wali information ki basis py hum ny kal hi sarey ware-houses py attack ker dia tha aur drugs aur smugglers police k hawaly ker diye hain…

ACP sir: Good work…

And he stepped towards his cabin when Daya stopped him with: Sir, woh… Abhi kb aaye ga (ACP sir turned towards him) maira matlab hai aap ny 2 hafton ka kaha tha na… tou woh tou kal khatam ho gaye…

ACP sir smiled: Miss ker rahy ho uss ko… (Daya said nothing, just moved his head down) aa jaye ga jaldi, shaid aik doo din aur lagein ussy aur chinta nahin karo Daya, woh theek hai bilkul.

Daya nodded and ACP sir moved towards his cabin and Daya towards his desk.

Freddy signaled Muskaan as "DAIKHA MAIN NY KAHA THA NA…" Muskaan gave him a smile while Tasha asked her to talk to Daya sir.

Muskaan nodded and moved towards his desk. Daya noticed her well but did not give her even a glance and continued working on his PC. Muskaan stood beside him and softly called his name. Daya's hand stopped but he did not look at her.

Muskaan with concern: Daya please, I am sorry… mujhy pata nahin tha k tumhara mood itna kharab ho jaye ga kal, main ny tou easey hi keh dia tha… (after few moments, seeing Daya not responding, even not looking at her… she revolved his chair towards her and sat on her knees holding his hands. Daya was feeling really difficult to compose himself and sat there without even looking at her. She said with love) Daya please maan jao na, main ny sorry bola hai na…

Daya taking his hands out from her grip and rudely: It's OK…

Muskaan got hurt but still: Daya please daikho tum itni chinta nahin karo, ACP sir ny kaha hai na k Dada theek hain aur jaldi aa jaien gy tou tum…

Daya cutting her and in cold tone: Muskaan tumhary paas koe kaam nahin ho ga lekin mairy paas bohut kaam hai, iss liye please agar koe kaam ki baat nahin hai tou jao aur mujhy bhi kaam kerny doo.

And he again turned towards his PC and started working on it. Muskaan stood there for few moments, not understanding anything as Daya never behaved such rudely to anyone and now… what happened to him.

She moved towards her desk absent-mindedly. Tasha after looking her face easily understood that Daya was still angry on her… so she moved towards her and in consoling tone.

Tasha: Muskaan ab tum tou itni preshan na ho na… Daya sir, Abhijeet sir ko miss ker rahy hoon gy na…

Muskaan looking confused: Pata nahin Tasha, Dada pehly bhi tou jaty rehty hain na mission py… pehly tou Daya ny kabhi aesey act nahin kia hai…

Vivek, after looking both ladies confused and tensed, said to them: Tum dono itna preshan nahin ho… aur Muskaan iss baar Daya sir shaid iss liye aesa behave ker rahy hain kyun k jb Abhijeet sir mission per gaye tb Daya sir bhi mission per thy… woh mil nahin paye na Abhijeet sir sy unn k mission py jany sy pehly…

Freddy agreeing tone: Haan, mujhy bhi kuch easa hi lg raha hai… daikho na Daya sir peechly 2, 3 dinon sy hi easa behave ker rahy hain… choti choti baton py ghussa ho jaty hain… yaad hai na Ronny waley issue py bhi kitna chir gaye thy aur tb bhi bola tha k Abhi ka mission khatam hi nahin ho raha… woh Abhijeet sir ka wait ker rahy hain na aur ab ACP sir k bataye hue 2 hafty bhi tou khatam ho gaye aur sir phir bhi nahin aaye…

Muskaan (agreeing): G sir shaid aap sahi keh rahy hain aur wasey bhi koe baat hai bhi tou yeh mujhy tou bataye ga bhi nahin… (praying) bs ab Dada aa jaien jaldi sy…

Daya moved towards them and in strict tone: Tum logon ko aaj koe kaam nahin hai kya… (all looked at angry Daya) Freddy… main ny tumhein kal file complete kerny ka kaha tha, complete ker li kya…

Freddy stammering: Na… nahin sssir woh… woh…

Daya in same tone: Aur Vivek tum ny data collect ker lia… (Vivek moved his head down. Daya looked at Tasha and Muskaan) aur tum dono bhi yakeenun yunhi srr jhuka lo gi, jaisy inn dono ny jhukaye hain… (all felt really troubled. Daya in loud tone) Main apny informer sy milny ja raha hun… 2, 3 ghanty tk aaon ga wapis, tb tk mujhy tum sb ka assigned work mairi table py chahiye (stressed on) COMPLETE… Am I clear…?

All: Yes sir.

Daya strictly: So move to your work… NOW…

All moved to complete their respective works while Daya entered inside ACP sir's cabin after knocking. ACP sir had seen all what Daya had just done…

ACP sir smilingly: Aao Daya, baitho… wasey acha laga tumhein inn k sath thora strict daikh k…

Daya ignoring: Sir woh mujhy mairy informer sy milny jana tha, phone aaya hai… urgent hai… tou main jaon?

ACP sir: Haan Daya zaror jao...

Daya while getting up: Sir kaam thora lamba hai… 2, 3 ghanty lagein gy mujhy lotny mein aur uss side py network bhi sahi nahin aata.

ACP sir: OK, koe baat nahin… kuch emergency hue tou hum daikh lein gy… tum jao.

Daya left his cabin and found his juniors working on their desks quietly. He felt bad for them but he was helpless. He had to treat them like that. He did not take Quails and sat on taxi. After telling the destination, he closed eyes.

Daya in his mind: Aaj kitna hurt ker dia main ny sb ko… Mussi, woh bechari khud ko responsible samjh rae hai aur Freddy… kitna bura feel hua ho ga uss ko bhi… inn sb ko hurt kerty huey mujhy itni takleef ho rahi hai tou Abhi… ussy kaisy hurt karon ga main… (Tear slipped out from his eye) lekin kerna tou ho ga hi… (after taking deep breath, to himself) khair daikhty hain kya hota hai… Abhi 1, 2 dinon mein aany wala hai, uss sy pehly mujhy kuch bara kerna ho ga… (striking something) haan yeh jo issue ban raha hai, issi ko khinchta hun… (in pain) I am sorry Muskaan lekin tumhari muskaan kaim rakhny k liye yeh zarori hai, I am sorry…

_**TARAP TARAP K ISS DIL SY AAH NIKALTI RAHI,**_

_**KHUD KO SAZA DI PYAR KI, AESA KYA GUNAH KIA…**_

_**HUM LUT GAYE… HAAN LUT GAYE,**_

_**HUM LUT GAYE HAAN TAIRI MUHABBAT MEIN…**_

A New Place…

He came in reality when driver told him that they had reached. He got down from the Taxi… after paying him fare, he switched off his mobile, taking the SIM out. He entered inside the building and after around two hours, he was sitting in front of a delicate, graceful and confident figure.

Daya cutting her in irritation: ... Please Geet yeh sb choro… main tang aa gaya hun iss sb sy… (after sometime in low tone) Geet, main yahan tum sy yeh pouchny aaya hun k kya tum ab bhi… I mean jo tum ny uss rooz…

Geet surprised, cutting him in happy tone: Haan Daya, haan…

Daya after taking deep breath: Theek hai Geet… I AM ON... (Geet was very happy but still felt sad for Daya) Main tumhein bata dun ga k kb yeh baat open kerni hai aur next kya kerna hai (after sometime, looking at her and getting up) aur Geet please sb kuch natural lagna chahiye, main koe risk nahin ly sakta… tum soch bhi nahin sakti k iss sy main sb ko kitni takleef dainy wala hun… (in requesting tone) please kissi ko kissi surat sach pata nahin chalna chahiye…

Geet with smile, moving with him: Yeh baat aap ko mujhy kehny ki zarort nahin hai… kissi ko kuch pata nahin lagy ga jb tk aap nahin chahein gy…

Daya stopped near door and looked her in pain and: Aur main yeh kabhi nahin chahun ga, chalta hun…

Geet in smile: OK, jald milein gy…

Daya looked her, holding tears in his eyes and moved out completely while Geet was standing there silently, looking at the door from where Daya had left…

* * *

**A/N...**

OK friends so it's the first chapter... hope you all enjoyed it...

Take care you all... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N...**

Thanks a lot friends for liking this concept and and for your reviews too...

Take care you all... :)

* * *

DUO's home…

At night, Daya was sittingin his room, talking to himself: Geet ko keh tou dia hai k main ready hun magar… (in irritation) aur phir Abhi bhi tou aany wala hai aik doo din tk… (in deep thinking) Geet ki baat manein baghair ussy kaisy dour karon khud sy, kya karon… kya, haan idea… uss ka ghussa… haan yeh shaid kaam ker jaye… (in hurt) I am sorry yar, lekin bs ab yehi rasta hai aur ab jb faisla ker hi lia hai tou…

_**SAD'DI ZINDIGI IICH KHAS TAIRI THAAN…**_

_**SOCHIEN NA TEN'NU… DILON KD TAAA…**_

_**SOCHIEN NA TENNUUUUUU…**_

_**LOKI HANJUOAN JOUN PERH LAINDY NAAA…**_

_**AESAY LAIE ASSI RONA CHAD TAAA…**_

_**AESAY LAIE ASSI ROONAAA…**_

Daya snapped out from his thoughts, hearing door-bell. He sighed heavily and moved towards door, after looking at clock which was striking 10:00. He opened the door and found Muskaan standing there. He managed well, not to show any reaction because somewhere deep, he already knew that she would come.

Daya moving aside: Aao…

Muskaan entered with smile: Main ny socha tum bore ho rahy ho gy, tou aa gae.

Daya in cold tone: Main ny tum sy koe explanation nahin mangi hai Muskaan…

Muskaan looking at him: Janti hun, aur main tumhein explanation dun gien bhi nahin, samjhy…

Daya looking at her: Kyun nahin doo gi tum mujhy koe explanation agar main mangon ga tou…

Muskaan in serious tone: Daya tumhein kya ho gaya hai, haan… kyun itna rash behave…

Daya in anger: Main koe rash behave nahin ker raha aur na hi mujhy kuch hua hai…

Muskaan holding his hand: Daya please batao na kya baat hai… tum kyun sab k sath itny ukhry ukhry rehty ho aur choti choti baat py aik duum sy itna ghussa ho jaty ho… tum tou kabhi bhi iss tarhan nahin kerty ho na…

Daya angrily taking his hand out from her grip: Main kissi k sath ukhra hua nahin hun aur na hi choti baton py rash reaction daita hun, samjhi tum… aur agar tum aaj ki baat ker rahi ho tou mujhy nahin lagta hai k main ny kuch ghalat kia hai… ab tum sab apna kaam pura kerny k bajaye baatein kerty raho gy tou main pouchon ga tou sahi na… (bit loud tone) senior hun tumhara main…

Muskaan shocked on his anger and came in anger too: Tum phir sy rash ho rahy ho Daya… itna bharakny ki koe zarorat nahin hai tumhein… aur mujhy pata hai k tum senior ho mairy… main koun sa tumhein sorry bolny…

Daya cutting in rash: Sorry my foot… main kyun bolun tumhein sorry haan… aur bharkon nahin tou kya karon… jb daikho lerny pohanch jati ho tum… (loudly) tang aa gaya hun main tum sy aur tumhari inn fazool baton sy… itny arsy sy isharon mein samjhany ki koshish ker raha hun k tum ny nark bana di hai mairi zindigi magar tumhein samjh hi nahin aati hai… aur agar yaad hai k main senior hun tumhara tou apni hdd bhi yaad rakho tum…

Muskaan shell-shocked while Daya turned his face towards wall.

After sometime, Muskaan gaining back her senses, in wet tone: I am sorry Daya, mujhy nahin pata tha k main tumhein itna trouble ker rahi hun aur mairy karen tumhari zindigi nark bn rahi hai… aur thanks mujhy mairi hdd yaad karany ka…

Daya turned towards her and shouted badly: Pehly nahin pata tha, ab tou pata chal gaya na, ab tou jaan chor doo mairi tum (joining hands in front of her) hath jorta hun main tumhary… (in really loud shout) chali jao mairi zindigi sy, JUST GO AWAY...

Tears were running down on Muskaan's face, she could not believe what she just heard. Could Daya ever say that to her… Did she trouble his life that much… Was that all truth or just her life's worst dream… After sometime she came back in senses and found Daya facing wall again.

She just managed to say: I am sorry Daya, so sorry…

And she ran out from there in hard crying. Daya shut the main door and burst out in tears after moving away from the door... feeling the hurt, pain and tears of Muskaan. He was crying very badly and in that crying he did not remember when he went into sleep.

_**TUMHEIN DIL LAGIIII BHOOOOOL JANI PAREY GIIII… **_

_**MUHABBAT KI RAAAAHON MEIN AAAA KER TOU DAAAAIKHO…**_

_**TARAPNY PY MAIIIIRY NA, PHIR TUM HASO GY…**_

_**KABHI DIL KISSI SY, LAGAAAA KER TOU DAIKHO…**_

_**DIL LAGI, BHOOL JANI PAREY GI…**_

_**TUMHEIN DIL LAGI…**_

Next morning Daya woke up and shocked to see the time, its 10.

Daya: Main itni dair tk kaisy so gaya woh bhi aesey zameen py, (remembering all) shaid kal rot'ty rot'ty yahin… khair ab fat'ta-ft kerta hun pehly hi kafi late ho gaya hun.

In Bureau…

And in hurry he reached Bureau, where all were present except ACP sir and Abhijeet. He entered inside and all including Muskaan…

All: Good morning sir…

All shocked that Muskaan said sir to Daya sir.

Freddy in smile: Arrey Muskaan lagta hai aaj tumhari tabiyat waqai theek nahin hai… tum kb sy Daya sir ko sir kehny lagi…

Muskaan looking at Daya: Jb sy inn ki zindigi mein apni hdd ko pehchana hai…

Daya felt pinch in his heart seeing her red and swollen eyes, he easily understood that she had been crying last night and did not sleep but kept his lips sealed. All were confused, not understanding what's going on... Muskaan moved towards him holding a file…

Muskaan: Sir yeh file complete ho gae hai, aap check ker lein.

Daya took that file from her and then to others in loud tone: Tum log easey kya daikh rahy ho, pehly kabhi nahin daikha kya mujhy… apna…

And got cut by a tease voice: Haan Daya, sach mein yehi lagta hai k pehly kabhi nahin daikha tumhein…

Daya and all turned and found ACP sir there.

Daya quite and then in anger: Kyun sir, easa kyun lagta hai aap ko…

ACP sir in rash: Yeh tum khud sy kyun nahin pouchty, haan…

Daya rudely: Kyun k mujhy khud mein koe problem nazar nahin aata… (teasingly) aap ko aa raha hai tou bata bhi aap hi dein na…

All shocked that how he was talking to ACP sir.

ACP sir in anger: Yeh tum ks tarhan sy baat kr rahy ho mujh sy, haan… sari tameez bhool gaye ho kya…

Daya looked him angrily and stormed out from Bureau, after throwing the file hardly on floor, in front of ACP sir. All were extremely shocked… after sometime ACP sir re-collecting his senses…

ACP sir in extreme anger: Dimagh kharab ho gaya hai iss ka, pagal ho gaya hai yeh bilkul… (rashly) Abhijeet aa jaye, wohi theek kry ga iss ka dimagh…

A smiling voice: Kyun sir, ks ka dimagh theek karana hai aap ko mujh sy…

All looked at door and found Abhijeet's smiling face. All were really happy and relieved thinking that now all would be fine…

Abhijeet moved forward: Good morning sir…

All joniors: Good morning sir…

Abhijeet nodded in smile and then picked up the file thrown by Daya: Sir kya hua, aap itny ghussy mein kyun hain aur (to team) tum log itny preshan kyun lg rahy ho… kya hua hai… yeh Daya bhi nazar nahin aa raha.

All quite while ACP sir said: Abhijeet kaisy ho tum aur mission kaisa raha…

Abhijeet: Sir main bhi theek hun aur mission bhi successful raha… (searching the Bureau) sir Daya kahan hai… (in smile) kahin aap ny ussy phir tou nahin bhaij dia na kissi mission py…

ACP sir in anger: Uss ko tou maira pagal khany bhaijny ka mn ker raha hai (Abhijeet shocked) pagal ho gaya hai bilkul woh… (worriedly) Abhijeet woh bohut zada aggressive behave ker raha hai, sb pr bharakta phir raha hai… abhi abhi bahir gaya hai yeh file yahan phaink k (Abhijeet dumb-stuck) ab tum aa gaye ho na, poucho uss sy, humein tou kuch bataye ga bhi nahin…

Abhijeet in tension: G sir, aap fiqr naa karein main daikhta...

An excited voice interrupted him as ABHI…!

Abhijeet turned towards door and found Daya standing there. Daya rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. Abhijeet smiled relaxly in that hug…

Daya in hug: Kaisy ho Boss tum, pata hai aaj kitny time baad daikh raha hun main tumhein… Aaj purey 25 dinon k baad mil rahy hain hum… (all surprised that Daya was counting the days while Daya continued) Tum ny aik signal bhi nahin dia mujhy itny dinon mein, main kitna preshan…

And he realized what he was doing… no, he couldn't do that. He had to stay away from Abhijeet, yeah he had to… Abhijeet while separating from hug…

Abhijeet with smile: Arrey wah Daya, tu ny tou din bhi gin rakhy hain… (patting his cheek) bohut miss kia na mujhy…

Daya in sad smile: Haan Boss, bohut sy bhi bohut zada… (in anger) tum ny signal kyun nahin dia mujhy…

Abhijeet in smile: Yar mission py tha na, kaisy daita…

Daya instantly: Jaisy main daita hun hamesha.

All shocked.

Abhijeet under his teeth: Daya kya ker raha hai, maar khilwaye ga kya ab ACP sir sy… (and then changing his tone) wasey Daya iss baar tou tumhari bari shikayatein aaien hain… (in naughty tone) ACP sir tou tumhein mental hospital bhijwa rahy hain…

ACP sir (in rash): Haan tou aur kya karon main… (in suspiscious tone) mujhy tou lagta hai k mairy Delhi janey k baad hi hua hai issy kuch… (in anger) tb sy hi paglon jaisa bartao ker raha hai bilkul…

Abhijeet looked at Daya and found him disturbed: Daya, yar tu itna chup chup kyun hai, haan… aur mujhy tou tu bohut kamzoor lg raha hai, kya hua hai tujhy…

Daya looking down: Nahin Abhi main theek hun bilkul (looking towards Abhijeet, with fake smile) aur koe kamzoor wamzoor nahin hua main, tum itny arsy baad daikh rahy ho na, issi liye aesa lg raha hai tumhein… yar tum bhi kya aaty hi mairi chinta mein pr gaye (in deep tone) Boss please mairi itni fikr nahin kia karo tum…

And he tried to move towards his desk, taking file from Abhijeet's hand, when Abhijeet clutched his wrist with: Daya kyun na kia karon main tairi fikr haan… aur tu mujh sy jhoot nahin bol sakta, janta hai na yeh baat…

Muskaan thought: Kahin Daya kal raat ki baat ko ly k tou preshan nahin hai, (in hurt) Daya bohut zada bol gaye tum kal… bohut zada.

Abhijeet looked Daya not responding, turned towards Muskaan and in smile: Kyun bhae Muskaan, tumhein koe idea hai k kya hua hai TUMHARY JHAL'LY ko…

And before Muskaan could respond, Daya shouted… thinking not to miss the opportunity to create an issue: Main Muskaan ka Jhal'la nahin hun, samjhy tum… (all shocked while Daya continued in same tone) hamara break-up ho gaya hai, I am just fed-up of her… nahin reh sakta main iss k sath…

Abhijeet in shock tone: Break-up… kyun, kya hua… aur chil'la kyun rahy ho tum… aaram sy baat karo na…

Daya loudly: Mujhy aaram sy baat kerna aata hi nahin hai, main aesey hi baat kerta hun… sun'na hai tou sunno nahin tou…

Abhijeet in anger: Nahin tou kya, haan… Daya ab sach mein lag raha hai mujhy k tumhara dimagh kharab ho gaya hai bilkul…

Daya in rash: Haan, haan ho gaya hun main pagal, bhijwa doo pagal khany mujhy tum… sakoon mil jaye ga na tumhein… (all stunned)

Abhijeet shouted: Daya band ker tu apni bkwas, jo dil mein aa raha hai boli ja raha hai… janta bhi hai k kya bol raha hai…

Daya shouted back: Janta hun, bohut achy sy janta hun k kya keh raha hun aur ks ko keh raha hun…

Abhijeet in strict loud voice: Daya aawaz neechy ker k baat karo, itna chil'lany ki koe zarorat nahin hai, samjhy tum…

Daya in loud tone: Nahin karon ga aawaz neechy, kya ker lo gy tum, haan… khud bhi tou itni ounchi aawaz mein bol rahy ho… Uss ka kya…

Abhijeet extremely angry and shouted badly: Daya main ny kaha aawaz neechy karo…

Daya shouted on his top: Nahin karon ga main aawaz neechy, tum senior ho gy mairy lekin yun hamesha mujh py order nahin chilla sakty, samjhy… Muskaan ny doo char aansu kya baha diye tum mujh…

And a tight slap on Daya's face, team was shell-shocked, even Abhijeet stunned seeing Daya's ruptured lip. After few moments…

Daya in anger: Bs yehi ker sakty ho tum, jb koe jawab nahin tou thapper maar dia… aur tum (looking at Muskaan) khush ho jao tum, ly lia badla tum ny mujh sy apny Dada sy thapper parwa k… (Muskaan stunned, Daya sternly looking at Abhijeet) Iss thapper k sath jaisy aur bohut kuch khatam ho gaya hai aaj (to Muskaan) wasey hi tumhara maira hisab bhi chukta ho gaya hai, samjhi…

And he moved towards door after giving an angry glance to Abhijeet where he saw shocked Dr. Salunkhy and Dr. Tarika.

Daya to Tarika: Tarika, ab sy Abhijeet puri tarhan sy tumhara… (tear fell from Abhijeet's eye) khayal rakhna uss ka… bye.

And he completely moved out giving a glance to Dr. Salunkhy. All were totally shocked. No one was able to understand anything… what's going on was either true or just a bad dream…

Abhijeet's condition was very bad as he was feeling he had lost his life. He could not believe that Daya… his own Daya could act like that with him… ONLY BECAUSE OF ONE SLAP HE HAD FINESHED ALL, ALLLL…

_**TU NY JO, NA KAHA, MAIN WO SUNNNTA RAHA…**_

_**KHAMAKHA, BEWAJAH… KHAAB BUNNNTA RAHA…**_

_**JANY KSSS KI HAMEIN LG GAEEE HAI NAZAR…**_

_**ISS SHEHER MEIN NA APNA THIKAAAANA RAHA…**_

_**TAIRI CHAHAT SY MAIN, APNI CHALLLTA RAHA…**_

_**KHAMAKHA, BEWAJAH, KHAAB BUNTA RAHAAAA…**_

On the other side after coming out from Bureau, Daya absent mindedly started walking on road, feeling sad what he had just done… tears were continuously falling from his eyes thinking how much he had hurt his Abhi and all today.

_**DARD PEHLY SY HAI ZADA, KHUD SY PHIR YEH KIA WADA…**_

_**KHAMOSH NAZREINNNN RAHEIN BEZABAN…**_

_**AB NA PEHLY SI BAATEIN HAIN, BOLEIN TOU LB THARTHARATY HAIN…**_

_**RAAZ YEH DIL KA, NA HO BAYAN… HO GAYA BEASAR KOE HUM PY NAHIN…**_

_**HUM SAFARRR MEIN TOU HAINNN, HUMSAFARRR HAI NAHIN…**_

_**DOUR JATA RAHA, PAAS AATA RAHA…**_

_**KHAMKHA, BEWAJAH, KHAAB BUNTA RAHA…**_

Suddenly he felt dizziness and fell down, unconscious.

In Hospital…

Daya did not have any idea how much time he was unconscious, after getting back his senses, he found himself lying on hospital bed. Bandage was present on his forehead. He moved his gaze and found Geet sitting there. Looking Daya in conscious state, she moved towards him…

Daya looked her and in low tone: Geet tum… aur main yahan kaisy…

Geet sitting on his bed: Daya please relax… aap shaid mujh sy milny hospital aa rahy thy aur entrance mein chak'kr aany sy gir k behosh ho gaye…

Daya nodded while sitting and then went silent, thinking all that again which he did today… observing his silence…

Geet in concern tone: Daya kya soch rahy hain aap aur itna stress na lia karein aap please…

Daya looked her: Geet main ny aaj bohut zada bd-tameezi ki yar ACP sir aur Abhi sy… (disappointedly) lekin sb bekar gaya… uss ny tou thapper hi maar dia…

Geet in shock: Daya aap ko sach mein thapper…

Daya shrugging his shoulders: Haan tou iss mein kya hai… uss ka haq hai, kuch bhi ker sakta hai mairy sath… aur ab bd-tameezi karon ga tou maar tou khaon ga na…

Geet in smile: Aur phir bhi aap ko lagta tha k aap ka bachpana kaam ker jaye ga… (Daya looked her in pain… Geet looking him in pain) Daya aap ny mairi baat maan tou li hai na tou phir kyun dy rahein hain khud ko aur unn sab ko itni takleef aap…

Daya in sad tone: Geet bs aik aakhri koshish ker raha tha main… (taking deep breath) lekin yar main iss tarhan kabhi bhi inn sy dour nahin ja sakta… (looking at her) khair dour tou tumhari baat maan k bhi nahin…

Geet politely cut him: Daya main aap ko unn sb sy dour kerny k liye yeh ker bhi nahin rahi na… aur phir mairi baat maan k aap Abhijeet sir ko…

Daya cut her in strong tone: GEET, PANDIT JI SY POUCH K SB SY PEHLA MUHARAT NIKALWAO… MAIN JALD SY JALD TUM SY SHADI KERNA CHAHTA HUN…

Geet very happy on hearing that but didn't show much because of knowing the exact reason of Daya's decision: Thanks a lot Daya, main baat kerti hun pandit g sy… (after sometime holding Daya's hand) Daya I promise, aap ko aap k iss faisly py kabhi bhi pachtana nahin pary ga…

Daya looked at her and then wrapped her hand in his both hands with: Geet, mujhy iss baat ka yakeen hai lekin…

Geet cutting him: Daya please koe lekin nahin… ab jb faisla ker lia hai tou baar baar kyun tension laity hain iss tarhan aap… aur wasey bhi main bohut khush hun iss waqt, so please no lekin…

Daya with sad smile: Geet mujhy khushi hai k main kissi ki khushi ki wajah tou bana…

Geet felt his pain: Daya please, aap khud ko yeh sb soch k preshan na karein aur aap khud bhi tou kitni takleef mein hain na… (tear fell from Daya's eye and Geet wiped that instantly) Daya please nahin… please…

Daya trying to get up: Geet mujhy jana ho ga, sb tense hun gy…

Geet gently pushing him back: Daya aap abhi kahin nahin ja sakty aik tou aap ki tabiyat theek nahin hai aur dosra, aap ko drip lagi hue hai na… aur phir ab raat bhi honny wali hai… (in concern tone) aur ab aap kuch nahin kahein gy please… aap lait jaien, main aap ko injection dy dati hun… aap aaram sy soo jaien please…

Daya while lying: Nahin Geet, injection nahin doo… main wasey hi soo jata hun…

Geet smiled: Aap ko wasey neend nahin aaye gi na Daya issi liye keh rahi hun…

Daya said nothing and seeing him quite, Geet gave him sedation and Daya slept within minutes… Geet looked at him, holding his hand in teary smile…

_**KIN'NA KERDIAN PYAAAR, JY TU POUCHDA AAE YARA…**_

_**TU TY SAHA TON V NAIRY, TU TY JAAN TON V PYARA…**_

A tear from Geet's eye fell on Daya's hand and she kissed his hand.

_**RAIYE HR VALEY TAIRYAN KHYALAN VICH KHOYE…**_

_**TEN'NU PAA K SAN'NU LG'GY ASSI… PAGAAN WALY HOYE…**_

_**SADAAA TAIRY NAA JAHAN, TU HI JEEN DA SAHARA…**_

_**TU TY SAHA TON V NAIRY, TU TY JAAN TON V PYARA…**_

* * *

**A/N...**_  
_

So friends here is the next chapter... hope you all enjoyed this one too... Will update next soon...

Take care you all... :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N...**

Thanks a lot for your reviews... :)

Now here is the next chapter... enjoy... :)

* * *

Daya woke up next morning and was feeling much better. Geet moved towards him…

Geet with smile: Good morning…

Daya smiled back: Good morning…

Geet giving him his breakfast: Chalein ab yeh fat'ta-ft khatam karein aap… kal dopahar sy kuch nahin khaya hai na aap ny…

Daya obeyed her silently and then after taking breakfast: Geet ab main hospital sy jaa sakta hun please... bhaly hi main kal keh aaya hun k sab khatam magar main janta hun k agar main nahin gaya tou Abhi mujhy dhond hi nikaly ga aur tum janti ho na k agar uss ny mujhy dhond nikala tou sab khatam ho jaye ga... (in sad smile) aur phir aaj jab main ussy hamary barey mein bataon ga tou phir tou woh sab kuch khud hi khatam ker dy ga...

Geet in concerned tone: Daya main chalon kya aap k sath...

Daya holding her hand: Geet don't worry please, main manage ker lun ga aur haan pandit g sy jb baat ho jaye tou mujhy phone py bata daina… OK…!

Geet nodded in smile and Daya moved towards Bureau thinking what to tell them and how to face them…

_**TAIRY LIYE HUM BHI JIYE HONTON KO SIYE…**_

_**TAIRY LIYE HUM BHI JIYE HR AANSU PIYE…**_

_**DIL MEIN MAGAR, JALTY RAHY, CHAHAT K DIYE…**_

_**TAIRY LIYE… TAIRY LIYE…**_

On his way, Daya in tension: Pata nahin kaisy react karein gy sb… Abhi uss ka reaction tou shaid bohut hi rash ho ga… kya kahon ga main ussy… ab aur bd-tameezi nahin ker sakta main uss sy… pehly hi kitni mushkil sy himmet jama ki thi…

Daya remembered one after another all special moments… the best 17 years of his life which he spent with his Abhi and his CID family…

_**ZINDIGI LY K AAI HAI… BEETY DINON KI KITAAB…**_

_**GHARY HAIN… AB HUMEIN… YADEEEIN BEHISAB…**_

Bhagwan ko pata tha k mairi kismet main Geet hi hai tabhi shaid aaj tk main Muskaan ko keh hi nahin paya kuch… pata nahin main ny yeh sb tou nahin chaha tha kabhi bhi…

_**BIN POUCHY MILY MUJHY KITNY SARY JAWAB…**_

_**CHAHA THA KYA, PAYA HAI KYA, HUM NY DAIKHIYE…**_

_**DIL MEIN MAGAR JALTY RAHY CHAHAT K DIYE…**_

_**TAIRY LIYE… TAIRY LIYE…**_

In Bureau…

Driver told him that they had reached. Daya got down, wiped his face and moved towards Bureau after taking deep breath.

Team was really happy seeing him there but after looking his face, become worried as bandage was present on his forehead and he was looking very tired and exhausted. Abhijeet moved towards him in hurry.

Abhijeet in worry tone: Daya yeh chot kaisy lagi tumhein? (Daya gave no answer… Abhijeet in bit anger) aur kahan thy tum ab tk… raat ko ghar bhi nahin aaye… kitny preshan thy hum sb yahan… (looking him silent) Daya please kuch tou bolo na…

Daya (low tone): I am sorry Abhi, mairy karen itni preshani…

Abhijeet (cutting him in tension): Woh sb choro aur yeh batao k yeh chot kaisy lagi… ab tk thy kahan tum aur…

And he stopped, looking Daya busy with his mobile.

Abhijeet in anger: Daya main yahan kya pouch raha hun tujh sy aur tujhy mobile ki pari hue hai…

Daya forwarding his mobile towards Abhijeet after opening Geet's picture, with low tone: Boss woh… yeh, Ge… Geet hai…

All really confused, hearing a girl's name from Daya's mouth.

Abhijeet in confusion grabbed his mobile and: Tou…?

Daya facing his back to all: Main iss sy… shadi ker raha hun.

All froze on their places… no one was believing on what they just heard… Abhijeet instantly grabbed his wrist, which got hurt yesterday while falling on hospital's stairs and turned him towards himself with jerk. Daya felt pain in his head due to that jerk and pain started in his wrist too because of Abhijeet's tight grip.

Abhijeet in loud tone: Daya dimagh theek hai tumhara, janty ho kya keh rahy ho tum…

Daya looking at him: Haan Abhi janta hun, main Geet sy shadi…

Abhijeet tightening his grip more: Daya main tumhein yeh pagal-pan hr-giz nahin kerny dun ga, samjhy tum… (in ordering tone) tum batao mujhy, kya hua hai tumhary aur Muskaan k beech…

Daya looked at Abhijeet with pain on his face: Boss please… mujhy dard ho raha hai… tum ny bohut zoor sy pakra hua hai…

Abhijeet after getting what Daya had said immediately let his wrist free and an AHHH came out from Daya's mouth unintentionally, went straight in Abhijeet's heart.

Daya was holding his wrist with his other hand moved towards ACP sir and forwarding an envelope: Sir, yeh maira resignation letter hai... main CID sy bhi resign ker raha hun… (all shocked while he continued in low tone) Ronny wala mission mairy under tha tou woh solve ho gaya hai aur ab mujh py CID ki koe aur zimmedari nahin hai… main ny apni duty puri ker di hai.

ACP sir tore that letter in front of him and in anger: Daya hum tumhein tumhari zindigi brbad kerny nahin dein gy, samjhy tum... saaf saaf batao k kya baat hai...

Daya forwarding an other envelope: Sir main janta tha k aap yehi karein gy... (looking at him) sir please issy mat phariye ga kyun k main ab wapis join nahin karon ga aur agar aap ny yeh accept na kia tou mujh py legal action ho jaye ga... aap easa tou nahin chahein gy na please...

ACP sir still did not grab the letter and Daya silently placed rhat on ACP sir's table and was about to leave the Bureau when...

Abhijeet in strict tone: Daya kyun ker rahy ho tum yeh sab…

Daya looked him in pain: Kyun k main thak gaya hun Abhi… yar sach mein thak gaya hun main puri tarhan sy…

Saying so he turned to move outside when Abhijeet in hurry moved towards him and got hold of his arm to stop him.

Abhijeet holding Daya from his arms: Daya main janta hun k tu thak gaya hai… (in pain) akela lrty lrty… (Daya looked him in extreme hurt and pain) taira chehra perh sakta hun main… (Daya moved his gaze down) Daya please bach'cha bata na mujhy kya baat hai, kya chupa raha hai tu hum sy… (in hurt tone) Daya kya tujhy ab mujh py vishwas…

Daya instantly cut Abhijeet: Nahin Abhi please aesey nahin bolo… tum per tou maira vishwas atoot hai… (in strong tone) aur kabhi bhi khatam nahin ho sakta, kabhi bhi nahin…

Abhijeet in wet tone: Tou phir batata kyun nahin hai tu k kya chupa raha hai, kyun dy raha hai khud ko itni takleef tu…

Daya not looking at him: Boss main khud ko koe takleef nahin dy raha hun aur na hi tum sy kuch chupa raha hun… (looking at Abhijeet) Geet aur main ny school aur college mein ekathy perha hai, phir main CID mein aa gaya aur woh apni medical ki perhai k liye abroad chali gae… (with down head) jb tum mission py thy tou aik din easey hi main bore ho raha tha tou mall chala gaya (in sad smile) socha kabhi khud k liye khud k paison sy bhi shopping kerni chahiye (a sad smile came on Abhijeet's face too) Boss wahan mujhy Geet mil gaye aur… (holding Abhijeet's hand) Abhi main yeh shadi apni marzi sy ker raha hun yar, please…

Abhijeet placing hand on Daya's hand: Daya bs ker tu ab, aur kitny jhoot boley ga tu, haan… (pain came on Daya's face) aur Daya shadi k liye marzi k sath sath khushi ka hona bhi zarori hai…

Daya's grip on Abhijeet's hand got tightened. Abhijeet felt something really big and bad, which Daya was hiding…

Daya looked towards Abhijeet in extreme pain: Abhi yar, I LOVE HER, I REALLY LOVE HER AND… I WANT TO MARRY HER… Boss PLEASE…

And with that he moved his head down. Abhijeet and all dumb-stuck because everyone knew that Daya couldn't lie, looking in Abhijeet's eyes.

Daya said all that thinking about his Mussi but used that there, without clearing who was THAT HER…

Abhijeet was about to say something, when Daya's mobile rang in his hand; he looked at the caller id and pressed the speaker button…

Voice: Hello Daya, pohanch gaye aap Bureau…

Daya shocked and looked at Abhijeet with fear after hearing Geet's voice. Abhijeet was looking him sternly… Sweat came on Daya's forehead, and he unintentionally spread his hand on his face in tension… he wanted to take mobile from Abhijeet but Abhijeet's anger look stopped him…

Geet's worried voice: Daya aap kuch bol kyun nahin rahy hain… aap ki tabiyat tou theek hai na…

Daya instantly: Haan Geet main theek hun bilkul… itni gehri chot tou nahin thi na…

Geet understood something and dropped that topic with: Haan yeh tou hai… tou phir jawab kyun nahin dy rahy thy… (in naughty tone) lagta hai jinab ko mujhy preshan kerny mein kuch zada hi maza aata hai…

All shocked hearing that while Daya relaxed thinking that Geet had understood the situation well…

Daya too with smile: Haan aata tou hai… khair batao phone kyun kia?

Geet in serious tone: Aap ny baat ki kya Jaith g aur apni CID ki family sy…

All stunned hearing Jaith g from Geet's mouth while Daya was completely relaxed. Abhijeet was noticing his each and every gesture and expression very keenly.

Daya: Haan ker li hai…

Geet in playful voice: Tou zada dant tou nahin pari aap ko, AAP K ABHI sy…

Daya in fake anger: Zada sy matlab… mujhy koe dant nahin pari…

Geet: Haha, chalein maan laiti hun main… (in serious tone) Daya mairi pandit g sy baat ho gae hai… unhon ny shadi k liye sab sy pehla mahurat Saturday ki shaam 07 bajey ka dia hai aur aaj Wednesday hai… (Daya was totally silent… Abhijeet could not get either he was sad or worried… but surely not happy) aap kb tk aaien gein wapis…

Daya confused: Kyun…?

Geet in hesitation: Woh… main aap ki pasand ka bridal dress laina chah rahi thi…

A color passed Daya's face and he instantly and unintentionally looked at Muskaan… who was looking at him in extreme pain.

Daya moved his gaze away with: Geet main thori dair mein aata hun, phir chalty hain sath mein…

Geet in smile: OK Daya, thank you so much and take care.

Daya in smile: Geet thank you ki zarorat nahin hai, (stressed) yeh mairi bhi shadi hai…

Geet in serious tone: Daya I really love you more than my life…

And the phone got cut, leaving all shell-shocked. Daya after some moments came out from that shock and looked at Abhijeet.

Daya in calm tone: Ab tou yakeen ho gaya na tumhein…

Abhijeet said nothing just gave Daya's mobile back to him. Daya grabbed that and was about to move when…

Abhijeet in straight tone: Daya main pagal nahin hun bilkul bhi aur na hi tum aesa samjho… (Daya stopped and looked him in shock… It meant he still didn't believe him) Geet ko bata daina k Friday ko tumhari aur uss ki engagement ceremony hai… (Daya and all stunned… mobile fell from Daya's hand… Abhijeet noticed that well and continued) aur haan, abhi Geet k sath shopping k liye jao aur kal mairy sath chalna, (stressed) shopping py…

Daya was completely dumb-stuck, not understanding what's going on in Abhijeet's mind. He was looking at him in extreme shock… even not realizing that he had dropped his mobile and was looking like a statue, not even blinking his eyes.

Abhijeet in tease tone: aesey kya daikh rahy ho mujhy… yehi tou tum chahty ho na…

Daya instantly: Nahin Abhijeet, (stammering and making excuse) woh mai… maira matlab… mu… mujhy yakeen hi nahin aa raha k tum itni jaldi maan gaye… (in low tone) Abhi engagement ki kya zarorat hai yar… please rehny do na engagement…

Abhijeet in pain: Daya mairy bs mein ho tou main tou yeh shadi hi rehny dun… (Daya looked him in hurt and lowered his head. Abhijeet with love and care…) aur Daya tairi shadi ko ly k mairy bohut zada arman thy (a tear slipped from Daya's eye) ab itni jaldi mein jitny purey ker sakta hun woh tou kerny dy na tu…

Daya looked at Abhijeet in pain and just hugged him tightly; Abhijeet too hugged him very tightly.

Daya in wet tone: I am sorry Boss, I am very sorry… please, agar ho saky tou mujhy maaf ker daina… I am very sorry…

And he rushed out from there. All were really feeling blank and helpless because Daya was not telling the exact reason behind all that.

Muskaan rushed behind him and stopped him in parking area with: DAYA…!

Daya stopped at once. Muskaan ran towards him and hold his arm, looking in his eyes… which were red.

Muskaan in hurt tone: Daya tum sach bata kyun nahin daity ho… kyun itni takleef dy rahy ho khud ko aur hum sab ko…

Daya removing his arm from her grip: Muskaan main khud ko koe takleef nahin dy raha hun… main sach mein Geet sy hi shadi kerna chahta hun.

Muskaan in rash: Jhoot… jhoot bol rahy ho tum… agar tumhein Geet sy hi shadi kerni thi tou mairy sath pyar ka natak…

Daya cutting her in pain: Muskaan please mujhy jany doo, Geet maira wait ker rahi ho gi.

Muskaan in strict tone: Nahin, jb tk tum mujhy mairy sawalon ka jawab nahin dy daity, main tumhein nahin jany dun gi.

Daya in anger: Tum hoti koun ho mujh sy kuch bhi pouchny wali…

Muskaan loudly: TUMHARI MUSSI…

Daya totally silent, not knowing how to answer her. After sometime, holding her from her arms and looking in her eyes… in anger: Main ny mairi Mussi aur uss k JHAL'LY ko maar dia hai Muskaan… (Muskaan shocked) ab main sirf aur sirf Geet ka hun aur tumhein kissi aur k hon'ny waly patti sy iss tarhan ki batein nahin kerni chahiye… (teasingly) Abhi ki behen ko yeh sb shobha nahin daita… (tear fell from Muskaan's eye. Daya left her) main ny tumhary sath jo bhi kia uss k liye I am sorry, (in pain) iss k elawa mairy paas aur kuch bhi nahin hai tumhein kehny ho… kuch bhi nahin… (looking at her) Muskaan please apni zindigi mein aagy barh jao, mairy karen apny aansu aur zindigi brbaad mt karo, please (taking deep breath and in strong tone) Muskaan… main apni zindigi mein bohut zada aagy barh gaya hun aur apny lotny k sary derwazy band ker diye hain main ny…

And he left the spot immediately while Muskaan stood there in extreme pain. After sometime, someone placed hand on her head, she looked at the face and just burst out in tears, hugging him tightly: Dada aap rokein na Daya ko, aap ki baat tou sunta hai woh… ussy kahein main nahin reh sakti uss k baghair… please Dada, please.

Abhijeet in pain: Muskaan woh ab nahin ruk'ky ga, kissi k kehny py bhi nahin… (Muskaan looked him in pain) woh apna faisla ker chuk'ka hai…

Muskaan left the place in tears… Abhijeet and team were also in tears as they came out from Bureau, hopping might be Muskaan could stop Daya.

_**ZINDIGI MEIN KOE KABHI AAYE NA RAB'BA…**_

_**AAYE JOH KABHI TOU PHIR JAYE NA RAB'BA…**_

_**DAINY HOON GR MUJHY BAAD MEIN AANSOOO,**_

_**TOU PEHLY KOE HASAYE NA RAB'BA…**_

_**ZINDIGI MEIN KOE KABHI…**_

Daya in taxi… Muskaan's words were still echoing in his ears and her teary face was revolving in front of his eyes… Daya just closed his eyes, helplessly.

_**KYA KAHON, DUNIA NY KIA… MUJH SY KAISA BHEER…**_

_**HUKUM THA… MAIN JION… LEKIN TAIRY BAGHAIR…**_

Daya thought about Abhijeet's pain and words… a precious drop fell from his eye and a sad smile made its way on his lips.

_**NADAN HAIN WOH, KEHTY HAIN JO… MAIRY LIYE TUM HO GHAIR…**_

_**KITNY SITAM HUM PY YAHAN LOGONNN NY KIYE…**_

_**DIL MEIN MAGAR JALTY RAHY, CHAHAT K DIYEEE…**_

_**TAIRY LIYE… TAIRY LIYE…**_

In Hospital…

Daya moved inside the hospital, towards Geet's cabin… Geet after seeing him, stood up. Looking at his face, she instantly got that Daya was in extreme pain. She moved towards him, made him sat on chair and gave him a glass of water.

Geet with care: Aap theek hain na…

Daya placing glass aside: Geet, Abhi ny kaha hai k Friday ko hamari engagement ceremony hai… (Geet shocked) keh raha tha k mairi shadi ko ly k bohut armaan…

And he burst out in tears hiding his face in his hands. Geet, who was standing beside him, just pulled him into a tight hug. Daya wrapped his arms around her waist and Geet started rubbing Daya's head, holding tears in her eyes too. After sometime, Daya got separate from the hug.

Geet sitting in front of him; cupped Daya's face and wiped his tears: Daya aap please itna nahin roya karein… aap k liye theek nahin hai… aur main khud ko guilty samjhti hun iss tarhan…

Daya holding her hands: Nahin Geet please, tum khud ko kyun guilty samjhti ho… tumhary ikhtiyar mein jo hai woh tou tum ker rahi ho na…

Geet smiled and making him stand: Aap chalein aur thori dair rest ker lein please.

Daya looking at her, wiping his tears… taking deep breath: Nahin Geet main theek hun ab… tum ready ho tou chalo, hum shopping…

Geet cutting him softly: Daya main ny tou woh aesey hi kaha tha… aap ny jb mairi baat kati tou main samjh gae thi k kuch garbr hai… (in smile) tou bs keh dia woh sab… aap ny kaha tha na natural lagna chahiye sub kuch tou bs issi liye…

Daya looked her with sad smile: Woh last line bhi bs easey hi keh di thi kya…

Geet looked at him and just lowered her gaze silently.

Daya smiled: Thanks Geet, mujh sy itna pyar kerny k liye.

She looked him with love: Daya aap hain hi itny pyary k koe aap k pyar mein pary baghair reh hi nahin sakta… main tou bohut khush-kismet hun k aap mairi kismet mein hain…

Daya looked her with pain and just hold her tightly in a tight hug.

Daya with pain and care: Geet, main bhi bohut khush…

Right then Abhijeet, ACP sir and Muskaan entered there and saw them in hug. Geet whose face was towards door, looked at them and immediately pulled herself back in shock… Daya looked at her and then following her gaze, moved his gaze towards door and he too got shocked. They both silently prayed that they just did not hear anything.

ACP sir moved forward and to Daya: Yahan aany sy pehly tk lag raha tha k shaid tum kuch chupa rahy ho… tou hum ny socha k Geet sy pouch laity hain, woh tou janti ho gi… (both were standing there with their heads down) lekin jb kuch hai hi nahin tou pochny ki zarorat hi kya hai…

Muskaan in hate tone: Sach mein Daya, yakeen nahin tha k tum mujhy cheat ker sekty ho lekin…

And she left the place immediately.

ACP sir too having tears; placed his hands on both heads and: Maira ashirwad hamesha tum dono k sath hai… khush raho hamesha…

Both looked him, holding tears. ACP sir too moved outside. Daya looked at Abhijeet who was totally silent till then.

Abhijeet moved forward and: Tumhara mobile… (Daya shocked and then grabbed that with down head… Abhijeet in pain) aur Daya mujhy ab bhi yakeen hai k tum kuch chupa rahy ho mujh sy… (pain came in Daya's eyes) Yar main tairi aankhon mein dard perh sakta hun…

And he went out, after placing hand on Geet's head and patting Daya's shoulder.

Muskaan was in extreme pain as Geet in Daya's arm was still revolving in front of her eyes…

_**TUJHY YAAD NA MAIRI AAI, KISSI SY AB KYA KEHNA…**_

_**DIL ROYA K AAKH BHAR AAI, DIL ROYA K AAKH BHAR AAI…**_

_**KISSI SY AB KYAAAA KEHNA, TUJHY YAAD NA MAIRI AAIIII…**_

* * *

**A/N...  
**

Hope you all enjoyed it...

Take care you all... :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N...**

Thanks to you all for your reviews...

And here is the next chapter, please enjoy...

* * *

In Hospital…

Daya was still standing there with down head and totally silent…

Geet looking at him: Daya aap theek hain na… (Daya nodded his head in YES… Geet relieving a sigh of relief) shukr hai k sun'na nahin in logon ny kuch bhi… pata nahin kaisy aa gaye yahan…

Daya in low tone: Main maira mobile bhool aaya tha wahin… ussi sy tumhara number ly k location trace ker k pohanchy hun gy…

Geet looked him in shock and then grabbing his arm: Aap chalein please…

She took Daya in her rest-room and gave him injection…

Daya looking at her: Geet aik tarhan sy acha hi hua k yeh log yahan aa gaye, inhein kuch pata bhi nahin chala aur yeh yakeen bhi ho gaya k main yehi chahta hun… (in pain) lekin Abhi…

Geet looking at him: Daya unhein kabhi yakeen nahin ho ga iss baat py k aap kissi ka dil apni khushi sy dukha sakty hain… aap ny hi kaha tha na k woh aap ko aap sy bhi zada janty hain tou… (placing hand on his eyes) ab aap please soo jaien nahin tou tabiyet kharab ho jaye gi aap ki…

And soon Daya went into sleep because of injection's effect…

Geet looking at Daya's sleeping face in whisper: Daya main janti hun k aap iss shadi sy khush nahin hain aur sirf mairy uss tarhan aap ko black-mail kerny per aap yeh sab ker rahy hain (in strong tone) but I promise Daya, aap ko kabhi bhi aap k iss faisly sy takleef nahin hon'ny dun gi aur puri koshish karon gi k aap ko aap ki muskurahat lota sakon…

_**DIL NY YEH KAHA HAI DIL SY… MUHABBAT HO GAE HAI TUM SY…**_

_**MAIRI JAAN , MAIRY DILBER… MAIRA ATEBAR KER LO…**_

_**MAIRI DHARKANO KO SAMJHO… TUM BHI MUJH SY PYAR KER LO…**_

_**TUM BHI MUJH SY PYARRRR…**_

In Bureau…

TRIO reached in Bureau completely silent and dishearten…

Dr. Salunkhy in tension: Pradyuman kuch pata chala kya… Geet ny bataya kuch…

ACP sir looked him in pain: Salunkhy, Daya sach bol raha hai…

A tear fell from Abhijeet's eye and instantly: Nahin sir, woh jhoot bol raha hai… main janta hun k woh jhoot bol raha hai.

Muskaan in hurt: Dada aap ko ab bhi Daya sahi lg raha hai, sb kuch khud daikhny k baad bhi…

Abhijeet strongly: Haan, mujhy ab bhi yakeen hai k woh jhoot bol raha hai aur kuch chupa raha hai…

Muskaan in rash: Acha… tou kya chupa raha hai woh…

Abhijeet in pain: Pata nahin, per kuch bohut bara…

And he left the Bureau.

In Hospital…

Daya woke up and found Geet sitting there…

Daya smilingly: Geet tum ny kya apni doctor ki job chor di hai…

Geet looked him awoken, moved towards him with smile: G nahin jinab, jb aap so rahy thy tb 2 emergencies attend kien hain, apny ward mein round bhi lia hai aur…

Daya in smile: Arrey bs, bs… main ny tou wasey hi poucha tha… khair (looking at time) lagta hai shaam ho gae hai, mujhy ghar jana ho ga Geet.

Geet: Tou chalein main aap ko drop ker dun…

Daya: Main chala jaon ga Geet, it's OK, relax…

Geet in smile: Daya please main drop ker daiti hun na… main bhi tou ghar hi jaa rahi thi… bs aap k uthny ka hi wait ker rahi thi.

Daya looked her in smile and nodded his head in yes and Geet dropped him in DUO's home.

At DUO's home…

Daya reached home and entered inside silently, looking whole home in dark, to himself: Abhi soo gaya kya (looking at time) itni jaldi sota tou nahin hai, iss waqt tou 08 baaj rahy hain sirf… (moving towards his room) shaid Bureau sy na aaya…

And he stopped because Abhijeet was standing in front of him, after switching on the lights, looking keenly at him.

Daya confused to see him looking towards him like that and: Easey kya daikh rahy ho mujhy…

Abhijeet strictly: Kyun ker rahy ho tum yeh sab?

Daya irritate: Abhijeet please ab phir sy shuru mat ho jao tum… aur wasey bhi tum tou hamesha mairi khushi chahty ho na tou bs samjh lo k mairi khushi Geet k sath hi hai…

Abhijeet in rash: Kyun samjh lun main haan, main tumhein janta nahin kya k jo bhi kaho gy main maan lun ga…

Daya in cold tone: Tou mat mano, mujhy koe farq nahin perta…

Abhijeet in pain: Daya zara mairi taraf daikh k bolo k tumhein mairy manany ya na manany sy koe farq nahin perta…

Daya looked him in pain: Abhi main son'ny ja raha hun… kal bohut zada kaam hai, good night.

And he rushed in his room, locked himself inside.

Abhijeet was very angry on him and shouted from outside: Daya darwaza kholo, mujhy aaj mairy hr sawal ka jawab chahiye, nahin tou main darwaza tour dun ga… (with that he banged Daya's room door very hardly) Daya aakhri baar keh raha hun drwaza kholo foren…

Daya opened the door and in anger: Abhi yeh kya hai haan, kaha na mujhy neend aa rahi hai tou tum…

Abhijeet in anger: Mujhy mairy sawalon ka jawab doo pehly….

Daya annoyed: Itni baar tou diye hain, tum manty hi nahin ho tou main kya karon…

Abhijeet in straight tone: Kuch mat karo, bs sach bolo aik baar…

Daya shocked and quite… after sometime in low tone: Abhi main ny sach hi bola hai aur aaj tum ny khud hi Geet k sath daikh lia na mujhy, tou phir…

Abhijeet in anger: Daya tum mujhy sach mein pagal samjhty ho kya… (thinking something, Abhijeet smiled and cupped Daya's face and in very soft tone) Daya daikho please yar, aik baar bata k tou daikho na tum mujhy please, hum mil k koe solution…

Daya cut him in pain: Abhi ab aur koe solution nahin hai yar…

And shocked what he said… He instantly looked at Abhijeet in fear and tried to move in his room, when Abhijeet hold his arm again and in relax mood: Tum problem batao, solution main dhond lun ga.

Daya taking his arm out: Abhijeet kal kitny bajey tk nikalna hai shopping k liye aur Friday ko function kahan hai, mujhy Geet ko batana hai ta k woh apny circle mein bata saky engagement ka…

Abhijeet in anger: Daya tum…

Daya in irritation and anger: Abhi yar please bs karo yeh topic ab… main tang aa gaya hun aik hi baat duhra duhra k… (looking him in pain) tumhein mairi kasam hai Abhi yeh topic yahin band… (Abhijeet shocked and Daya continued in low tone) Abhi main son'ny ja raha hun, tum bhi soo jao, subha Bureau jana ho ga na… (stressed) Tumhein…

And he completely moved inside his room, leaving Abhijeet in pain.

Thursday morning came and both brothers came out from their rooms with red and swollen eyes.

Abhijeet looked at Daya: 2 bajey tk taiyar rehna tum, main tumhein pick ker lun ga aur Geet ko bata daina k function ABC hotel mein hai, raat ko 08 bajey.

And he left the home without taking his breakfast. Daya felt really bad for his Abhi and a tear slipped from his eye… soon he too left home with heavy heart.

_**GUNAH KIA DIL MAIN NY YAAAR KAAA TOUR K…**_

_**GUNAH KIA USSY EK DIN TANHAAA CHOR K…**_

_**GUNAH KIAAA… **_

In Hospital…

In hurt and pain he reached in hospital, where after taking his breakfast bit forcefully by Geet, he told all to Geet which Abhijeet asked him to tell her.

Daya: Geet chalo tum mairy sath agar free ho tou, Abhi k sath 02 bajey tk jana hai… tb tk main tumhein shopping…

Geet in concern: It's OK Daya, main manage ker lun gi, aap…

Daya cutting her: Geet please chalo na yar… (in sad tone) main change chahta hun yar, main thak gaya hun bohut…

Geet getting up: Daya pehly hum jewelry-shop jaien gy, mujhy aap ki pasand ki ring aur mairi pasand ka mangalsutr laina hai, aur phir dresses lein gy…

Daya in smile: Done.

And they went out and Geet dropped him in DUO's home around 01:30 from where he left for shopping with Abhijeet and after completing all, they returned home around 07:00… tired and drained.

Abhijeet looking at Daya: Daya tum rest karo, kafi exhausted lg rahy ho.

Daya: Haan Boss, subha pehly Geet k sath shopping py gaya tha… woh mairi pasand ki cheezein laina chahti thi aur phir tumhary sath… kyun k main tumhari pasand … (and he stopped, after few moments) OK yar, good night.

Abhijeet looking him: Daya tumhein zada neend tou nahin aa rahi?

Daya looked at Abhijeet in confusion: Nahin tou, kyun…?

Abhijeet in sad smile: Mujhy beach py jana hai, tumhary sath.

Daya smiled: Tou chalo phir, chalty hain.

And both moved towards beach…

On Beach…

After sometime's silence…

Daya in low tone: Abhi… tumhein Geet kaisi lagi…

Abhijeet (in hurt tone): Achi lagi… kyun k woh tumhein aur tumhari problem ko samjhti hai.

Daya holding Abhijeet's hand: Abhi janta hun main yar k tumhein bohut hurt ker raha hun main, (in pain) lekin Boss main jaan boujh k nahin ker raha… (helplessly) Abhi main bohut zada majboor hun yar, bohut zada…

Abhijeet looked at Daya holding tears: Itny majboor k mujh sy bhi share nahin ker sakty tum…

Daya looking in Abhijeet's eyea: Abhi tum sy share ker lia tou main kamzoor per jaon ga aur shaid tum mujhy yeh sab naa kerny doo… (cupping Abhijeet's face) Abhi main kamzoor nahin perna chahta yar… iss waqt nahin, please…

Abhijeet in tears placing hands on Daya's hands: Daya main tumhein itni takleef mein nahin daikh sakta yar… (helplessly) main kya karon yar, main bhi majboor hun na.

Daya wiping Abhijeet's tears: Abhi mujhy sb sy zada takleef tumhary aansuon sy hoti hai yar, janty ho na tum…

Abhijeet looked him in extreme pain and just hugged him tightly in tears: Janta hun Daya main yeh baat, magar yeh aansu nahin janty… (in pain) Daya please yar main bohut shid'dat sy uss waqt ka intizar ker raha hun jb tum bhi mujhy apny dard dy doo gy, bohut shid'dat sy…

Daya said nothing, his eyes were dry… no tear but extreme pain. He was silently rubbing his hand on Abhijeet's back while hugging him back, tightly. After sometime, DUO went to their home, after soothing each other.

**Friday** morning rose and all started preparing for the function as they all accepted that now nothing they could do and they could not leave their Daya in pain, alone…

In evening, CID team reached in hall. Abhijeet was already there with Daya. Geet was too present with her colleagues and friends. Daya was looking very disturbed. ACP sir moved towards Abhijeet and Daya, both were looking silent.

ACP sir to Daya: Daya bohut pyary lg rahy ho bhae tum tou aaj…

Daya looked him with sad smile: Thank you sir, Abhi ki choice hai.

ACP sir fatherly tone: Daya ab faisla ker lia hai na baita, tou ab itny preshan kyun ho tum…

Daya absent-mindedly: Sir yeh faisla tou takdeer ny khud…

And he stopped. ACP sir and Abhijeet both felt pinch in their hearts.

ACP sir in concern: Daya ab bhi waqt hai, please…

Daya cutting him in pain: Sir ab kuch nahin ho sakta, I am sorry sir. Please ho saky tou…

Right then a voice rose in pain and hurt and all moved their attentions towards the voice… Team and Daya shocked to see Muskaan there.

MUSKAAN looking at GEET…

_**HOOOOOOOO…**_

_**SACH KEH RAHA HAI DIWANA DIL YE… DIL NA KISSI SY LAGANA…**_

Looking at Daya in hate…

_**JHOOTY HAIN YAR K WAD'DY SARY… JHOOTI HAIN PYAR KI KASMEIN SARI…**_

Daya felt pain in his heart, seeing tears in her eyes…

_**MAIN NY HR LAMHA JISSY CHAHA, JISSY POOJA… USSI NY YARO MAIRA DIL TORA, TORA…**_

_**TANHA, TANHAAAA CHOOOORA…**_

And her voice chocked. She was looking in pain holding her tears. Geet was feeling very bad for Daya, as he was looking in extreme pain, with no tears. Abhijeet and all were too feeling bad for them, when Geet's voice rose as…

GEET moved towards Muskaan and stood in front of her, and in confident voice…

_**YEH KASOOR MAIRAAAA HAI, K YAKEEN KIAAA HAI…**_

_**DIL TAAAIRI HI KHAAATIR, RAKH CHOR DIAAA HAI…**_

Daya shocked and rushed towards her, grabbed her arm, nodding his head in NO… and all looked at them in shock. Geet with teary smile, looking at Daya…

_**YEH KASOOR MAIRA HAI, K YAKEEN KIA HAI… **_

_**DIL TAIRI HI KHATIR, RAKH CHOR DIA HAI…**_

Geet bowed down to touch Daya's feet, when Daya instantly stopped her holding her from her shoulders with "Geet please…" Geet looking at him with love…

_**TU HI SB SY KAREEB HAI MAIRY… TU HI MAIRA NASEEB HAI…**_

_**AB YEH, MEHSOOOOS KIAAAA HAI…**_

Daya left her and absent-mindedly moved towards Abhijeet; pain was clearly visible on his face… Geet still looking at him and his pain…

_**TU HI SB SY KAREEB HAI MAIRY… TU HI MAIRA NASEEB HAI…**_

_**AB YEH, MEHSOS KIAAAA HAI…**_

Geet looked at Abhijeet… and in sad smile…

_**YEH KASOOR MAIRA HAI, K YAKEEN KIA HAI…**_

_**DIL TAIRI HI KHATIR, RAKH CHOR DIA HAI…**_

Abhijeet felt really helpless and just pressed Daya's shoulder. Geet turned her gaze towards Daya, with pure love…

_**EK TU HI HAI DOLT MAIRI, HASIL TU MAIRAAA…**_

To MUSKAAN, holding tears in her eyes…

_**KITNI HAI MUHABBAT TUJH SY, BEHISAB WAFAAA…**_

_**HASRATON SY BARH KER APNI, CHAHA TUJHY HAMESHAAA…**_

Muskaan shocked and Daya's body shivered… Abhijeet instantly hold his hand and Daya silently rested his forehead on Abhijeet's shoulder… Geet turned her back to all…

_**YEH KASOOR MAIRA HAI K YAKEEN KIA HAI… DIL TAIRI HI KHATIR, RAKH CHOR DIA HAIII…**_

_**TU HI SB SY KAREEB HAI MAIRY… TU HI MAIRA NAAASEEB HAI…**_

_**AB YEH, MEHSOS KIAAAA HAI…**_

Geet went in front of Bhagwan's murti and closed her teary eyes, joining her hands… with heavy throat and was totally silent. Daya looked her and moved towards her with…

_**KOE DARD RAHA NA DIL MEIN, NA KOEEE KHALAAA…**_

Geet turned towards him after wiping her tears… Daya looking at her…

_**HR KHUAHISH PORI HUE HAI, TUJHY PAA JO LIAAA…**_

Grabbing her tightly from her shoulders…

_**DOUR MUJH SY HONA KABHI NA, KERNA YEH EK EHSAAAN…**_

Geet with smile, wrapping Daya's hand in her hands and looking in his eyes…

_**YEH KASOOR MAIRA HAI K YAKEEN KIA HAI… DIL TAIRI HI KHATIR RAKH CHOR DIA HAI… **_

_**TU HI SB SY KAREEB HAI MAIRY… TU HI MAIRA NAAASEEB HAI…**_

_**AB YEH, MEHSOS KIAAAA HAI…**_

And there was a complete silence. Everyone was trying to understand what Geet wanted to tell them and why she was doing all that… If she knew that Daya love Muskaan, then why she agreed to marry him… And why Daya was doing all that… What's the truth which they both were hiding…

After sometime, Abhijeet moved towards Daya: Chalo Daya, ring ceremony ker laity hain ab…

Daya looked him in pain and just hugged him tightly without saying anything. Abhijeet moved with Daya towards the stage, Geet was already there.

Abhijeet gave ring in Daya's hand and Daya grabbed it silently and looked at Geet, who smiled and moved her hand forward. Daya was looking in dilemma and looking him lost, Abhijeet pressed his shoulder. Daya came back in senses and looked at Abhijeet and then towards Geet, whose hand was still towards Daya and smile was present on her face. Daya grabbed her hand silently and with blank face, made her wear the ring.

Geet's smile widened and she grabbed ring and spread her hand in front of Daya. Daya bit hesitantly moved his hand forward and Geet made him wear the ring. Muskaan felt like something had broken inside her and all guests clapped for them.

Daya in pain closed his fist and eyes tightly but still a drop fell from Daya's eye, noticed by Abhijeet. Abhijeet looked at Daya in pain and Daya immediately turned his face to other side.

Abhijeet grabbed Daya's hand with…

_**KUCH DARD MUJHY TU SEHNY DY, ANDER SY ZINDA REHNY DY… **_

Daya looked him in hurt and his grip on Abhijeet's hand got tightened…

_**AANKHEIN BANJR HO JAIEN GI, KUCH ASHK MAIRY TU BEHNY DY…**_

Abhijeet holding tears in his eyes… Daya said please to him with eyes.

_**HONTON PY HANSI, AANKHON MEIN NAMI… BHEEGI SI HAI MAIRY DIL KI ZAMEEN…**_

_**KUCH DARD MUJHY TUUUU…**_

And he stopped with heavy throat. Daya looked at him in extreme pain and then to his family silently and looking all in pain, he turned to move outside when Geet moved towards him and closed his way, her eyes were pleading to him. Daya looked at her in pain, nodding his head in NO… Abhijeet moved towards him and turned him to face him.

Daya looking in Abhijeet's eyes in pain…

_**DILLLL NA LAGY, NA LAGY, NA LAGYYY… HOOO OOO OOO…**_

_**ZARA DAIKH MAIRA DEEWANA PN… O ZARA DAIKH MAIRA DEEWANA PN**_

_**K TAIRY BINA KAHINNN DIL NA LAGYYY…**_

Moving aside after giving a glance to Muskaan, in hurt…

_**AA SUUN TOU SAHI DIL KI DHARKANNN… AA SUUN TOU SAHI DIL KI DHARKANNN… K TAIRY BINA KAHINNNN DIL NA LAGY…**_

Daya grabbed the back of a chair tightly… his voice was clearly showing his extreme pain like words were directly coming from his heart…

_**OOO SATHIYAAA, SATHIYAAA RE SATHIYAAA RE SATHIYAAAAA…**_

Looking at his ring-finger in pain…

_**MAIRI AANKHON NY BHI DAIKHA THA WAFA KAAAA SAPNA…**_

Abhijeet placed his hand on Daya's hand in hurt… Daya looking at Abhijeet after grabbing his hand tightly…

_**MAIN NY SOCHA THA, KOE HO GA, MAIRA BHIIII APNA…**_

Wiping Abhijeet's tears and hugged him tightly… In hug, looking at ACP sir in pain…

_**ZAKHAM MUJH KO JO LAGA HAI… MAIN DIKHAONNN KAISY…**_

ACP sir was really feeling extreme pain for his younger son's such condition while Daya separating from hug and moving away from Abhijeet…

_**APNI MAJBOORI… BHALA TUJH KO, BATAOOON KAISY…**_

Standing in front of Muskaan but not looking at her…

_**APNA AFSANA… SANAM TUJH KO, SUNAOOON KAISY…**_

Turning his back to them and in wet tone…

_**BARHTI JAYE MAIRI ULJHAN… HO BARHTI JAYE MAIRI ULJHAN…**_

_**K TAIRY BINA KAHINNN DIL NA LAGY…**_

Daya stopped holding tears. Geet looked at him and moved towards him with watery eyes…

_**APNI NAZRON KOOO, BAHARON KA, NAZARAAAA DUN GI…**_

_**DIL KI KASHTI KOOO, MUHABBAT KA, KINARAAAA DUN GI…**_

Cupped Daya's face and kissed on his eyes, sucking his tears… looking in his eyes with love… Daya looked her in pain…

_**MAIN NY SOCHA THA K PALKON MEIN, CHUPAONNNN GI TUJHY…**_

_**MAIN NY SOCHA THA K SANSON MEIN, BASAONNNN GI TUJHY…**_

Hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest… Daya just silently placed his hand on her back…

_**APNI CHAHAT KAAA MASEEHA MAIN… BANAAAON GI TUJHYYYY…**_

_**ZARA DAIKH MAIRA YEH PAGAL PN…**_

Separating from hug and moving away with smile looking at her ring finger…

_**HAAN ZARA DAIKH MAIRA YEH PAGAL PN…**_

_**K TAIRY BINA KAHINNN DIL NA LAGY…**_

_**AA SUUN TOU SAHI DIL KI DHARKAN, AA SUUN TOU SAHI DIL KI DHARKAN… K TAIRY BINA KAHIN DIL NA LAGY…**_

Muskaan left from there in tears. Daya looked at her going outside and looked at Abhijeet who was looking in extreme pain and totally helpless. Daya felt hurt and after sometime he dialed a number and after talking for few moments ended the call and left from there in the same moment. Abhijeet observed all that very well and signaled ACP sir about that.

* * *

**A/N… **

So friends engagement ceremony had done, hope you all liked it…

Take care you all…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N...**

Thanks a lot for your reviews friends...

Here is the next chapter, please enjoy... :)

* * *

Lawn…

After sometime, Geet too moved out from there. She came outside and went in backside lawn where Daya was sitting, looking in dark. She moved towards him and sat beside him. Daya looked at her…

Geet forwarding a juice glass: Aap yahan hi reh gaye tou main ny socha k aap ko daikhny aa jaon…

Daya taking glass from her: Bs Geet dil nahin chah raha tha ander aany ka…

Geet in confusion looking at him: Aap ny mujhy call py kyun bataya k aap bahir aa rahy hain…

Daya in sad smile: Wahan puri CID team thi aur Abhi ki nazrein tou mujh py hi tik'ki hue thein… tumhary paas aa k batata tou ussy shak ho jata na… phone bhi side py ho k kia tha, uss sy bach k… (looking at her) Geet, tumhein daikha tou nahin na kissi ny mairy paas aaty hue…

Geet: Pata nahin Daya… wasey main tou apni aik friend ko see-off kerny k bahany aai thi bahir…

Daya nodded and then in low tone: Geet, Abhi khush nahin hai iss shadi sy… koe bhi khush nahin hai…

Geet wrapping her arms around his arm and resting her head on his shoulder, in smile: Kyun, main tou bohut khush hun…

Daya placing glass aside and in sad smile: Tum sach mein khush ho kya…?

Geet looked him, turning his face towards her: Haan Daya, main sach mein bohut zada khush hun… bohut zada…

Daya looked at her and then hugged her tightly: Thanks Geet, thanks for everything…

Geet smiled in hug: Daya aap ny kya world-record banana hai…

Daya left her and looked at her in confusion: Matlab…

Geet naughtily: Bhae ab aap mujhy jitna thank you bolty hain na… lagta tou yehi hai…

Daya smiled cutely: Geet tum bhi na… acha theek hai ab nahin kahon ga tumhein aesey, theek hai…

Geet forwarding her hand: Promise…

Daya grabbed her hand: Pak'ka promise… (in soft tone) Geet, tum bohut zada achi ho yeh tou khair main hamesha sy hi janta tha yar lekin tum mujhy itna pyar kerti ho yeh ab pata laga mujhy…

Geet in smile: Chalein pata tou laga na… (cupped Daya's face) Daya aap ki family bhi bohut khush hai k aap ny apni zindigi ka faisla ker lia hai… woh bs confuse hain k yun achanak kyun kia… (wrapping his hand) aur aap k Abhi kyun nahin khush hoon gy iss shadi sy… unn k Daya ki shadi hai yeh Daya…

Daya in sad tone: Geet woh bohut zada hurt ho raha hai mairi inn sari herkaton sy… main ny uss rooz bohut zada bd-tameezi ki thi ACP sir sy aur Abhi ko provoke kerny k liye bhi pata nahin kya kya bolta gaya main… (in wet tone) Geet main kitna intizar ker raha tha uss k aany ka aur jb woh aaya tou main ny ussy… (in pain) Geet… yar main bohut zada hurt ker raha hun sab ko, ACP sir ko, Abhi ko, mairi Mussi…

And he stopped in shock and looked at Geet who was looking him in smile.

Daya in low tone: I am sorry Geet, main…

Geet with smile: Daya aap ko mujhy sorry bolny ki zarort nahin hai please… main samjhti hun sab… (in strong tone) Daya main aap ki zindigi mein kissi aur ki jagah laina nahin chahti… main apni jagah khud banana chahti hun…

Daya looked her with smile and just gave her a tight side-hug: Thanks Geet mujhy itna samjhny k liye (looking at her) aur Geet tumhari already mairi zindigi mein bohut strong jagah hai, samjhi. (Geet nodded in smile… Daya in tensed tone) Geet, mujhy Abhi ko ly k bohut tension ho rahi hai yar… woh bhaly hi maan raha hai mairi hr baat lekin uss ki khamoshi… (looked her in pain) Geet woh bohut zada roya yar kal mairy galy lg k… woh chahta k main apny dard ussy dy dun lekin kaisy dun main ussy apni takleef… iss waqt tou ussy iss sab ki asal wajah bhi nahin pata tou bhi itni takleef ho rahi hai ussy aur agar asal wajah jaan gaya tou… yar main ussy issi sab takleef sy bachany k liye uss rooz itna provoke ker raha tha… (annoyed) lekin uss k thapper ny tou maira sara kaam hi bigar dia… main ny baad mein bhi ussy ghussa dilany ki kitni koshish ki yar yeh keh ker k uss ny thapper Muskaan ka dada bn k mara hai, maira Abhi bn k nahin… aur phir Tarika ko bhi bech mein laya jaan boujh k… (with sad smile) halan k main janta tha k maira Abhi maira hi hai… (in irritation) magar yar uss ny tou koe react hi nahin kia… easey hi statue bn k khara raha… jaisy pata nahin thapper na mara ho koe bohut hi bara paap ker dia ho…

Geet in smile: Main ny tou aap ko pehly hi bola tha k aap ka plan aik duum flop hai… (Daya looked her angrily) arrey easey nahin daikhein aap mujhy please… wasey aap kaisa reaction chahty thy aap k Abhi sy…

Daya jerking his head: Arrey yar yehi k woh keh dy k mairi zindigi sy chaly jao… mujhy tum jaisa bd-tameez bhai nahin chahiye… ya easa hi koe rash comment… (looking at her) yar tabhi tou main pehly hi ground banany k liye itny dinon sy team k sath itna rash behave ker raha tha aur ACP sir sy bhi kitni bd-tameezi ki thi kyun k mujhy pata tha woh zaror mairi shikayet karein gy uss sy… aur bhagwan ny bhi sath dia tha k Abhi ussi rooz aa gaya aur ACP sir ny khoub ghussy mein ki ho gi mairi shitayet ussy… (annoyed) magar uss py tou koe asar hi nae hua kissi cheez ka ulta mujhy pouch raha tha k Daya tum bohut kamzoor lg rahy ho, kya hua hai tumhein… hdd hi ho gae yar...

Geet pressing his shoulder and in soft tone: Daya aap ko sach mein lagta hai kya k jaith g kabhi bhi aap ko iss tarhan ka koe rash comment dy sakty hain…?

Tear fell from Daya's eye and he looked at her, wiping his tears: Geet main khud ko bohut guilty feel kerta hun yar… main uss ko bohut zada takleef dy raha hun… (in pain) main ny tumhein uss sy milwaya bhi nahin, bs tasveer aagy ker di achanak sy aur keh dia k main iss sy shadi ker raha hun… mujhy laga tha k woh kabhi bhi nahin maney ga bl k lary ga mujh sy, danty ga mujhy aur shaid thapper bhi maar dy… (in low tone) aur iss tarhan uss k sath sath aur bhi sab mujhy chor dein gy aur main aaram sy inn sab ki zindigion sy nikal jaon ga aur inn ko iss sab takleef sy bach'cha paon ga… (unbelievably) lekin Abhi ny tou bola k Geet ko bolo k engagement bhi ho gi… sach mein Geet thori dair k liye tou mujhy yakeen hi nahin aaya k main ny kya sun'na… (in extreme pain) yar shadi ki date, patni, sb kuch khud hi decide ker lia main ny aur uss ny aik baar bhi kuch nahin bola… (looking at Geet in fear) Geet mujhy drr lg raha hai… kahin agar iss sb sy uss ny yeh samjh lia k main ny uss k baghair jeena seekh lia hai tou… (grabbing her hands tightly) yar bhaly hi pehly main ny bd-tameezi ussy khud sy dour kerny k liye hi ki thi lekin Geet sach mein yar main nahin reh sakta uss k baghair… bilkul nahin reh sakta…

Geet tightening her grip on his hands: Daya please relax… aur agar easa samjhty jaith g tou yun aap k sath hr hr jagah jaty kya, aap ko support kerny, buck-up kerny… aap ki sari shopping unhon ny hi karai hai na… Daya woh sb samjhty hain aur khamosh shaid iss liye hain kyun k mairi tarhan shaid aap ny unn ko bhi…

Geet became quite and Daya with down head and low tone: Haan Geet, main ny uss ko bhi apni kasam di hai… (nervously) yaar woh bohut zada ghussy mein tha uss raat… aur jb woh ghussy mein hota hai na tou main ghabra jata hun aur kuch na kuch ugal hi daita hun ussy… (childishly) mujhy uss sy jhoot bolna nahin aata na yar… uss rooz bhi kitni mushkil sy bacha main… agar kasam na di hoti na tou… (irritatively) uss ny tou jaisy thaan hi lia tha k mujh sy sach ugalwa k hi rahy ga… tum nahin janti ussy mujh sy sach ugalwany k kitny sary tareky aaty hain…

Geet with light laugh: Daya aap itna derty hain jaith g sy… bara acha lg raha hai daikh k…

Daya in anger: Haan haan hans lo tum bhi, ab rehna hai na sath mein tb pata chaly ga… woh jb ghussy mein hota hai na tou "TOUCH ME NOT" bn jata hai, chuoo gy tou…

And he instantly stopped and looked behind feeling someone's presence and got up with jerk, looking afraid.

Geet worriedly and then following his gaze: Daya kya hua aap ko… yun kyun…

She too got up with jerk and looked at Daya nervously, who was already looking down. ACP sir and Abhijeet were standing there, looking at Daya keenly.

ACP sir in strict tone: Yeh tou janty hi thy hum k tum kuch chupa rahey ho aur jhoot bol rahey ho (Daya looked him in shock while he continued) bs tumhari zaban sy sun'nana chahty thy…

Daya moved his gaze towards Abhijeet and understood very well that they heard all… he moved his gaze down again silently.

Abhijeet angrily: Kaha tha na tumhein k pagal mat samajhna hamein… tumhein kya laga tha k main itny aaram sy tumhein khud sy dour janey doon ga, haan…

Daya nervously: Nahin Abhi… woh… main… main tou bs easey hi…

Abhijeet in tease tone: Daya aaj kal tum bs easey hi bohut kuch kerny lagy ho… (signaling towards Geet) aur iss ko bhi kasam mein bandh dia tum ny…

Daya looked at Geet who was looking down: Boss woh… (changing the topic) tum bahir kya ker rahy ho…

Abhijeet in pain: Daya mairy khamosh sawalon ka jawab jaldi dy dy yar, main zada intizar nahin ker paon ga…

Saying that, he left the spot instantly… ACP sir looked him in hurt…

ACP sir: Daya, uss ka aur hamara itna imtehan mat lo tum… aur na hi khud ko hum sy dour kerny ki koshishen ker k khud ki aur hamari takleef ko berhao… (in strong tone) kyun k hum tumhein khud sy dour janey nahin dein gy, yaad rakhna yeh baat…

And he too moved from there leaving Daya and Geet totally silent. After few moments, Geet placed her hand on Daya's shoulder.

Daya in pain: Geet main janta hun k yeh log mujhy khud sy dour nahin jany dein gy… (looking her in tears) Yar main bhi tou inn sy dour jana nahin chahta na… (helplessly) lekin main kya karon yar mairy hath mein kahan hai kuch bhi…

Geet with care: Daya main samjhti hun yeh baat lekin aap aik koshish tou karein na please… kum sy kum unn ko yehi bata dein k aap k ikhtiyar mein kuch kyun nahin hai…

Daya nodded in pain and both moved inside.

In DUO's home…

At night, in DUO's home, Abhijeet standing near his room's window, looking outside… silently, when heard a knock.

Abhijeet (turned): Arrey Daya tum, aao ander… kya hua itni raat ko tum yahan…

Daya (looking down): Boss woh… main, woh…

Abhijeet (grabbing his arm): Daya kya baat hai yar, kya kehna hai tumhein…

Daya (looked him and then again moved his gaze down): Boss, main aaj tumhary sath soo jaon please…

Abhijeet looked him in pain and hugged him tightly: Daya tujhy mairy sy kabhi bhi kissi bhi cheez ki ijjazat lainy ki zarorat nahin hai yar… (separating) aao aaj main apny bhai ko apni goud main sulaon ga.

They moved towards Abhijeet's bed and Daya placed his head in Abhijeet's lap. Abhijeet started weaving Daya's hair. Daya after sometime…

Daya in low tone: Abhi…!

Abhijeet in smile, looking at him: Hmmm…

Daya: Boss, tum mujhy itna pyar kyun kerty ho?

Abhijeet shocked on his that question: Daya yeh kaisa sawal hai, haan… aur agar yehi sawal main tum sy pouchon tou…

Daya in tension: Boss agar main, I mean js tarhan ki CID ki job hai… (found no courage to ask any further) acha choro, good night.

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow: Daya… bolo na bach'chy kya pouchna chahty ho tum…

Daya got up and sat in front of Abhijeet on his knees, holding Abhijeet's hand: Abhi agar kabhi mujhy kuch… I mean…

Looking Daya's gestures and facial expressions, Abhijeet's heart started beating very fast: Daya bolo kya hua hai… kya baat…

Daya cut him and said in one breath with tightly closed eyes: ABHI AGAR KABHI MAIN NA RAHA TUMHARY SATH… MAIN MRR GAYA TOU TUM…

Abhijeet slapped Daya in pain and shouted: Daya kya fazool bkwas ker rahy ho tum, janty bhi ho kya bol rahy ho tum…

Tears started rolling down on Abhijeet's face. Daya seeing his ABHI in tears; tightly hugged him and wrapped his arms around him possessively: Boss please yar sorry… tum roo tou nahin na… main ny tou easey hi…

Abhijeet hugging him tightly: Nahin Daya aienda nahin bolna please easa kuch bhi, main… main nahin reh sakta tumhary baghair Daya… main mrr…

Daya immediately pulled Abhijeet back and placed his hand on Abhijeet's mouth: Boss nahin please… easa nahin bolo please…

Daya's eyes were saying something to Abhijeet but what… Abhijeet knew well that what Daya asked him just few seconds ago was something else… Daya was trying to prepare Abhijeet for something… Thinking all that, Abhijeet's body shivered. Daya looked at Abhijeet with teary eyes and found him lost in some other world…

Daya thinking in tears: Iss waqt tou main iss k sath hun tou iss ka yeh haal ho gaya hai baad mein tou… (in strong tone) nahin issy khud ko sambhalna ho ga… aur iss waqt mujhy issy sambhalna ho ga… (in pain) iss waqt tou main yeh ker hi sakta hun na…

And a tear fell from his eye. He said with smile: Boss yeh kya… main yahan tum sy batain kerny aaya aur tum tou…

Abhijeet: Daya tum…

And he again stopped. He didn't want to believe that something extremely worst was about to come in their lives. He moved his head down. Daya cupped Abhijeet's face, wiping his tears.

Daya with care: Abhi aaj main tumhari jagah ly lun please… (Abhijeet in confusion looked him. Daya with teary eyes) Boss aaj tum mairi goud mein srr rakh k soo jao… aaj main mairy Abhi ko sulata hun.

Abhijeet hugged him tightly in tears: Daya main… main tumhein kuch nahin hon'ny dun ga yar, kuch nahin… tumhein koe nahin cheen sakta mujh sy, koe bhi nahin…

He was crying very badly like he understood well, what's coming in their lives. He already knew that Geet was a DOCTOR… But he was not ready to accept that… at all. Daya felt Abhijeet's tears in that hug.

Daya in tears: Boss main kahin nahin ja raha tumhein choor k yar, please chup ker jao… please…

And after sometime they separated from hug, Daya gave him sleeping pills and made him sleep in his lap. A sad smile came on his lips seeing his Abhi sleeping in his lap. He bowed down and kissed on Abhijeet's temple softly.

Daya rested his head on head rest and closed his eyes. Tears were still present in his eyes.

Daya's thinking: Pata hi nahin chala k zindigi kitni aasani sy guzar gae mairi, Abhi k sath, team k sath… bhagwan main mairy Abhi ki zimmedari tumhein soumpta hun, please iss ka khayal rakhna aur issy khud ko sambhalny mein help kerna, please…

_**JIENY K LIYE SOCHA HI NAHIN, DARD SAMBHALNY HOON GY,**_

_**MUSKURAIN TOU, MUSKURANY K… QARZ UTARNY HOON GY…**_

_**MUSKURAIN TOU AESA LAGTA HAI K JAISY…**_

_**HONTON PY KOE QARZ RAKHA HAI…**_

_**TUJH SY NARAZ NAHIN ZINDIGI HAIRAN HOON MAIN, **_

_**HOOOO HAIRAN HUN MAIN…**_

Daya woke up in morning and found Abhijeet still sleeping in his lap, wrapping Daya's hand in his hands possessively and Daya's other hand was on Abhijeet's head. Daya remembered all and snubbed himself to come to his room and caused him pain…

Abhijeet too woke up after sometime and found Daya looking at him with care and love. He too remembered last night's whole conversation and got up with jerk.

Daya with smile: Arrey Abhi kya ho gaya haan, aaram sy uth'tho na… tumhein daikh k tou easa lg raha hai k koe bhoot daikh lia ho… (naughtily) itna bura dikhta hun kya main…

Abhijeet in hurry: Daya bak'ko mat samjhy aur mujhy Bureau jana hai… main late ho raha hun.

And he moved to get fresh while Daya sighed heavily: Boss main janta hun k tumhein kyun dair ho rahi hai, khair…

And he too moved towards his room and after getting fresh when he was coming out from his room, felt bit dizzy so immediately sat on floor to prevent himself from falling down.

After sometime, Abhijeet came in his room and found Daya sitting on floor, holding his head in his hands. Abhijeet rushed towards him…

Abhijeet with fear: Daya kya hua haan, tum theek ho na…

Daya looked at him and trying to be normal: Haan yar theek hun, woh bs srr mein thora dard tha.

Abhijeet in tension: Tou chalo na Daya, main tumhein doctor k paas…

Daya cut him in hurry: Nahin Abhi main ab theek hun yar, bs halka sa chak'kr tha…

Abhijeet: Daya main tumhein ly k koe risk nahin ly sakta, please uth'tho…

Daya stood up and: Nahin Abhi mujhy nahin jana kissi doctor k paas… main ab theek hun… (in bit smiley tone and to relax Abhijeet) aaj shadi hai na mairi tou bss issi liye baitha tha srr paker k…

And he laughed aloud but the laugh was nothing but just a loud sound. Abhijeet looked him in pain and pulled him in tight hug. And then Abhijeet moved towards Bureau in rush and Daya towards Geet in hurt.

In Hospital…

Daya in tensed tone: Geet aaj tou bari mushkil sy bacha main… mujhy Abhi k samny attack aa gaya tha...

Geet shocked and asked worriedly: Kyun… medicine miss ker di thi kya?

Daya: Geet tum janti ho k main medicine miss nahin ker raha bilkul bhi… main apni condition janta hun yar achey sy…

Geet: Aap chalein, main aap k kuch test kerti hun.

Daya: Geet aaj kaisy karo gi test, aaj tou shadi hai na… agar kuch…

Geet: Kuch nahin ho ga Daya… don't worry aap chalein please.

And after that Geet did few tests of Daya and shifted him in her rest room, in unconscious state.

* * *

**A/N...**

OK friends, hope you all enjoyed it...

Poonum, i hope dear that after reading this chapter your whole confusion has resolved...

Take care friends... :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N...**

Thanks a lot for your reviews...

**NB **thanks dear for appreciating the songs...

**Srija** dear the thing is as being a writer i think we all strike with the same ideas but the way of interpretation of those ideas is different... :)

Here is the next chapter, enjoy you all...

* * *

In Bureau…

On the other side Abhijeet's condition was very bad. He was very tensed, confused and afraid. All looked at his condition and found him lost in some other world, standing near Daya's desk. ACP sir after looking at him; moved towards him and placed his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder. Abhijeet turned towards him…

ACP sir: Abhijeet kya baat hai… tum itny presha…

Abhijeet unexpectedly hugged ACP sir tightly and burst out in tears loudly. All were shocked.

ACP sir in fatherly tone after placing his hand on Abhijeet's head: Abhijeet kya hua tumhein, haan… Tumhein tou khush hona chahiye na, aaj shadi hai tumhary bhai ki aur tum…

Abhijeet separating from hug and looked towards ACP sir in tears: Sir, sir woh ja raha hai, woh mujhy choor k ja raha hai…. Sir, Daya mujhy choor k kaisy ja sakta hai, kaisy…

ACP sir not understanding anything; grabbed him from his arms: Kahan ja raha hai Daya, Abhijeet kahan… (Abhijeet said nothing, he was just crying badly hiding his face in his hands) Abhijeet please yakeen rakho Daya tumhein choor k kahin nahin ja sakta, kahin nahin…

Abhijeet again hugged ACP sir in tears: Nahin sir, Daya ja raha hai, woh mujhy, apny Abhi ko choor k ja raha hai sir… woh bohut dour ja raha hai sir, bohut dour…

ACP sir and all were really confused seeing Abhijeet's behavior.

ACP sir rubbing his back: Abhijeet hua kya hai, haan… aur agar woh ja raha hai tou tum rok lo na uss ko…

Abhijeet looked him in pain: sir main nahin janey dun ga ussy khud sy dour... ussy koe nahin cheen sakta mujh sy, koe bhi nahin...

And he moved out from Bureau in tears, leaving all really confused and shocked behind.

In Geet's cabin…

After sometime, Abhijeet entered in Geet's cabin…

Abhijeet knocked the door and Geet stood up: Aap… aaien na please.

Abhijeet with smile: Kya hua Geet, aaj tumhari shadi hai aur tum itni preshan…

Geet absent-mindedly: Nahin main preshan nahin hun… woh tou Daya…

She instantly stopped and looked at Abhijeet in shock and then moved her head down.

Abhijeet placed his hand on her head and with sad smile: Geet, tum Daya sy zada mukhtalif nahin ho… uss ki tarhan tum bhi jhoot bolna nahin janti.

Geet in sad tone: Nahin jaith g, Daya tou kitny achey hain… main tou…

Abhijeet smiled while sitting: Bhae agar tumhein apni tareef sun'nani hai tou main easey hi ker daita hun na… (Geet looked him in teary smile) Geet tum sach mein bohut achi ho (in pain) main asal wajah tou nahin samjh paa raha ya shaid samjhna nahin chah raha... lekin itna samjh gaya hun k tum ussy bohut pyar kerti ho… (tear slipped from Geet's eye) aur iss waqt js tarhan tum mairy Daya ko sambhal rahi ho na, woh shaid koe aur na ker sak'ky…

Geet looking at him: Aap please Daya ko ghalat na samjhein, woh…

Abhijeet softly: Geet, main uss ko kabhi ghalat nahin samjh sakta… main janta hun k woh bhi bohut takleef mein hai iss waqt…

Geet in pain: Aap sach mein Daya ko bohut zada samjhty hain jaith g… pata nahin woh kaisy chupa…

And she instantly stopped in fear while a sad smile came on Abhijeet's face.

Abhijeet: Geet, main sach mein bohut khush hun Daya k liye… (placing hand on her head) khush raho…

Saying so, he stepped to move outside but stopped after few steps because of hearing Geet's murmur: Daya sahi kehty hain, jaith g sy sach chupana tou sach mein hi bohut mushkil hai aur main tou Daya sy bhi jhoot nahin bol saki thi tou inn sy tou… (in smile filled with love) Daya… achy rahy aap jo apni kasam dy di, nahin tou pata lagta jinab ko…

Abhijeet turned and looked at her with smile and found her looking at a door with a smile, he immediately understood who was inside and he rushed outside.

Geet sat on her chair, resting her head on her desk, with closed eyes. She had no idea, how much time she spent like that; she moved her head up after feeling someone's soft touch on her head. She was shocked to see Daya standing there, looking at her with concern.

Geet immediately stood up: Aap kab uthy, sorry woh mujhy pata hi nahin chala aap k aany ka.

Daya patted her head: It's OK Geet… relax… (in deep tone) Geet abhi bhi time hai, tum aik baar phir…

Geet cut him in strong tone: Daya muhabbat mein socha nahin jata… aur wasey bhi bohut kum logon ko unn ki muhabbat milti hai… mujhy mil rahi hai tou main ussy kyun jany dun khud sy dour… (a sad smile came on his face) aap fresh ho jaien main aap k liye soup lati hun.

Geet was about to leave when Daya asked: Geet, Abhi aaya tha kya yahan… (Geet looked him in extreme shock) woh apna valet bhool gaya hai yahin. (Geet looked at the valet in Daya's hand, which he picked from her table.) Maira pouchny aaya tha kya…?

Geet with naughty tone: Wah bhae… maan gaye hum aap ko, DETECTIVE DAYA… (Daya smiled) G, aaye thy woh… bs easey hi mujh sy milny… aur bhala woh aap ka mujh sy kyun pouchein gy… unhein aap k barey mein kissi aur sy janany ki zarorat kb sy perny lagi.

Daya: Nahin woh bataya tha na k subha attack aaya tha mujhy, tou mujhy laga k shaid tum sy…

Geet in smile: Aap yeh sab chorein aur fresh ho jaien, main soup ly k aati hun.

Daya nodded and then moved from there to get fresh. Geet brought soup for him. Daya was taking it when his mobile rang. Daya looked at the screen and then at Geet…

Daya attending the call: Hello Abhi…

Abhijeet felt relaxed, hearing Daya's voice: Daya kahan ho tum?

Daya instantly: Hospital… (and then shocked on his reply) woh main Ge… Geet sy milny aaya tha yahan…

Abhijeet in pain: Daya main ny kb poucha tum sy k kyun ho hospital… (changing his tone in bit naughty) wasey suna tha k log pyar mein nikam'my ho jaty hain... tum tou sach mein hi ho gaye… yar tairi shadi hai aaj aur tu hai k ja k Geet k paas baith gaya hai… (seriously) khair, main thori dair mein aa raha hun wahan, tum mairy sath chalna…

Daya: OK Boss, kitna time lagy ga…

Abhijeet: 10, 15 minute mein aa raha hun (keenly) aur Daya tb tk tum Geet k sath hi rehna, samjhy…

Daya: Haan samjh gaya, bye.

Abhijeet in deep tone: Jald milty hain, rakhta hun.

Saying so, he cut the call.

Daya to Geet in tension: Abhi aa raha hai 10, 15 minute mein… yeh soup…

Geet: Daya aap pi lein issy please… yeh zarori hai aap k liye.

Daya in hurry: Acha theek hai peeta hun.

And he finished the soup within 5 minutes. After that he started waiting for Abhijeet. Soon Abhijeet entered inside…

Daya in happy tone: Shukar hai Boss tum aaye tou, kb sy wait ker raha hun tumhara…

Abhijeet looking at his happy face: Daya tumhara intizar khatam ho gaya na… aa tou gaya main… chalo late ho raha hai…

Daya getting up: OK, chalo.

Abhijeet to Geet: Geet mujhy tum sy aik request kerni hai…

Both Geet and Daya shocked.

Geet instantly: Aap please order karein na… (in smile) Daya kehty hain aap order daity hue bohut achey lagty hain.

Abhijeet looked at Daya who was looking him in confusion and then at Geet who was looking him in question.

Abhijeet with care: Geet tum mujhy jaith g nahin kaha karo… (Geet shocked while Abhijeet continued) tum mujhy Abhi bhaiya kaha karo… (in sad smile) Daya mujhy Abhi bulata hai na, issi liye…

Daya looked him in pain as he knew well that Abhijeet didn't like to be called as Abhi from anyone else… Once he explained as: Daya yar mujhy ABHI sirf tairy mun sy acha lagta hai, bs…

Geet with teary smile: Thank you ABHI BHAIYA…

A smile came on Daya's face looking at Abhijeet's smile. Then they left from there.

In Jeep…

Daya forwarding his valet: Boss tumhara valet…

Abhijeet looking in front: Daya yeh tu hi rakh…

Daya shocked: Kyun…?

Abhijeet in pain: Bs aesey hi…

Daya looked at his face; said nothing just silently started looking outside. After sometime they reached at mall and started doing final shopping.

In Marriage Hall…

At night all were present in hall for the wedding. Muskaan was also present there in hope that might be Daya would change his decision. Daya was standing with Abhijeet, Freddy and Vivek and TRIO were trying to cheer up Daya as he was looking very off-beat and silent.

At last the most difficult time came, the wedding mahurat. Pandit g started doing initial preparations.

Muskaan's voice in hurt rose… her full concentration was the mandup…

_**HUM THY JN KKK SAHAAARY… WOH HOYE NA, HAAAMARY…**_

_**DOOOBI JB DIL KI NAIYAAAA… SAMNY THY KINAAAARY…**_

All looked at her and she moved her teary gaze towards Daya who silently moved his gaze away… Soon pandit g called WRR and Abhijeet took Daya in mundup, holding him from arm. Muskaan looking him moving towards mandup and sitting there…

_**HUM THY JN K SAHAAARY… WOH HOYE NA HAMARY…**_

_**DOBI JB DIL KI NAIYAAAA… SAMNY THY KINAAAARY…**_

_**HUM THY JN K SAHAAAARY…**_

WID'DHI got started and after sometime pandit g called WAD'DHU… Muskaan shattered seeing Geet in red dress coming down with Tarika and Tasha as Daya's wad'dhu… Muskaan looking at Daya in hurt, who was standing and looking at Geet…

_**KYA MUHABBAT K WAAADDYYY… KYA WAFA K IRADY…**_

She moved her gaze towards Geet… who reached in mandup without looking at her as her full focus was Daya and his pain…

_**RAIT KI HAIN DEWARIENNN… JO BHI CHAHY GIRA DYYYY… JO BHI CHAHY GIRAAAA DY…**_

_**HUM THY JN K SAHAAAARY… WOH HOYE NA HAMAAARY…**_

And Tarika moved forward and gave WRR-MALA to Daya and Tasha gave WRR-MALA to Geet… Abhijeet was standing there silently looking at Daya and just by eyes encouraging and supporting him… All were feeling bad for Muskaan too but they could not leave Daya alone, when they all understood well that to do all that was extremely difficult and painful for Daya too. Muskaan looking their support for Daya in pain…

_**HAI SABHI KUCH JAHAN MEINNNN… DOSTI HAI, WAFA HAI…**_

_**APNI YEH KUM NASIBI… HUM KO NA KUCH BHI MILA HAI…**_

_**HUM KO NA KUCH BHI MILA HAIIII…**_

_**HUM THY JN K SAHARY… WOH HOYE NA HAMARY…**_

ACP sir moved forward to do the Kaniya-dan and both stood up for PHAIRAS... Muskaan moved near the mandup and Geet just silently grabbed Daya's hand tightly… and PHAIRAS got started… with every step all wished for any miracle but… Muskaan looking at their hands…

_**YUN TOU DUNIA BASEY GIIIII… TENHAI PHIR BHI DASEY GI…**_

_**JO ZINDIGI MEIN KAMI THI, WOH KAMI TOU RAHEY GIIII… WOH KAMI TOU RAHY GIIII…**_

1, 2, 3… and all 7 PHAIRAS were taken by both and the sindour and mangalsutr of Daya's name were present on Geet's body… Muskaan turned her back towards them and moved away from there in tears…

_**HUM THY JN K SAHARYYYY… WOH HOYE NA HAMAAARY…**_

_**DOBI JB DIL KI NAIYAAA… SAMNY THY KINAAARY…**_

_**HUM THY JN K SAHAAARY…**_

The wedding had done, they both stepped down from mandup and bowed down to their seniors for their blessings… It was the first wedding where the boy's side was crying as there was no eye which was not in tears.

ACP sir placing hand on both heads: Khush raho hamesha…

Dr. Salunkhy in teary smile: Khush raho… poudo phalo, puto nahao…

Daya's hand shivered and he looked at Geet, who was smiling.

Both moved towards Abhijeet and were about to bow down when Abhijeet held them from arms and: Arrey yeh kya ker rahy ho tum dono… (placing hand on both heads, in teary smile) khush raho hamesha… (looking at Geet) bhagwan tumhara suhag hamesha kaim rakhy…

A tear fell from Abhijeet's eye and he hugged Daya very tightly.

Daya in tight hug: Abhi mairi dua hai k tumhara ashirwad zaror pura ho.

After they got separate, team started meeting them in smiles and then Geet's friends took her with them in smile.

Freddy moved forward and hugged Daya tightly, Daya in smile patted his back.

Freddy: Daya sir main sach mein bohut zada khush hun aaj… mairy Daya sir ki shadi ho gae…

Daya in hug: Haan Freddy, jitni zoor sy tum ny mujhy hug kia hua hai na, main aaram sy tumhari khushi ka andaza laga sakta hun…

Freddy with shy smile while separating: Kya Daya sir, aap aaj bhi mairi tang khinchny sy nahin chuky na…

Daya laughed lightly on that and soon his smile disappeared, looking at Muskaan, who was looking completely drunk. Daya instantly in tension tried to move towards her, when Abhijeet grabbed his wrist tightly. Daya stopped at once and just turned his back towards her in pain.

Muskaan moved in anger towards him and stood in front of him…

_**KUCH LOG MUHABBAT KER K… HO JATY HAIN BARBAAD…**_

_**KUCH LOG MUHABBAT KER K… KER DAITY HAIN BARBAAD…**_

Tear fell from Muskaan's eye and Daya grabbed Abhijeet's hand tightly.

_**EK ROOZ KAHA THA TUM NY… HUM KO APNA MEHBOOOOOB…**_

Looking at Geet in pain and hurt…

_**MEHBOOB BADALNY KA YEH… ANDAZ BOHUT HAI KHOOOOOB…**_

She moved towards a table and after grabbing a gift, moved towards Daya, looking at him in stern smile and moving towards him… she forwarded towards him, his wedding gift…

_**ES BAAT PY HUM KHUSH HO KER… DAITY HAIN MUBARAKBAAD… **_

Daya moved his hands in pain to grab that but before that Abhijeet grabbed the gift in anger from her and signaled Vivek to place it with other gifts…. Muskaan moved away from them with…

_**KUCH LOG MUHABBAT KER K… HO JATY HAIN BARBAAD…**_

_**KUCH LOG MUHABBAT KER K… KER DAITY HAIN BARBAAD…**_

_**CHUP RAHY ZABAN-E-KHANJER… CHUPTA NAHIN YEH ILZAAAAM…**_

Abhijeet tried to move towards her in extreme anger but Daya pressed his hand on Abhijeet's wrist and nodded his head as NO PLEASE. Abhijeet stopped with teary eyes and Daya looked at Geet who was looking in pain. Muskaan looking all that, to Abhijeet…

_**CHUP RAHY ZABAN-E-KHANJER… CHUPTA NAHIN YEH ILZAAAAM…**_

Signaling him towards Daya….

_**LAITA HAI LAHU KA KATRA, KATRA QATIL KA NAAM…**_

Looking at Daya in anger, pain, hurt, hate, everything she was feeling at that time…

_**NA CHAEN SY JEENY DY GI… TUM KO MAIRI FARIYAAAAD…**_

_**KUCH LOG MUHABBAT KER K HO JATY HAIN BARBAAD…**_

_**KUCH LOG MUHABBAT KER K KER DAITY HAIN BARBAAB…**_

And she completely stopped with hate expressions and red eyes, looking at Daya.

Geet looked at Daya and then at Abhijeet. Geet moved her gaze to others; all were looking sad and angry at the same time. Geet again moved her gaze towards Daya in pain and Daya gave her a smile that was filled with extreme pain and hurt and went straight in Geet's heart.

Geet moved towards him and placed her hand on Daya's cheek with…

_**HR AIK MUSKURAHAT… MUSKAAN NAHIN HOTI…**_

_**HAAN, HR AIK MUSKURAHAT… MUSKAAN NAHIN HOTI…**_

Looking at Muskaan in pain…

_**NAFRAT HO YA MUHABBAT… AASAAN NAHIN HOTI…**_

_**AANSU KHUSHI K GHAM K… HOTY HAIN AIK JAISY…**_

Holding tears in her eyes… to Abhijeet and team…

_**AANSU KHUSHI K GHAM K… HOTY HAIN AIK JAISY…**_

_**INN AANSUON KI KOE… PEHCHAN NAHIN HOTI… **_

To Daya with teary smile…

_**HR AIK MUSKURAHAT MUSKAAN NAHIN HOTI…**_

And a tear slipped from Geet's eye too and she hugged Daya tightly.

Abhijeet in pain and loud tone to all: Ab main kissi ko bhi mairy bhai ki khushi kharab kerny nahin dun ga… (to Muskaan in anger) tum sy agar yeh sb nahin daikha ja raha tou tum ja sakti ho…

All shocked. Muskaan immediately left from there. Daya stunned…

Daya: Abhi tum…

Abhijeet in anger: Daya aik lafz bhi nahin, jaisy hr mok'ky pr chup rahy ho wasey hi ab bhi chup raho tum… (cupping his face with pain) Daya… yar main ab aur takleef mein nahin daikh sakta hun tumhein… please…

Daya said nothing, just lowered his head. After dinner all guests left and only Daya's family was present in hall…

They all started doing fun as whatever the circumstances were but it's their DEAR DAYA's wedding. Daya also felt very much relaxed and happy with his all family's support and care. Then the girls took Geet in her room while Daya remained with Abhijeet and team.

* * *

**A/N...**

So friends now the wedding has done...

Hope you all enjoyed it...

Take care you all... :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N...**

Thanks a lot for your reviews and support...

And now here is the next chapter, please enjoy... :)

* * *

In Marriage Hall...

After sometime…

Tasha smilingly to Daya: JEE JA G, zara NAIG tou nikalein, agar apni Geet g sy milna hai tou…

Daya surprisingly looked at her and then to Abhijeet. Abhijeet was also looking confused but still smiling…

Tarika: Bhae Daya, Abhijeet ki taraf daikhny ki koe zarorat nahin hai, hum iss waqt Geet ki behnain hain… woh tou tum shukr karo (looking teasingly at Abhijeet) k tumhary barey bhai ki jaib ka pata tha aur jooty nahin chupaye hum ny tumhary…

Abhijeet in shock instantly: Kya matlab hai tumhara haan, tumhein kya lagta hai k main…

Tarika raising her hand: Tum tou chup hi karo (Daya was continuously smiling looking at them) aaj main tumhary sath time waste nahin kerna chahti…

Abhijeet in anger: Acha tou mairy sath baat karny sy ab tumhara…

And a loud voice interrupted them as: HURRAH…! Mil gaye jooty…

All turned towards the voice and saw Freddy holding a pair of boot. All looked at Daya's feet, which were in khussa… Abhijeet looked at Daya and after some moments all burst out in loud laugh and all stopped after few moments to hear Daya's beautiful laugh. Tears came in all eyes as they heard that beautiful carefree laughing voice after a long long time.

Daya laughing loudly: Freddy woh mairy jooty nahin hain… main mandup sy joty pehen k hi utra tha yar…

And soon he realized that no one else was laughing. He looked at Abhijeet and found him looking at him with smile, holding love and care in his eyes.

Tarika: Arrey kya Freddy sir aap bhi na… aur Daya tum kya baar baar Abhijeet ko daikhy ja rahy ho… pehly nahin daikha kya…

Daya absent-mindedly: Tarika yeh chehra main jitna bhi daikh lun… maira ji hi nahin bharta. (and realizing that he was again making the atmosphere sad, changing his tone as) aur yeh tum sb ny aaj party kyun badal li hai, haan… (in deep tone) khabar-dar joh kissi ny mairy Abhi ko akela chora tou…

Abhijeet holding his hand: Daya jb tk tum mairy sath ho na, main kabhi akela nahin ho sakta…

A color passed Daya's face and he looked in Abhijeet's eyes… holding him from his arms tightly: Aur Abhi main hun hamesha tumhary sath… iss zindigi mein bhi aur iss k baad…

Abhijeet placed hand on Daya's mouth: Daya mujhy tum mairy sath issi zindigi mein mairi aakhri sans tk chahiye ho…

A tear fell from Daya's eye and he pulled Abhijeet in tight hug with: Boss mujhy bhi tum mairi aakhri sans tk chahiye ho yar please…

Tears were present in every eye. As all got the idea of what soon going to happen but no one wanted to believe that.

After sometime, DUO got separated from hug. Abhijeet wiped Daya's tears and Daya looked him in smile. Abhijeet patted his cheek…

Abhijeet: Chalo Daya, Geet wait ker rahi ho gi na…

Daya's color faint: Boss main… woh… (And he lowered his head.)

Abhijeet again in strict tone: Daya chalo room mein… (and then bit soft) arrey jaldi chalo nahin tou inn ko sach mein naig daina per jaye ga…

Daya looking at Tarika: Tarika wasey naig tou behnein apny bhaiyon sy laiti hain tou tum kyun Abh…

Tarika cutting him in hurry: Arrey main ny Abhijeet sy kab manga naig, main ny tou tumhein kaha tha na…

Daya smilingly mischievously: Oooh woh tum Abhi ki jaib py baat…

Abhijeet angrily: Daya ab tu sach mein maar khaye ga mujh sy…

ACP sir cutting them: Bs ab tum sab log chup ho jao… Abhijeet, Daya ko ly k jao Geet k paas.

Daya really felt no other option as he again started the topic to waste time… but ACP sir is ACP sir, he moved silently with Abhijeet as there was no option.

Abhijeet after coming in front of his room door, with smile: Chalo bhae Daya, aa gae tumhari manzil… jao ander.

Daya looked at him: Boss main…

Abhijeet in order tone: Jao tum ander, Geet wait ker rahi hai tumhara.

Daya silently moved inside with down head. He looked at Geet who was sitting on her saij, waiting for him. He looked at room, which was decorated very beautifully.

Daya got afraid and immediately came out from the room. He rested his back and head with wall, closed his eyes and fists tightly. His heart-beat was also very fast and forehead contained sweat drops. And after few moments, he felt soft touch of two hands, cupping his face. Daya instantly hugged the person without even opening his eyes…

Daya in hug: Abhi please… mujhy ander nahin jana… tum mujhy ly jao yar kahin bhi, jahan tumhara dil kary… mujhy…

Abhijeet separating him and after wiping sweat from his face: Daya pagal ho gaye ho kya tum, haan… ander Geet tumhari raah daikh rahi hai aur tum yun…

Daya in pain: Abhi please yar tum tou samjho na… Abhi mujhy, mujhy dar lag raha hai yar, main uss ki zindigi…

He stopped moving his head down.

Abhijeet moved Daya's face up and: Daya main samjhta hun sab… lekin ab samjhny ki bari tumhari hai… tum Geet ki muhabbat ka yun mazak nahin bana sakty ho… woh janti hai achey sy k woh kya ker rahi hai… iss liye ab no more fazool bkwas aur jao ander uss k paas… please…

Daya looked at him and then with small smile: Boss tension nahin laina, subha milty hain (Abhijeet relaxed) good night.

And he moved inside the room after giving him a tight hug. Abhijeet too left the place after relieving a sigh of relief.

In Room...

Daya entered inside and saw Geet standing near window… she turned towards him after hearing door opening sound. Daya instantly moved his gaze away. Geet smiled but said nothing, just moved towards door, to close and lock it…

Daya in tensed tone: Geet tum kapry change ker lo, inn mein comfortable feel nahin ker rahi ho gi na… aur tum bed py so jana main yahan sofy…

And he stopped after hearing a soft song…

_**TUMHEIN DAIKHTI HUN… TOU LAGTA HAI EASEY…**_

He turned in shock and found Geet coming towards him. Daya felt extreme tension…

_**K JAISY JANMON SY… TUMHEIN JANTI HUN…**_

Daya: Tu… tum… Geet yeh gana band…

_**AGAR TUM HO SAAAAGAR…**_

Geet placed her finger on his lips: Shhhhh…

_**AGAR TUM HO SAAAGAR… MAIN PAYASIII NADI HUN…**_

And she moved her hand in his hair… Daya closed his eyes and fists tightly.

_**AGAR TUM HO SAAWAN… MAIN JALTI KALIIII HUN…**_

_**PIYA TUM HO SAAAAAGAR…**_

Geet looked at his face with love and kissed on his forehead… Daya's heart was beating very fast… Geet then kissed on his eyes, nose, cheeks, chin and when she touched his lips… Daya moved her apart with jerk…

_**MUJHY MAIRI NEENDEINNNN…**_

Daya with fear: Nahin Geet, please nahin… I am sorry Geet, lekin…

_**MUJHY MAIRI NEENDEINNN… MAIRA CHAEN DYYY DO,**_

And he moved towards window, looking outside in dark. Geet looked at him in pain and then a sad smile came on her lips as she already expected such kind of reaction from him.

_**MUJHY MAIRY… SAPNO KIIII… EK RAEN… DY DO NA… **_

She moved towards him and turned his face towards her softly, after placing hand on his cheek.

_**YEHI BAAAAAT PEHLYYYY…**_

Daya in pain: Geet please main yeh… mujh sy nahin ho ga… main tumhein aur dard nahin dy sakta, please…

_**YEHI BAAT PEHHHLY BHIII, TUM SY KAHI THI…**_

Geet with love: Daya aap ko kss ny kaha k aap ny mujhy dard dia hai, haan... aur agar aap mujhy sach mein dard nahin daina chahty tou mujhy apna lein please.

_**WOHI BAAT… PHIR AAJ… DOHRA RAHI HUN…**_

Daya in shock: Geet tum janti bhi ho kya keh rahi ho tum…

_**PIYA TUM HO SAAAAGAR…**_

Geet in strong: Bilkul janti hun main, aur Daya mujhy aap sy yeh chahiye hi hai…

_**TUMHEIN CHOO K PAL MEIN… BANEIN PHOOL SANDAL…**_

Daya in anger: Tumhara dimagh kharab ho gaya hai Geet, maira nahin aur wasey bhi tum ny kaha tha k tumhein main 7 janmon k liye chahiye hun tou main ho gaya hun 7 janmon k liye tumhara ab mujh sy aur koe umeed mat rakho tum…

_**TUMHEIN CHOOOOO K PAL MEIN… BANEIN PHOOL SANDAL…**_

Geet in soft tone: Daya main ny yeh tou nahin kaha tha na k mujhy sirf aap k naam ka sindour hi chahiye hai… main ny kaha tha k main aap ko 7 janmon k liye pana chahti hun (in pain) aur aap tou issi janam mein mairy nahin ho paa rahy… Daya please main aap ko mukammal pana chahti hun, please…

_**TUMHARIIII MEHEK SYYYY, MEHEKNY LAGYYYY TNNN… BEHEKNY LAGY TNNN…**_

Daya in pain grabbed her from her arms: Geet tum samjhti kyun nahin ho… GEET TUM SHAID 2 HAFTY BHI SUHAGAN NA REH PAO… (in teary tone) GEET MAIN MARNY WALA HUN yar, tum kyun nahin samjhti ho yeh baat…

Geet in pain: Daya aap ko mujhy yeh sab batany ki zarorat nahin hai, aap ki doctor main hi hun… aap kyun baar baar yeh baat bhool jaty hain…

Daya leaving her in irritation: Tou phir kyun zid ker rahi ho tum…

_**MAIRY PAAAAS AAO…**_

Geet with love: Kyun k mujhy aap ka hona hai puri tarhan sy… woh bhi aaj raat hi.

Daya in tease: Kyun drr lg raha hai k main kal raat tk…

_**MAIRY PAAS AAAAAO, GALY SY LAAAAGAO…**_

Geet cut him in hurt: Nahin Daya, mujhy aap aaj hi chahiye kyun k mairi suhag raat aaj hai aur main aaj hi mukammal suhagan hona chahti hun…

Daya facing wall: Geet main tumhari zindigi mazid kharab nahin ker sakta, zid nahin karo… main yeh nahin ker sakta.

_**PIYA AUR TUM SY MAIN… KYA CHAHHHHTI HUN…**_

Geet came in front of him and in rash: Kyun haan, kyun nahin mukammal ker sakty aap mujhy… (strong) Daya main aap sy aap ki patni hon'ny ka adh'hikar mang rahi hun aur mujhy yeh adh'hikar chahiye hi hai…

_**TUMHEIN DAIKHTI HUN, TOU LAGTAAAA HAI EASEY…**_

_**K JAISY JANMON SY… TUMHEIN JANTI HUN…**_

Daya looked her from head to toe and then in pain: Geet tum kya cheez ho, haan… kyun itni muhabbat kerti ho mujh sy k sb kuch janty huey bhi tum…

_**AGAR TUM HO SAAAGAR, MAIN PAYASI NADIIII HUN….**_

_**AGAR TUM HO SAAWAN, MAIN JALLLLTI KALI HUN…**_

Geet cupped Daya's face: Daya main jo bhi hun, sirf aap ki hun… please Daya jis aagni ko sakshi maan k aap ny mairy sath 7 phary liye hain aap ko ussi aagni ka wasta hai, mujhy mukam'mal ker dein please…

_**PIYA TUM HO SAAAAGAAAR…**_

Daya looked her with love and just hugged her tightly: Geet I love you, I love you so much…

Geet with smile: I love you too Daya… I love you too.

Daya got separated from hug; looked at her smiling face and then hold her in his arms, moving towards bed. Song was running…

_**MAIRI ADHORI KAHANIII… LO DASTAN BN GAE…**_

_**HOOO TU NY CHUAAA AAJ EASEY… MAIN KYA SY KYA BN GAE…**_

Next morning… Geet woke up and moved her head up from Daya's chest… Daya was still sleeping peacefully, wrapping his arm around her.

A smile came on her face and she moved her face a bit upward and kissed Daya's chin.

Geet whispered: Thanks Daya, thanks a lot mujhy mukam'mal kerny k liye aur mujhy apni zindigi ka hissa banany k liye.

And she with extreme care, moved out from Daya's arm, trying not to disturb his sleep. She sat on bed, placed her hand on Daya's head and then kissed on his forehead before moving out completely. She came back after half an hour and found Daya sitting on bed, resting his head on head rest with closed eyes.

Geet with smile: Good morning Daya…

Daya looked at her and found her looking at him with love and care.

Daya with smile: Good morning Mrs. Geet Daya…

Geet really felt herself at the peak oh happiness and she moved towards him hurriedly, grabbed his hand tightly and with extreme happiness: Daya aik baar phir bolein na please, bohut acha laga mujhy.

Daya cupped her face with love: Mrs. Geet Daya…

A tear slipped from Geet's eye and she hugged him tightly. Daya hugged her back with love.

Geet: Daya aap nahin janty main kab sy Mrs. Geet Daya ban'nana chahti thi… (separating from hug and looking at him) thank you Daya, main bohut zada khush hun Mrs. Geet Daya bn k, bohut zada khush.

Daya could feel her happiness, love, care, from her each and every word, look and gesture.

Daya kissed her hand and: Janta hun main Geet k tum bohut khush ho lekin…

Geet cut him as: Bs ab koe lekin nahin Daya please… (cupping his face) Daya main inn dinon mein apni puri zindigi jeena chahti hun… aap k sath, issi liye please…

Daya looked her with love and kissed her passionately… Geet responded back and they separated till out of breath. Geet blushed and moved her head down. Daya smiled looking at her.

Geet still looking down: Aap fresh ho jaien, Abhi bhaiya aaty hoon gy.

Daya bit naughtily: Hmm kabab mein had'di ban'nany…

Geet looked him in shock and then lowered her gaze after looking naughtiness in his eyes.

Daya in smile: Wasey tum sharmaty hue aur bhi zada pyari lagti ho…

Geet changing the topic: Ab aap uth bhi jaien na please, mujhy kamra bhi theek kerna hai, chalein shabash…

Daya getting up: OK g, jo aap ka hukum (with love) Mrs. Geet Daya…

And he too moved to get fresh with smile after giving her a quick kiss on her cheek… Geet was really happy as finally she got; what she wanted and waited so long. She arranged the whole room and then went in front of dressing table.

After sometime, Daya came back and looked at Geet combing her hair. She too looked him and gave him a sweet smile while standing. Daya moved towards her and hugged her from back side, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Daya with smile: Kitni taiyari karein gi aap Mrs. Daya, hum tou easey hi aap per apna dil haar baithy hain…

Geet looked at their reflection in mirror in smile and kissed on Daya's cheek: Bs main tou ready hun, apny Mr. Daya ka wait ker rahi thi.

Daya softly kissed on her neck: G tou aa gaye aap k Mr. Daya, kehiye kya kerna hai hamein…

Geet turned in his arms and moved her hand forward looking at him. Daya quite and looked her in pain.

Geet with smile: PLEASE…

Daya holding vermilion box from her hand: Geet acha laga mujhy yeh… thanks.

And he put sindour in Geet's mang. Geet looked him and then hugged him tightly. Daya smiled in hug. Same time door knocked…

Daya separating from hug: Abhi ho ga… main daikhta hun.

And he went to open the room door and found Tarika and Abhijeet there. He gave them a fresh smile and moved a side to give them way. Tarika moved towards Geet and Abhijeet looked at Daya…

Abhijeet with care: Kaisy ho Daya…

Daya hugged him tightly and: Bohut khush Boss, bohut khush… (looking at Abhijeet) Abhi main ny Geet ki muhabbat ki laaj rakh di, main ny kal raat ussy patni ka adh'hikar dy dia… puri sach'chai sy.

Abhijeet looked him holding tears and just hugged him again tightly: Thanks Daya, thanks a lot.

And they moved towards ladies. Geet looked him coming, bowed down to take his ashirwad when Abhijeet hold her from her arms.

Abhijeet to Geet: Arrey please Geet… (placing hand on her head) Maira ashirwad hamesha hai tumhary sath, khush raho hamesha…

Geet smiled looking at Daya… Daya was also looking at her with love. Abhijeet and Tarika both really felt happy looking them like that.

Abhijeet to Daya: Daya yeh ACP sir ny dia hai tum dono k liye…

Daya holding the envelope: Yeh kya hai Boss…

Tarika looking naughtily at Geet: Tum dono ka honey-moon package, purey 5 din ka Shimla jaisi romantic…

And she stopped looking Daya and Geet totally silent, not at all happy but bit worried.

Abhijeet to Daya: Daya koe problem hai kya…

Daya looked at Geet in pain and: Nahin Abhi, hum…

Geet cut him as: Abhi bhaiya aap please mind nahin keriye ga aur ACP sir sy bhi kehiye ga mind na karein please…. (glancing at Daya) woh actually main doctor hun na, tou itni chutiyan nahin miltien mujhy (with her head down) issi liye hum nahin ja paien gein, please…

Daya looking at Geet: Geet 5 din ki hi tou…

Geet cutting him: Daya 5 din bohut hoty hain, please…

Daya moved his head down after nodding at her. Tarika and Abhijeet both understood well that holidays were not the exact reason.

Abhijeet in fresh tone: Arrey bhae tum dono tou udas hi ho gaye… (looking at Daya in naughty tone) Daya wasey mujhy nahin pata tha k tu itna utawla ho raha hai honey-moon k liye…

Daya looked him in shock: Boss tum… (and after looking the naughty shade, blushed and smiled beautifully with down head)

Abhijeet felt relax after seeing that smile: Bhae tum dono yahin Mumbai mein hi chaly jao na… (in deep tone) Geet tumhein 3, 4 din ki chuttian tou mil hi jaien gi na… (Geet nodded) theek hai phir main yahin aik cottage book kara daita hun, theek hai na…

Geet looked at Daya… and asked with eyes. Abhijeet liked it a lot that Geet was not at all taking even a small decision without Daya's consent.

Daya: Haan Abhi yeh idea theek hai bilkul…

Abhijeet smilingly: Acha ab chalo, nashta ker lein… tum logon ny ker lia kya?

Daya bit tensed…

Geet again: Abhi bhaiya woh main thori health conscious hun tou issi liye main aaj sy inn ka diet plan change ker rahi hun… light and healthy food only.

Abhijeet felt a pinch in his heart and looked at Daya in pain and then turned towards Geet with: Geet main ny maira Daya tumhein dia hai, jo theek lagy karo per please…

And he stopped. Daya looked him in pain and hugged him from backside, resting his chin on Abhijeet's shoulder and in smile: Kyun Boss, yeh kya baat hue k yeh jo chahy woh kary tumhary Daya k sath…

Abhijeet in smile: Kyun k mujhy vishwas hai k yeh tumhara bohut achey sy khayal rakhy gi… (changing his tone in fake anger) kyun k tum tou choty bach'chy ho na jo khud sy apna khayal bhi nahin rakh sakty…

Daya with smile, kissed Abhijeet's head: Kyun Boss mujhy kya zarorat hai khud sy apna khayal rakhny ki (with faith) tum jo ho hr waqt mujhy sambhalny aur maira khayal rakhny k liye…

Abhijeet (moved him in front of him and cupped his face): Haan Daya main hamesha hun tairy sath, hamesha…

Daya smiled and then to change the topic in complaining tone: Mrs. Daya, aap k Mr. Daya ko bhook lag rahi hai, so shall we…

All smiled and went downstairs to have their breakfast with light chit-chat. After that Abhijeet and Tarika left for Bureau with sooth and smile.

Daya and Geet went on their honey-moon as Abhijeet had booked a cottage for them. The cottage was also beautifully decorated. They spent three days in totally romantic way there. The couple was feeling very relax, happy and fresh in each other's company and love. Although Daya got few attacks there too but Geet handled him well. They were continuously in contact with Abhijeet. Daya talked with him for 3 to 4 times a day. After three days the couple came back.

* * *

**A/N...**

So friends here this chapter ends...

Hope you all enjoyed...

Take care you all... :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N...**

Miss Earth, thanks a lot sweety for your concern, i really appreciate that and don't worry i am having really a strong heart, haha... ;)

Sheenam i hope this chapter will fulfill your expectation as really a very stormy chapter, haha... :p

nb, thanks dear really liked the quote and fully agreed with that...

Yours faithfully, your review really made me to smile as you wrote title **"your faithfully"** and in very next line **"i don't like this chapter..."** haha... anyhow appreciation as well as criticism is gladly accepted dear... :)

All those who want Daya sir and Muskaan together, friends i could plant here Shreya or Purvi too... as in my 1st FF many readers requested me to write on Daya sir and Shreya and i have read in many FFs, writers showing Purvi as a negative character against Daya sir... so they were also standing as option for me but i planted Muskaan here because both of them were not suiting here... Muskaan was the only choice because of her name... nothing more and nothing less... As for me they all are just characters [of course except Abhijeet sir and Daya sir... haha ;)] Because i am very particular about names as for Daya sir's wife i almost considered nearly 15-20 names and then end-up with this as it sounds soft and sweet to me... :)

And all others who are liking the FF as it is going, thanks a lot friends... and thanks for accepting Geet as a pair with Daya sir... :)

I know there are many confusions and unanswered questions but all are discussed in the FF at their own time... you readers just required to tune with this...

And now here i just shut my mouth, haha...

Here is the next chapter, enjoy...

Love you all... :)

* * *

IN TAXI…

Daya happily: Geet iss waqt sb Bureau mein hoon gy na, tou hum bhi pehly Bureau chalein gy.

Geet: Daya jaisy aap ki marzi, hum Bureau hi chalty hain per aap batana nahin kissi ko please… surprise dein gy sb ko…

Daya nodded in smile and they both moved towards Bureau.

In Bureau…

After reaching Bureau, they both got down from Taxi. Daya was feeling very happy and few precious drops came in his eyes…

Daya in wet tone: Geet main ny kabhi nahin socha tha k main CID sy resign karon ga, woh bhi aesey achanak sy.

Geet pressed his shoulder and Daya in fresh tone: Geet mujhy bohut acha lg raha hai yahan aa k… bilkul jaisy kissi ko apny ghar aa k lagta hai na… wasey hi.

Geet in smile: Tou jinab apny ghar mein chalny ka irada bhi rakhty hain ya bs daikhty hi rahein gy…

Daya looked her in smile and after holding her hand, moved inside.

Freddy after looking them in excited voice: Arrey Daya sir aap dono aa gaye…

All turned and saw Daya's and Geet's smiling faces.

Daya in smile: Freddy, tumhary samny tou khara hun na yar.

Abhijeet moved towards him in hurry and hugged him tightly while Tasha moved towards Geet. Vivek instantly moved to tell about their arrival to Dr. Salunkhy and Dr. Tarika. All were really happy and very talking with smiles when a voice from door came…

Muskaan in tease tone, looking at Daya…

_**MASOOM CHEHRA, NIGAHEIN FARABI…**_

_**LAB'BO PY HASI, AUR DIL MEIN DAGAH HAI…**_

All turned towards voice. And anger came on every face seeing Daya's smile instantly vanished and pain took its place. Geet got up with full anger and before anyone could react, she was standing in front of Muskaan…

Geet in anger: Just shut up Muskaan… now it's the limit.

Daya looking her in anger… tried to intervene as: Gee…

Geet instantly turned towards him and in anger to him: Daya bs, aap aaj kuch nahin bolein gy… Aik lafz bhi nahin please… Bohut seh lia aap ny ab aur nahin…

All shocked but smiled too, seeing Daya instantly quite.

Muskaan in anger: Kya saha hai Daya ny, haan… aur iss k dhoky aur faraib k…

Geet cutting her: Koe dhoka aur faraib nahin dia Daya ny kissi ko… kb kia unhon ny aap sy shadi ka koe bhi wada… ya phir aap ko shadi k mandup py la k chor dia unhon ny…

Muskaan in shout: Haan nahin kia shadi ka koe wada iss ny mujh sy lekin muhabbat ki kasmein aur wafa k wady tou kiye thy na… woh kb nibhaye iss ny…

Geet in rash: Chil'la k baat kerny ki zarorat nahin hai, mujhy onchi aawaz pasand nahin… aur ks ny kitni wafa ki aur kitni nahin yeh sawal aap chor dein… aap k liye hi behter ho ga…

Muskaan loudly: Tum hoti koun ho mujhy…

Geet shouted in extreme anger: Main ny kaha aawaz nechy rakhein aap apni… (all shocked… Geet angrily) cheekhna mujhy bhi aata hai aur aawaz mairy paas bhi hai… (in confident tone) aur jahan tk sawal hai k main koun hoti hun aap ko kuch bhi kehny wali… tou main uss shaks ki 7 janmon ki sathi, uss ki patni hun js ki takleef ki wajah aap baar baar bn rahi hain… (anger came on each face looking at Muskaan while Daya smiled… Geet in anger) Aap samjhti kya hain khud ko aur kya samjh rakha hai aap ny Daya ko k jo dil mein aata hai bolti rehti hain unhein… (strictly) ab yehi sawal main aap ko pouchti hun k aap koun hoti hain Daya ko itni takleef aur dard dainy wali, kya adh'hikar hai aap k paas… (Muskaan quite… Geet in strong tone) Muskaan aap ko Daya py jo adh'hikar thy woh sb sirf tab tk thy jb tk unn k naam ka sindour mairi mang mein nahin bhara tha aur tab tk main ny aap ki hr fazool bkwas aur Daya ki hr hasi ko aap k karen takleef mein badalty bohut khamoshi sy brdasht kia hai lekin bs, ab aur nahin… (in pain) main kissi ko bhi ab Daya ki takleef mein izafa kerny nahin dun gi… (in anger) aap agar Daya ko khush nahin daikh saktien tou unn ko unn k haal py chor dein please… (in strong) yahan bohut log hain unn k paas jo unn k chehry py aik muskuraht lany k liye kuch bhi ker sakty hain…

Muskaan in tease smile: Haan la sakty hain yeh log Daya k chehry py muskurahat kyun k inn mein sy koe bhi uss takleef sy nahin guzar raha js sy main guzar rahi hun… (in hate tone) sirf tumhary pat'ti ki wajah sy…

Geet in rash: Khabardar jo mairy pat'ti py ungli uthai tou… Aap ko apni takleef nazar aa rahi hai aur kissi ki nahin kyun k aap kissi aur ki takleef daikhna hi nahin chahtien… (in pain) aap ny aik baar bhi socha hai kya k ACP sir ny kss tarhan accept kia ho ga Daya ka resignation… (tear fell from ACP sir's eye) aap ny thori si bhi koshish ki hai aik baap ki takleef mehsoos kerny ki… (in bit loud tone) Aap sy zada promises aur sath nibhany k wady Daya ny Abhi bhaiya sy kiye hain… aap sy bohut zada bl k sb sy zada close woh Abhi bhaiya k hain… (in rash) aap sy bohut zada yahan tk k Daya py Daya sy bhi zada adh'hikar ACP sir aur Abhi bhaiya ka hai kyun k unhon ny banaya hai Daya ko… (a smile came on Daya's face) lekin unhon ny tou koe sawal nahin kia, aik baar bhi yeh ehsas tk nahin hony dia k Daya ny unhein hurt kia hai… apny promises tourny sy, apni khamoshi aur akely sb sehty rehny sy… (tear fell from Abhijeet's eye) Muskaan aap Daya ki khamoshi ko unn ki kamzori samjhny ki ghalti hr-giz na karein bl k aap tou shukar karein k Daya k hont sil'ley hue hain kyun k agar woh khul gaye tou aap ki taraf unn k kitny karz aa jaien gy aap ko andaza bhi nahin hai… (in hurt tone) aur haan agar kissi ko aap ki takleef ka andaza na hota na… tou yahin, issi Bureau mein sirf aap ki takleef k karen Abhi bhaiya ka hath Daya per kabhi nahin uthta… (Abhijeet felt a pinch in his heart) aap ko andaza bhi hai k bhaly hi woh thappar Daya k gaal py para ho mager uss ki takleef kss ko kitni hue… (Daya grabbed Abhijeet's hand tightly) aur aap ko phir bhi yeh aitraz hai k koe aap ki takleef nahin samajhta…

Muskaan looking at Geet: Geet tum yeh sb iss liye keh rahi ho kyun k tum ny jo chaha woh hasil ker lia… magar…

Geet cutting her in pain: Nahin Muskaan, main ny kabhi Daya ko hasil kerna nahin chaha… (all shocked… Geet continued with sad smile) main ny hamesha unn sy muhabbat ki hai… be-los muhabbat, js mein unn ki khushi tou main ny hamesha chahi hai mager unhein hasil kerna kabhi nahin… (in hurt) Muskaan, Daya aur main bachpan sy college life tk ekhaty rahey hain… best friends rahey hain hum… mujhy agar Daya ko hasil kerna hota tou aaj sy 17 saal pehly hi bohut aasani sy unn ko hasil ker chuki hoti… unn ki sensitive nature ko exploit ker k… (watery eyes) main agar aaj Daya ki ho gae hun woh bhi 7 janmon k liye tou sirf iss liye k main ny kabhi unhein hasil kerny ki koshish hi nahin ki… (tear fell from her eye) Muskaan aap mairi muhabbat samjh hi nahin saktien hain kyun k aap shaid muhabbat kerna janti hi nahin… (wipping her tears) muhabbat mein MAIN, MAIN NAHIN REHTA Muskaan BL K TU HO JATA HAI, khud sy pehly uss shaks ki khushi ka socha jata hai js sy aap pyar kerty ho… Lekin aap ny tou… (nodding her head in disoppintment) arrey aap k samny tou iss kisem ki muhabbat ki jeeti jagti missal thi, aap k DADA AUR UNN K DAYA ki surat mein jo aik dosry ki khushi k liye kuch bhi ker sakty hain… mager aap ny tou inn sy bhi kuch nahin sikha… (in hurt tone) muhabbat sirf pany ka naam nahin hota hai Muskaan… kabhi kabhi koe kho k bhi sab paa laita hai… (in pain) aur koe paa k bhi sab kho daita hai… mujhy bohut afsoos hai k aap ny kho k pany ka itna khobsorat moka hi kho dia… (in warn tone) Muskaan aienda agar mairy pat'ti ki hasi aap k karen takleef mein badli na tou aap k liye bilkul acha nahin ho ga… aur iss ko aap aik dewani ki dhamki na samjhiye ga… (strong) yeh aik patni ki chetavni hai, (pointing finger towards her) yaad rakhna…

And she left from there instantly… leaving all silent and Muskaan completely dumb-stuck, behind. Daya was also trying to regain his senses.

After sometime ACP sir broke the silence…

ACP sir in anger: Muskaan aaj jo Geet ny tumhein kaha hai woh yaad rakhna aur yeh samjh lo k zaban bhaly hi uss ki ho lekin alfaz yahan mojood hr shaks k thy…

Daya looked towards ACP sir with teary eyes and ACP sir patted his shoulder.

ACP sir: Daya mujhy sach mein tum py fakhr hai, patni k tour py Geet ka intikhab kerny py… (in pain) tum khud tou kuch bolty nahin ho khud k liye, tumhein koe aesa hi chahiye tha apny jewan-sathi k tour py bhi jo tumhary liye stand ly saky aur tumhari muskurahat k peechy aansu daikh saky…

Daya hugged ACP sir tightly in tears and pain. ACP sir patted his back.

Daya in teary tone: Sir I am sorry, uss rooz aap k samny woh file…

ACP sir with concern: Daya please tum dobara wohi sb soch k khud ko preshan nahin karo (changing topic) aur haan aaj shaam ko tumhein Geet ko ly k aana hai mairy ghar… (Daya while separating, looked him in question... ACP sir in smile) bhae mairy itny pyary baity ki shadi hue hai, mujhy apni bahu ko uss k pita ka ghar dikhana hai na… (Daya nodded in smile and ACP sir to all) tum sb bhi aana shaam ko, OK…

All nodded in smile except Muskaan as she was still in shock as Geet's words were echoing in her ears...

Abhijeet placed hand on Daya's shoulder: Daya, Geet k paas jao tum… ussy iss waqt tumhari zarorat hai na…

Daya left from there after giving a tight hug to Abhijeet with: Boss it's OK, main theek hun bilkul.

Abhijeet nodded and Daya left with smile from there.

Daya came down and looked for Geet and after some search, he found her sitting in backside lawn, resting her head on bench's back, with closed eyes. His smile widened thinking how strongly she took stand for him and how much she cares and understands him. He moved towards her with smile and placed his hand softly on her cheek. Geet opened her eyes and after looking him, got up.

Geet in cold tone: Chalein ghar…

Daya in soft tone: Naraz ho kya tum mujh sy…?

Geet in pain: Nahin, main kyun naraz hun gi aap sy… (Daya looked her silently, Geet in anger) aap aesey kaisy apny barey mein woh sb fazool bkwas suun sakty hain, haan… aap hamesha hi aesa kerty hain, koe kuch bhi kehta rahy aap aagy sy koe jawab hi nahin daity… chahy kitna hi dard ho aap ko lekin zaban nahin kholty aap… (in pain looking at him) agar aap ki jagah main hoti aur koe mujhy yun baar baar uss ghalti ki saza daita jo main ny ki hi nahin tou aap ko pata chalta k kitni takleef hoti hai iss sb sy…

Daya holding her hands: Tumhein bohut dard hua na Muskaan ki baton…

Geet cutting him in anger: Aap ko ab bhi yeh fikr hai k mujhy kitna dard hua… (in pain) aap apny barey mein, apni takleef k barey mein kabhi kyun nahin soch sakty Daya… (cupping his face and in wet tone) Daya aap kyun nahin samjhty k js tarhan aap ko sb ki takleef sy takleef hoti hai, ussi tarhan aap ki khamoshi aur nazar na aany waly aansu bhi kissi ko takleef dy sakty hain… bohut zada takleef…

Daya looked her in tears and pain: Haan Geet, mujhy hue Muskaan k alfaz sy takleef, dard hua mujhy bhi… lekin mujh sy zada dard Abhi ko hua, ACP sir ko hua… tumhein hua, team ko hua... (in smile) Geet mujhy sach mein aaj bohut acha laga js tarhan tum ny Muskaan ko woh sb kaha aur mairi patni hony ka adh'hikar jitaya ussy… (grabbing her hands) Abhi, ACP sir aur wahan mojood baki sab bhi uss ko chup karana chah rahy thy, lekin mujhy kissi aur k uss ko chup karany ki itni khushi kabhi bhi na hoti jitni tumhary ussy woh sb kehny ki hue… kyun k woh mujhy taunt ker rahi thi, ussy chor k tumhein chunany py… aur iss ka jawab bhi sirf tumhein daina tha…

Geet in anger: Sach mein Daya, aaj main ny uss k mun py thapper marny sy khud ko kaisy roka hai yeh sirf main janti hun… (Daya looked her in shock while she continued in anger) aur aap bhi aik baat suun lein, agar aienda uss ny aesa kuch bhi kia ya aap ko kissi bhi tarhan sy takleef di na tou acha nahin ho ga uss k liye…

Daya with smile: Arrey baap ry Geet, mujhy tou tum sy bach k rehna chahiye… Abhi hi kafi hai mujh py ghussa kerny k liye…

Geet looking at his smile: Daya, aap ko mazak soujh raha hai iss waqt…

Daya: arrey yar choro na, ab dant tou dia na tum ny uss ko… (in childish way) aur mujhy bhi… main ny bola kya kuch… (Geet smiled… Daya mischievously) wasey Geet aaj tumhari bachpan sy hi zada bolny ki adat bohut kaam aa gae.

Geet in shock: Kya… main kab zada bolti thi haan… (in casual tone) woh tou aap khud hi shuru sy hi itny chup chap sy hain k koe 2 baatein bhi ker ly aap sy tou aap ko woh batoni lagny lagta hai…

Daya with light laugh: Geet jhoot tou nae bolo ab tum aur main itna bhi chup chap nahin tha…

Geet looking at him: Acha bach'chu, yaad hai Maths k sir kya kehty thy… (trying to imitate) DAYA…! TUMHARI CLASS MEIN MOJODGI KA SIRF TB PATA CHALTA HAI JB KOE SAWAL POUCHA JATA HAI… BAITA KABHI KABHI BOL BHI LIA KARO… (in kiddish way pointing finger towards him) yaad aaya…

Daya who was getting very amused; tried to hide his smile and nodded his head as No…

Geet childishly: Daya daikhen mujhy pata hai k aap jhoot bol rahy hain, warna Maths k sir k tou aap favorite student thy… (complaining) aik tou woh itna sara kaam dy daity thy, opper sy aap ki wajah sy hamesha dant perti thi.

Daya in shock: Jhooti, mairi wajah sy kab perti thi dant… aik tou tum khud kaam complete nahin kerti thi aur ulta mujh py ilzam laga rahi ho…

Geet stubbornly: Haan tou mujhy samjh hi nahin aata tha Maths tou main kya… (striking something and looked at Daya with raised eyebrow) aur aik baat tou batain aap zara… abhi thori dair pehly tk tou aap ko kuch yaad nahin tha, yeh jaisy hi mujhy dant perny ki baat aai aap ki yadashat bohut taiz ho gaien, haan…

Daya looked at her like a scared kid: Arrey acha na mazak ker raha tha pehly… (with smile) wasey tum bohut cute lg rahi thi sir ki nakal uttarty huey… (with loud laugh) uff tumhary woh expressions aur style… haha yar tum aaj bhi waesi hi innocent ho Geet.

Geet was quietly looking at his smiling face. After sometime Daya controlled his laugh and: Aesey kya daikh rahi ho mujhy…

Geet cupped his face and kissed his lips softly. Daya surprised. She looked towards Daya with pure love and: UNN KI EK MUSKURAHAT PY, HUM APNY HOSH GANWA BAITHY… HUM HOSH MEIN AANY WALY THY, K WOH PHIR MUSKURA BAITHY.

Daya looked her with love and just pulled her in tight hug with: SUNO…! TUM WOH DUA HO JO MANGI JATI HAI… SAKHT GERMIYON MEIN BARISH K LIYE…

Geet hugged him tightly and after sometime Daya in soft tone: Geet…

Geet while separating, looked at him: G…

Daya kissed Geet's cheek and then turned his head down, looking confused.

Geet smiled: Daya kya baat hai…

Daya with low tone looking at her: Geet woh… aaj ACP sir ny ha... hamari shadi ki khu... khushi mein… dinner…

Geet moved back instantly and Daya stopped.

* * *

**A/N...**

Friends hope you enjoy this chapter too...

Take care you all... :)


	9. Not an update

**A/N…**

Dayaskaan fans, I am really sorry to say but many of you people really disappointed me a lot as you are reading the FF only from Muskaan's point of view, some of you even ignored Daya sir's pain, hurt and sacrifice…

As I have read one of you had written that it seems that Daya sir never loved Muskaan… How can you say that dear… I don't know what love meant to you but for me love means sacrifice… If I know that I may die in few days then I will definitely never marry the guy to whom I love more than my life because for me his happiness will be the first priority and after giving him only few days happiness, I can't leave him alone for eternity…

Someone has also raised that Daya sir is falling for Geet now… so why not dear… As at this point of time, Geet is the only person with whom he can share his tears, pain and fear and if Geet has done for him that much then at least in return she deserves a loyal person as her husband… and about the argument, no wife can tolerate her husband to be humiliated again and again with no reason… If Muskaan is not wrong being Daya sir's ex-girl friend then Geet is also absolutely right being Daya sir's wife... If some of you are saying that Daya sir should talk to Muskaan then he even did not talk to Abhijeet sir or any other person but no one in reacting like Muskaan… you may have heard that criminals are the favorite child of law, even court does not punish a criminal without having any strong evidence and here Muskaan is continuously hurting Daya sir… After knowing the truth if she will found Daya sir wrong, then she has right to doubt his love towards her or his innocence but not now…

Hope you people have seen "DHARKAN" where Shilpa Shethy loves Sunil Shethy but marries Akshy Kumar and Shilpa after seeing Akshy's selfless love for her, at last gave herself to him with full loyalty… that's what love is for me… SELFLESS… although Sunil Shethy got hurt for the time being but later he too moved on in his life with Maheema… and that's what life meant to me… MERCILESS… Friends life never stop or wait for anyone… it's the good as well as bad thing about life that it goes on and you are too bound to move on with it either you want or not… you cannot die with the dying person no matter how much you love the one… Life is really very cruel and harsh and we have to take what life gives us whether it is happiness or pain and we have to give what life takes away whether it is love or life… we cannot fight with life as we human beings are nothing but just puppet of clay in the hands of destiny.

Some other person wrote that I am exaggerating the story, dear this is my way of writing and I cannot change it because I don't want to… I have mentioned the story is about love, so I need to tell how I take love… for me the argument was necessary as I cannot abruptly wind-up all the matter, sorry if that make you feel bore but everything will open up or revealed at its own time.

One reader has written that I have mentioned DUO's marriage but side-lined Tarika… Exactly that's my point, I have mentioned DUO ARE GETTING MARRY HERE… not Abhirika or Dayaskaan… as the story is about LOVE not COUPLES… To mention Tarika and Muskaan on character sketch is only the requirement of the story, maybe I will not show Abhirika as a couple too… please don't expect anything good or happy from my side regarding the FF as expectations always hurt…

Friends seriously I am just unable to understand that why some of you readers cannot take story just as a story… now most of the Dayaskaan fans are acting like this then later may be some Abhirika fans also start doing the same thing because maybe Abhijeet sir will marry to someone else… I am also a big big fan of DUO but you people can see in my favorite story list there are many stories where DUO are having conflicts or may be somewhere the writer showed them dead… so what… I know that it's just a story and our DUO are safe, sound and happy, busy in their own lives.

We writers only interpret our own thoughts, imaginations and ideas… It does not mean that what we are saying is actually true… But yeah in many stories there is some underlying message is present as I love DF's FF… I AM TRULY RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR DEATH… because her thought and message is awesome and really very well crafted…

Yar, I am sorry but I will update the story even if only one person is waiting for the update and is enjoying it as it is going… If you people are getting fed-up, bore, sad, angry or any other thing then its humbly requested to you people not to bother and trouble yourselves and just stop reading this FF and drop it right here as I don't want to spoil your mood.

Thank you and take care you all…


	10. Chapter 09

**A/N...**

Friends first i want to clear that i am a girl not a boy as i have read few readers addressed me as brother, bro, bhai, etc. I know its my fault i should clarify it earlier but anyways i am a girl... :)

Then, it is the next update on FF so please only those readers read who can tolerate the story as it is going because i am totally fed-up from Dayaskaan issue, so please just read it at your own risk as i am not going to change even a dot in the story... It will move forward as it is going...

Miss Earth, thanks dear for your review and for liking the story too as it is going... [she posted her review on PM]

Gudia, thanks dear really like your support and appreciation... :)

cid lovers, thanks dear and yeah i am really a strong person and i have already expected such kind of reaction from Dayaskaan fans... :)

Nb, thanks dear for understanding the theme and story so well and i want to tell you that i really like your style of reviewing... thanks dear... :)

rohan nd rahu, thanks dear for seeing Daya sir's pain too and yeah i am a brave girl dear... :)

Sachin1495, thanks dear for your addition in your favorite list and liking the poetry section... :)

nitu, thanks dear for feeling Geet's pain and love too and yeah i am also a very biggg fan of Daya sir so please thora sa Daya mujhy bhi dy doo na... ;)

jyoti, thanks dear, maira dil bhi garden garden ho gaya aap ka dil garden garden hota daikh k... ;)

Manisha Mishra, Guest, KiaMehra, thanks a lot dears for liking the FF... :)

* * *

In Bureau Lawn...

Geet with fear: Nahin Daya, nahin… hum nahin ja sakty please… Aap janty hain na yeh baat…

Daya looking at her: Geet main tou janta hun lekin main sir ko nahin man'na ker sakta, unhon ny bohut pyar sy apny baity, bahu ko bulaya hai yar.

A tear slipped from Daya's eye.

Geet moved towards him and in soft tone: Daya aap ny kaha tha na k aap shadi k baad sab ko sab sach bata dein gy tou…

Daya cutting her with fear: Geet nahin, yeh mujh sy nahin ho ga… (in wet tone) Geet yeh sab log mujh sy kitna pyar kerty hain daikha hai na tum ny… kitny khush hain k main ny shadi ker li hai… Geet mujhy bohut drr lagta hai inhein… (broken voice) Geet maira Abhi… nahin Geet main uss ko… nahin seh paye ga woh…

And Daya fell on his knees, bursting out in hard cry, hiding his face in his hands.

Geet sat beside him, hugged him tightly and started rubbing hand on his head: Daya aap please itna roya nahin karein, aap janty hain na k yeh sab aap k liye kitna khatarnak hai… (cupping Daya's face and wiping his tears) Daya please bata dein unn ko sab kyun k aap k elawa Abhi bhaiya ko aur koe sambhal bhi nahin sakta hai na…

Daya hugging Geet in tears and hiding his face in her: Geet main ny koshish ki thi yar… ki thi koshish ussi raat jis raat hamari engagement hue thi… (looked at Geet with fear) Geet uss ka reaction bohut zada darona tha… woh itna toot k roya… (in tears) Geet main ny kabhi Abhi ko uss tarhan toot k roty nahin daikha hai yar… main sari raat uss k sath raha, ussy seductive dy k sulana para… (looking at her) Geet uss ny maira hath neend mein bhi nahin chora yar… bohut mushkil sy sambhala tha main ny ussy…

Geet grabbing his hands: Lekin sambhal tou liya na… Daya aap jitna late hoon gy utni hi mushkil zada ho gi, yeh baat aap kyun bhool rahy hain…

Daya in pain: Geet woh janta hai pehly sy hi sab… (Geet shocked) bs manta nahin hai… (taking deep breath) Hamari shadi ki subah mujhy phir sy attack aa gaya tha, uss ny mujhy srr pakry zameen py baithy daikha tha aur hospital ly jany ka bola… (in unbelievable tone) Geet main ny ussy roka aur woh ruk gaya… woh kabhi iss tarhan nahin ruka hai… mujhy aik chenk bhi aa jaye tou zabardasti ly jata hai doctor k paas… itni fiqr kerta hai mairi (in pain) Geet uss ny mujh sy aik baar bhi nahin poucha k Daya tum ab drive kyun nahin kerty, shopping ki zid kyun nahin kerty, restaurants mein khana khany kyun nahin jaty… jb k woh janta hai k mujhy inn sab ka kitna shoq hai… (looking at her) uss ny nahin poucha k tum ny CID sy resign kyun kia… (in hurt) Geet jb sy Abhi mission sy aaya hai hum ny aik baar bhi ekathy khana nahin khaya hai, aik baar bhi… uss ny ghar py khana khana chor dia hai kyun k woh janta hai k main uss ka sath nahin dy paon ga, main nahin kha paon ga woh sb… main… (and he burst out again and Geet hugged him so tightly. After sometime composing himself…) Geet tum tou janti ho na k mujhy shuru sy hi doctors sy allergy hai, main hamesha Abhi ko Tarika ka naam ly k tang kerta hun… uss ny mujh sy nahin poucha k main ny kaisy aik doctor sy shadi ker li… (looking at her) main apni hr baat uss ko batata hun, uss ny nahin kaha k tum ny aaj sy pehly kabhi Geet k barey mein kyun nahin bataya… (in pain) nahin poucha uss ny k main ny uss ki behen ko shadi k sapny dikha k tumhari mang kyun bhar di… (in tears) Geet woh mairi hr baat ka khayal rakhta hai magar uss ny uss rooz k baad aaj tk nahin poucha k mujhy woh chot kaisy aai aur main ny woh raat kahan guzari… (wiping his tears) uss ny mujh sy sawal kerna chor dia hai Geet kyun k woh janta hai k agar main ny sach mein jawab dy diye tou woh nahin seh paye ga…

And he hugged her tightly in tears…

Geet with great concern rubbing hand on his head: Daya lekin iss tarhan tou unn k aur aap k dono k liye mushkil ho ga na… aur sach aaj nahin tou kal pata tou lagna hi hai na tou aap aaj hi kyun nahin bata daity unhein… aap hain na unn k sath, sambhal lijiye ga na unn ko jaisy woh hamesha aap ko sambhalty aaye hain…

Daya separating and looking her in tension: Aur agar Abhi ko kuch ho gaya tou…

Geet looking in his eyes: Apny pyar py bharosa karein Daya, kuch nahin ho ga unn ko… (holding his hands) please Daya ab aap aur dair nahin karein… (in pain) ab zada time nahin hai Daya, please…

And she hugged Daya tightly. Daya hugged her back. After sometime they got separate and Daya wiped her tears, kissed on her forehead and in pain: main ny tumhein mana kia tha na mujh sy shadi kerny sy, mujh sy apna patni adh'hikar lainy…

Geet placed hand on his mouth and with love: Main ny bhi tou kaha tha na k main yeh shadi aap ko 7 janmon k liye pany k liye ker rahi hun… Daya main aap sy bohut zada pyar kerti hun, bohut zada… (and in smiley tone) haan bs uss sy thora sa kum jitna aap aur Abhi bhaiya aik dosry sy kerty hain…

Daya hugged her tightly: Geet main bhi tumhein bohut zada pyar kerta hun, bohut zada aur promise kerta hun k agly hr janam mein tum sirf mairi suhagan bano gi woh bhi kum sy kum 70 saal k liye… (looking at her in sad smile) uss sy pehly nahin choron ga tumhein main, samjhi…

Geet in wet tone: Main intizar karon gi Daya… aur aap apna yeh wada zaror nibhana please… (looking at Daya in tears) Daya agly hr janam mein pehly main jaon gi please… (hugging him tightly) mujhy aap ki suhagan marna hai Daya, aap ki suhagan…

Daya wrapped his arms around her possessively as tears were flowing down from his eyes too. He kissed Geet's head. After sometime, Geet got separate and placed her hand on Daya's cheek softly.

Geet in pain: Daya aesa kyun hota hai k jo shaks sab ki zindigion k liye unn ki apni zindigi sy bhi zada important hota hai, js ki chalti dharkn daikh k bakion ki sansein chalti hain, js k hamary paas hony sy sab k honton py muskurahat aa jati hai, bhagwan ussi shaks ko hum sy ly laita hai…

Daya looked her in pain and then cupped her face wiping tears from her face: Kyun k shaid bhagwan jealous feel kerta hai uss shaks sy k jis ko uss ny banaya woh uss k banaye hue logon mein uss sy zada ehmiat ly raha hai…

Geet in pain: Lekin Daya iss mein uss shaks ka kya kasoor hai agar woh hai hi itna acha k log uss k paas rehna chahty hain, uss sy pyar kerty hain… ussy bhagwan kss cheez ki saza daita hai…

Daya looked in her eyes deeply: Geet saza kya sirf ussi shaks ko milti hai… (Geet lowered her gaze… Daya with sad smile) Geet woh shaks tou chala jata hai sab kuch chor k, saza tou peechy reh jany walon ko milti hai na jinhein phir bhi jeena hota hai, aagy barhna hota hai… (holding her face up and in strong tone) aur Geet aagy barh hi jana chahiye kyun k agar peechy reh jany waly wahin khary reh gaye tou uss dour jany waly shaks ko bhi takleef ho gi…

Geet cupping his face: Daya woh shaks dour gaya hi nahin hota hai na… sirf hamari aankhein ussy daikh nahin patien, sath tou rehta hi hai woh hr pal, hr samey hamary sath… hamari hr sans k sath uss k hony ka ehsas baki rehta hai Daya, dour nahin jata woh shaks kabhi bhi… aur Daya yeh saza nahin hoti bal k aik sakoon sa hota hai… woh na hotey hue bhi apny hony ka ehsas karata hai…

Daya hold her tightly in his arms.

Daya in wet tone: Geet tum itni bahadur kaisy aur kab ho gae… pehly tou aik halki si chot sy bhi tumhary aansu nahin rukty thy…

Geet still in hug: Daya muhabbat mein bohut takat hoti hai, yeh insan ko bohut mazboot ker daiti hai… (while separating and looking in his eyes) aap bhi apni muhabbat ki takat ka istamal karein aur Abhi bhaiya ko bata dein please sab kuch aur ya phir mujhy apni kasam sy aazad…

Daya cut her in strong tone while wiping his face and standing up: Nahin Geet, (took deep breath) main khud hi bataon ga uss ko sab kuch aur woh bhi issi waqt… (in pain) ab zada waqt tou raha bhi nahin hai waste kerny k liye…

Geet hugged him tightly and whispered: Daya bohut strong rehna aap please, bohut strong…

Daya nodded his head and kissed on her forehead. And they made their way towards Bureau and after few steps; stopped in fact froze after seeing whole CID team there in extreme pain. They all were looking at them in shock. As they came out thinking might be Geet reluctant to come Bureau again after all that mess but what they heard make them stunned... although they already had the idea but still... Muskaan was also there who came down too when no one returned...

Daya looked at ABHIJEET, who was standing like a statue. A tear slipped from Daya's eye. Geet pressed his shoulder and Daya came back in reality. His eyes were stuck on Abhijeet and with all the courage he was having, he stepped towards his Abhi… Abhijeet instantly took back step looking at Daya with fear. Daya looked at him in pain and then moved towards him with fast steps…

Abhijeet pointing his trembling finger towards him: Na… nahin, nahin Da… Daya… mai... mairy paas nahin aana tum… nahin... mu... mujhy tum sy iss waqt koe... koe baat nahin kerni hai… main ny kuch nahin pouchna tum sy… mairy paas mat aana tum…

Daya reached closed to him and grabbed his wrist, Abhijeet tried to remove his wrist from his grip, and in anger: Daya maira hath choro tum, kaha na iss waqt nahin baat kerni tum sy, samjh nahin aa raha kya tumhein… (in pain) choro na Daya please mujhy, mujhy nahin…

Daya pulled Abhijeet in tight hug… placing one hand on his back and other behind his neck and head. Abhijeet's heart was beating very fast and body was shivering with fear, still struggling to free himself: Daya mujhy choro na please, mujhy aaj tumhary sath koe baat nahin kerni hai, please choro mujhy… (in fear) Daya mujhy aaj tum sy bohut drr lag raha hai yar, please mujhy choro…

Daya holding him tightly in his arms, in wet tone: Boss main… main ja raha hun… (Abhijeet stopped and quite… Daya tightening his grip) Abhi main bohut dour ja raha hun yar, itna k chah k bhi tumhary paas nahin aa paon ga… (in tears) Boss tumhara Daya tumhein chor k ja raha hai, woh mrr raha hai Abhi, woh mrr raha hai…

Daya started crying loudly, hugging him tightly and all others were shell-shocked. Muskaan was completely dumb-stuck. Geet in pain sat on ground. After sometime Abhijeet came back in senses because of his Daya's crying voice…

Abhijeet shouted in pain, hugging Daya tightly: Nahin, nahin Daya nahin… tu mujhy chor k nahin ja sakta… main nahin jany dun ga tujhy…

Daya in pain tightening his grip: Boss, I am sorry yar… main, main apna promise pura nahin ker paya Abhi… main tumhein akela…

Abhijeet in tears, holding him tightly: Nahin Daya, nahin… main tujhy mujhy chor k jany nahin dun ga… main… main tujhy bahir ly jaon ga, main hr doctor k paas jaon ga… main, main apna aap baich dun ga Daya, main tujhy nahin jany dun ga… tu nahin ja sakta Daya… tu nahin ja sakta…

Abhijeet was shouting madly in tears, Daya jerked Abhijeet with: Abhi hosh mein aao please, please hosh mein aao tum… (Daya hugged him again tightly) Abhi, Geet ny sb ker k daikh lia hai, hr koshish, hr dua… sb kuch. Uss ny mairi reports bahir bhi bhaji thein yar… uss ny iss mukhtasir waqt mein hi woh sab koshishain ker k daikh li hain joh aik patni apna suhag bachany k liye ker sakti hai… (cupping Abhijeet's face) ab kuch nahin ho sakta yar, kuch bhi nahin… please tum…

And Daya stepped back grabbing his head with: Ahhhhh… Abhi maira srrr…

He sat on floor holding his head in pain. Abhijeet rushed to grab him… Geet too ran towards him. Daya was screaming badly in pain, tears were rolling down from every eye seeing their Daya like that. Muskaan just sat on floor and burst out in tears hiding her face in her hands. Abhijeet buried Daya's face in his chest to sooth him in tears. Daya in screams was holding Abhijeet's shirt tightly because of unbearable pain in his head.

Geet in hurry: Daya kuch nahin ho ga aap ko, please aap shant ho jaien, please relax… Tasha maira purse doo jaldi please… Vivek ambulance bulwao foren…

They obeyed her instantly and Geet started rubbing Daya's hand, trying to sooth him. All felt very bad for her as her MEHNDI was still on her hands. Geet pulled Daya's arm towards her…

Geet: Abhi bhaiya please aap inhein tight pakriye ga… main injection dy daiti hun inhein…

Abhijeet tightened his grip, keeping one hand on Daya's head and one on his back… Daya was crying badly because of pain… Geet gave him injection and in the meantime ambulance came and they all rushed towards hospital.

In Hospital…

Geet immediately moved with Daya to emergency. Abhijeet and team were really in bad state of mind as no one could believe, what they all faced few minutes before. They all prayed a lot and after an hour a nurse approached them, telling them about the shifting of Daya to ICU. All moved there and saw Daya lying unconscious with oxygen mask, various needles were attached with his body and monitor was telling that his heart was still working.

All moved to Geet's cabin because now it's their time to console her. They could no longer leave her alone, as she already faced a lot. When they entered in her cabin, they saw her sitting on chair, with closed eyes… looking really helpless and dejected.

Abhijeet moved towards her and placed his hand on her head with teary eyes. Geet opened her eyes and got up wiping her tears.

Geet trying to be normal: I… I am sorry, kb aaye aap log…

Abhijeet in pain: Geet thank you, Daya ko itna pyar kerny k liye aur uss ka itna khayal…

Geet looked him in pain and hugged him tightly.

She was crying and broken like anything: Abhi bhaiya main ny sach mein bohut koshish ki unhein bachany ki lekin main haar gaye… main nahin bach'cha paa rahi unhein… unn k paas ab zada samey nahin raha… (Abhijeet's hand shivered badly on her head) woh, woh bohut taizi sy mout ki orr barh rahy hain, bohut taizi sy… (all stunned… looking at Abhijeet) main kya karon bhaiya, main kaisy bachaon apni mang k sindour ko ujarny sy… kaisy…

She hid her face in her hands in tears. All were feeling very helpless.

Abhijeet in tears: Geet kya ab kuch bhi nahin ho sakta… kuch bhi…

Geet trying to compose herself: Abhi bhaiya, Daya ki halat bohut taizi sy biger rahi hai… main ny bahir k doctors sy bhi consult kia hai… apny teachers ko bhi unn ki reports dikhain hain… lekin bhaiya kissi ny koe umeed nahin di, koe umeed bhi… (she stopped and then in teary tone) shaid woh aap sab ko khud hi yeh sab batany k liye ab tk khud ko kissi tarhan sy sambhal rahy thy…

ACP sir in wet tone: Geet, baita tum ny hamein pehly kyun nahin bataya yeh sab… kum sy kum hum ussy aur takleef tou na daity na…

Geet: Nahin sir please aap easey nahin kahein… aap logon ny unhein koe takleef nahin di bl k unn ka sath dy k unhein itna arsa aagy barhny ki himmet di hai… aur mujhy Daya ny apni kasam di thi iss liye main chah ker bhi nahin bata pai kuch bhi… (after sometime) aap log please baithein main shuru sy batati hun aap ko sab kuch.

* * *

**A/N...**

Friends here this chapter ends... Please just ignore if there is any loop-hole as i was not concentrating on it fully... Sorry for that and next update will be on Monday, most probably...

Take care you all... :)


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N…**

Friends thanks a lot for your reviews on **A/N** and understanding my POV... :)

sheenam, please dear i have posted **A/N** only to clear my POV and tell the exact theme of the story dear... Its not to make you or any other feel bad or sad yar... So please no apologizes are required at all dear as i can understand yar, everyone take the life according to their own vision... :)

srija, dear please don't do this... please dear. I am also a veryyyyy big fan of DUO and to show Daya sir like this is not at all easy for me too dear and many things are still remaining yar... :)

subhsresaha, thanks dear and if your exams are going on then dear first concentrate on them as they are more important sweety...

Sara-Musi, thanks dear for giving me that much honor sweety and best of luck for your FF... :)

jyoti, its fine dear about he/she yar... in fact thanks for that as i made me realize that i forgot to mention my gender... :)

Nb, thanks dear really liked the poetry... and yeah just forgot to tag a song there... :)

And all others who too posted reviews and are liking the FF, thanks a lot dears... a big and tight hug to all of you... Love you all... :)

Now here is the next and awaited update…

* * *

In Geet's Cabin…

After all got seated, Geet took a deep breath and initiated: Aaj sy takriben 2 hafty pehly Daya yahan aaye thy hospital, behosh… (wet tone) Daya disguise mein thy, shaid kissi criminal ka peecha ker rahy thy iss liye main unn ko pehchan nahin pae, warna aap logon ko zaror bata paati… (Geet stopped with heavy throat and Tarika pressed her shoulder… Geet nodded silently and continued in low tone) hum logon ny unn k tests kiye kyun k srr k pechly hissy mein chot thi aur woh bhi bohut gehri iss liye hum koe bhi risk nahin ly sakty thy… lekin wohi hua jis ka hamein drr tha… (tear fell from her eye) Daya ki vein damage ho gae thi aur internal bleeding ki wajah sy clot bn gaya unn k brain mein… (all stunned) unn k paas koe bhi easi cheez nahin thi k humein unn ki pehchan pata lg sakti… hum log unn k hosh mein aany ka wait kerny lagy ta k jald sy jald unn ki family ko inform ker sakein (in pain) kyun k woh clot irremovable hai… medicines sy bhi dissolve nahin ho sakta aur operate bhi nahin kia ja sakta… (took deep breath) Daya ko takriben 3 ghanty baad hosh aaya, mujhy nurse ny bataya tou main unn k kamry mein gae…

**Flash Back…**

After entering in his room, she found him sitting on bed…

Geet with smile: Uth gaye aap… ab aap kaisa feel ker rahy hain…

Daya nodding her with smile: Kafi better…

Geet keenly looking at him: Good, wasey aap ko yeh chot aai kaisy…

Daya looked her: Woh doctor main aik criminal k peechy tha… shaid ussi ny… (looking around) Doctor, mujhy yahan koun laya…

Geet: Kuch local log… (worriedly) aap please itna hilein mt aap ka ghaow abhi taaza hai…

Daya carelessly: Doctor main theek hun bilkul, itni choti choti chotein tou hum logon ko aati hi rehti hain…

Geet instantly: Yeh choti chot nahin hai… (composing herself) I… I mean srr ka pechla hissa bohut sensitive hota hai… (taking deep breath) khair, aap please apni contact details dy dein, main aap ki family ko inform ker dun…

Daya feeling something fishy in her tone: Doctor mairi family iss waqt yahan nahin hai… bara bhai kaam sy gaya hua hai aur pita Dehli mein hain… baki sab choty hain… filhal tou sab sy bara main hi hun… aap mujhy batain please jo bhi batana hai…

Geet in calm tone: Aap mujhy apna naam bata dein aur apny pita g ka number dy dein… main unn sy baat ker lun gi… aur unhein yehi inform kerna hai k aap yahan hain iss waqt…

Daya stubbornly: Nahin, main aap ko number nahin dun ga… aap ko unhein yeh batany ki zarorat nahin hai… aur maira naam Daya hai.

Not in Geet's worst dream she even thought that he was the same Daya for whom she was waiting for so long.

Geet in anger: Kyun nahin dein gy aap number haan… aur aap ny yeh kyun kaha k aap ko easi chotein aati rehti hain… (suspicious tone) aap criminal ka peecha ker rahy thy ya khud hi…

Daya in anger: Doctor, I am Senior Inspector Daya, CID Mumbai… (Geet froze) ab shaid aap ko pata lg gaya ho k hamein chotein kyun aati rehti hain…

Geet coming back in senses and in rash: Aap ko kya main and'dhi dikhti hun jo aap ny keh dia k aap Daya hain aur main ny maan lia… itna aasan hai kya kissi ka bhi Daya hona aur wasey bhi main Daya ki shakal pehchanti hun, samjhy aap…

Daya looking her in confusion: Doctor main iss waqt disguise mein hun issi liye shaid aap…

Geet cutting him in anger: Daikhen aap jhoot nahin bolein samjhy… abhi aap ny hi tou kaha na k aap k bhai aur pita g hain, tou aap Daya kaisy ho sakty hain…

Daya getting what she was trying to say, so in calm tone: Doctor khoon ka rishta nahin hai maira unn sy lekin uss sy bhi bohut strong rishta hai… (confused) aap hain koun aur mairy barey mein itna sab kaisy janti hain…

Geet looked him in extreme pain and just turned her back towards him…

Daya suspiciously: Doctor aap ny mairi baat ka jawab nahin dia…

Geet in pain: Mairy paas aap k kissi sawal ka jawab nahin hai.

And she stepped towards the door when Daya tried to move from bed and an AHHH came out from his mouth. Geet instantly moved towards him and…

Geet in tension: Aap ko bed sy uthny ka kss ny kaha hai… bataya hai na k ghaow taza hai aap ka.

Daya grabbed her wrist: Mujhy mairy sawal ka jawab chahiye hai doctor.

Tears came in Geet's eyes: Daya please main ny kaha na k…

Daya in anger: Aap iss tarhan sy nahin jaa saktein hain yahan sy…

Geet in pleading tone: Daya please aap keh dein k aap kabhi Mamta foundation nahin gaye hain, please…

Daya stunned and looked her in extreme shock: Aap koun hain doctor…

Geet took deep breath: Aap nahin pehchan paen gy mujhy iss liye koshish na karein… (after sometime with sad smile) main Geet hun… aap k sath Mamta Foundation mein hi thi… js ko aap Maths k questions solve kerny mein…

Daya exclaimed in excited voice: Geet…! Mairi best friend Geet… tum, tum sach mein doctor ban gae, waow… tum tou India sy chali gae thi na, wapis kab aaye…

Geet sitting on chair: Shuker hai aap ko itna tou yaad hai apni best friend k barey mein…

Daya embarrassed: Nahin yar woh bs main expect nahin ker raha tha na tumhein aur phir itny arsy baad daikh raha hun… I think 16, 17 saal tou ho hi gaye hoon gy na…

Geet with smile: Daya main samjhti hun, mazak hi ker rahi thi main bhi.

Daya in serious tone: Geet tum itni preshan kyun ho aur kyun batana chah rahi thi tum Abhi ya ACP sir ko mairy yahan hon'ny k barey mein…

Geet's color went pale: Nahin Daya, main kahan preshan hun… woh tou aap ny pehchana nahin na mujhy tou bs issi liye...

Daya looking at her: Tum yun srr jhuka k kyun jawab dy rahi ho mujhy, mairi taraf daikh k bolo na jo bolna hai…

Geet looked at him and immediately moved her gaze down.

Daya in strict tone: Geet tum na kal jhoot bol sakti thi aur na aaj… saaf saaf batao k kya baat hai…

Geet getting up: Daya koe baat nahin hai aur mujhy aik patient daikhna hai, aap please rest karein…

And she turned to go when Daya immediately grabbed her hand. Geet stopped but did not turn as her tears were impatiently trying to make their way out.

Daya in ordering tone: Geet tum mujhy sach bataye baghair kahin nahin jaa sakti, samjhi… idher daikho mairi taraf aur batao k kya baat hai…

Geet turned towards him and her tear fell on Daya's hand, as he was still holding her hand. He looked at the tear and then at her. She was standing with down head, looking in extreme pain.

Daya in soft tone after making her sit in front of him: Geet please batao k kya baat hai, tum kya chupa rahi ho mujh sy… daikho jo bhi baat hai keh doo please… (Geet was silent… Daya in strong tone) Geet main ny kaha mujhy batao kya baat hai… tumhein mairi kasam… (Geet looked him in shock) batao mujhy kya chupa rahi ho tum…

Geet hid her face in her hands and started crying with voice: Daya main ny kabhi nahin socha tha k aap mujhy itny arsy baad milen gein woh bhi iss tarhan…

Daya holding her hands: Ks tarhan Geet, kya hua hai mujhy…

Geet with shivering voice: Daya aa… aap k srr k peechy jo ch… chot aai hai woh bohut zada gehri hai… sha… shaid i… iron-rod mara hai kissi ny… full force sy… (Daya's heart started beating fast… Geet tightened her grip on his hands and closed her eyes tightly) Daya aap k brain mein internal bleeding…

And she burst out in tears and Daya froze on his place. After sometime…

Daya looking at her, un-believably: Nahin Geet, yeh sahi nahin ho sakta… mujhy koe pehli baar chot nahin aai… tum logon ki reports hi ghalat…

And he felt extreme pain in his head and screamed loudly in pain. Geet instantly got up and tried to hold him as Daya was rolling on bed, holding his head with both hands… screaming loudly in extreme pain.

Geet: Daya, Daya please relax… Nurse… Nurse… injection ready karo jaldi…

Daya in such condition: Nae… Geet… mat batana… mairi kasam… please.

And after sometime, he went unconscious because of pain and injection's effect. Geet felt helpless and couldn't do anything.

Daya gain conscious after 5 long hours and looked at Geet who was sitting beside him, lost in some other world.

Daya in weak tone: Geet…

Geet looked towards him and spread her hand on his head.

Daya in tensed tone: Tum ny bataya tou nahin na kissi ko?

Geet in pain: Daya aap ny mujhy apni kasam di hai na, tou… ab kaisa feel ker rahy hain aap?

Daya with sad smile: Thanks Geet aur ab behter hun main.

And he closed his eyes again. Geet could feel his pain and condition but could do nothing… After sometimes silence…

Geet softly: Daya…!

Daya looked her questionably… Geet hesitantly: Woh… aap ka oxygen mask uttar dun kya… I mean aap properly breath…

Daya nodded silently and Geet with care removed the mask.

Daya with closed eyes: Geet main kab tk discharge ho jaon ga yahan sy…

Geet hurriedly: Daya aap discharge hon'ny ka sochiye bhi nahin please… aap ki condition aesi nahin hai… aap…

Daya cutting her in requesting tone: Geet please main yahan nahin ruk sakta, mairi team ko pata chal jaye ga… (looking at her) acha promise rooz aaya karon ga treatment k liye aur jo tum batao gi uss sab ko follow karon ga… per please main yahan nahin ruk sakta…

Geet patting his arm: OK Daya… relax please, theek hai chaly jaiye ga aap… main aap ko 2, 3 ghanty under observation rakh k discharge ker dun gi… OK… now please relax…

Daya nodded and closed his eyes again.

Next day after getting conscious, he was sitting on bed when Geet came inside with smile…

Geet in fresh voice: Tou kaisa feel ho raha hai ab aap ko…

Daya looked her and in straight tone: Geet, mairy paas kitna time hai?

Geet shocked and looked him in pain, he was still looking at her questionably: Daya yeh kaisa sawal hai, aap please easi fazool si batein…

Daya cutting her: Geet yeh fazool baat nahin hai, aik sach'chai hai… (strongly) kitna time hai mairy paas?

Geet in low tone, looking down: Shaid 3 hafty…

Daya quite… after sometime a tear fell from his eye. Geet looked at him in pain and wiped his tear.

Daya looked her in extreme pain and Geet just pulled him in tight hug. Daya started crying loudly hugging her tightly.

Daya in tears: Geet aesa kyun hua yar aur mairy hi sath kyun… pehly sari zindigi rishton k liye tarasta raha uss ashram mein aur aaj jb sb rishty hain tou main… (looking at Geet in pain) Geet ab kuch nahin ho sakta kya, kuch bhi… (Geet lowered her gaze. Tears were rolling down from her eyes too. Daya in pain) Tum sahi kehti thi Geet, mujhy CID mein aana hi nahin chahiye tha… (in rash) yeh sab na issi k karen ho raha hai… pehly Abhi sy uss ki yadasht, uss ki maa cheeni, ACP sir sy unn ka Nakul cheena… (in broken) aur ab mujhy bhi… Geet bhagwan janta tha k mairi zindigi kitni hai tabhi uss ny mujhy aanat rakha aur itna arsa akela… (looking at her) kitna acha hota na agar main aaj bhi akela hota, kissi ko fark hi na perta k main hun ya nahin… lekin main ny sab grbr ker di rishty bana k… (in pain) mujhy Abhi ki zindigi mein nahin aana chahiye tha… kash mujhy pata hota k yeh sab ho ga tou main kabhi uss k paas bhi na jata, kabhi na jata main mairy Abhi k paas…

And he burst out in tears hiding his face in his hands.

Geet placed hand on his head: Daya please… iss sab mein hamara koe hath nahin hota hai, yeh sab bhagwan k faisly hain aur hum uss k aagy be-bas. Aap please sambhalein khud ko iss tarhan tou aap ki tabiyat aur biger jaye gi.

Daya hold Geet's hand: Geet main sab ko kaisy bataon ga yeh sab… woh kaisy react karein gy… (in fear) Geet, Abhi… Abhi kaisy react kary ga… woh tou mujhy thori dair late ho jany py acha khasa dant daita hai, itni tension laita hai woh mairi… (in tears) Geet maira Abhi mrr jaye ga yar, woh nahin seh paye ga yeh sab…

Geet in concern: Daya aap please sambhalein khud ko, aap ko strong rehna hai ta k aap unn sab ko strong ker sakein… please.

Daya wiping his tears: Haan Geet, tum sahi keh rae ho, mujhy strong rehna hi hai mairy Abhi k liye… janti ho aaj tk jb jb mujhy uss ki zarorat pari hai uss ny mujhy mairy kahy baghair hi puri tarhan support kia hai, ab jb ussy mairi zarort hai tou main sirf khud k barey mein nahin soch sakta…

Geet in relax tone: Tou phir main bata dun unn ko k aap…

Daya cut her in hurry: Nahin Geet hr-gizz nahin, yeh kabhi bhool k bhi mat kerna tum.

Geet trying to convince him: Lekin Daya aap…

Daya strongly: Geet, mujhy apni zindigi mein hi unn ki zindigi sy dour jana ho ga… (Geet shocked) iss tarhan unn ko mairy jany ki zada takleef nahin ho gi… (took deep breath) main karon ga yeh, jaan bojh k hurt karon ga main unhein, zaror karon ga.

Geet in rash: Daya aap ko andaza bhi hai k kya boli ja rahy hain aap, aap ko yeh itna aasan lagta hai kya… 17 saal sy janty hain woh sab aap ko… aap 17 dinon mein unn…

Daya cut her in tease tone: Geet mairi zindigi k 21 din bhi tum kum ker k 17 dinon mein ly aai… (Geet quite… Daya in hurt tone) Geet main janta hun k yeh aasan nahin ho ga magar yeh kerna tou hai hi… aur aaj nahin tou kal sahi, mujhy inn sab ki zindigi sy jana bhi hai… tou aaj hi kyun nahin…

Geet in hurt tone: Daya please aap…

_**ISHQ KHUDA HAI… ISHQ ISHQ MAIRA ISHQ KHUDA HAI… ISHQ ISHQ MAIRA ISHQ KHUDA HAI… ISHQ ISHQ MAIRA ISHQ KHUDA HAI…**_

Daya in deep thinking: Geet agar main sb ko hurt karon, unn sy bd-tameezi ker k, tou Abhi bhi hurt ho ga kyun k woh mujh sy aesi koe harkat kabhi expect ker hi nahin sakta… (strongly) haan mujhy Bureau mein hi koe scene create kerna ho ga… (in pain) lekin main ACP sir, Abhi, mairi Mussi, mairi team, inn sab ko hurt kaisy karon ga… (to Geet) Geet main bohut pyar kerta hun Muskaan sy… woh bohut vishwas kerti hai mujh py, main ny tou sari zindigi uss k sath… (in hurt) khair ab tou zindigi hi nahin rahi tou… aur wasey bhi main directly Abhi ko hurt nahin ker sakta… (in strange tone) lekin Geet iss sab sy Abhi hurt tou zaror ho ga magar woh yeh kabhi nahin maany ga k uss ka Daya badal gaya, (irritate) aik tou woh mujhy mujh sy bhi zada achey sy samjhta hai aur yehi problem hai… daikhna tum mujhy maar pr jaye gi iss sab mein… (grabbing his head in his hands helplessly) mujhy kuch samjh nahin aa raha k main kya karon…

_**ISHQ ISHQ MAIRA ISHQ KHUDA HAI… ISHQ ISHQ MAIRA ISHQ KHUDA HAI… ISHQ ISHQ MAIRA ISHQ KHUDA HAI… ISHQ ISHQ MAIRA ISHQ KHUDA HAI… ISHQ ISHQ MAIRA…**_

Geet looking at him and in polite tone: MUJH SY SHADI… (Daya shocked and looked at her like she had lost her mind) Haan Daya, easey kya daikh rahy hain aap, abhi aap ny hi tou kaha hai na k aap ko kuch samjh nahin aa raha, tou mairi baat…

Daya cut her in anger: Tumhara dimagh kharab hai kya, pagal ho tum… mazak lg raha hai tumhein yeh sb… aik taraf bol rahi ho k 3 hafty hain mairy paas aur dosri taraf…

_**KHUSHBO'ON KAAAAAAA, NAAM HAI YE TOOOUUUU… ROSHNIYON KIIIII, SHAAM HAI YE TOOOUUUU… KHUSHBO'ON KA NAAM HAI YE TOU, ROSHNIYON KI SHAAM HAI YE TOU… RANG HAAAAIIIIII HINA HAI…**_

Geet in soft tone: Tou kya hua Daya… Daya main ny apni puri zindigi sirf aap sy muhabbat ki hai… aaj tk kabhi kaha nahin kyun k main aik acha dost khona nahin chahti thi…

Daya loudly: Geet acha hota k tum aaj bhi yeh fazool bkwas…

_**MUHABBAT KYA HAI, KYA HAI MUHABBAT… KYA HAI, KYA HAI MUHABBAT... RAB HAI, KHUDA HAI MUHABBAT… KYA HAI, KYA HAI MUHABBAT…**_

Geet cut him in pain: Daya please mairi muhabbat ko fazool bkwas na kahein aap… (looking at him) main aap sy shadi ka keh rahi hun kyun k mujhy aap sirf iss janam mein nahin, agly hr janam mein chahiye hain…

_**KYA HAI, KYA HAI MUHABBAT... KYA HAI, KYA HAI MUHABBAT… RAB HAI, KHUDA HAI MUHABBAT… KYA HAI, KYA HAI MUHABBAT…**_

Daya softly: Daikho Geet pyar apni jagah theek hai, lekin yeh pagal-pn hai.

Geet in rash: Tou phir tou aap bhi Abhijeet sir k liye jo ker rahy hain woh bhi pagal-pn…

Daya cut her in rash: Geet tameez sy baat karo tum, Abhi k barey mein main…

_**SANSON KIIIIII, KHEN KHEN MEIN BOLYYYYY… PHOOLON KI DALIIIII, BN BN DOLY… SANSON KI KHEN KHEN MEIN BOLY, PHOOLON KI DALI BN BN DOLY… SAAZ HAIIIIII SADA HAI…**_

Geet cut him in hurt: Bura laga na aap ko… mujhy bhi laga. (in pain) Daya aap bhi tou muhabbat kerna aur nibhana janty hain na tou aap mairi muhabbat ko pagal-pn ka naam kyun dy rahy hain… (in soft tone) Daya please muhabbat jismon ki mohtaj nahin hoti hai… aap apni muhabbat sy majboor ho k Abhijeet sir ki zindigi sy jana chahty hain, apni zindigi mein hi aur main apni muhabbat sy majboor ho k apni zindigi 7 janmon k liye aap k naam likhna chahti hun…

Daya in convincing tone: Lekin Geet mairi aur tumhari halat mein bohut fark hai… mairi sansein gin'ni ja chuki hain aur tumhary samny puri zindigi pari hai… Mujh sy shadi ker k tou tum 1 mahina bhi suhagan nahin reh pao gi… please samjho iss baat ko.

_**MUHABBAT KYA HAI, KYA HAI MUHABBAT… KYA HAI, KYA HAI MUHAABBAT... KYA HAI, KYA HAI MUHABBAT… RAB HAI, KHUDA HAI MUHABBAT… **_

Geet strongly: Daya main samjhti hun hr baat ko aur aap sy shadi ker k tou phir bhi suhagan kehelwao gi na bhaly hi chand dinon k liye hi sahi… lekin agar aap nahin mily tou main yeh adh'hikar aur kissi k naam nahin karon gi…

_**KYA HAI, KYA HAI MUHABBAT… RAB HAI, KHUDA HAI MUHABBAT… KYA HAI, KYA HAI MUHABBAT… KYA HAIIII…**_

Daya irritate: Geet yeh kya laga rakha hai tum ny, haan… aur tum kab sy itni zid kerny lagi… tum tou bohut compromising ho na…

_**ISS KA HR HRRRR, TOR NIRALAAAA… SHEHED KABHIIIII, KABHI ZEHER KA PYALAAAAAA… ISS KA HR HR TOR NIRALA, SHEHED KABHI, KABHI ZEHER KA PAYALA… HOSH HAIIIII NASHA HAI…**_

Geet in cold tone: Daya aap bhi tou bohut sensitive rahy hain na hamesha lekin ab aap bhi yahan baithy Abhijeet sir aur apni team ko hurt kerny k plans bana rahy hain… (Daya felt pinch in his heart, Geet grabbing his hand) Daya please maan jaien na aur daikhein iss sy aap ko bhi aasani ho gi na… aap mujh sy shadi ker lein gy tou Muskaan hurt hoon gein, Abhijeet sir hurt hoon gy… aur iss tarhan woh ho jaye ga jo aap iss waqt chahty hain…

Daya taking his hand out: Nahin Geet, main unn sab ko hurt kerny k liye tumhary sath yeh…

_**MUHABBAT KYA HAI, KYA HAI MUHABBAT… KYA HAI, KYA HAI MUHAABBAT... RAB HAI, KHUDA HAI MUHABBAT… KYA HAI, KYA HAI MUHABBAT…**_

Geet cut him in tears and in bit loud voice: Daya kyun nahin bhar sakty aap mairi mang haan… aap tou sab mein khushian bant'ty phirty hain na tou mujhy kyun nahi dy sakty mairi khushi…

Daya in anger: Kyun k tumhari khushi tumhein dard ki gehraiyon mein ly jaye gi Geet…

_**RAB HAI, KHUDA HAI MUHABBAT… KYA HAI, KYA HAI MUHABBAT… RAB HAI, KHUDA HAI MUHABBAT… KYA HAI, KYA HAI MUHABBAT…**_

Geet in anger too: Daya main koe choti bach'chi nahin hun jo nahin samjhti k main kya mang rahi hun aur uss ka natija kya ho ga… agar aap bhool rahy hain tou aap ko bata dun k aap ki doctor main hi hun aur aap sy bohut achey sy aap ki condition ko samjhti hun main, samjhy aap… (Daya lowered his head quitely... Geet in soft tone...) Daya please aik baar mairi baat py thandy dil sy soch k daikhen na, please… (striking something and in smiley tone) aur phir daikhen na Daya agar aap mujh sy shadi ker lein gy tou Abhijeet sir k paas jeeny ki aur aagy barhny ki wajah ho gi na, unn k Daya ki patni ki surat mein aur aap ki pitai bhi na ho shaid…

_**ISHQ KHUDA HAI… ISHQ ISHQ MAIRA ISHQ KHUDA HAI… ISHQ ISHQ MAIRA ISHQ KHUDA HAI… ISHQ ISHQ MAIRA ISHQ KHUDA HAI…**_

Daya pointing finger towards her: Daikho Geet tum mujhy Abhi ka naam ly k naa iss tarhan sy black-mail nahin karo, samjhi…

Geet (naughtily): Arrey main ny kahan black-mail kia, main ny bs easey hi kaha hai…

Daya getting up from bed: Main ja raha hun aur tum jo chahti ho woh nahin ho sakta…

Geet in confident tone: Daya main jo chahti hun woh ho chukka hai…

Daya left after giving her an angry glance while she exclaimed happily from his back: Thank you Daya… I love you…

_**ISHQ ISHQ MAIRA ISHQ KHUDA HAI… ISHQ ISHQ MAIRA ISHQ KHUDA HAI… ISHQ ISHQ MAIRA ISHQ KHUDA HAI… ISHQ ISHQ MAIRA ISHQ KHUDA HAI… ISHQ ISHQ MAIRA…**_

* * *

**A/N…**

So friends, here this suspense has revealed that what happened to Daya sir and why and how he agreed to marry Geet… :)

Friends, next update will be late because on Wednesday is our Daya sir's birthday and so i am not going to update this FF please... :)

Thank you take care you all… :)


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N...**

Cutie, Thanks a lot dear for your reviews, i really enjoyed them... And yeah best of luck for your result... :)

Nb, thanks dear and yeah please do point-out if you find any mistake or loophole, it will be really helpfull for me in the continuation of this FF.. :)

Jyoti, your wish has been fulfilled dear... hope you enjoyed that... :)

Srija, dear really enjoyed your review, haha... ;)

Subhsresaha, thanks read for giving me the name... I liked it dear, thanks again... :)

Sheenam, dear knowing Daya sir from childhood Geet knew it well that finally Daya sir would agree with Geet and would marry her... she also used ABHI-DAYA relatonship too, to black-mail him... :)

And lots and lots of thanks to all those, who reviewed... thanks a lot dears... :)

Now here is the next chapter... :)

* * *

**Coming Back from Flash Back…**

There were tears in every eye but Geet was smiling: Abhi bhaiya, Daya bohut cute lg rahy thy uss tarhan sy jaty huey… bs phir unhon ny pehly apna plan try kia aur pit gaye aap sy… acha hi hua wasey, warna mairi baat kaisy manty… (looking at Abhijeet who was looking at her like he was looking at any angel) Abhi bhaiya main Daya ko woh sari khushiyan daina chahti hun jo mairy bs mein hain… I am sorry k aap ka naam ly k unhein black-mail kia lekin… warna woh mujhy kabhi bhi na apnaty… engagement ki shaam bhi aap ko itna depressed daikh k unn ka mind stressed ho gaya tha aur woh medicines lainy bahir chaly gaye… hamari shadi ki subah bhi woh mairy rest-room mein hi thy, treatment k baad main unhein wahin shift ker daiti thi kyun k unhein drr tha k kahin ghalti sy bhi koe unn ko daikh na ly… Daya koe risk laina nahin chah rahy thy.

After that there was complete silence in room.

ACP sir in wet tone: Pata nahin Geet main tumhein kya kahon, mujhy tou kuch samjh hi nahin aa raha… tum ny sab kuch janty huey bhi itny maan sy Daya ko…

Geet smilingly cut him as: Sir maan sy nahin zid aur black-mailing sy… woh bhi unn k barey bhai ka naam ly ly k… aur aap ko mujhy kuch bhi kehny ki zarorat nahin hai, main ny jo bhi kia, apni khushi aur khahish sy kia hai… aur ab 7 janmon tk Daya mairy hain tou iss sy zada bari khushi aur kya ho gi…

Abhijeet proudly: Geet mujhy bohut khushi hai Daya ny apni zindigi ka itna bara aur itna behtaren faisla kia hai, I am really proud of you.

Geet smiled and then: Chalein ab bohut zada batein ho gaien, main Daya ko daikh k aati hun phir achi achi si batein karein gy… aap logon ko mairi aur Daya ki bachpan ki herkataien batati hun aa k…

And she left in smile.

All really didn't know how a woman could remain so calm when she knew that soon may be she would be a widow. Geet was right; it's the power of true love.

When Geet came out from her cabin, a call of her name, stopped her. She turned and found Muskaan standing there. Muskaan moved towards her...

Muskaan in wet tone: Geet i... i am...

Geet cutting her politely, holding her hands: Muskaan please aap ko kuch bhi kehny ki zarorat nahin hai... main samjhti hun jo bhi hua wo aap ny unjany mein kia aur shaid tb halat hi easey thy k agar main aap ki jagah hoti tou shaid yehi kerti...

Muskaan hugged her tightly and started crying loudly. Geet was just giving her time to expel out her pain by silently rubbing her back.

Muskaan still in hug: Geet kya Daya ko mairy pyar pr vishwas nahin tha...

Geet in smile: Muskaan baat pyar pr vishwas ki nahin hoti hai... hum js sy pyar kerty hain ussy hr takleef sy bachana chahty hain, Daya ny bhi yehi kia... woh aap ko itni bari takleef nahin dy sakty thy na...

Muskaan got separated, looked at her: Geet tum pr mujhy bhi garv hai...

And she left the hospital in the same moment. Geet just quitely looked her going and then moved towards Daya's room. Here in her cabin, all were sitting, waiting for Daya to wake up… doing light talks and laughing bit on hearing Daya's childhood acts from Geet, who came back after checking Daya. After 2 hours Geet stood up with…

Geet: chalein please, Daya ko kissi waqt bhi hosh aata ho ga… (in requesting tone) aur please khud ko strong rakhiye ga unn k liye…

They all nodded and moved towards his room and found him still unconscious.

Abhijeet moved forward and grabbed his hand in his hands with love and care. After 10-15 minutes Abhijeet felt a bit movement in Daya's fingers, he looked at him… Daya was coming back in conscious but still closed eyes… (ABHI…!) Tear fell from Abhijeet's eye… after some more time Daya opened his eyes completely and found Abhijeet sitting in front of him, he moved his gaze and his whole family was there. Daya looked at Geet who was smiling with teary eyes looking at him.

Daya looked at Abhijeet again and found him totally silent, sitting with down head. Daya followed his gaze and saw that he was silently looking at Daya's hand which he wrapped possessively in his both hands. A painful smile came on Daya's lips and he tightened his grip on Abhijeet's hand. Abhijeet turned his face to other side still grabbing Daya's hand tightly. Daya with care placed his free hand on Abhijeet's face and wiped his tear. Abhijeet looked at Daya in tears and pulled him up in tight hug and burst out in tears. Daya said nothing, just placed his hand on Abhijeet's back and started rubbing his back.

Abhijeet in crying: Daya please nahin chor k jao na mujhy please, main nahin reh sakta hun tumhary baghair… mujhy tumhari aadat hai, tumhari zarorat hai… please Daya, bhagwan aik baar phir mujh sy maira sab kuch nahin cheen sakta Daya… keh doo na k yeh sab jhoot hai, tumhara koe fazool sa mazak hai… I promise Daya, mujhy tairi kasam yar bilkul bhi nahin danton ga tujhy iss baat py… please Daya… please.

Daya removing oxygen mask and in low tone: Abhi kash yeh mazak hota tou main tumhari dant bhi brdasht ker laita Boss… lekin yeh aik sach hai aur tum yun iss sy mun phair k nahin bhag sakty ho Abhi…

Abhijeet in tears: Daya agar tairi jagah main aur mairi jagah tu hota na…

Daya cutting him in pain: Nahin Abhi please aesa nahin bolo, main janta hun tumhary liye kitna mushkil hai lekin Boss please khud ko mairi jagah nahin lao… kyun k main tumhari jagah nahin aana chahta yar… main tumhary jitna strong nahin hun Abhi, please na bolo aesey…

Abhijeet in wet tone: Daya tu tou janta hai k main strong nahin hun yar, bs woh tou aik khool hai na… please Daya tu mairi takat hai mujh sy mairi takat mat cheen yar please…

Daya in soft tone: Boss, Geet hai na tumhary sath, uss ko banana tum apni takat aur wasey bhi woh mairy sy zada bhi bohut zada strong hai, daikhna mujh sy bhi zada pyar aur samman dy gi tumhein…

Abhijeet in extreme pain: Lekin Daya mujhy tu chahiye hai yaar, sirf tu… aur tu Geet ko chor k kaisy ja sakta hai yun dosron k…

Daya instantly: Boss tum tou uss k mairy sy bhi zada apny ho aur main janta hun k tum mujh sy bhi zada khayal rakho gy uss ka…

Abhijeet in his pain suddenly realized that he was holding Daya from long time, so he just placed his one hand behind his head and neck and other behind his back and smoothly made him lay down. Daya lay down still looking at Abhijeet with care and concern. Abhijeet looked at his face and wiped sweat from his face. And then realized that Daya had taken off his mask…

Abhijeet angrily making him wear that again with: Daya yeh kya herkat hai haan, mask kyun utara tum ny… Geet sy poucha kya pehly…

Daya smiled and stopped his hand with: Boss ab main theek hun, wasey bhi attack k baad jb mujhy hosh aata hai tou Geet mask uttar daiti hai… pouch lo beshak ussy…

Abhijeet in pain: Daya tujhy kya hamesha itni hi takleef hoti hai iss sab ki…

Daya looked him in pain and then: Nahin Boss aaj tou bohut kum hue, tum jo ho na mairy paas.

Abhijeet in wet tone: Tou Daya pehly hi kyun nahin bula lia tum ny mujhy apny paas…

Daya in teary voice: Yar dr lagta tha bohut k kahin tumhein kuch ho na jaye…

Abhijeet with heavy throat: Aur ab tujhy lagta hai k main itna strong ho gaya hun k yeh sab brdasht ker lun ga…

Daya in strong: Haan, kyun k ab Geet tumhari zimmedari…

Abhijeet instantly: Abhi woh tumhari hi zimmedari hai, samjhy tum…

A ward-boy came inside after knocking the door…

Ward-boy: Madam, doctor Geet Daya aap hi hain kya…

Geet in smile: G main hi hun, kyun…?

W.B.: Woh actually doctor main naya hun yahan, aur abhi aik doctor sy dant kha k aa raha hun unn ka ghalat naam lainy py tou socha aap sy pehly pouch lun…

Geet with smile: Aur yeh doctor yakenun Mrs. Shekher hoon gi… (W.B. made an angry face) mind na kia karo unn ki dant ko, woh ghussy ki thori taiz hain… acha khair main hi hun Dr. Geet Daya kaho kya hua?

W.B.: Woh doctor aap ko Dr. Perkash bula rahy hain…

Geet confusingly: Kyun…?

W.B.: Aap Dr. Shukla k paas aik case ly k gaen thein na… woh unhon ny Dr. Perkash ko refer ker dia hai.

Geet: Oooh acha, theek hai, thanks.

Ward-boy left and Geet took a deep breath and moved towards Daya with smile on her face. She with care removed the oxygen mask from his neck and then placed her hand softly on his head: Main aati hun thori dair mein…

Daya nodded and she left the room after giving a soft kiss on his forehead. After sometime…

Abhijeet noticing his silence: Daya tum easey kyun laity ho haan, batein karo na yar… tumhein pata hai abhi Geet ny hamein itni dhair sari batein bataien tumhary bachpan ki… (cupping his face) Daya woh sach mein tum sy bohut zada pyar kerti hai… main bohut khush hun tumhary liye…

Daya smiled: Haan Boss sach mein, main bhi bohut khush hun uss ko paa k… (holding Abhijeet's hand and in wet tone) Boss uss ny tumhary Daya ki zindigi mein khushion k rang bhar diye haan yar, tum please uss ki zindigi sy rang na jany daina… (in tears) Abhi please uss ko safaid sari…

Abhijeet instantly put hand on Daya's mouth: Daya please koe fazool baat nahin, please…

Daya looked him in pain and Abhijeet wiped his tears…

After sometime Geet entered inside and after glancing him once and looking him sitting, she was not making any eye-contact with him but tried to show herself busy with monitor and drips… etc.

Daya looked her and in concern tone: Geet, tum theek ho na…

Geet's hands stopped but she did not look at him… even did not respond him. Daya looked at Abhijeet who assured him with eyes and Daya again softly…

Daya: Geet kya hua hai… tum daikh kyun nahin rahi mairi taraf aur mairi baat ka jawab bhi nahin dy rahi…

Geet in cold tone: Kyun k main aap sy naraz hun…

All shocked as they all did not expect such reply…

Daya in shock: Naraz… kyun… main ny kya kia…?

Geet turned and to Abhijeet: Abhi bhaiya aap apny bhai ko bolein k mujhy inn sy baat nahin karni… inhon ny apna promise tora hai… aur…

Daya who was hearing all that with open mouth while smile came on every face seeing how well Geet was handling the situation and Daya…

Daya exclaimed: Arrey main ny koun sa promise…

Geet stopped him by raising her hand: Aap ko kisi ny bataya nahin kya k jb 2 samajhdar log baat kerty hain tou beech mein nahin bolty… (Abhijeet laughed lightly and Daya gave him an angry look) haan tou Abhi bhaiya aap k bhai ny mujhy promise kia tha k ab yeh roien gein nahin lekin yeh phir sy roye… (Daya lowered his head while Abhijeet's smile also disappeared. Geet looking all that) mujhy aap k bhai ko saza daini hai iss baat k liye, aap permission dein please…

All looked her in shock.

Abhijeet in smile: Arrey iss mein permission kaisi da…

Daya cutting him unbelievably: Boss tum…!

Geet again: Bs ab permission mil gae na, ab aap bhi chup… pehly hi aesey kaam na kia karein na k saza mily…

Daya: Geet yeh ghalt baat hai, tum mujhy…

Geet keeping finger on her lips: Be quite.

Abhijeet laughed loudly seeing Daya's expressions.

Daya in anger to him: Haan hans lo tum bhi, bara maza aa raha hai na mujhy yun dant khata daikh k…

Freddy in smile: Arrey Geet lekin yeh tou batao k tum Daya sir ko saza kya dy rahi ho…

Geet in straight tone: Injection…

All exclaimed: Injection…!

Daya carelessly: Haan tou pehly nahin bata sakti thi, main ny kaha pata nahin kya saza doo gi, hunh.

Geet moving towards him with injection and chewing each word: Iss injection mein SEDATION hai, kum sy kum 3 ghanty sooen gy aap ab.

Daya immediately: Kya… nahin Geet bilkul bhi nahin, main koe injection nahin ly raha…

Geet in challenging tone: Acha, rook k dikhain tou zara…

Daya childishly: Geet please na, mujhy abhi nahin sona… Abhi thori dair pehly hi tou utha hun.

Geet rubbing spirit on his arm: Acha theek hai…

Daya immediately pulled his arm back and happily: Tou tum nahin dy rahi na injection…

Geet pulled his arm in front of her and in warn tone: Ab agar bazu hataya na tou heavy doze dy dun gi main… (Daya looked at Abhijeet for help but Abhijeet was smiling, enjoying all that) main tou yeh keh rahi thi k iss k baad aap ko inam bhi mily ga…

Daya angrily: Haan 2, 4 aur medicines… rakho tum apna inam apny paas… mujhy nahin chahiye.

Geet looked at his face after giving him injection… He was looking like an angry kid…

Geet smiled: Acha ab aap ko tou inam chahiye hi nahin hai tou main akely hi aaj raat ACP sir k ghar…

Daya looked at her in surprise and was smiling ear to ear… he hold her from shoulders tightly while cutting her: Kya Geet sach mein… tum sach mein mujhy permission dy rahi ho sir k ghar jany ki dinner py… haan.

Geet looked at his face which was lighting like 1000 volt bulb, she cupped his face holding tears in her eyes: Haan Daya hum sach mein chalein gy, zaror jaein gy… (tear slipped from Daya's eye, Geet wiped his tear and hugged him tightly) I am sorry Daya please, mujhy aap ko uss tarhan aik dum sy mana nahin kerna chahiye tha, please I am sorry…

Daya placing hand on her back, kissed on her head: Geet please tum sorry na kaha karo mujhy, main samjhta hun k tum ny mujhy kyun roka…

Geet separating from hug and in teary smile: Daya uss k liye aap ko pehly sona pary ga please, abhi aap ko injection bhi dia hai… aap lait jaien bs ab aaram sy.

Daya nodded and lay down with smile. Geet looked at Abhijeet who was looking at Daya in pain. Geet thinking something…

Geet in straight tone: Abhi bhaiya aap yahan sooen gy ya mairy cabin k sath attached rest-room mein?

Abhijeet looked her in shock: Geet main kyun so'on ga…

Geet: Pehli wajah kyun k Daya ab 3, 4 ghanty baad jagein gy tou aap yahan baith k bore ho jaein gy, dosri wajah kyun k mujhy aap ki tabiyat bhi theek nahin lg rahi aur teesri wajah Daya k sath aap bhi roye hain iss liye aap ko bhi saza mily gi…

Daya laughed lightly and showed thumbs-up sign to Geet.

Abhijeet in anger: Daya tu soya nahin abhi tk…

Daya immediately closed his eyes but still smiling.

Abhijeet to Geet in convincing tone: Geet daikho main theek hun bilkul aur mujhy Daya k paas baithna hai please, (wet tone) main bore nahin hota hun iss k paas…

Geet in requesting tone: Abhi bhaiya main ny pehli baar manga hai na aap sy kuch… aap nahin dein gy kya…

Abhijeet surrendering: Main yahin soo jaon ga, (looking at her and in requesting tone) lekin please pehly Daya soo jaye phir… (Geet nodded… and Abhijeet in sad tone) aur Geet zada heavy doze nahin daina, iss k uthny sy pehly main iss k paas hona chahiye hun.

Daya tightened his grip on Abhijeet's hand and Abhijeet placed his hand on Daya's head.

Geet moved towards ACP sir and with smile: Sir aap k baita, bahu zaror aaien gy shaam ko…

ACP placed hand on her head and Geet smiled.

Geet to Freddy: Freddy sir suna hai Daya ko aap ki wife k hath ki dishes bohut pasand hain… (Freddy nodded sadly) Tou chalein main aap ko Daya ka aaj shaam ka menu daiti hun, main bhi tou daikhon zara aap ki wife k hathon ka taste…

Freddy happily: Geet, kya sach mein main Daya sir k liye kuch banwa k la sakta hun…

Geet smilingly: Aaien aap mairy sath please.

And they both left…

ACP sir to all: Chalo tum sab bhi mairy sath, Daya aur Geet k swaget ki taiyariyan kerni hain na…

They all left leaving Abhijeet and Daya alone. Daya was sleeping because of medicine's effect. Abhijeet silently staring Daya's face for some time and then in wet tone…

Abhijeet looking at Daya's face: Daya, yar mujhy sach mein bohut khushi hai k tu ny Geet jaisi larki ka intikhab kia hai apny jiven-sathi k tour py aur apni zid ki wajah sy apni orr aati khushiyon sy mun nahin mora… (holding his hand tightly) I promise Daya main tairi Geet ka pura khayal rakhon ga… promise.

Someone placed hand on his shoulder, Abhijeet turned and found Geet standing there. Abhijeet stood up…

Geet in teary smile: Abhi bhaiya aap ko promise kerny ki zarort nahin hai Daya sy… unhein pata hai k aap maira pura khayal rakhein gy. (Abhijeet gave her a sad smile) chalein ab aap bhi please, Daya soo gaye hain na… ab aap ko bhi injection dy daiti hun.

Abhijeet nodded and lay down on sofa… Geet gave him a sheet and then injection and after few minutes Abhijeet too, was in deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N...**

Friends hope you all enjoyed it...

Take care you all... :)


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N...**

CID lovers, oh god your review meant a lot to me dear, thanks a lot for liking FF that much... thanks dear... :)

Nb , Rohan nd Rahul, thanks dear for liking the dialoge and chapter... :)

Sarra-Musi, i am glad too that you don't hate Geet any more... :)

Aditi, dear i really enjoyed your review... really a new kind of interpretation about Geet's character... thanks dear... :)

Roxtar, dear please no appologies are required... The image of characters change as the story proceed so its not at all a fault of anyone... so please don't feel sad or bad... :)

Guest, dear first thanks for your review and its just fine please don't say sorry and being Daya sir's wife and doctor yeah Geet is also getting importance... :)

Sheenam, yar what the review you gave... i was laughing lightly on that, haha... hope you are a live.. ;) And yeah i usually update on Monday, Wednesday and Friday... :)

Cute smile, dear this point has been addressed in great detail after 8th chapter... please read A/N, hope you will get satisfied, thanks dear... :)

KiaMehra, NainaCID, Jyoti, Sachin1495, Subhsresaha, thanks a lot dears for your reviews and liking the FF... a tight hug to you all, thanks... :)

And now here is the next chapter... enjoy... :)

* * *

ACP sir's home…

In the night, all were present in ACP sir's home, enjoying their dinner with the newly wed couple… Manisha bhabhi was also present with them while Muskaan got transferred to Delhi HQ, on the very same day on her own personal request to DCP sir.

Abhijeet, Daya and Geet were taking the same food while doing light chit-chats. They all were enjoying very much, forgetting all pains and tensions. After dinner all were talking…

Abhijeet to Daya: Daya yar chal tu Geet k liye koe geet tou ga dy zara…

Daya and Geet both looked at each other like they remembered something. Daya lowered his head while Geet burst out in loud laugh. All were really confused.

Daya murmured: Abhi ko bhi na… bs yehi idea daina tha…

Abhijeet who listened that murmur: Abbey tou mujhy kya pata tha k tu ny yahan pehly hi koe chand charhaya hua hai…

Daya looked him angrily and defending himself: Main ny kuch nahin kia tha… woh tou…

Geet controlling her laugh and teasingly: Daya aap ny kuch nahin kia tha kya…?

Daya looked her angrily: Haan, main ny kuch nahin kia tha aur tum ny baad mein lrr jo lia tha mujh sy itna zada… aur opper sy saza k tour py ice-cream bhi tou khilaye thi na tumhein…

Geet in smile: Haan tou woh tou kerna hi tha na… ks ny kaha tha k uss tarhan ka gana gaien…

Abhijeet confusingly: Yeh tum dono aapas mein hi lerty raho gy ya batao gy bhi k hua kya tha…

Daya in low tone: Woh Boss hum logon ki party thi, primary standard sy middle mein jany ki tou hum sab aik dosry ko gany dedicate ker rahy thy… main aur Geet bohut achey friends rahy hain shuru sy hi tou class ny bola k main iss k liye koe gana gaon… (looking at him) yar main pechli raat hi DILJALY daikh k aaya tha doston k sath, issi liye jo gana yaad aaya gaa dia… (looking her angrily) iss ny tou sab k samny hi larna shuru ker dia mujh sy…

Freddy: Kyun sir aap ny easa koun sa gana gaya tha…

Geet instantly started singing teasingly looking at Daya:

_**MAIRA DAISH, MAIRA MULK, MAIRA YEH WATAN,**_

_**SHANTI KA UN'NATI KA PYAR KA CHAMAN…**_

All looked at Daya in great shock…

Daya seeing all eyes focused on him, innocently: Haan tou aur koe gana yaad hi nahin tha mujhy… aur phir…

Echo of loud laugh stopped him to complete his talk… All were laughing very loudly… Daya looked at Abhijeet who was laughing very much. He looked at Geet who was looking at him smilingly; Daya gave her a sweet smile.

Daya gave his Abhi a tight side-hug and Abhijeet stopped laughing but smile was still present there.

Abhijeet in smile: Daya tu kya hamesha sy easa hi hai… bewakoof, masoom sa.

Daya in smile: Tou kya hua Boss, iss ny lrr bhi tou lia tha na… tou hisab barabr.

Dr. Salunkhy: Wasey Pradyuman, iss sy yeh tou sabit hua k Daya mein daish-bhagti ka jazba shuru sy hi tha…

ACP sir smilingly: Haan tou aakhir maira bahadur shair hai yeh…

Daya smiled.

Abhijeet patted his head: Chal Daya aaj suna dy na koe acha sa gana…

Daya looked at him and then nodded… and stood up, looking at Geet… Who was looking at him with smile. Daya with smile…

_**TUJHY DAIKHA TOU YEH JANA SANAAAMMMM…**_

_**PYAR HOTA HAI DEWANA SANAMMMMM…**_

Geet too moved towards him. Daya hugged her tightly…

_**AB YAHAN SY KAHAN JAIEN HUM… TAIRI BAHON MEIN MRR…**_

And he stopped because Geet had placed her hand on his mouth to stop him to say any other word. Geet looked in his eyes with love and sang…

_**AANKEIN MAIRI… SAPNY TAIRY…**_

_**DIL MAIRA… DHARKEN TAIRI…**_

Daya kissed her forehead…

_**TU NY AAAAWAZ DI, DAIKH MAIN AA GAE…**_

_**PYAR SY BARH K HAI KYA KASAM…**_

_**TUJHY DAIKHA TOU YEH JANA SANAM…**_

She kissed Daya's cheek and hugged him tightly while all clapped.

Abhijeet in loud tone: Chalo bhae Tarika aur Tasha ly jao ab Geet ko tum dono jaldi sy…

Daya and Geet both shocked and looked at Abhijeet in question but did not ask a word. Abhijeet really liked it. He felt proud on his, those precious two.

Abhijeet in smile: Arrey easey na daikho mujhy, aaj Geet pehli baar aa rahi hai na apny ghar tou issi liye puri tayari k sath laien gy na hum apni bahu ko…

Both smiled.

Tarika: Chaliye Mrs. Daya aap hamary sath aur Daya tum chalo Abhijeet k sath…

With that they took both with them.

DUO's home…

Both Geet and Daya again dressed as bride and bride-groom. They entered in DUO's home with all the rituals. Geet was feeling very happy as she had come for the first time in her home, her Daya's home… She was smiling unknowingly and was looking at walls where various DUO's pictures were hanging.

After sometime the girls took Geet in her room while Daya remained with Abhijeet.

Daya: Abhi yar iss sab ki kya zarorat thi, ab tou hum honey-moon sy bhi aa gaye na…

Abhijeet cupping Daya's face: Daya maira bs chaly tou tairy chehry py muskurahat lany k liye kuch bhi ker dun yar… aur phir Geet tou pehli baar aai hai na yahan, uss k liye kuch special tou hona chahiye…

Daya hugged Abhijeet tightly: Thanks Abhi, thanks a lot… kash yar main bhi tumhary liye kuch ker sakta.

Abhijeet patting his back: Daya tu ny mairy liye bohut kuch kia hai aur khas tour sy Geet ki surat mein mujhy zindigi sy lerny ki himmat aur maksad diya hai…

Tarika in tease tone: Agar tum dono ka yeh rona dhona khatam ho gaya ho tou thori tawaj'jo yahan bhi ker lo…

Both turned and gave her a smile.

Tasha to Daya: Daya sir aap uss din tou ACP sir ki wajah sy bach gaye thy, ab aap naig diye baghair nahin jaien gy ander.

Vivek: Arrey wah easey kaisy nahin jaien gy, tum ny bud'dho samjha hai kya hamein… yeh naig na shadi k din hota hai, easey hi nahin mangty hr rooz…

Tasha angrily: Tum sy ks ny poucha jo beech mein bol rahey ho…

Tarika naughtily: Aur Vivek suhag-raat bhi tou shadi k rooz hi hoti hai na…

Daya blushed badly and a cute smile covered his face and looking him smiling all were happy too…

Abhijeet instantly: Acha acha ab aur koe tang nahin kary ga mairy bhai ko… (giving 10,000) yeh lo tum logon ka naig, ab chalo rasta choro jaldi sy.

Tasha: Arrey wah kya baat hai aap ki Abhijeet sir, thankyou... (looking sternly at Vivek) daikha issy kehty hain naig samjhy…

Vivek instantly: Haan tou mairy paas bhi Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir jaisa bhai ho na tou main bhi…

And he stopped realizing what he said. Daya moved towards him with smile and patted his shoulder as: Tumhary paas Freddy hai na, daikhna woh bhi kaisy karata hai tumhari shadi… (in wet tone) aur Vivek please Abhi jaisa bhai na sahi magar woh tou hai na tumhary paas, khayal rakhna uss ka please bohut zada sara…

Vivek looked him with teary eyes and moved his head down. Daya just gave him a soothing hug.

Vivek with heavy throat: main promise kerta hun sir k Abhijeet sir ka aur Geet bhabhi ka pura khayal rakhon ga, promise.

Daya smiled and patted his cheek with care. He turned and found Abhijeet looking down; Daya moved towards him and just hugged him tightly.

Tarika noticing the atmosphere getting low, immediately: Daikho tum dono ny agar phir sy koe rona dhona shuru kia na tou Geet ki tarhan main bhi tum dono ko seductive dy dun gi… (both looked at her in shock and she continued in warn tone) woh bhi heavy doze.

Freddy instantly: Tarika, Abhijeet sir ki tou khair hai magar Daya sir…

And he stopped because of the fiery glance given to him by Abhijeet while Daya was smiling continuously in all that.

Abhijeet angrily: Kyun Freddy, mairi kyun khair hai, haan.

Freddy innocently: Sir aap ki tou abhi shadi nahin hue na…

Hearing his tone and expression Daya burst out in loud laugh. All felt relaxed on hearing that laugh and now Tarika did not want to take any risk so immediately pushed him inside his room.

Daya entered in room still laughing and then stopped seeing Geet in bridal dress sitting on bed, waiting for him. Daya smiled and locked the room door. He went towards music system and turned it on…

_**YEH DIL KI LAGI KUM KYA HO GI, YEH ISHQ BHALA KUM KYA HO GA…**_

Geet's heart was beating fast because truly, that was her wedding night when her groom stepped towards her with his own will. And most importantly that was her first night in her groom's room. Daya moved towards her and sat on bed looking at his beautiful wife.

_**JB RAAT HAI EASI MATWALI, JB RAAT HAI EASI MATWALI… **_

Daya smilingly forwarding a red rose towards her: Tou Mrs. Geet Daya kaisa lg raha hai aap ko apny ghar aa k…

Geet in smile, grabbing the rose… in low tone: Bohut zada acha…

Daya in naughty tone: Wasey yeh aaj tum itna sharma kyun rahi ho… uss raat tou bohut bold ho gae thi.

_**PHIR SUBHA KA AALAM KYA HO GA, PHIR SUBHA KA AALAM KYA HO GA…**_

Geet blushed and said nothing. Daya was really enjoying her shyness.

Daya giving her a packet: Yeh tumhari mun dikhai, abhi tk di nahin na tumhein…

_**NAGMON SY BARASTI HAI MASTI, CHALKEIN HAIN KHUSHI K PAIMANY…**_

Geet took the packet and opened it with love. It was a gold heart shape pendent, she opened that and heard a soft voice of Daya as "I LOVE YOU MRS. GEET DAYA…" having Daya's and Geet's pictures inside… Tear fell from Geet's eye and she looked at Daya who was looking at her with love, care and concern. Geet immediately hugged him tightly.

_**AAJ EASI BAHAREIN AAIEN HAIN, KAL JN K BANEIN GY AFSANY…**_

Geet: Thanks Daya, thanks a lot… yeh aap k baad mairi zindigi ka sab sy khobsorat aur keemti tohfa hai…

Daya smiled in hug: Wasey Geet lagta hai uss raat wali Geet phir sy aa rahi hai tum mein…

Geet instantly moved back and looked at him, who was looking at her naughtily. Geet blushed and moved her face down.

_**AB ISS SY BHI ZADA AUR HASEEN YEH PYAR KA MOSAM KYA HO GA…**_

Daya with love grabbed her chin and moved her face up and they kissed passionately. Daya made Geet lay down on bed, leaning over her and then lights went off.

_**JB RAAT HAI EASI MATWALI, JB RAAT HAI EASI MATWALI… **_

_**PHIR SUBHA KA AALAM KYA HO GA, PHIR SUBHA KA AALAM KYA HO GA…**_

Next morning Abhijeet came out from his room and found Geet working in kitchen. A smile came on Abhijeet's face.

Abhijeet: Geet aaty hi kitchen sambhal lia tum ny…

Geet looked Abhijeet with smile: Good morning bhaiya aur kitchen kahan sambhala, bs aesey hi Daya soo rahy hain tou main ny socha k chai pi li jaye… aap baithen main ly k aati hun dono mil k enjoy kerty hain.

Abhijeet nodded and went in terrace, after sometime Geet too joined him.

Geet giving him his cup: Aaj mosam bohut acha hai na…

Abhijeet sipping tea: Hmm, sach mein aaj mosam tou waqai bohut zada acha hai, lagta hai barish ho gi… (looking at her) kya khayal hai sahab uth jaein tou beach py chalty hain.

Geet: Done… (remembering something and in happy voice) Abhi bhaiya main aap ko maira wedding gift dikhati hun, Daya ny dia kal…

And she moved inside, not even giving chance to Abhijeet to say something.

Abhijeet thinking: Daya aur Geet ki kitni baatein milti hain, uss ko bhi jb tk mujhy sab bata aur dikha na dy sakoon nahin milta aur Geet bhi… dono hi itna khayal rakhty hain dosron ka… Geet sach mein bilkul perfect match hai mairy Daya k liye… kash main inn ka khobsurat sath zada arsy tk enjoy…

Geet kept hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and he looked at her, coming out from his thoughts… Geet forwarded her hand, Abhijeet grabbed the packet, opened it and then opened the pendent too… the voice he wanted to hear the most… a tear slipped from Abhijeet's eye…

Geet in concern tone: Abhi bhaiya aap please itna na roya karein aur iss waqt tou bilkul bhi nahin… aap ko pata hai na k agar Daya ny aap ko iss tarhan daikh lia tou woh hurt hun gy na, please…

Abhijeet in smile: Wasey tumhara bhi jawab nahin hai Geet, Daya ko maira naam ly ly k black-mail kerti ho aur mujhy uss ka naam ly k… (patting her cheek) lekin acha lagta hai yun black-mail hona.

Geet smiled and then they started chatting casually when after sometime, Daya's loud irritated voice raised…

Daya: Geet mairi Dark green shirt kahan rakh di tum ny…

Geet looked at Abhijeet who sighed helplessly and both moved towards Daya's room in anger and stopped after taking very first step…

Geet immediately: Daya chorein foren uss bag ko… yeh aap shirt dhond rahy thy kya… ks ny bola tha aap ko khud kerny ko… (looking at totally upside down room) easa lg raha hai zalzala aa gaya ho yahan…

Daya looked really irritated: Aik tou mairy kapry pata nahin kahan ghussa k rakh daiti ho tum, oper sy lr bhi mairy sy hi rahi ho… (looking at Abhijeet who was smiling) Abhi ab tum kya muskuraye ja rahy ho, dhond k doo na shirt.

Abhijeet smilingly: Daya pehly tou tum shant ho jao aur sari shirts tou hain na yahan, pehen lo na koe bhi…

Daya stubbornly: Nahin Boss mujhy wohi wali pehen'nani hai… woh Dark green wali jo tum ny mujhy mairy mission py jany sy pehly dilai thi… yar woh mairi favorite hai… mujhy nahin pata dhond k doo tum mujhy…

Abhijeet in strict tone: Daya…!

Daya surrendering: Acha theek hai main yeh Black wali pehen laita hun, yeh bhi achi hai.

With that he moved towards bathroom grabbing his clothes in anger while Abhijeet patted his forehead with: Yeh kabhi nahin sudhar sakta…

Geet smilingly: Wasey aap ka roub tou sach mein bohut hai, foren hi maan gaye yeh.

Abhijeet smiled and then exclaimed in happy tone: Yeh lo… yeh pari hai samny, iss ko aik tou kuch nazar bhi nahin aata… lo dy do ussy.

Geet smilingly grabbed that shirt with: Wasey ab samjh mein aa raha hai kuch kuch k Daya kyun nahin sudhar sakty.

Abhijeet left the room in smile while Geet started arranging the room… after sometime Daya came out rubbing his hair with towel.

Geet forwarding his shirt: Yeh lein dhond di aap k Abhi ny aap ki shirt.

Daya happily throwing towel carelessly: Waow, daikha mujhy pata tha k Abhi dhond hi dy ga.

Geet picked the towel from floor and nodded her head in disappointment while Daya changed his shirt and was about to move out when Geet stopped him…

Daya turned towards her questionably and Geet spread her hand in front of him silently. Daya looked at the pendent and understood well what Geet wanted from him. He in smile picked that pendent and Geet turned and moved her hair in front side. Daya made her wear the pendent and kissed her bare shoulder softly and whispered I LOVE YOU.

Geet turned and hugged him tightly. Daya smiled and moved outside after giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Abhijeet seeing him coming out: Tou mil gae tumhein tumhari shirt… ab tou sakoon aa gaya na iss kat'ti patang ko.

Daya looked him in smile and hugged him with: Boss ab aaya sakoon iss kat'ti patang ko… (separating from hug) aur agar dhond k daini hi thi tou pehly danta kyun…

Abhijeet patting his cheek: Chalo aaj hamara beach py jany ka program hai, pehly nashta ker laity hain phir thori dair mein nikalty hain… mosam bohut acha hai…

Daya raising eyebrow: Hamara… yeh tum ny aur Geet ny khud khud hi sab decide bhi ker lia mairy soty soty (seeing Geet coming out) yeh jo injection dia tha tum ny mujhy srr dard ki wajah sy, ussi ki wajah sy sota raha na main itni dair… aur madam ny beach jany ka plan bhi bana lia… very bad…

Abhijeet grabbing his arm and in worry tone: Daya tujhy attack aaya phir sy…

Daya snubbing himself to said that all in front of him: Arrey Boss bs halka sa hi tha aur injection sy theek bhi ho gaya tha…

Geet: Chalein aa jaien aap dono ab… nashta thanda ho jaye ga.

Daya with smile: Chalo Boss tumhein pata hai na mujh sy bhook nae bardasht hoti…

Abhijeet nodded in smile and they moved towards table. After having their breakfast they moved towards beach and returned after almost 2 hours...

At DUO's home, they were enjoying juice in light mood when suddenly Daya started feeling uneasiness and rushed towards bathroom. Abhijeet and Geet both moved behind him in hurry and saw him doing vomit… he was about to fall because of dizziness when Abhijeet and Geet caught hold of him and rushed towards hospital.

* * *

**A/N...**

Hope you people enjoyed it...

Take care you all... :)


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N...**

Jyoti, haha dear it is a public site and we all have right to express our feelings openly so its good that you expressed your view... thanks dear... :)

Nb, thanks dear and these songs selections is a tough job to do but are really important for the FF... thanks for liking them... :)

Sarra-musi, thanks dear for making it your favorite FF... :)

subhsresaha, haha thanks sweety for liking the songs and different clips of the FF... :)

sumiti, dear i have tried to show Muskaan's emmotions too and the story is not about any character its just about love, thanks dear... :)

sheenam, haha yeah dear so stay tune... ;) And i really never knew that i can show romance too, haha new news for me too... :D Thanks dear... :)

bint-e-abid, thanks dear for your review and good to know that you are liking this FF... :)

cidtami, dear please don't say sorry as studies are the most important thing in a student's life, thanks dear... :)

sachin1495, thanks dear and yeah that transfer was just to save her from further pain... thanks for liking different moments of FF... :)

Roxtar, thanks dear for your review... :)

srija, thanks dear for your review and please no worries about reviews yar... :) And sorry dear as i am not understanding what exactly your suggestion is... as Daya sir's marriage has got done so what about marring DUO togather... :/

And now here is the next update, please enjoy... :)

* * *

In Hospital…

After attending Daya, Geet came out from ICU and found a very worried Abhijeet.

Geet in concern: Abhi bhaiya please aap itny preshan na hoon, Daya theek hain ab… bs ab hum unhein hospital mein hi rakhein gy.

Abhijeet looking at her: Main uss ko mil sakta hun kya…

Geet in smile: Bilkul mil sakty hain, iss waqt tou woh soo rahy hain na… aap chahein tou unn k paas baith sakty hain.

Abhijeet in sad smile: Thanks Geet, main uss k paas baithta hun.

Abhijeet moved from there and Geet felt bad for him…

Daya gain conscious after few hours, looking very pale. He opened his eyes and found Abhijeet sitting there, resting his forehead on Daya's arm and holding his hand tightly. A tear slipped from Daya's eye and he again closed his eyes because of the fear to see a broken Abhijeet. Abhijeet without lifting his head up…

Abhijeet in wet tone: Daya main janta hun k tum uth gaye ho, tumhara hath mairy hath mein hi hai.

Daya in pain: Boss kyun khud k sath iss tarhan ker rahy ho tum… iss tarhan tou tum bemaar per jao gy.

Abhijeet in helpless tone: Daya jis tarhan tairy ikhtiyar mein kuch nahin hai na yar, ussi tarhan main bhi be-bas hun bilkul… (in tears cupping Daya's face) Daya main tujhy yun pal pal khud sy dour jaty nahin daikh sakta yar… main…

And he rushed out from the room. Tears fell from Daya's eyes too and he closed his eyes silently.

Geet entered inside as she had seen Abhijeet going outside in tears. She looked at Daya who was lying with closed eyes but pain was clearly visible on his face… pain of unable to do anything for his BHAI…

Geet looked at him for some time, and then moved towards him with a smile. She moved close to him and softly kissed Daya's forehead and sat near him after removing oxygen mask, placing one hand on Daya's head and with other hand got hold of his hand. Daya was looking at her silently but his eyes were showing the pain, care, concern, love, everything he felt for her.

Geet with smile: Easey kya daikh rahy hain aap aur ab tabiyat kaisi hai aap ki?

Daya looking in her eyes: Geet… tumhein drr nahin lagta kya?

A color passed Geet's face, her grip on Daya's hand got tightened and she moved her face to other side instantly. Daya sighed deeply and closed his eyes again.

Geet after sometime in low tone: Daya mujhy drr lagta hai, zaror lagta hai lekin iss waqt main uss drr ki wajah sy hamari zindigi k yeh khobsorat pal gawana nahin chahti (looking at him) aur please aap bhi yeh ulti sedhi baatein na socha karein… Aap yeh batain k aap ki tabaiyat kaisi hai ab…

Daya looking her: Tum bohut bahudar ho gae ho Geet sach mein… (in smile) mairi tabiyat theek hai ab pehly sy kafi… Geet mujhy baithna hai please… (Geet nodded and helped him in sitting… after few moments) Geet, Abhi kamzoor per raha hai, woh brdashat nahin ker paye ga… (holding her hand in tension) mujhy Abhi ki bohut tension ho rahi hai yar.

Geet wrapping his hand in her both hands: Daya please aap tension na lein, sb theek ho ga… (after some seconds with smile) aap ko aik idea dun… (Daya looked her questionably) Aap Abhi bhaiya aur Tarika didi ki shadi kerwa dein… (Daya looked her in extreme shock... Geet looking at his expressions, in irritation) aik tou Daya aap shadi k naam py hamesha easey kyun react kerty hain jaisy main aap ko shadi ka nahin bl k larki bhagany ka kehti hun...

Daya in loud shock voice: KYA...!

Geet in anger: Ooho yar phir sy kya... (looking at him) Daya kya nahin kb... kb baat karein gy aap Abhi bhaiya sy...?

Daya looking her angrily: Kabhi bhi nahin... mana k mairy srr py chot aai hai lekin phir bhi maira mansik-santulan tumhari tarhan bigra hua nahin hai, samjhi... mujhy koe shoq nahin hai janty bojhty shair ki kach'char mein ghusny ka... (looking her teasingly) aur tumhary paas kya hr problem ka hl shadi hi hai… main tou easi koe fazool baat nahin karon ga Abhi sy, samjh lo tum…

Geet still in smile: Hr problem ka tou nahin magar haan aap dono bhaiyon ki problem ka yehi aik solution hai… (in convincing tone) Daya please samjhein na… Tarika didi aik patni k tour sy js tarhan Abhi bhaiya ko sambhal sakti hain, aik dost ki hesiyet sy nahin sambhal saktein…

Daya still angry: Main janta hun yeh baat lekin…

Geet cutting him: Koe lekin nahin aur pehly mairi puri baat tou sunn lein na please… (Daya with eyes signaled her to continue) Daya daikhen aap ka mujh sy shadi ka aik maksad Abhi bhaiya ko zindigi mein aagy barhny ki wajah daina bhi tha na… (Daya nodded) tou Daya mairy liye Abhi bhaiya kisi tarhan khud ko sambhal tou lein gy aur zinda bhi reh lein gy magar jee nahin paein gy… unhein hr pal mujh mein unn k Daya ki chavi nazar aaye gi aur mujhy daikh daikh k baar baar udaas hun gy woh… (tears slipped from Daya's eyes… Geet wiped them and cupped his face) Daya please nahin, please…

Daya giving her a teary smile: Geet tum hamesha kitni dour ka soch laiti ho yar… (kissed her hand) thanks mujhy yeh sab samjhany k liye… (Geet gave him a smile) Geet tum sahi keh rahi ho aur agar ab Abhi ki shadi na karai tou ho sakta hai k woh baad mein kabhi bhi na karey iss drr sy k kahin agar woh apni life mein busy ho gaya tou tumhara dihan nahin rakh paye ga… (in strong) halan k main janta hun k easa kabhi nahin ho ga… (looking at Geet) Geet, Tarika maan jaye gi kya itni jaldi shadi k liye…

Geet in proud smile: Kyun Mr. Daya, aap ko Mrs. Daya k talent py shak hai kya…

Daya laughed lightly and tweaked her nose: Nahin mairi pyari si Mrs. Daya, mujhy hrgiz aap k talent py koe shak nahin hai… (in bit fear) lekin yar Abhi… uss ko kaisy manao ga main… woh ghussa ho ga daikhna tum…

Geet carelessly: Arrey uss mein kya hai, unn ko bhi wasey hi manain na js tarhan main ny aap ko manaya tha…

Daya raised his eye-brow: Aur tum ny mujhy kaisy manaya tha…

Geet instantly: emotional black-mailing…

And she bit her tongue and looked Daya sheepishly.

Daya with stern smile: Hmmm tou madam manti hain k mujhy black-mail kia gaya tha, haan…

Geet with smile: G jinab manti hun lekin uss sy kya hota hai… kabhi kabhi agar koe shaks jaan boujh k apni khushion sy dour ja raha ho tou emotional black-mailing sy kaam chila laina chahiye hai… (looking in his eyes) mujhy tou hamesha bara faida hota hai iss sy.

Daya smiled and hugged her tightly: Geet mujhy bhi bohut faida hua hai iss sy…

Same time…

Dr. Salunkhy in bit loud tone: Pradyuman lagta hai hum ghalat waqt py aa gaye…

Daya and Geet immediately got separate and looked at door where their two fathers were standing. Both blushed and moved their heads down with smile on their faces.

ACP sir stepped forward: Kyun bhae Daya, ab kaisa feel ker rahy ho tum…

Dr. Salunkhy instantly: Arrey bohut acha feel ker raha ho ga… (looking at Geet) hai na Geet…

Geet blushed badly: Aap log batein karein please, main aati hun…

And she left the room immediately while the room echoed with the loud laugh of Dr. Salunkhy.

ACP sir: Salunkhy yar yeh kya hai, bachi ko bhaga hi dia tu ny… (to Daya) khair Daya tum choro issy, yeh batao k ab tabiyet kaisi hai tumhari… Abhijeet ny bataya k subha tumhein phir aaya attack…

Daya smilingly: G sir ab theek hun… bs aaj early morning bhi thori tabiyet kharab ho gae tou Geet ny injection dy k sula dia… aur phir beach sy aany k baad vomit ho gae…

Dr. Salunkhy: Daya bach'chy tum ab rest kia karo na… aur Geet ny bataya hai Abhijeet ko k ab tumhein koe discharge nahin milley ga iss liye bilkul zid nahin…

Daya nodded his head: G sir main samjhta hun… (both felt pain seeing Daya agreeing so easily to stay in hospital… Daya after sometime) Sir mujhy aap dono sy baat kerni thi… (stressed) akely mein.

Both looked him in surprise and ACP sir: Haan baita kaho na kya baat hai…

Daya looked at ACP sir: Sir woh… Abhi tou nahin aa jaye ga na…

ACP sir in alert mood: Nahin Daya don't worry, woh nahin aaye ga… Tarika ussy zabardasti ly gae hai lunch py…

Daya let out a sigh of relief and a smile came on his face…

Daya bit hesitatingly: Sir woh… main… I mean hum… matlab main aur Geet…

Dr. Salunkhy: Daya bach'chy jo kehna hai aaram sy kaho na itna ghabra kyun rahy ho hum sy…

Daya took a deep breath and said in one breath: Sir, main aur Geet… Abhi aur Tarika ki shadi karana chahty hain kal hi…

And he closed his eyes tightly expecting a loud angry snub from ACP sir… but after some moments he opened his eyes realizing all silence in the room. He looked at his fathers who were looking him affectionately.

Daya in fear: Sir aap log naraz nahin hain kya…

ACP sir placed hand on Daya's head and with smile: Daya kash tum maira khoon hoty baita, mujhy sach mein tum py bohut fakhar hai…

And he kissed Daya's forehead and Daya hugged him tightly: Thank you sir… thanks a lot…

Dr. Salunkhy with love: Daya bach'chy mujhy bhi easa hi aik tight sa hug chahiye tum sy…

Daya gave him teary smile and hugged him too, tightly... Dr. Salunkhy patting his back: Khush raho baita…

Daya after separating; wiped tears from his face with smile…

ACP enthusiastically: Haan tou Daya program kya hai, jaldi sy batao… bohut dhair sari taiyariyan kerni hain…

Daya happily: Sir aaj shaam ko engagement, kal din mein sangeet aur mehndi aur shaam ko shadi…

Dr. Salunkhy: Zabardast, yeh hue na baat… chat mangni pt biyah…

A smiley voice from door: Kyun Doctor sahab, ks ki ho rahi hai chat mangni pt biyah…

And Abhijeet came on scene, following Tarika. He moved towards Daya and sat with him on his bed…

Dr. Salunkhy gave "NOW WHAT" look to ACP sir and both turned their gaze towards Daya, who was wiping his sweat… Same time Geet entered and Daya signaled her towards them… she asked through eyes that had he taken permission from the seniors, Daya nodded and with smile, told her that they agreed. Geet signaled him to talk to Abhijeet and Daya nodded NO in fear. Geet gave him an anger look and Daya licked his lips…

Abhijeet noticing all that: Yeh yahan itni dair sy kya baatein ho rahi hain isharon isharon mein haan… aur yeh hamary aaty hi aap log khamosh kyun ho gaye… (looked at Daya and worriedly) aur Daya ab tabiyat kaisi hai tumhari… phir tou nahin aaya na koe attack… aur vomit, vomit tou nahin hue na tumhein…

Daya grabbing his hand: Abhi relax please, main theek hun yar aik dum aur koe attack ya vomit nahin hue mujhy… relax…

Abhijeet making excuse: Haan tou main tou relax hi hun, bs easey hi poucha tha main ny tou… acha Daya main thori dair mein aata hun yar, mujhy mairy informer k paas jana hai…

And he was about to get up but Daya tightened his grip with: Boss jhoot nahin bolty, buri baat hoti hai…

Abhijeet looking in his eyes: Daya yar agar sach itna takleef-deh ho tou…

And he stopped with heavy throat, Daya pulled him in tight hug and Abhijeet hugged him tightly shedding his tears on his BUDDY's shoulder. Daya was silently rubbing his back and was giving him time to expel out his pain. All were silent, holding tears in their eyes. After sometime Abhijeet got separate from hug and sat with down head in front of him. He was still sobbing. Daya with love cupped his face, wiped his tears and kissed on his forehead and pulled him again in tight hug, to relax him…

After sometime Daya in smiley tone: Kya yar Abhi, tum tou roye hi jaa rahy ho… yar itna roo gy tou raat ko apni engagement mein fresh kaisy…

Daya stopped because Abhijeet pulled himself away with jerk and got up looking at him in complete shock. Daya was still smiling because he had expected that kind of reaction from him.

Abhijeet in shock: Daya kya kaha tum ny, zara phir bolna…

Daya looking at him in smile: Boss aaj shaam tumhari aur Tarika ki engagement hai aur kal shadi… din mein…

Abhijeet cut him in rash: Daya aik dun ga na abhi tumhary mun py ghumma k tou sari engagement aur shadi yahin reh jaye gi tumhari, samjhy…

Daya bit afraid but tried to act strong and in strict tone: Daikho Boss, hum ny decide ker lia hai, tumhein sirf inform ker rahy hain… bs.

Abhijeet in anger: Tairy inform kerny ki easi ki taisi… (in wet tone) mairi zindigi dao py lagi hue hai aur tumhein mairi shadi ki pari hue hai…

Daya in deep tone: Abhi yeh tumhari zindigi ki hi khushi k liye ker raha hun main… (pointing finger towards him) aur ab main aik bhi aur baat nahin sunoo ga bs, kal shadi hai tou matlab hai… khatam baat...

Abhijeet looked at him and then sat on Daya's bed silently without saying anything. Daya looked him and grabbed his hand.

Daya in convincing tone: Abhi yar please maan jao na tum… daikho js tarhan tumhary mairi shadi ko ly k bohut sy aarman thy ussi tarhan main ny bhi tou kitny plans banaye thy na mairy Abhi ki shadi ko ly k… (hugging him tightly) Boss please… main tumhari shadi mein shamil hona chahta hun yar… aur Abhi mairy paas time nahin…

Abhijeet instantly: Daya main taiyar hun yar… taiyar hun main…

Daya in tears: Thank you Boss, thanks a lot.

And after separating from hug, both wiped their tears and Daya hugged him again with a big smile: Congratulations Boss, main bohut zada khush hun… bohut zada…

Abhijeet: Main bhi bohut khush hun Daya, bs tu easey hi khush raha ker…

Daya in smile: DONE BOSS… (to all) bhae aap logon ny nahin kerna kya mairy bhai ko congrats…

All congratulated them with teary happy smiles…

Dr. Salunkhy: Arrey wah bhae Pradyuman, sikhao apny baity ko kuch mairy baity sy kaisy mana lia fat'ta ft sy…

Daya smiled and ACP sir in anger: Abbey taira baita kahan sy ho gaya Daya haan, (proudly) Abhijeet aur Daya dono mairy baity hain samjha tu…

Dr. Salunkhy: Easey hi tumhary baity hain… Geet baiti tumhara kaniyadan ks ny kia tha… (Geet with smile looked at ACP sir…) Bs tou phir baat saaf ho gae na…. Daya maira baita hua na kyun k tum ny Geet ka kaniya-dan kia tha… tumhara baita sirf Abhijeet hai… (making annoyed face) jaisy tum kharoos wasa hi tumhara baita…

Daya laughed loudly whereas Abhijeet immediately: Daikhen Dr. sahab ab main kuch bol nahin raha tou aap phir sy na shuru ho jaen… (looking at Daya) aur tu kya faltu mein dant nikali ja raha hai, ander ker apny dant nahin tou main kara dun ga…

Daya still smiling: Boss wasey tum iss waqt sach mein kafi kharoos lg rahy ho… bechary bach'chy ki pyari si muskurahat bhi brdasht nahin ho rahi tum sy…

Abhijeet in warn tone: Daya baaz aa ja tu ab…

Daya nodded and kept finger on his lips…

Dr. Salunkhy: Kyun bhae Abhijeet kyun dantny lagy hue ho tum mairy baity ko, haan…

Abhijeet looking at Daya with smile: Kyun k aap ka yeh baita maira pyara sa bhai bhi hai…

Daya looked him with love and Geet intervened in smile: Bhae, ab agar aap sab k sary rishty teh ho gaye hain tou taiyari karein shaam k function ki…

Tarika: G nahin, koe function nahin ho ga… (all shocked and Tarika continued) Daya ki tabiyet easi bilkul nahin hai k aaj esey zara sa bhi exert kia ja sakey… (Geet was about to say something but Tarika stopped her with hand) Geet main bhi doctor hun, issi liye mujhy andaza hai… khair yahin shaam ko aaty hain aur choti si ceremony ker laity hain…

Daya screamed: Kya Tarika yahan hospital mein… nahin yar please…

Tarika gave him an angry look: Tum sy kissi ny poucha… (Daya made annoyed face) bs easey hi khamoshi sy baithy raho…

Abhijeet laughed loudly, seeing Daya's irritation… Daya gave him an anger look but did not utter a word…

Geet: Tarika didi lekin rings tou laini hun gi na aur phir kal k functions ki taiyarian bhi tou kerni hoon gi na… din mein mehndi aur sangeet hai aur shaam mein shadi… kafi kaam ho ga.

Tarika nodded and Daya again: Haan tou tum log chaly jao na abhi sy taiyariyan kerny, team ko bhi laga lo… Abhi ho ga na mairy paas, so don't worry.

They all nodded and left the room in smiles, leaving DUO alone.

* * *

**A/N...**

So friends, hope you all enjoyed it...

Take care you all... :)


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N...**

cid lovers, thanks a lot dear... And i will definitely try to fulfill your wish but the thing is nor I remember that song neither I have that one... :(

cutie, thanks dear for enjoying light moments... :)

srija, first sorry dear as i read reviews while writing A/N so could not update yesterday... And yeah thanks and best of luck for your result... Have a safe stay there dear... :)

sarra-musi, please dear i am not taking you wrong dear and thanks dear for your suggestion... :) And please you can assume Muskaan as a guest character in the FF dear... :)

guest, dear i am not dragging it but need to wrap-up many things under one umbrella... Thanks dear... :)

jyoti, thanks dear for enjoying different moments... :)

Sachin, haha yeah dear complicated relations... thanks dear for your review... :)

sheenam, thanks a lot dear... aur drr k hi rehna, haha... ;)

subharesaha, hahaha yeah dear you can also come as the venue is DUO's home, haha... :D Love you sweety... :)

Roxtar, ayesha, cidtami, KiaMehra, sumiti, NainaCID... thanks a lot dears for your reviews... A tight and big hug to you all... Love you all... :)

Now here is the next chapter, enjoy you all... :)

* * *

In Daya's room...

After sometimes silence…

Abhijeet in low tone: Daya, yar tum sy aik baat pouchni thi…

Daya with sad smile: Yeh chot aai kaisy… yehi na… (Abhijeet moved his head down silently… Daya grabbed his hand with smile) main intizar hi ker raha tha k tum kb poucho gy mujh sy yeh baat… (taking deep breath) Abhi uss rooz mairy informer ki call aai aur uss ny bataya k Ronny aik maley mein drugs ki deal kerny aany wala hai tou main aur Freddy disguise mein gaye ussy pakerny… bheer zada thi tou hum alag alag disha mein chaly gaye… main ny Ronny ko aik hut k peechy khara daikha tou Blue-tooth k zariye Freddy ko bataya aur tabhie kissi ny mujhy peechy sy dhak'ka dia aur maira Blue-tooth gir gaya… dhak'ky k karen maira paon uss py aaya aur woh toot gaya… aur issi beech Ronny ghayab ho gaya, main bhaag k uss hut k paas gaya jahan ussy daikha tha aur tabhie kissi ny… (and Daya stopped… Abhijeet pressed his shoulder in pain… after sometime's complete silence) jb hosh aaya tb Geet ny bataya k wahan mojoud kuch logon ny mujhy wahan behosh girra hua daikha tou hospital ly aaye… (took a sigh) yahin Geet sy 16, 17 saal baad mila main dobara… tumhein pehly kabhi bataya nahin uss ka kyun k pehly hum itny close nahin thy aur baad mein mairy zehen mein raha hi nahin kabhi… (looking at Abhijeet with smile) aur phir agar tumhein batata k bachpan sy college life tk aik larki mairi best friend rahi hai tou tumhein tou aur mok'ka mil jata na mairi tang khenchny ka… (Abhijeet smiled lightly… Daya grabbed his hand) maira toota hua Blue-tooth mila tha Freddy ko jb woh Ronny ko pakerny k baad mujhy dhondta hua wapis aaya aur woh bechara samjha k main kidnap ho gaya hun shaid… (in smiley tone) jb main next day Bureau gaya tou Freddy aur Vivek, dono busy thy Ronny sy pouchny mein k kahan chupaya hai uss ny mujhy kyun k uss k paas sy unhein mairi gun bhi milli thi… Freddy ko main uss din behosh nazar nahin aa paya kyun k Ronny ko uss ny bhagty hue daikh lia tha aur uss ka peecha kerty hue ussy kafi aagy sy pakra tha aur jb tk woh mujhy dhondny wapis aaya uss area mein, mujhy wahan mojoud log ly gaye thy wahan k aik local aadmi ki gari mein…

And Daya completely stopped.

Abhijeet in anger: Sach mein Daya maira dil ker raha hai k uss Ronny ko jaan sy maar dun main…

Daya in warn tone: Abhi tum easi koe bewakoofi nahin karo gy samjhy… (in pain) aur phir Boss tum yeh sab ker k sab pehly jaisa tou nahin ker sakty na… issi liye please maan lo iss sach ko, please…

Abhijeet in wet tone: Daya itna aasan tou nahin hai na yar…

Daya placed hand on his shoulder: Janta hun Abhi, lekin iss k elawa koe rasta bhi tou nahin hai na… tum kb tk khud ko yunhi takleef daity raho gy yar… aur Abhi please tum CID bilkul nahin choro gy, samjhy tum… yar daish ko, ACP sir aur team ko, sb ko zarorat hai tumhari…

Abhijeet said nothing, just sitting there with down head.

Daya looked at Abhijeet and forwarded his hand: Abhijeet promise karo mujh sy tum issi waqt… (Abhijeet looked at him holding tears in his eyes; Daya's eyes were too teary… Abhijeet grabbed Daya's hand tightly and then hugged him… Daya hugged him with his full strength and after few seconds… to change the topic) Boss tum mujh sy ghussa tou nahin ho na…

Abhijeet after separating, wiping his tears and with smile: Haan ghussa tou hun main, woh bhi bohut zada sara… yar tum ny pehly khud ki shadi itni hrbarri mein ki aur ab mairi shadi ka bhi sab khud hi decide ker lia…

Daya in naughty tone: Kyun Boss DULHAN tumhari pasand ki decide ki hai na… (in sad tone) apni shadi py tou uss ka bhi tumhein sirf bataya tha main ny…

Abhijeet placing hand on his cheek: Lekin Daya sach mein jitna acha intikhab tu ny kia hai na, otna tou main bhi...

Daya cutting him while grabbing his hand: Nahin Abhi... tumhara intikhab bhi bohut acha tha yar... aur sach mein Abhi aik waqt tha jb main Muskaan ko bohut pyar kerta tha yar... yahan tk k Geet sy shadi hon'ny tk bhi mairy dil mein Muskaan hi thi... (Abhijeet looked him with watery eyes... Daya looking at him) Boss tumhein yaad hai na main ny pehli baar Geet k barey mein jb tumhein bataya tha tou kaha tha k I LOVE HER...

Abhijeet in shock: Tou matlab tum uss waqt...

Daya in sad smile: Haan Boss, main Muskaan ki baat ker raha tha kyun k tumhari aankho mein daikh k jhoot bolna nahin aata mujhy... (taking deep breath) lekin Boss yeh bhi sach hai k ab mairi zindigi mein Muskaan ki hasiyet sirf tumhari behen ki hai aur uss sy zada kuch nahin... (looking at Abhijeet) Abhi, yar mujhy khud bhi pata nahin laga k kb Geet ny mujhy itni jaldi aur itni aasani sy jeet lia aur main puri tarhan sy uss ka ho gaya yar... (grabbing his hand) kehty hain na yar k jorey aasman py banty hain aur zameen py milty hain... likhny waley ny maira aur Geet ka sath saat janmon ka hi likha tha tabhi tou hum 17 saal dour rehny k baad bhi aik ho gaye... (in smile) aur mujhy vishwas hai k Muskaan ki kismet mein bhi jo ho ga ussy zaror mil'ly ga...

Abhijeet in smile: Haan Daya, Muskaan ko bhi zaror mil'ly ga koe magar mujhy khushi hai Daya k tu ny Geet ki baat maan li aur apni kissi bewakoofi ki wajah sy tujh sy itna pyar kerny wali larki khoe nahin tu ny...

Daya smilingly: Arrey Boss iss ka sara credit Geet ko hi jata hai, uss ny khud hi mujhy emotional black-mail ker k mana lia… bachpan sy janti hai na mujhy, aur phir mairi aur tumhari dosti ka bhi khoob faida uthaya hai uss ny…

Abhijeet smiled: Haan aur ab tk utha rahi hai… hai na…

Daya looked him in shock and moved his head down.

Abhijeet in smile: Abbey 17 salon sy janta hun tujhy main, achey sy pata hai k yeh sab tu khud soch hi nahin sakta… Geet ny hi idea dia na iss shadi ka bhi…

Daya with down head and low tone: Haan Boss woh… bs…

Abhijeet patting his head: Acha laga mujhy uss ka concern.

Daya looked him happily: Sachi Boss…

Abhijeet with light laugh: Haan Mr. Nautanki sach mein acha laga mujhy.

Daya hugged him tightly: Thank you Boss… you are the best.

Abhijeet in hug, with love: And you are the bestest…

Daya separating and excitedly: Boss tum koun sy color ki sharwani pehno gy kal aur shadi ka function kahan karein gy hum…

Abhijeet felt very happy looking him happy: Daya color tou tum decide karo aur shadi ghar py hi ho gi… lounge khali ker lein gy.

Daya in angry tone: Boss tumhari shadi ho rahi hai, birthday party nahin k ghar mein hi…

Abhijeet cut him in anger: Bs Daya, koe bahes nahin chahiye mujhy iss baat py samjhy tum… keh diya k shadi aur sangeet sab ghar py hi ho ga tou bs khatam yeh topic…

Daya tried to say something: Arrey yar ma…

And he stopped in mid because of the anger look, he received from Abhijeet. Abhijeet's phone rang and he picked up the call, looking at caller id…

Abhijeet: Haan Tarika… (to Daya) Daya color… (Daya in anger… Blackish Blue) Abhijeet smiled but still: aur taira… (Daya looked him angrily and turned his face to other side…) (Abhijeet to Tarika) Tarika, Daya k liye Black aur mairy liye Blackish Blue…

Tarika: OK Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: Tarika mujhy tum sy aik aur baat bhi kerni hai…

Tarika: Haan kaho…

Abhijeet: Tarika kal k dono functions…

Tarika cutting him: Tumhary ghar hoon gy… Daya ki tabiyet easi nahin hai k ussy hotel main ly k jaya jaye… wahan shor hota hai na… uss ki tabiyet biger sakti hai…

Abhijeet smilingly: Thanks Tarika, main bhi yehi kehna chah raha tha, chalo rakhta hun, bye…

Tarika: Bye.

Abhijeet to angry Daya: Bs Tarika ny mairy kehny sy pehly hi sary arrangements ghar py kara liye hain kal k…

Daya looked him angrily: Jo dil mein aaye na kerty raho, mujhy batany ki zarorat nahin hai… bs kal shadi zaror honi chahiye…

Abhijeet in smile: Haan haan mairy baap ho jaye gi kal shadi ab tu yeh apna mood theek ker fataft sy…

Daya stubbornly: Maira mood theek hi hai Abhi… (in tense tone) Boss yahan engagement ker rahy hain, agar hospital authorities sy dant per gae tou…

Abhijeet: Arrey kuch nahin hota yar aur Geet hai na woh inn ko bhi razi ker ly gi…

Daya with light laugh: Haan Boss yeh tou hai, wasey pata nahin kaisy itny aaram sy sab ko mana laiti hai woh…

Abhijeet lovingly: Bhae mairy Daya ki patni hai, kuch tou special ho ga hi na uss mein.

Daya looked him in smile and after sometime Abhijeet asked Daya to sleep, realizing that he had got tired… Daya tried to protest but Abhijeet is Abhijeet… He too placed his legs on Daya's bed and soon went into deep sleep.

After sometime team entered with Geet and found the two buddies sleeping peacefully… a smile came on their lips and they made their way towards canteen without disturbing their sleep and Geet went to attend her patients.

After almost 2 hours, they returned and found both the buddies awaken and were smiling on something. Abhijeet and Daya welcomed them with smile and Daya looking at all and then at door…

Daya to Tarika: Tarika, Geet kahan hai, aai nae tum logon k sath woh…

All smiled seeing his impatience…

Tarika in smiley tone: Arrey Daya g, zara dhirej rakhiye na… aap ki Geet g aik doctor bhi hain na aur unn k patients unn ko bula rahy thy, aa jaien gi thori dair mein…

Daya bit relax: Haan tou main kahan preshan… (and in excited voice) lo aa gae Geet… Geet tum kahan reh gae thi yar pata hai na k…

And he stopped seeing all smiling eyes focused on him, so to make an excuse: k… haan, mu… mujhy shopping ka pouchna tha tum sy…

All started laughing while Geet moved towards him with smile: Main round py gae thi, aap k room mein aaye thy hum lekin aap dono bhai soo rahy thy… aur aap ki information k liye yeh maira aap k room mein chotha chak'kar hai… (all shocked while she relived a sigh of relief) aur finally ab aap uthy hue mil'ly hain… (giving him soup) yeh lein pehly yeh soup piyen aap, phir aap ko medicines daini hain…

Daya in irritation: Tou tum itni dair sy room k chak'kr medicines dainy k liye laga rahi thi kya?

Geet hiding her smile and innocently: G, kyun aap ko kya laga?

Daya shocked while others were really enjoying their talks.

Daya in anger: Nahin peena mujhy tumhara yeh soup… aur tum ko kya mairi dawai k timings nahin pata jo iss tarhan baar baar chak'kr laga rahi thi…

Geet innocently: Daya lekin yeh maira soup tou nahin hai, sabzion ka hai, promise…

Daya in extreme anger pointing finger towards her: Geet daikho tum…

Geet burst in loud laugh and others too, who were suppressing their laughs till then…

Geet pressing his cheeks: Arrey mairy pyary sy pat'ti dev… aap k liye hi aa rahi thi baar baar, woh tou aap uthy hi itni dair sy k aap ki medicines ka bhi time ho gaya hai, (giving him bowl) ab tou pee lein na please…

Daya grabbed the bowl from her and moved it forward towards Abhijeet. Abhijeet looked him in question and confusion…

Daya in straight tone: Pakro aur pillao mujhy…

Abhijeet in shock: Kyun, main kyun pilaon… tumhari aur Geet ki larai hue na… tou Geet ko hi bolo na pilany k liye…

Daya grabbing bowl in his hands and crossing his arms on his chest, nodding his head in NO: Nahin, mujhy tumhary hi hath sy peena hai, bohut shok hai na tumhein iss ka sath dainy ka… aur daikho jaldi karo nahin tou thanda ho jaye ga yeh… (making faces) wasey hi kitna bura hota hai…

Abhijeet smiled and started feeding him the soup. All were really happy looking Daya behaving normal. Abhijeet too was relaxed.

In the evening, the engagement ceremony took place…

Daya in irritated tone: Yar yahan tou koe gana wana bhi nahin ga sakty, kya yar…

Abhijeet in warn tone: Daya ab agar tairi aawaz nikli na tou acha nahin ho ga, bata raha hun main…

Daya in anger just jerked his head… and then he whispered something in Geet's ear… first she looked him with fear and then after getting assurance glance from him, stood up.

After sometime Abhijeet and Tarika exchanged their rings and all clapped for them with low voice while Vivek who was the photographer for that time, took the pic. of that beautiful moment… when Daya's happy excited voice rose as…

_**WAH WAH RAM G… JORI KYA BANAI…**_

Abhijeet looked him in anger and asked him to stop through eyes when Geet too took her part after closing the room's door, looking towards them and moving towards Daya…

_**BHAIYA AUR BHABHI KO… BADHAI HO BADHAI…**_

All smiled and Daya wrapped his arm around Geet…

_**SAB RASMON SY BARI RASAM HAI… DIL SY DIL KI SAGAI…  
**_

Daya in bit loud tone... TALIYAN...

All laughed lightly and Abhijeet (smilingly): Daya tu tou yahan bhi baaz nahin aaya…

Daya with naughty smile: Arrey Boss apun k barey bhai ki shadi ho ly ri hai… kya…

All surprised while Abhijeet moved forward to punch him, when Geet laughed lightly.

Geet in laugh: Daya aap bilkul hi ghundy ki tarhan boly abhi…

Daya looked her in anger: Tum ko main ghunda dikhta hun…

Abhijeet instantly: Iss tarhan ki herkatein karo gy na tou yehi response mily ga beta, samjhy…

Daya in childish way: Kya Boss tum bhi… (pointing finger towards him) wasey main notice ker raha hun, yeh jb sy mairi shadi hue hai na tum mujh sy zada Geet ki side lainy lagy ho… (making disappointed face) very bad act.

Abhijeet in smile: Haan tou ks ny kaha tha k itni pyari si bahu ly k aa hamary liye…

Daya gave a proud look to Geet and looked at Abhijeet making fake sad face: Acha bach'chu tou yeh ab hum sy bhi zada pyari ho gae… (sighing heavily) ufff ghor klyug hai…

Abhijeet laughed loudly: Abbey band ker apni nautanki tu…

They spent some more time in such light mood when suddenly Daya felt uneasiness and he said in loud and hurry voice: GEET, DUSTBIN DO JALDI…

Geet rushed and gave him dustbin and Daya vomit in it. All shocked because few minutes before he was enjoying with all and… Geet hurriedly started preparing injection whereas Abhijeet rushed to grab the dustbin. Daya screamed badly in pain and he vomit again, Geet immediately gave him injection. No one knew how to console him. Geet sat in front of him and just hugged him tightly, pressing his head so that he could not jerk his head… Daya was crying loudly because of pain…

Daya in tears and extreme pain: Geet nahin brdasht ho raha yeh sab aur… ahhhhh Abhi… bohut dard ho raha hai please…

And he started crying again. Abhijeet was also there, trying to calm him down, by grabbing his legs as he was beating his legs too in extreme pain but his tears were not allowing him to say a word and was just consoling him by his touch. Vivek was also helping him in controlling Daya while Freddy was just crying seeing his Daya sir in extreme pain...

Geet hugged him tightly and started rubbing her free hand on his back: Daya please bs thori dair aur… injection dia hai na… bs please thora sa…

Daya shouted in pain: Mujh sy nahin saha jaa raha Geet please… (in tears) Abhi please… aahhhhhhh…

Daya started beating bed with his hands, in helplessness; tears were rolling down from every eye seeing Daya like that… especially Abhijeet's condition was very bad. Daya was screaming very badly and was trying a lot to take himself out from Geet's grip but Geet was holding him tightly…

After some minutes… Daya's voice started getting low… and in next few minutes his voice totally stopped and he went unconscious resting his head on Geet's shoulder.

Waiting for some more time, Geet smoothly placed him on bed and then wiped his face, which was full with sweat and tears… Geet put oxygen mask too on his face and then after giving him one more injection… she left the room, without making any eye-contact with anyone.

All were looking at Daya's face; who was sleeping peacefully in front of their eyes. They all had seen him for the first time in such condition but the way Geet handled him, they all understood well that it's not the first time for her. Abhijeet sat on Daya's bed and just silently hold Daya's hand whereas Tarika left the room, to search for Geet.

* * *

**A/N...**

So friends, take care you all... :)

Will meet soon... :)


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N...**

Nb, thanks dear for your review and yeah the song was good... :)

Halima, please dear be carefull while choosing your words as neither I cross my limits with anyone nor I like anyone to cross his/her limits with me... I haven't asked you even once to read the FF... As I already said, you are having an open choice to read it or to leave it and as you are not liking the FF so just don't read this... And if you are still reading this then its entirely your own choice then don't put blame on my theme line or FF and please dear as I with great difficulty gained back my interest in this FF so please...

Fraah, thanks dear for your review and dear I need to show Daya sir's problem and for that I need to show all that stuff... :)

Rohan-Rahul, ooh dear its really sounds bad to me about your brother... I wish he will get well soon dear and thanks for your review but yeah dear please take good care of him... as he is more important than review... :)

Sarra-Musi, ooh please sweety I not-at-all found any wrong with your suggestion and really liked that you shared it with me dear... Its just this, that because of story line, to high-light Muskaan's character is not possible for me and this is why I asked you to take her just as a guest character here... :)

subhsresaha, haha nice discription about your wait sweety... :) And yeah for me too its not easy to see our Daya sir like this, but story line... ;)

cutie, thanks dear for your review and yeah after seeing their bond, i wish that too... :)

sheenam, thanks dear for your review and thanks for wishing luck to me too... :)

sachin, thanks dear for your review and yeah I think Daya sir purey hi bach'chy hain, haha... ;)

khushalijoshi3, haha thanks dear for your review... I thoroughly enjoyed it... :)

srija, Roxtar, NainaCID, Thanks a lot dears for your reviews... a big and tight hug to all of you... :)

And now here is the next update, enjoy you all... :)

* * *

In Hospital...

Tarika went in Geet's cabin which was empty, she was about to turn when she saw her rest-room and she made her way towards that room. Tarika opened the room door and found the whole room, dip in dark but she could hear low sobbing voices… she somehow found the switch-board and switched on the light and saw Geet sitting in one corner, hiding her head in her knees and wrapping arms around them.

Geet immediately moved her head up; her eyes were red and swollen… Tarika felt really bad for her whereas Geet hurriedly wiped her tears with…

Geet clearing her throat: Tarika didi aap yahan kyun aa gaein… koe kaam…

And she stopped because Tarika silently pulled her in a tight hug. Geet burst out in tears… Tarika was rubbing her hand in her head smoothly.

Geet in tears: Didi, Daya ko bohut zada takleef hoti hai, mujh sy unn ki itni takleef brdasht nahin hoti… aur ab aagy aagy tou aur bhi zada…

And she stopped because her tears were not allowing her to continue…

Tarika was too in tears and she just managed to say: Geet himmet rakho bach'chy… jaisy aaj tk rakhti aai ho, please tum sambhalo khud ko…

After half an hour, they both moved towards Daya's room after soothing each other. Geet entered inside and looked towards Daya, who was in calm state. Tarika looked at Geet and then moved forward and placed her hand on Abhijeet's shoulder. Abhijeet looked towards her and then towards Geet who was still looking at Daya. Abhijeet stood up and moved towards her and placed his hand on her head. Geet snapped out from her thoughts and looked at him.

Abhijeet with concern: Geet tum theek ho na…

Geet holding tears: Bhaiya, Daya ki takleef aagy aagy aur berhy gi… (Abhijeet's body shivered) woh kaisy brdasht karein gy itni takleef…

Tear fell from Abhijeet's eye and he just silently patted her head. All were feeling very helpless but instead of praying nothing they could do.

Daya gain conscious after few hours and found Geet sitting in front of him. Daya gave her a weak smile and then moved his gaze in search of his soul, whom he found standing near window, looking outside silently. ACP sir moved towards him and after pressing his shoulder… signaled him towards Daya.

Abhijeet looked at Daya's open eyes and found himself the focus of his own Daya. He moved towards him with smile… and grabbed his hand. Daya too gave him a sweet smile.

Abhijeet in fresh tone: Kyun bhae mairy bahuder jawan, itna sotty hain kya?

Daya under the mask in smiley tone: Boss sarey badly nahin lainy kya 17 salon k…

Abhijeet in anger: Tou yeh sahab k badly hain…

Daya nodded in smile… and then: Abhi ab tum log bhi rest karo ja k… subha sangeet hai na, kal milty hain…

Abhijeet: Lekin Daya…

Daya tightening his grip: Boss please…

Abhijeet: Acha tou main yehin rest ker laita hun na tairy paas…

Daya in concern tone: Boss tum yahan rest nahin ker pao gy mujhy pata hai, please ghar jao… subha jaldi aa jana na beshak… please…

Abhijeet nodded and stood up…

Daya through eyes called Tarika and: Tarika iss ko heavy doze dy k sula daina… mujhy yeh bohut thaka hua lg raha hai.

Tarika nodded in smile and they all left after encouraging him and giving them their prayers.

Daya turned his attention towards Geet and found her sitting silently wraping his hand in her both hands and looking down. Daya smiled and tightened his grip. Geet looked at him and then moved her gaze down again.

Daya with smile: Geet aaj mask nahin utarna kya?

Geet looked him and tried to compose herself: Daya aap theek rahein gy kya… I mean, aap ko breathing mein koe problem tou nahin ho ga na…

Daya nodding his head in YES: Haan Geet main theek rahon ga, don't worry… aur phir tum tou ho na yahin… problem hue tou laga daina dobara.

Geet nodded and then removed the mask with care.

Daya smiled and looked outside: Geet aaj tou barish ho gae sach mein…

Geet in smile: G Daya, Abhi bhaiya ny tou subha hi bol dia tha k aaj barish ho gi…

Daya looked her: Tumhein tou barish mein bheegna pasand hai na Geet.

Geet looking at him: Daya woh sab tou choty hotey ki shirartein thein na… ab main barish mein bheegti kitni buri lagon gi…

Daya with love: Geet tum kabhi bhi buri nahin lg sakti ho, jaan lo yeh baat… (kissed her hand) aur yeh kya Mrs. Daya, itna romantic mosam hai, kamry mein sirf hum dono hain… (in naughty tone) aur aap phir bhi hum sy itna dour baithi hain…

Geet looked him with shy smile: Daya yeh ICU hai, hamary ghar ka kamra nahin hai… aur dour kahan hun itna paas tou baithi hun na…

Daya with smile placed his hand on her neck: Acha, daikhen tou zara…

And he pulled her towards himself and kissed her lips gently.

Geet moved back, looking down shyly: Daya kya ker rahy hain aap, agar koe aa jata tou…

Daya looking her in smile: Geet, yar tum mairi patni ho samjhi… (after few moments) Geet chalo mujhy tumhary rest-room mein ly jany ki taiyari karo jaldi sy…

Geet looked him in shock: Daya aap wahan nahin ja sakty… aap ki halat tou daikhen na please…

Daya stubbornly: Geet main ab theek hun aur tumhary rest-room mein bhi sara apparatus hai na… yar main pehly bhi tou wahin hota tha na… (Geet still confused… Daya in pain) Geet main apni zindigi ka hr hr pal jeena chahta hun yar please utho na… (in smiley tone) main itni romantic raat yahan brbad nahin ker sakta… (pushing her) chalo shabash jaldi sy bulwao ward boys ko.

Geet stood up and looked at him with love and after giving him a soft kiss on his cheek, she moved out and they both spent the night in Geet's rest-room.

DUO's home…

On the other side Tarika with the help of ACP sir, forcefully gave sedation to Abhijeet and Abhijeet slept because of medicine's effect for 6 long hours and got up around 7 in the morning… He looked on his watch and got up with jerk, rubbing his temples…

Abhijeet in irritation: Pata nahin kitni zada doze dy di thi Tarika ny, itni dair soya hun phir bhi srr mein dard ho raha hai… jaldi sy fresh ho k Daya k paas jata hun ab…

In Hospital…

Abhijeet reached in Daya's room around 08:00 and found the room empty… He was very worried and asked from the ward-boy who was passing from there.

Abhijeet in tension: Aik minute please… yahan jo patient hoty hain, Mr. Daya… woh kahan hain… room tou khali hai.

Ward-boy: Woh Dr. Geet Daya k pati… (Abhijeet nodded) sir unn ko raat ko madam ny apny rest-room mein shift kara dia tha…

Abhijeet: Ohh OK, thank you…

And the ward-boy left after nodding him in smile…

Abhijeet thinking: Acha main daikhta… (and he stopped in his way, with smile) ooh maira khayal hai room mein hi wait kerta hun main.

And he went in Daya's room, sitting on sofa and placing his legs on table to relax himself; he started reading a magazine.

After nearly half an hour, Geet and Daya returned. Daya was walking with the light support of Geet and they were smiling, talking about something. Daya entered inside and noticed Abhijeet who stood up after seeing them coming…

Daya in happy voice: Abhi tum… (Abhijeet with smile moved towards him) main Geet ko bol raha tha k tum zaror aao gy aaj jaldi…

Abhijeet with smile: Haan mairi jaan aa gaya na main tou… (naughtily) magar tu hi ghayb ho gaya yahan sy…

And he helped him to sit on bed comfortably.

Daya resting his back on pillow: Haan Boss main bore ho gaya aik hi room mein, tou bs issi liye…

Geet: Aap dono batein karein main nashta ly k aati hun.

She left the room and Daya in serious tone: Abhi, yar kal Geet bohut zada tense ho gae thi… ussy daikh k lg raha tha k zara si bhi baat ki tou woh roo dy gi foren… (in smiley tone) aur phir kal mosam bhi tou kitna zabardast tha na… yeh shadi k baad ki hamari first barish…

Abhijeet cut him in shock: Daya… tum dono barish mein nahaye kya?

Daya in light laugh: Boss mujhy maar nahin khani thi pehly Geet sy aur phir tum sy jo koe easi fazool si baat kerta uss sy… (Abhijeet bit relax) khair yeh batao k sangeet aur mehndi ki taiyarian kahan tk pohanchi?

Abhijeet: Haan woh sab tou kal hi ho gaya tha… bs aaj kuch final touch daina hai… (looked at Daya) Daya yar please tum aaj…

Daya cut him in hurry: Khabardar Abhi jo aagy kuch bola tou… (in anger) agar tum ny mujhy sangeet py aany sy roka na tou main shadi py bhi nahin aaon ga (childishly) aur tum sy baat bhi nahin karon ga… (turning face to other side) aur daikhon ga bhi nahin tumhari taraf main.

Abhijeet laughed loudly turning his face towards himself: Arrey mairy baap itni zada sazain na dy tu mujhy aa jana sangeet py bs…

Daya happily hugged him: Thank you Boss.

Abhijeet in warn tone: Lekin Daya sirf sangeet k time py aao gy aur foren wapis… koe uchal koud ki na tou mujh sy bura koe nahin ho ga, samjh gaye…

Daya separating from hug: Boss lekin…

Abhijeet in ordering tone: Bs Daya… jo keh dia so keh dia… (Daya moved his head down in anger… Abhijeet in smile placed his hand under Daya's chin to move his face up) Daikh Daya main tairi itni sari baatein maan raha hun na tou tu bhi tou maan na yar mairi baat…

Daya childishly: Boss maan tou raha hun na yar… lekin yar mairy Abhi ka sangeet hai aur main koe gana hi na gaon… yeh tou ghalat baat hai na…

Abhijeet smilingly: Haan tou uchalny koudny sy mana kia hai, gana ga laina beshak lekin…

Daya instantly: Bs Boss please ab iss mein koe lekin nahin, please…

Same time Geet entered inside and served them their breakfast.

Abhijeet in smile: Bhae Geet… tumhara pati tou bohut hi zid'di hota ja raha hai.

Geet in smile: Kyun ab ks baat ki zid ker rahy hain yeh…

Daya complaining: Main koe zid nahin ker raha… yeh Abhi keh raha hai k mujhy sangeet mein nahin aana sirf shadi py… yeh kya baat hue bhala…

Geet smiled while Abhijeet said: Arrey ab keh tou dia hai na k aa jana… (to Geet in concern) Geet yeh aa tou sakta hai na… koe khatra ya…

Geet in smile looked at Daya and then: Bhaiya thori dair k liye tou aa hi sakty hain aur wasey bhi yahan rahy tou bhi dil tou ussi taraf laga rahy ga na… (in low tone) aur bhaiya khatra tou hr samey hi hai.

All quite for some time and then Abhijeet with fresh voice: Geet aaj mehndi bhi tou hai na… tum jaldi chali jana main Daya ko ly k baad mein aa jaon ga… wasey bhi yeh mehndi, sangeet waghaira tou larkiyon ka hi function hota hai na…

Geet: G bhaiya woh tou hai, aap ly jaiye ga Daya ko… main shaid thora late aaon… mujhy aaj aik operation kerna hai aur case thora complicated hai tou…

Daya in low tone: Geet tum aao gi tou sahi na…

Geet looking at him: Daya main puri koshish karon gi nahin tou shaam mein shadi py tou…

And she stopped after seeing Daya becoming sad… she signaled Abhijeet towards him…

Abhijeet in consoling tone: Daya operation zarori hai na yar aur phir woh keh rahi hai na k koshish karey gi…

Daya with down head: Haan Boss theek hai, main samjhta hun… (taking deep breath) khair choro yeh batao k mairy kapry laye ho jo aaj main pehno ga ya inhein hospital k kapron mein ly jao gy mujhy…

Abhijeet with smile: Tumhary kapry kal hi Geet aur Tarika ly aaien thien, Geet k cabin mein hi hain.

Geet getting up: Chalein ab aap dono baatein karein, main aati hun thori dair mein.

They nodded and she left the room.

Geet returned after 4 hours, dressed in formal dress, looking very pretty. Abhijeet and Daya were too dressed in their formal dresses and were ready to move.

Daya looked at Geet and his face glow up: Geet tum bhi chal rahi ho hamary sath…

Geet smiled: G bilkul, operation ho gaya hai aur thankfully successful raha hai… (in smiley tone) wasey koe bohut pyara lg raha hai aaj tou…

Daya smiled beautifully and Geet to Abhijeet: Abhi bhaiya aap bhi bohut achey lg rahy hain… (Abhijeet smiled and she continued in smile) ab chalien nahin tou late ho jaien gy hum.

And they left for sangeet.

In Quails…

Daya: Geet CD lai ho kya?

Geet forwarding a CD: G, yeh lein...

Daya in smile, grabbing it: Thanks...

Abhijeet looking all that, confusingly: Daya kya CD hai yeh?

Daya in smile while putting the CD in player: Boss hum sangeet py ja rahey hain na... ghar py sb enjoy ker rahey hoon gy tou hum bhi yahin sy enjoy kerty hue jaien gy... (winking him in smile) ab DULHA tou hamary sath hi hai na...

And the song started...

**_Suno ik thi kaanch ki gudiya_**...  
**_Suno ik thi pyaar ki pudiya_**...  
**_Sadke, uss pyaar ke..._**

Abhijeet smiled: Arrey wah bhae gana tou bohut acha chuna hai... (naughtily) wasey yeh gudiya hai koun...

Daya in smile: Boss tum Tarika ko samjh lo aur main...

And he stopped looking Geet's reflection on mirror...

_**Suno ik tha pind da shera**_...  
_**Aaya kas ke baandh woh sehra**_...  
_**Sadke, uss yaar ke...**_

Abhijeet laughed lightly and completed him: Aur sahab mairi pyari si bahu ko samjh lein, hai na...

Daya in shy smile: Kya Boss tum bhi... choro yeh sb... (Daya looking at Geet's reflection, she was looking outside, looking in deep thoughts... Daya in concern) Geet kya soch rahi ho tum?

Geet coming back in senses: G, nahin kuch bhi nahin... (in smile) main tou gana enjoy ker rahi hun aur aap dono bhaiyon ki baatein bhi...

**_Suno ik thi kaanch ki gudiya_**...  
**_Suno ik thi pyaar ki pudiya..._**  
**_Sadke, uss pyaar ke..._**

Daya smiled but did not get satisfied so to divert her mind: Geet tum ny Tarika sy kab baat ki yar… Yeh dono tou beech mein hi aa gaye thy wapis.

Geet with smile: Jab aap ACP sir aur Dr. Salunkhy sy baat ker rahy thy na, tb hi ki…

Daya in smile: Acha jabhi tum inn k aaty hi aa gae thi...

Geet nodding in smile: G, mujhy Tarika didi ny message ker k bata dia tha unn k aany ka...

_**Suno ik tha pind da shera**_...  
_**Aaya kas ke baandh woh sehra**_...  
_**Sadke, uss yaar ke...**_

Daya confusingly: Magar tumhein kaisy pata tha k main unn sy baat ker lun ga aur woh maan bhi jaien gy…

Geet with smile: Bhae aap itna zabardast mok'ka hath sy jany tou nahin dy sakty thy na unn sy baat kerny ka… (with faith) aur phir mujhy yeh bhi pata tha na k aap unhein zaror mana lein gy.

_**Saji thi doli woh,**_  
_**Chadha tha ghodi voh...**_  
_**Khoya jaane kahan inna sona**_...  
_**Pyaar baliye...**_

Daya looked her with love: Haan ab tum sy kuch tou sikha hai na… tum bhi tou hr kissi ko kitna easily mana laiti ho…

Geet absent-mindedly: Sawaye bhagwan k…

_**Jogi mahi, heer raanjhana,**_  
_**Sab nu ja ke main yeh bolna,**_  
_**Baat bol ke, raaz kholna...**_

_**Jogi mahi, heer raanjhana,**_  
_**Sab nu ja ke main yeh bolna,**_  
_**Baat bol ke, raaz kholna...**_

And she completely quite after realizing what she had said… both Abhijeet and Daya felt pain and hurt of her. Daya looked at Abhijeet and after getting assurance glance from him… Daya in fresh tone…

_**Dil thaame hue,**_  
_**Woh tha khada, chup ke se yun,**_  
_**Dur baithe hue, umra gaiyaan...**_  
_**Jaane na tu...**_

Daya: Wasey Mrs. Daya hum ny bataya kya aap ko k aap aaj bohut khobsorat lg rahi hain…

Geet smiled: Thank you Mr. Daya…

_**Deewane ne di jawani,**_  
_**Ke har gham tu bhula de,**_  
_**Deta hi raha sadayein,**_  
_**Ke dil se tu bula le...**_

Daya smiled and then turned his attention towards Abhijeet in irritation: Abhi yar tum itna ahista kyun drive ker rahy ho… gari mein dosry gear sy aagy bhi gears hotey hain…

Abhijeet in calm tone: Maloom hai mujhy, tumhein batany ki zarorat nahin hai… main tumhari tarhan gari ko jahaz nahin samjhta k urrata phiron, samjhy.

_**O chhad de ve zid hun,**_  
_**Chhaje uttey aaja hun,**_  
_**Dil tuta janda sun pyaar dulya...**_

Daya: Arrey wah, main kahan urrata phirta hun aur bhaley hi jahaz na samjho kum sy kum by-cycle bhi…

And he stopped after receiving a deadly glance from Abhijeet.

_**Jogi mahi, heer raanjhana,**_  
_**Sab nu ja ke main yeh bolna,**_  
_**Baat bol ke, raaz kholna...**_

_**Jogi mahi, heer raanjhana,**_  
_**Sab nu ja ke main yeh bolna,**_  
_**Baat bol ke, raaz kholna...**_

_**Dholna ve, bol na...**_

After sometime again in irritation: Boss daikho iss tarhan tou hum shadi k time hi pohanchy gy ghar… please thori tou…

Abhijeet in anger: Daya apna mun band rakh warna kasam sy yahin uttar dun ga tujhy main…

Daya carelessly: Haan tou apna valet bhi dy daina, main taxi py aa jaon ga… (teasingly) kum sy kum tumhari iss by-cycle k pohanchny sy pehly pohanch tou jaon ga na main…

Abhijeet in loud angry voice: Daya daikh apna mun band rkh tu aur yeh tairi hi Quails hai, js ko tou easey bol raha hai…

_**Jind meri, jind meri, hun te aaja...**_  
_**Jind meri, jind meri, hun te aaja...**_  
_**Jadon da rus gaya, khuda bhi bhul gaya,**_  
_**Jindadi jaandi hai dholna...**_

Daya in anger: Hunh mairi Quails… js tarhan sy tum issy drive ker rahy ho na, yeh mairi darling ki toheen hai…

Geet instantly: Darling…?

Daya turned his neck towards her and in romantic tone: G kehiye…

Geet blushed while Abhijeet laughed loudly.

_**Woh, jaane kahan, gum ho gayi, phir na mili...**_  
_**Jo phoolon si thi, rus hi gayi, phir na khili,**_  
_**Pyaar maanga tha maine rabb se,**_  
_**Woh rehta tha yahin pe,**_  
_**Maangun mein yehi duayein,**_  
_**Laut aaye woh kahin se...**_

Geet in shy smile: Aap ko nahin bulaya tha, woh aap ny darling bola na tou…

Daya mischievously: Tou aap ko jealous feel hua kya?

Geet said nothing, just smiled looking down shyly…

_**Oh chhad de ve zid hun...**_  
_**Chhaje uttey aaja hun,**_  
_**Dil tuta janda sun pyaar dulya...**_

Abhijeet in smile: Geet, Daya apni Quails ko darling kehta hai mazak mein… Muskaan bhi…

And he instantly stopped; Daya looked at him in pain as Abhijeet's pain was clearly visible on his face. Daya silently placed hand on his shoulder. Abhijeet looked at him and gave him a fake smile.

_**Jogi mahi, heer raanjhana,**_  
_**Sab nu ja ke main yeh bolna,**_  
_**Baat bol ke, raaz kholna...**_

_**Jogi mahi, heer raanjhana,**_  
_**Sab nu ja ke main yeh bolna,**_  
_**Baat bol ke, raaz kholna...**_

Geet looking at them: Abhi bhaiya please hum samjhty hain… Muskaan aap ki behen hain aur aap ko hamary samny unn ka naam lainy sy koe problem nahin honi chahiye hai please.

Abhijeet with sad smile: Geet kash bhai ki tarhan bhagwan ny behen bhi itni hi achi aur concerned dy di hoti.

_**Suno ik thi kaanch ki gudiya,**_  
_**Suno ik thi pyaar ki pudiya,**_  
_**Sadke, uss pyaar ke...**_

Daya to change his mood: Tou Boss matlab tum manty ho na k I am the best.

Abhijeet with mischievous smile: Bilkul Daya main 100% manta hun… (Daya's smile widened while Abhijeet continued) that I am the best…

_**Suno ik tha pind da shera,**_  
_**Aaya kas ke baandh woh sehra,**_  
_**Sadke, uss yaar ke...**_

Daya shocked and childishly: Nahin Boss, tum bolo you are the best.

Abhijeet to tease him: Arrey thank you so much Daya.

_**Saji thi doli woh,**_  
_**Chadha tha ghodi voh,**_  
_**Khoya jaane kahan inna sona,**_  
_**Pyaar baliye...**_

_**Jogi mahi, heer raanjhana,**_  
_**Sab nu ja ke main yeh bolna,**_  
_**Baat bol ke, raaz kholna...**_

_**Dholna, bolna...**_

Daya in anger: Boss daikho main sab samjh raha hun, samjhy… Tum kaho, Daya is the best.

Abhijeet in cold tone: Daya main jhoot nahin bolta.

Daya looked him with wide open eyes: Kya... Boss matlab… (in anger) Abhi, you are the worst.

Abhijeet laughed loudly and with such light talks they reached at their destination.

_**Jogi mahi, heer raanjhana,**_  
_**Sab nu ja ke main yeh bolna,**_  
_**Baat bol ke, raaz kholna...**_

_**Jogi mahi, heer raanjhana,**_  
_**Sab nu ja ke main yeh bolna,**_  
_**Baat bol ke, raaz kholna...**_

* * *

**A/N...**

So friends this one was a bit light chapter... Sheenam hope you smiled more than getting scared sweety... :)

Take care you all... :)


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N...**

Friends for that song the credit goes to **cid-lovers**, the one who suggested and requested me to tag the song... so thanks dear for that... and other half goes to google... as I got the song from there in time and that too in written form so what I did is just copy-paste, haha... ;)

Nb, thanks dear for liking different moments and tagging the song too... :)

NainaCID, thanks dear... really happy to see that you enjoyed the chapter... :)

Sarra-Musi, haha yeah see how innovative and romantic idea, haha... :D

subhsresaha, haha sweety its perfectly fine with me dear... love you my sweety... :-*

shreyamitruka, thanks dear for waiting for updates... :)

Sachin, thanks dear for liking different moments in the chapter and yeah dear as she is a doctor so understands Daya sir's condition more than anyone... :)

Khushali, haha thanks dear and really aap k reviews perh k dil khush ho jata hai DUO-MRF ka... ;)

Sheenam, thanks dear for your review and nice to know that it made you smile... :)

cutie, thanks dear for liking different moments in the chapter... :)

cidtami and Fraah, thanks a lot dears for your reviews... a big and tight hug to you all... :)

And now here is the next chapter... so enjoy... :)

* * *

DUO's home…

TRIO reached in their home and Freddy and Vivek were standing there to welcome them.

Freddy: Arrey kya Daya sir, itna time laga dia… kb sy wait ker rahy hain hum.

Daya signalling towards Abhijeet: Tumhary iss Abhijeet sir ny na mairi achi khasi Quails ko…

And he got shut after seeing Abhijeet shooting fiery glance on him.

Daya changing topic while entering inside: Tum logon ny abhi tk kuch nahin kia kya… koe gana shana, (in smile) hum tou rasty mein bhi sangeet manaty aaye hain… (looking around) aur mehndi ka function bhi tou tha na sath mein hi...

Vivek in smile: G sir hum log gany tou ga hi rahy thy magar mehfil mein jaan tou ab aai hai na… aur mehndi uss side py lg rahi hai.

Daya opening his eyes a bit more: Oooho yeh mujhy itna blur sa kyun nazar aana shuru ho gaya hai… kitna andhaira andhaira sa lg raha hai, tum logon ny lights on nahin kien kya…

All shocked and Abhijeet in tense tone: Daya yar sab lights on hain…

Geet instantly: Daya aap abhi bahir sy aaye hain na tou itni tou roshni thi wahan issi liye shaid problem ho rahi hai… (Daya quite while Geet giving him specs, which she already kept for emergency) aap yeh pehen k daikhen shaid theek lagy aap ko…

Daya wearing specs after rubbing his eyes: Haan ab kuch theek lg raha hai… (in smile) thanks, wasey tum kafi intelligent hoti ja rahi ho mairi company mein… (Geet smiled, Daya to all) chalo ander nahin chalna hai kya…

And he moved inside while others stood there in confusion…

Geet in pain: Abhi bhaiya, Daya ki eye-sight py effect ho raha hai…

Abhijeet and all stunned while Daya turned and in angry tone: Tum logon ny aagy nahin aana hai kya… (in irritation) chalo bhi na ab please tum log…

They all moved towards him and Daya in smile: Geet ab tum bhi jao aur mehndi lagwa lo, main yahin hun.

Geet nodded and moved from there and Daya's eyes searched for his Abhi: Yeh Abhi kahan gaya, yahin tou tha…

He found him standing aside, alone and was looking really disturbed and tensed. Daya felt bad for him and moved towards him with…

_**GUUN GUUN GUUNA RE, GUUN GUUN GUUNA RE, **_

_**GUUN GUUN GUNNA YEH GANA RE…**_

Abhijeet turned towards him and found him moving towards him with smile. Abhijeet gave him a smile too but that was filled with pain and helplessness. Daya placed his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and signaled him to others…

_**GUUN GUUN GUUNA RE, GUUN GUUN GUUNA RE,**_

_**GUUN GUUN GUUNA YEH GANA RE…**_

Daya started coughing and Abhijeet instantly statred rubbing his back in tension… Geet looked at Daya and moved towards them with a glass of water… Daya grabbed the glass from her and Geet to Abhijeet in smile…

_**MAYOSIYON K CHOGHY UTTAR K, PAINK DY NA SARY,**_

_**CANDLE KI SHAAM, KHABON KI RAAT, KATY KAAT DAIKH PYARY…**_

Taking glass from Daya and looking him with smile filled with love…

_**SIKHA NA TU NY YAR, HUM NY MAGAR SIKHAYA RE, **_

_**DUMDAR NUSKHA YAR, HUM NY JO AZMAYA RE,**_

_**AANSUON KA CHURAN CHABA K… HUM NY DAKAR MARA RE…**_

Moving back towards others and looking at all in smile…

_**GUUN GUUN GUUNA RE, GUUN GUUN GUUNA RE,**_

_**GUUN GUUN GUUNA YEH GANA RE…**_

Daya looked her with sweet smile and turned towards Abhijeet who was looking him with teary eyes and he just turned his face to other side. Daya smoothly cupped his face, wiped his tears and with smile…

_**HAI… SR PY TAIRY… ULJHANON K JO YEH TOKRY,**_

_**LA… HUM KO DY DY, HALKA HO JA RE TU CHOKRY…**_

Abhijeet hugged him tightly in tears… Daya rubbing Abhijeet's back…

_**JOOO TAIRI NEENDEIN... APNY NAKHUN SY NOCH LY,**_

_**WOH DARD SARY… JALTY CHOLHY MEIN TU CHONK RE…**_

After separating, Daya wrapped his arm around his shoulders and took him in party…

_**ZINDIGI K RASHAN PY, GHAM KA KOTA ZADA HAI,**_

_**BLACK MEIN KHAREDEIN GY, KHUSHIYON KA PITARA RE…**_

All sang with him to help him to make Abhijeet relax on his signal…

_**GUUN GUUN GUUNA RE, GUUN GUUN GUUNA RE,**_

_**GUUN GUUN GUUNA YEH GANA RE…**_

Abhijeet was still looking tense and sad although he was trying a lot to pretend normal… he was very much worried for Daya… Daya understood that very well as how could he pretend in front of Daya… Daya just stood in front of him, and sang the lines with expressions…

_**TU, MUN PHULA DY… TOU YEH SURAJ BHI DHALNY LAGY, **_

Abhijeet smiled a bit, looking at Daya…

_**ARREY TU… MUSKURA DY, CHAND KA BULB JALNYYY LAGY…**_

Signaled him to sing with him…

_**TU CHUP RAHY TOU, MANO BEHRI LAGY ZINDIGI,**_

_**TU BOL DY TOU, PARDEY KANOO K KHULNYYY LAGY…**_

Abhijeet moved from there in pain as he was feeling difficult to control his tears… Daya looked at Abhijeet's back and then lowered his head, sitting on sofa, dejectedly… Tarika moved towards Abhijeet…

_**AIK BAND BOTTLE K, JAISA KAHEY BAITHA HAI, **_

_**KHALI PHIR SY BHAR DY NA, GLASS YEH HAMARA RE…**_

Abhijeet looked at her holding tears in his eyes and she signaled him towards Daya, who was sitting with closed eyes… resting his head on his palms and elbows on his knees. Abhijeet nodded his head and moved towards his heart with smile on his face…

_**ARREY… GUUN GUUN GUUNA RE, GUUN GUUN GUUNA RE,**_

_**GUUN GUUN GUUNA YEH GANA RE…**_

Daya instantly looked at him and stood up in happiness. He moved towards Abhijeet and hugged him tightly… Abhijeet in hug; wiped his tears…

_**HOOO, BINDAS HO K HR GHAM KO YAR, KHONTI PY TANG DUN GA,**_

_**THORA UDHAR, MAIN ITMINAN, TUM SY HI MANG LUN GA…**_

Cupped Daya's face and with love kissed his forehead and hugged him again tightly…

_**SEKHA HAI MAIN NY YAR, JO TUM NY SIKHAYA RE,**_

_**DAMDAR NUSKHA YAR, MAIN NY BHI AAZMAYA RE,**_

_**AANSUON KA CHURAN CHABA K, MAIN NY DAKAR MARA RE…**_

All clapped and started singing in happiness…

_**HEEEEYYYYY…**_

_**GUNN GUUN GUUNA RE, GUUN GUUN GUUNA RE,**_

_**GUUN GUUN GUUNA YEH GANA RE…**_

After the song finished, there was a sweet smile on all faces. They all were very happy that finally Daya's efforts showed there color. After few minutes…

Abhijeet in concern tone: Daya tum theek ho na ab… aur ab please baith jao aik jagah sakoon sy… (in warn tone) ab main tumhein idher udher ghoomty na daikhon, samjhy tum…

Daya with smile: OK Boss… wasey tum bhi acha gaa…

And he stopped and stood up with jerk, focusing his eyes on the entrance. Seeing Daya's reaction and focus all followed his gaze confusingly and found Muskaan standing there with down head. Abhijeet looked towards Daya and found him bit disturbed; he placed hand on his shoulder whereas Geet moved towards her with a smile…

Geet with smile: Welcome Muskaan and thanks… mairy bulany py itny short notice py apny Dada ki shadi attend kerny k liye aany ka…

All shocked while Geet moved with her towards Abhijeet and Daya.

Geet in smile: Aap log batein karein... mairi tou mehndi beech mein hi reh gae...

And she left from there and other's also strated doing other activities instead of focusing them...

Muskaan to Abhijeet (avoiding eye-contact): Congratulations Dada…

Daya pressed Abhijeet's hand and Abhijeet while patting her head: Thanks Muskaan and welcome.

Muskaan to Daya holding tears: I am really sorry Daya, uss hr takleef k liye jo mairy karen tumhein hue aur tumhari aur Geet ki shadi k hr function ko kharab kerny k liye bhi… (trying to fold her hands in front of him) please ho sakey tou mujhy maaf...

Daya immediately unfolding her hands: Muskaan please yeh kya ker rehi ho tum… (with smile) daikho jo bhi hua ussy bhool jao ab... aur tum Abhi ki shadi enjoy kerny aai ho na tou hum wohi kerty hain na… (in calm tone) aur wasey bhi Muskaan jo bhi hua uss mein tumhara ya hum mein sy kissi ka bhi koe dosh nahin tha, yeh sab waqt aur kismet k khel hain, bs…

Muskaan looking towards Daya: Daya main bohut khush hun tumhary liye, tum Geet jaisi patni hi deserve kerty ho… (looking at her) tumhari tarhan ussy bhi sab mein muskurahatein bakherny ka hunar khub aata hai…

Tasha coming towards her... while hugging her: Muskaan bohut acha laga tumein yahan daikh k... (while separating) chalo ab thori baatein mujh sy bhi ker lo...

Muskaan nodded in smile and they both left... Geet looking them going to other side, moved towards DUO...

Geet to DUO: I am sorry, aap logon sy pouchy baghair main ny…

Abhijeet with smile: Acha kia tum ny Geet aur tumhary Abhi bhaiya ki shadi hai, tumhein kuch bhi kerny k liye ijazat ki zarorat nahin hai.

Geet smiled and looked at Daya who gave her assuring smile with a side-hug.

Geet with smile, showing her mehndi to him: Kaisi lg rahi hai…

Daya with love: Bohut khobsurat, bs mairi Geet sy thori kum…

Geet gave him a look, full with love, care and promise.

Abhijeet to Geet: Geet hum niklein Daya ko ly k wapis hospital, func…

Daya cutting him: Nahin Boss please, mujhy nahin jana hai wapis.

Abhijeet strictly: Daya tum sy ks ny poucha hai… aur tumhein laye hi iss shart py thy na k wapis chalo gy tum chup chap.

Daya in convincing tone: Boss daikho tum mujhy abhi ly k jao gy, phir wapis ly k aao gy shaam ko aur phir raat ko wapis jana ho ga, iss tarhan tou main zada thak jaon ga na… (stressing) iss sy tou acha hai k main yahin hamary room mein rest ker lun ga baad mein…

Abhijeet understanding that he was right: Wah baita, easy kamon kein kaisy dimagh bhagta hai sahab ka… (Daya smiled mischeviously while Abhijeet in anger) zada muskurany ki zarorat nahin hai, chalo foren ander… (to Geet) Geet iss ko abhi mairy samny injection doo… shaam sy pehly uthna nahin chahiye yeh.

Daya: Lekin Bo…

Abhijeet angrily: Aik dum chup aur mun band.

Daya shut his mouth instantly and lowered his head. Abhijeet and Geet took him inside his room. Geet gave him sedation and Daya slept within minutes.

Abhijeet: Geet main yahan hun tum ja k function enjoy karo… yeh mehndi k function mein maira wasey bhi koe kaam nahin hai.

Geet: Theek hai bhaiya main jati hun aur aap bhi rest ker lein yahin Daya k sath, thak gaye hun gy aap bhi…

Abhijeet nodded and Geet left the room. Abhijeet looked at Daya's face which was looking very pale, with dark-circles around eyes... he had lost his weight too but still a sweet smile and sooth was present on his face.

Abhijeet grabbed Daya's hand with care: Daya, Muskaan ny sahi kaha bilkul… tum aur Geet aik dosry k liye hi bany ho yar... (with smile) Thanks Daya, mairi zindigi mein aany aur issy itna mukammal kerny k liye... (spreading hand on his head) Tum hamesha zinda raho gy Daya, Geet ki sorat mein, mairi dharken ki sorat mein, iss ghar mein bikhri yadon ki sorat…

And his voice chocked as he could not say a single word. Tears started rolling down from his eyes and he silently rested his forehead on bed holding Daya's hand. After sometime someone placed hand on his head, Abhijeet moved his teary face up and found the concerned face of ACP sir. He instantly stood up, wiping his tears.

ACP sir in wet tone: Abhijeet tumhein mujh sy apny aansu chupany ki zarorat nahin hai baita… main samjhta hun k iss waqt tum ks takleef sy guzar rahy ho… (in pain) sach poucho Abhijeet tou mujhy bhi bohut takleef ho rahi hai, easey lg raha hai k aik baar phir main apna baita kho raha hun… (tears fell from his eyes) Abhijeet bohut bebas aur lachar mehsoos ker raha hun main khud ko… bohut zada bebas.

Abhijeet had no words to console him as he was also going from the same pain; he just in tears hugged ACP sir tightly. Both father and son absorbed each other's tears silently. After sometime they got separate after soothing each other.

ACP sir patted Abhijeet's cheek and in fatherly tone: Abhijeet ab tum bhi rest ker lo thora, yahin Daya k sath lait jao… bohut thak'ky hue lg rahy ho tum.

Abhijeet nodded and ACP sir left the room. Abhijeet lay down beside Daya and soon he too went into deep sleep holding Daya's hand.

After almost 4 hours, Abhijeet woke up and found Daya sitting on bed and staring at him with concern.

Abhijeet with smile: Kya hua, easey kya daikh rahy ho?

Daya in dreamy tone: Tumhary chehry ki pyari si muskurahat aur sakoon.

Abhijeet sat on bed and patted Daya's cheek: Tum jo ho mairy sath, issi liye…

Daya grabbed his hand: Boss main hamesha hun aur rahon ga tumhary sath, tum please easey hi pur-sakoon rehna, please.

Abhijeet looked him holding tears: Daya main wada nahin kerta yar, lekin koshish zaror karon ga… promise.

Daya looked him in pain and hugged him tightly: Boss tum koshish mat kerna bs yeh yakeen rakhna k tumhara Daya tumhary dil ki hr dharken mein hai, phir sakoon khud ba khud aa jaye ga tumhein.

Abhijeet in teary voice: Sach Daya, iss tarhan kerny sy sach mein sakoon aa jaye ga kya…

Daya cupped his face and wiped his tears: Haan Boss sach mein aa jaye ga sakoon… aur yeh yaad rakhna Abhi k tumhein sakoon aaye ga tabhi mujhy bhi sakoon aaye ga yar, warna main bhi bohut be-sakoon rahon ga… kyun k aakhir hoon ga tou tumhary dil mein hi naa…

Abhijeet hugged him tightly and started crying with loud voice. All outside heard that voice but no one went inside to disturb them. Daya hugged him tightly and was just giving him time to sooth himself, after sometime they got separate and Daya with smile…

Daya smilingly: Chalo Boss ab rona band karo aur achey bach'chon ki tarhan taiyar ho jao, mahurat ka time ho raha hai na…

Abhijeet in teary smile: Bach'cho ki shadi kb hoti hai…

Daya with wide smile signaling towards Abhijeet: Iss bach'chy ki tou ho rahi hai na… (signaling him to get up) acha chalo main Geet ko bulata hun, hamary kapry ussi ny rakhy hain kahin…

Abhijeet nodded and went to get fresh and Daya called Geet; she gave him their clothes. After boys got ready, girls started getting ready.

Daya was looking very happy and excited as even in that condition he was snubbed by Abhijeet and ACP sir for nearly 4 to 5 times because of not taking rest and moving here and there continuously.

At last mahurat time came and Daya told Abhijeet to move towards mandup. Abhijeet absent-mindedly moved towards the mandup, when his foot got tangled with carpet and was about to fall… Daya instantly grabbed him tightly from his arms…

Daya in tension: Abhi daikh k yar… (in concern) tum theek ho na, chot tou nahin lagi kahin… (in anger) dihan kahan hai tumhara, haan…

Abhijeet looked at Daya with watery eyes: Daya tairy hoty hue mujhy chot lg sakti hai kya, tu hai na mujhy sambhalny k liye…

Daya in smile: Haan aur ab tou Tarika bhi ho gi na tumhein sambhalny k liye…

Abhijeet in wet tone: Daya kya tairy elawa koe aur mujhy itni mazboti sy sambhal paye ga…

Daya looked him in pain and then moved with him saying: Abhi chalo tum, pandit ji bula rahy hain na aur tumhari baatein hi nahin khatam ho rahin…

Abhijeet without saying any word moved towards mandup with him but his full concentration and eyes were still on his JAAN…

Daya noticing his tension and pain, in smile…

_**HOOOOO HR GHARI BADAL RAHI HAI ROOP ZINDIGI…**_

Abhijeet wiped his tear and Daya moved in front of him with his evergreen beautiful smile…

_**CHAON HAI KABHI KABHI HAI DHOOP ZINDIGI…**_

Pandit g had stated the wid'dhi and Daya signaled him to concentrate on that… Abhijeet nodded but he was helpless, unintentionally his eyes were continuously following him…

_**HR PAL YAHANNNN JI BHAR JIEO…**_

_**KYA HAI PATA, KAL HO NA HOOOOO…**_

Pandit g called wad'dho and she was brought in from room by Manisha bhabhi, Geet, Tasha and Muskaan… all looked at Tarika who was looking very pretty in blood Red lehnga choli… Daya looked at Geet, and just stood mesmerized for few moments as Geet was looking very beautiful, wearing Black colored Lehnga-choli and was looking at him smilingly… Daya praised her through eyes and Geet smiled shyly and then moved towards mandup with Tarika and all…

Daya to Abhijeet… signaling him towards Tarika…

_**CHAHY JO TUMHEIN PUREY DIL SY, MILTA HAI WOH MUSHKIL SY…**_

Abhijeet smiled… Geet moved towards Daya and he looked her with pure love and smiled…

_**EASA JO KOE KAHIN HAI, BS WOHI SB SY HASEEN HAI…**_

Wrapping his arm around her and looking at Abhijeet…

_**USS HATH KO, TUM THAM LO…**_

_**OOO MEHERBANNN, KAL HO NA HO…**_

All clapped for him and Daya bowed down to thank them mischievously… smile came on every face…

ACP sir asked Vivek to bring a chair for Daya. Daya tried to resist but ACP sir's angry look made him shut his mouth and he enjoyed the wedding while sitting there.

Dr. Salunkhy did the kaniya-dan and pheyras got started. Daya's eyes were continuously smiling showing his level of happiness. Abhijeet was looking at him from the corner of his eyes and Daya knew it well so he tried his best not to shed a single tear. And soon all the rituals got done and Abhijeet and Tarika entered in a new relationship i.e; MR. AND MRS. ABHIJEET...

* * *

**A/N...**

So friends most awaited second marriage also got done...

Subhsresaha, missed you here sweety, haha... ;)

Take care you all... :)


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N...**

Subhsresaha, Hahahaha ooh so that were you, haha... really I enjoyed your voice and song thoroughly, haha... And yeah the design of mehndi... waow I appreciate my selection, haha... :D

Nb, thanks a lot dear for your review and for your continuous appreciation too... :)

Srija, thanks dear and congratulations on your success... :) Hope you reached home safely... :)

Sheenam, ooh God love you dear... I really loved the last 2 lines of your first review... thanks for sharing them here... :)

Sachin, thanks dear for your detailed review and yeah as Abhijeet sir agreed to marry at this time only because of Daya sir's forcing... And he is really afraid for him internally... :)

Aditya, Sarra-Musi, Cidtami, cid lovers, Bint-e-Abid, Khushali, Roxtar, shreya, thanks a lot dears... love you all a lot for your continuous support and liking the FF and songs selections... a tight and big hug... love you all... :)

Now here is the next update... Enjoy you all... :)

* * *

In DUO's home...

After coming down from mandup… Abhijeet and Tarika were bowing down to take the blessings from their fathers, who were looking very happy.

ACP sir: Khush raho hamesha… (to Tarika) Tarika maira yeh bahadur sipahi aaj sy tumhary hawaly… (tear slipped from Abhijeet's eye and he instantly looked towards Daya, who was looking him in smile. ACP sir patting Abhijeet's cheek) bohut khayal rakhna iss ka…

Tarika nodded in smile as she knew well what ACP sir was trying to say and then they bowed down in front of Dr. Salunkhy, who with smile: Khush raho tum dono hamesha… (naughtily) kyun bhae Abhijeet jhuka lia na aaj tumhein apny samny… (Abhijeet smiled… Dr. Salunkhy to Tarika) Tarika main bohut khush hun tumhary liye… hamesha iss ka sath daina aur iss ka bohut khayal rakhna baiti…

Tarika smiled and hugged Dr. Salunkhy holding tears in her eyes. Dr. Salunkhy patted her head and Abhijeet moved towards Daya and just hugged him as much tightly as he could.

Daya in big smile: Boss main aaj bohut, bohut, bohut zada khush hun tumhary liye, thank you yar mairi baat manany k liye… (looking in his eyes) aur yar please ab iss naye rishty ko bhi wasey hi nibhana jaisy aaj tk hr rishty ko nibhaty aaye ho.

Abhijeet in tears: Daya main puri koshish karon ga yar, puri koshish.

And he hugged him again. Daya patted his back silently as he understood very well what was going on in Abhijeet's mind.

After sometime he moved towards Tarika and with smile…

Daya: Welcome bhabhi g in our family… ab aap officially bhi hamari family ka hissa ban gae hain… (smilingly) phir kaisa feel ho raha hai aap ko Mrs. Tarika Abhijeet ban k…

Tarika looked him in tears and then hugged him tightly: Thanks Daya, thanks for everything… thanks for Abhijeet… (Daya smiled and patted her back… Tarika looked at him and wiped her tears) aur mujhy bohut acha lg raha hai iss pyary sy daiwr ki bhabhi bn k aur tumhary un-moll Abhi ki Mrs. Abhijeet bn k.

Daya making fake sad face: Oooo bhabhi g aap apny itny pyary sy daiwr ki itni pyari si patni ko tou bhool hi gaein… (nodding his head in disappointment) bechari mairi patni, tch tch…

Tarika laughed lightly while others smiled too looking his facial expressions and gestures: Arrey daiwar g aap ki patni ho gi baad mein, pehly woh mairi behen hai… aur main uss sy jithani, daiwrani ka rishta nahin banana chahti… (holding his ear lightly) samjhy aap…

Daya in smile: G samjh gaya main achey sy…

Then all gave their well wishes to the new couple and did fun…

After nearly half an hour…

Abhijeet to Daya: Daya chalo yar bohut time ho gaya hai, ab hum nikalty hain hospital k liye…

Daya looked him in shock: Abhi hum sy kya matlab hai tumhara, (angrily) tum aaj kahin nahin ja rahy… aur main bhi yahin apny room mein…

Geet who just reached there and heard Daya, cut him saying to Abhijeet in concern tone: Abhi bhaiya aap please tension na lein, main ny ambulance bulwa li hai… thori dair mein aati ho gi… (Daya looked her in shock and was about to say something, Geet sternly looking at him) aur ab aap hamari narmi ka zada faida na uthaien… yehi batany aai thi main k ambulance aa rahi hai… thori hi dair mein hum niklein gy…

Saying that she moved from there and Daya instantly turned towards Abhijeet but before he could utter a word, Abhijeet in strict tone: Daya bilkul koe behes nahin… ambulance aa rahi hai tum khamoshi sy wapis jao gy, samjh gaye.

Daya in annoyed tone: Haan yar samjh gaya… (remembering something) Abhi tum mairy sath chalo jaldi sy, mairy room mein…

Abhijeet confusingly: Kyun…

Daya in anger grabbed his wrist: Kyun k main keh raha hun, chalo…

And DUO moved towards Daya's room. Daya entered inside and started searching the cupboard…

Daya in search: Kahan gaya, kahan gaya… yahin tou rakhny ka kaha tha… pata nahin Geet bhi na… (exclaimed in happy tone) yeh raha.

Abhijeet confusingly: Daya kya dhond rahy ho aur kya mil gaya tumhein?

Daya moved towards him with a packet and forwarded it towards him in smile: Barey bhai k liye choty bhai ki taraf sy aik chota sa tohfa…

Abhijeet grabbed the gift with smile and then opened it with great care. He took the gift out from the packet and saw two male puppets standing facing each other having smiles; in a glass jar… Abhijeet smiled and switched on the button; the puppets moved and hugged each other with a sweet background voice of Daya saying… "THANK YOU BOSS… LOVE YOU ABHI".

Tear fell from his eye and he looked at Daya who was looking him in smile. Abhijeet immediately hugged him tightly.

Abhijeet in teary smile: Thanks Daya, thanks a lot yar…

Daya patted his back and then separating from hug: Boss thanks kyun haan, yeh tumhari shadi ka gift hai samjhy… (in smile) ab bara bhai choty bhai ki khushi k liye itni hrbari mein shadi ker sakta hai tou chota bhai itna tou ker hi sakta hai na… (Abhijeet with love patted his cheek… Daya in smile) Boss chalo ab bahir chalty hain… sab dulhy sahab ko dhond rahy hoon gy.

Abhijeet smiled and they moved outside after placing the gift on Daya's bed-side-table. DUO looked around and found no girl around…

Daya: Vivek yeh sab larkian kahan gaien?

Vivek: Sir woh Dr. Ta… (in smile) nahin, Tarika bhabhi ko ly k room mein gaien hain.

Daya nodded and in smile looked at Abhijeet, who was also having a small smile on his lips.

Dr. Salunkhy to Daya: Daya tum mairy sath chalna bach'chy, main tumhein hospital chor dun ga… OK...!

Daya smiled: Thank you so much sir aur don't worry… Geet ny ambulance bulwa li hai, aati ho gi thori dair tk…

ACP sir affectionately: Wah bhae Daya… wasey patni tumhein bari intelligent mili hai.

Daya smiled and after sometime girls came out from Abhijeet's room…

Daya to Tasha in smile: Kyun Tasha iss baar Tarika ki behen bn gae ho na tum…

Tasha smiled: G sir bilkul, aur iss baar naig aap dein gy…

Daya in smile: Zaror… akhir mairy Abhi ki shadi hue hai, naig tou banta hai na… (giving 8000) main chota hun na issi liye itna naig hi dun ga.

Tasha gladly accepted them as: Thanks a lot sir…

Daya smiled and then to Abhijeet: Chalo Boss tumhara entry pass mil gaya hai…

Geet seeing worried Abhijeet: Abhi bhaiya please aap tension na lein, ambulance bahir hi khari hai.

Abhijeet to Geet: Geet daikho please koe bhi problem hue tou zaror inform kerna foren aur…

Daya cutting him: Abhi tum mairi chinta choro, baad mein ker laina… iss waqt ander jao aur koe problem nahin ho gi… so don't worry please.

Abhijeet looked him in smile and then gave him a tight hug: Daya please yar khayal rakhna apna aur Geet ka kaha manana, samjhy.

Daya with smile: OK Boss, promise.

Abhijeet patted his cheek and went inside his room… and all left for their respective destinations after sending Daya and Geet towards hospital.

Abhijeet entered and saw Tarika sitting on bed. He silently moved towards her and sat in front of her.

Abhijeet holding her hand: Thanks Tarika itni aasani sy aur itni jaldi mein shadi k liye haan kehny k liye… (looking at her) Tarika main puri koshish karon ga k tumhein khush rakh sakoon…

Tarika placing hand on his hand: Abhijeet main janti hun k tum mujhy zaror khush rakho gy aur please thanks kehny ki koe zarorat nahin hai tumhein… Daya py kuch haq tou maira bhi hai na, uss k liye itna tou main ker hi sakti hun.

Abhijeet looked her with teary eyes: Tarika, Daya ki eye-sight py effect hona start ho gaya hai… (tear fell from his eye) Geet ny bataya nahin hai pr main ny note kia hai uss k baal bhi girr rahy hain… (hide his face in his hands and burst out in tears… Tarika immediately hugged him tightly… Abhijeet in crying) Tarika Geet keh rahi thi k uss ki takleef aur bhi barhy gi… (hugging her tightly) maira Daya kaisy brdasht karey ga itni zada takleef… (in pain) tum janti ho na k woh itni jaldi apni takleef nahin batata, lekin jb ussy attack aaya tha tou… (tightening his grip on her) Tarika mujh sy nahin daikha jata mairy bach'chy ko yun dard sy tarapta hua… nahin saha jata mujh sy…

Tarika was too in tears and in teary voice: Abhijeet please tum sambhalo khud ko, Daya ko tumhari support ki bohut zada zarorat hai iss waqt… woh yeh sab jo bhi ker raha hai sirf tumhary bharosy per ker raha hai… please yahan mairy paas jitna rona hai roo lo tum per Daya k samny kamzoor nahin perna Abhijeet, uss k samny please bilkul kamzoor nahin perna…

Abhijeet separating from hug and looking towards her in tears: Tarika main bohut koshish kerta hun uss k samny khud ko strong rakhny ki, apny aansu uss sy chupany ki lekin yar nahin ker pata main… (helplessly) Tarika main kya karon mujhy aadat hai shuru sy hi uss k kandhy py srr rakh k aansu bahany ki… (shouted loudly in pain and tears) bhagwan kyun ker rahy ho tum easa… kyun cheen rahy ho tum maira Daya mujh sy… (in broken voice) please maira Daya nahin cheeno mujh sy… na cheeno please…

And he again burst out.

Tarika wrapped her arms around him in tears: Abhijeet please… tum toot jao gy tou Daya bhi toot jaye ga na, samjho tum iss baat ko… (rubbing hand on his head) Abhijeet, Geet k barey mein tou socho na tum… woh bhi tou…

Abhijeet holding her hands in pain: Tarika, Geet k barey mein soch k aur zada takleef hoti hai mujhy… yar woh tou bach'chi hai abhi… itni choti si umer mein woh yeh sab kaisy brdasht kar paye gi… (wiping his tears and tightening his grip) Tarika main Geet ki dosri shadi kara…

Tarika cutting him instantly: Nahin Abhijeet please tum easa socho bhi mat… (tightening her grip on his hands) Abhijeet, Geet ny yeh shadi apni khushi sy ki hai aur Daya ko bhi ussi ny pressurize kia na… tum samjho please k Geet bohut pyar kerti hai tumhary Daya ko aur ussi pyar ki khatir uss ny itni bari qurbani di hai… (cupping his face) Abhijeet, Geet kabhi kissi aur ki nahin ho paye gi… agar ho sakti tou kya itna arsa akeli rehti woh…

Abhijeet looked at her in tears: Tarika tum Geet ko sambhal pao gi na…

Tarika in pain: Abhijeet main apni puri koshish karon gi aur phir tum ho gy na uss ko sambhalny…

Abhijeet cutting her in crying: Tarika main tou khud ko ab nahin sambhal paa raha jb maira Daya mujhy suun sakta hai… main ussy choo sakta hun… uss k kandhy py sr rakh k cheekh cheekh k roo sakta hun… (in hard cry) main tb kaisy sambhalon ga sab kuch jb woh mairi cheekhain, mairi aawazain, mujhy… apny Abhi ko… hr aik ko un-daikha ker k itni dour chala jaye ga… mujh sy itni dour… (hugged her tightly) Tarika mujhy bohut drr lagta hai, mairy ander, iss ghar mein, Bureau main, hr hr jagah maira Daya bikhra hua hai… main kaisy reh paon ga uss k baghair…

Tarika in wet tone: Abhijeet tum khud hi tou keh rahy ho na k woh hr hr jagah hai… tum bhaly hi ussy nahin choo pao gy magar mehsos tou ker pao gy na, hr samey apny sath… (wiping his tears) aur Abhijeet please, Daya khud ko strong show ker raha hai na tou tum uss ki efforts ko yun waste nahin ker sakty… please tum sambhalo khud ko.

Abhijeet looking at her: Tarika yeh maira wohi emotional sa bach'cha hai jo choti choti baat py roo perta tha, js ko hr hr waqt mairi talash rehti thi apny aansu bahany k liye… aur ab, ab woh itna strong ho gaya hai k mujhy sambhalta pherta hai… (in tears) Tarika woh aik duum sy bohut bara ho gaya hai yar… bohut zada bara…

Tarika cupping his face: Abhijeet main samjhti hun yeh sab lekin please ab tum bhi tou samjho na k Daya k samny tum strong raho gy tabhi tou woh tumhein apni takleef dy paye ga na… (Abhijeet nodded silently… Tarika while getting up) Abhijeet main tumhein injection dy daiti hun tum soo jao... subha Daya k paas jana hai na... tumhein fresh nazar aana chahiye...

Abhijeet said nothing and Tarika after giving him injection, placed his head in her lap as he was still sobbing… but soon due to medicine's effect, he went into sleep… Tarika wiped his teary wet face and started weaving his hair with care and love and soon she too slept like that.

In the Hospital…

Geet holding Daya's hand and in low tone: Daya aap mairy sy naraz tou nahin hain na…

Daya looked her in shock: Kyun Geet… tum ny kya kia?

Geet with down head: Aap ko zabardasti wapis ly aai aur Muskaan ko bhi…

And she stopped.

Daya smiled and tightened his grip on her hand: Geet tum ny jo kia bilkul theek kia aur agar tum mujhy wapis na bhi lati na tou Abhi ly aata, woh bhi kaan sy paker k… (Geet smiled while Daya continued looking at her) aur Muskaan ab itni important bhi nahin hai na k uss k liye main apni itni pyari si patni sy naraz ho jaon…

Geet moved her gaze up and just hugged him tightly: Thank you so much Daya, I love you so so much…

Daya smiled and kissed her head: I love you too, my love…

Geet in smile separating from hug: Chalein ab aap bhi lait jaien please, main aap ko injection dy daiti hun… aaj kafi exert ho gaye hain aap.

Daya in smile lay down: Geet main aaj bohut zada khush hun… thank you so much mujhy itna zabardast idea dainy k liye… mujhy sach mein Abhi ki bohut tension thi…

Geet while giving him injection in smile: main bhi bohut khush hun aaj… (looking him with smile) kyun k aap khush hain.

Daya looking her keenly: Geet please tum...

And he stopped. Geet looked him and could see pain clearly on his face.

Geet cupped his face: Daya main sach mein bohut khush hun… aap please mairi itni tension na lia karein… aur phir aap k Abhi hain na mairi tension lainy k liye… (Daya smiled... Geet placing hand on his eyes) ab aap so jaien aaram sy please, injection dia hai na abhi.

And soon Daya was in deep sleep. Geet looked at his pale face which was having a small soothing smile. She spread her hand on his head with love and after sometime just burst out in tears loudly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Geet in crying: Daya main itni strong tou nahin hun, main nahin hun itni strong… (in hurt) itny intizar k baad aap ko paya hai aur woh bhi iss tarhan k hr waqt dil mein drr laga rehta hai… (in pain) Daya aap kehty hain na k main sab ko mana laiti hun, please mujhy batain main bhagwan ko kaisy manao Daya, kaisy manao ussy… (hugging him) Daya main nahin reh sakti ab aap k baghair… bilkul bhi nahin reh sakti… please Daya, please…

And while talking to him and crying on his shoulder, she too went into sleep.

_**MUHABBAT MEIN APNY AAP KO HAMESHA BADSHAH SAMJHA...**_

_**EHSAS TB HUA JB TUM KO MANGA FAQEERON KI TARHAN...**_

* * *

**A/N...  
**

Aditya dear under these situations a romantic Abhirika wedding night is not possible dear... as at this point of time Abhijeet sir needs someone to console him and to share his pain... :)

Subhsresaha, sweety your gift is due on me... ;)

Friends hope you all enjoyed it...

Take care you all... :)


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N...**

Nb, thanks dear for liking different moments and last lines of the update... :)

Sarra-musi, thanks dear for liking Tarika's support and last lines of the update... :)

Sheenam, hahaha thanks love for your review... :)

Sachin, thanks a lot dear for your review and yeah we sisters really do that kinda stuff with our brothers, haha... ;) Thanks for liking the last lines of the update dear... :)

Roxtar, thanks dear for liking Tarika's concern and care for Abhijeet sir... :)

Srija, Nice to know dear that you reached safely... Thanks for your review dear... :)

Subhsresaha, Haha thanks sweety and a tight hug as the compensation of your tears... love you dear... :)

cutie, thanks a lot dear for pointing out those moments and giving me a quick journey to the last update, take care dear... :)

Khushali, Ravn, KiaMehra and Aditya, thanks a lot dears for your precious reviews... love you all and a tight hug to you all... :)

And now here is the next update... enjoy you all... :)

* * *

In Daya's Room…

Geet woke up next morning and found her head still on Daya's shoulder, she instantly got up with jerk and looked at Daya's face in tension and after looking that he was still sleeping peacefully, she let out a sigh of relief. And looked at time, Geet to herself…

Geet: Shukr hai Daya k uthny sy pehly uth gae main nahin tou… ab change ker k fresh ho jati hun, inn k uthny ka time bhi hony wala hai.

And she went to get fresh and after sometime moved out from the room seeing Daya still sleeping. Geet came back after half an hour with his breakfast and found Daya in conscious state, sitting on bed and looking in deep thinking…

Geet in smile: Good morning Daya.

Daya looking her in pain: Tum sari raat roti rahi ho na…

Geet stopped in her way and was shocked: Na… nahin… nahin tou, main kyun rony lagi bhala…

Daya in strict tone: Bataya tha na tumhein k tumhein jhoot bolna nahin aata hai… yahin, mairy hi kandhy py srr rakh k roe ho tum raat bhar.

Geet was really in trouble and nervously: Main ny kaha na k nahin roe main… aur mujhy kuch samjh nahin aa raha k aap kya keh rahy hain.

Daya in ordering tone: Yahan aao mairy paas, main samjhta hun tumhein.

Geet looked him in fear and lowered her gaze.

Daya again in strict and bit loud tone: Yahan aao.

Geet moved towards him slowly with down head and stood beside him. Daya placed the tray on table and grabbed her hand to make her sit in front of him and then spread his hand in front of her. Geet shocked to see her Bindiya on his palm and looked him in shock, found him looking sternly at her… she instantly lowered her gaze.

Daya sternly: Agar tum yahan nahin thi mairy sath tou tumhari yeh bindiya mairy kandhy k paas kya ker rahi thi, haan…

Geet looking down: Haan woh… haan, aap sotey hue bohut cute lg rahy thy tou easey hi hug kia tha aap ko, shaid ussi…

Daya cutting her in anger: Geet jhoot pasand nahin hai mujhy bilkul bhi samjhi tum… tumhari yeh soouji hue laal aankhein saaf bata rahi hain mujhy k tum roti rahi ho raat bhar… (pointing on his shoulder) aur yeh sindour yeh bata raha hai k tum mairy hi kandhy py srr rakh k roe ho…

Geet said nothing just hugged him tightly in tears.

Daya too hugged her very tightly and in soft tone: Easey hi kal bhi roo sakti thi na tum Geet, kal mairy sonny ka intazar kyun kerti rahi tum…

Geet in teary voice: I am sorry Daya, I am sorry… main bs aap ko preshan nahin kerna chahti thi, aap bohut khush thy kal…

Daya rubbing her head softly: Main jb tumhary kandhy py sr rakh k rota hun tou tum preshan…

Geet cutting him: Nahin Daya please easa nahin bolein aap… (tightening her grip on him) I am really sorry Daya please… aiende nahin karon gien easa, pak'ka promise… please…

Daya smiled and patted her head with love and care. After sometime Geet got separate and looked at Daya in teary smile…

Geet is smiley tone: Wasey Daya sach mein aap bohut hi zada sharp detective hain…

Daya cupping her face, kissed her forehead and in smile: Aur tum bohut hi buri actress.

Geet laughed lightly and then after wiping her tears, forwarding the tray towards him: Yeh lein, ab aap apna nashta ker lein please, phir medicines daini hain.

Daya with smile: Pehly tum mun dho k aao jaldi sy aur aaj main nashta tumhary hath sy karon ga iss liye fat'ta-ft sy aa jao…

Geet nodded in smile and went to wash her face.

Daya let a big sigh and in murmur looking at her direction: Janta hun Geet main tumhein bachpan sy, maloom hai k tum itni strong bilkul bhi nahin ho… issi liye rook bhi raha tha tumhein, tumhari zindigi kharab kerny sy… (in sad smile) lekin tumhari zid bhi janta hun yar… maloom tha k agar main na mana tou tum sari zindigi yunhi akely guzar doo gi… (in teary smile) ab kum sy kum tumhary paas inn chand dinon ki khobsorat yadein tou hoon gi na… aur Mrs. Daya hony ka adh'hikar bhi…

Daya took a deep breath and he moved his gaze which stopped on calendar and remembering something, a cute smile covered his face… Geet came back and found him smiling alone…

Geet in smile moving towards him: Kya baat hai Daya… mujhy dantny ki itni khushi k akely akely muskura rahey hain…

Daya looked at her and in smile: Aa gae tum, baitho yahan… (Geet in smile sat infront of him and was about to grab the tray when Daya grabbing her hand) Geet aaj kya din hai…?

Geet casually: Saturday…

And something stricked in her mind and she looked towards Daya who was already looking at her with love and smile…

Daya pulling her in tight hug: Happy first week marriage anniversary Mrs. Geet Daya…

Geet in smile hugging him with all her strength: Happy anniversary Daya… very happy anniversary…

After few moments they got separate…

Daya with down head: I am sorry Geet… mairy paas tou koe gift hi…

Geet cutting him in smile: Daya gift tou aap ny dy bhi diya… (Daya looked her in confusion… Geet grabing his hand) mujhy abhi itny aaram sy maaf ker dia na aap ny tou bs gift mil gaya mujhy…

Daya in smile kissed her hand: Thanks Geet and I really love you…

Geet cupping his face with smile: I know Daya that you love me… (kissing his forehead) and I love you too Daya… (grabing his hand) main janti hun Daya k ab aap sirf mairy hain… (Daya smiled... Geet tightening her grip) aur aap ko baar baar mujhy iss baat ka yakeen dilany ki zarorat nahin hai please… (looking in his eyes) kyun k muhabbat ka izhar lafzon ka mohtaj nahin hota hai Daya… (Daya nodded in smile and Geet while grabbing the tray) aur ab aap nashta ker lein jaldi sy aap ki medicines ka time ho raha hai na…

Daya in smile: Nashta tou main karon ga magar shart ab bhi wohi hai… (placing tray in Geet's hands) tumhary hath sy karon ga nashta…

Geet smiled and fed him the breakfast and then gave him his medicines…

After sometime Abhijeet and Tarika too came there and stopped outside his room, hearing Geet's excieted voice, telling Daya as: Daya mairy paas bhi aap k liye aik gift hai…

Daya looking her in smile: Acha aur woh kya…?

Geet excieted like kid: Aap ki aur CID team ki itni dhair sari photos ki collection…

Daya surprisingly looking at her: Geet tumhein kb sy forces achi lagny lg gaien jo unn ki collection rakhi hue hai tum ny…

Geet angrily: Daya main ny kb kaha forces ki… (stressing) main ny kaha aap ki aur aap ki family ki… (with smile) ab aap tou mujhy hamesha sy hi achy lagty hain na…

Daya looked her with love and hugged her tightly: Geet tum pagal ho bilkul yar…

Geet in hug mischeviously: Haan tabhi tou aap sy pyar kia na…

Daya instantly moved her back and in shock: Kya, kya kaha tum ny… (angrily) matlab agar madam ka dimagh hota tou mujh sy pyar na kertien, haan.

Geet enjoying his anger: Haan bilkul…

Daya very angry: Acha, phir ks sy kerti tum pyar, haan…

Geet instantly: Kissi dimagh waly sy…

And then burst out in loud laugh. And Daya heard Abhijeet's laughing sound too…

Daya angrily and in loud voice: Senior Inspector Abhijeet, yun chup chup k batain sun'nana bohut zada buri baat hoti hai, samjhy.

Abhijeet and Tarika came inside and saw Daya's angry face.

Abhijeet in smile moved towards him: Bhae hum ny kaha kahin tumhari baatein disturb na ho jaien… (patting his cheek) Kaisy ho tum ab… aur yeh gift kss khushi mein mil raha hai bhae…

Daya looking at him: Main tou aik dum theek hun aur gift… (winking him) main aaj bohut pyara lg raha hun na issi liye… (and after looking him keenly, he turned his attention towards Tarika and in smile) tou bhabhi g kaisi hain aap…

Tarika in smile: Bilkul theek hun main tou daiwr g, aap kehiye…

Daya in smile: Main bhi theek hun bilkul… breakfast bhi ker lia hai aur medicines bhi ly li hain, raat ko aaty hi soo gaya tha, Geet ki sari baatein bhi mani hain aur…

Abhijeet cutting him: Arrey bs bs Daya samjh gaye hum…

Daya smiled and to Geet: Geet mujhy tumhari woh collection daikhni hai yar… (to Tarika) bhabhi aap jaien gi please Geet k sath…

Tarika nodded in smile: Arrey Daya woh collection tou humein bhi daikhni hai… (to Geet) chalo hum ly k aaty hain…

Geet nodded in smile and after grabing the tray, they both left the room.

Daya to Abhijeet in angry tone: Tum baitho ab yahan mairy samny…

Abhijeet who already got that Daya sent them intentionally, sat there looking him in question: Haan kaho kya hua?

Daya angrily: Yeh tou tum batao k kya hua hai, haan…

Abhijeet confusingly: Mujhy kya pata k kya hua hai…

Daya looking him keenly: Tum yahan aany sy pehly roo k aaye ho na Abhi…

Abhijeet shocked as he thought that he had composed himself well but… he moved his head down.

Daya grabing his hand: Raat ko bhi roty rahy ho gy na Boss tum dono…

Again silence in reply… Daya tightened his grip on Abhijeet's hand and in heavy voice: Abhi main bach'cha nahin hun yar, samjhta hun sab… (took deep breath) kal pehli baar nahin gaya tha main din k waqt ghar… main janta hun k mairi eye-sight py effect ho raha hai (Abhijeet looked him in pain, Daya looking at him) aur yeh bhi k mairy baal gir rahy hain… (Abhijeet hugged him tightly, Daya in hug) Boss, Geet bhi mujhy sedation dainy k baad kal sari raat yahin mairy kandhy py srr rakh k roti rahi hai… (Abhijeet tightened his grip; tears started rolling down from Daya's eyes) Abhi mujhy bohut drr lg raha hai yar… (tightening his grip on Abhijeet) pata nahin aagy aagy aur kya kya ho ga…

Abhijeet started weaving his hair and in concern voice: Daya hum sab hain na tairy sath yar… tu please himmet rakh…

Daya in teary voice: Abhi aur himmet nahin rakhi jati yar mujh sy… tum tou janty ho na mujhy achey sy, ab yeh sab mairi brdasht sy bahir hota jaa raha hai… please Abhi mujhy sach mein bohut drr lagna shuru ho gaya hai ab k pata nahin kb kya ho jaye…

Abhijeet kissed Daya's head and hold him tightly: Daya main hun na tairy sath bach'cha… Please tou sambhal khud ko… (in pain) kash Daya tairi jagah yeh sari takleef main brdasht ker sakta, kash…

Daya in broken voice: Kyun Abhi, tum kyun brdasht kerty haan… bhagwan ny hamein di hi kyun yeh takleef… (separating from hug and in tears) Abhi yar main ny easa koun sa paap kia hai js ki saza mairi sanson k sath hi khatam ho gi…

Abhijeet with teary eyes wiped Daya's teary face: Nahin Daya please tum easa na socho, tum ny tou kabhi unjany mein bhi kissi ko koe takleef nahin di mairi jaan… yeh sab tou pata nahin kyun ker raha hai woh… (hugging him tightly) shaid uss k paas tairy jaisy bhai nahin hai na… issi liye mujh sy cheen raha hai tujhy… (in tears) Daya main ny bohut kaha hai bhagwan ko k maira Daya na ly jao (helplessly) lekin yar woh nahin sunta hai mairi… bilkul bhi nahin sunta yar… bilkul bhi nahin…

And they both burst out in tears hugging eachother tightly. After some moments they got separate feeling someone's hand on their heads. They both turned their heads in that direction and found their fathers looking at them holding tears in their eyes. Both wiped their teary faces immediately and Abhijeet while getting up…

Abhijeet: Sorry sir woh humein…

But could not finish his talk as Dr. Salunkhy pulled him in tight hug and ACP sir wrapped his arms around his younger son. All eyes started shedding tears silently. After sometime soothing each other, they got separate.

ACP sir to divert their minds looking around: Yeh mairi dono bahoien kahan hain…

Dr. Salunkhy instantly while wipping his tears: ACP tum phir bhool gaye… Geet mairi bahu hai samjhy… (making angry face and to Abhijeet) lagta hai burhapy ny yadashat zada hi kamzoor ker di hain tumhary baap ki.

Abhijeet and Daya smiled while ACP sir in anger: Salunkhy tu na apny aap mein reh samjha…

And before Dr. Salunky react… Abhijeet in smile: Sir woh Geet k paas CID ki collection thi tou hum ny ussy bola k humein daikhni hai woh… Geet aur Tarika wohi lainy gaien hain… (to Daya) Daya, kya lagta hai… kb tk aaien gi wapis…

Daya: Boss maira khayal hai 30-35 minute tk aa jaien gein… Geet ka pehla ghar zada dour nahin hai yahan sy… (in smile) tb tk hum baatein kerty hain…

Freddy: Sir sirf aap nahin, humein bhi karni hain baatein.

And then Freddy, Manisha, Tasha and Vivek entered inside.

Vivek: Humein pata tha k aaj aap log yahin aaien gy jaldi, tou hum bhi aa gaye.

Daya in smile: Kyun Vivek… kaisy pata tha tumhein…

Freddy instantly: Arrey sir aap dono bhaiyon ki aazadi k din jo khatam ho gaye… tou humein pata tha k aap aik dosry ko console…

And he stopped after getting an angry glance from Manisha while others laughed lightly… they all started talking and enjoying.

After sometime, Geet and Tarika entered inside holding a big elbum. They moved towards Daya's bed and placed the album there. All gathered around his bed as they already did the seating arrangement around his bed. Geet sat on one side of Daya on bed and Abhijeet was on the other side. Elbum was placed infront of Daya on bed as he was sitting folding his legs…

All read the title of the elbum as "MY LIFE's LIFE…" having a beautifull smiling picture of Daya on title page… All looked at Geet who was smiling and looking at that picture with love. Daya grabbed her hand and Geet rested her head on his arm silently. Abhijeet opened the elbum and was about to turn the first page when Daya exclaimed…

Daya: Arrey Boss rukko tou, yeh daikho Geet ny music bhi…

Geet instantly cutting him: Nahin Daya please gana na lagaiye ga aap…

Daya looked her raising his eyebrow: Kyun…?

Geet in low tone: Woh… bs easey hi…

Daya turning on the switch: Mujhy sun'nana hai… (mucic started) k tum ny koun sa gana lagaya hai…

And the song started…

**_HAI DIL KO TAIRI AARZOOOOO, PR MAIN TUJHY NA PAA SAKOOON…_**

Daya and all looked her in shock and Geet lowered her head.

**_HAI DIL KO TAIRI JUSTUJU, PR MAIN TUJHY NA PAA SAKOOON…_**

Daya turned the first page and saw an oil painting of his own, a smile came on his face… and then he silently started turning pages and all were looking at her collection…

**_MAIN HUN SHAB TU SUBHA, DONOOOO JUR K JUDA…_**

**_MAIN HUN LB TU DUA , DONOOOO JUR K JUDA…_**

**_MADNO… MASHOOKKK… DILBARA… MADNO REEEE…_**

There were various photos of Daya's childhood, school life, college life… his photos with his CID family and Abhi taken from various newspapers… and downloaded from net too…

**_HAI DIL KO TAIRI AARZOOOOO, PR MAIN TUJHY NA PAA SAKOOO…_**

**_HAI DIL KO TAIRI JUSTUJU, PR MAIN TUJHY NA PAA SAKOOO…_**

Geet wrapped her hands around his arm and closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder… Daya smiled still looking at her collection.

**_MAIN HUN SHAB TU SUBHA, DONO JUR K JUDA…_**

**_MAIN HUN LB TU DUA , DONO JUR K JUDA…_**

There were few photos of his with Geet too… of their school and college life… and number of paper cuttings of cases solved by CID, especially cases solved by Daya…

**_MADNO… MASHOOKKK… DILBARA REEE… MADNO REEE…_**

**_MADNO, MADNO, MADNO… MADNO, MADNO, MADNO, MADNO RE…_**

Daya kissed Geet's head and placed his hand on her hand with care and concern as he could see that how much she loved him.

**_KAE KHAB DIL TUJH KO LY KR SAJAYEEE, PR KHOF NY BHI KAHIN PR SATAYEEE…_**

Geet tightened her grip on Daya's arm… Daya placed his hand on her cheek.

**_GR YEH BHI TOOTY TOU PHIR HO GA KYA REEE, MUJHY RAAS AAAATI HAIN KHUSHIYAN KAHAN RE…_**

A tear slipped from Daya's eye and fell on the elbum, where the photo of his with Geet was pasted while doing a play in college program… tear, noticed by all but not by Geet as her eyes were closed… Abhijeet wiped Daya's eyes and nodded his head as NO PLEASE…

**_KYUN DIL KO DUKHANA BEWAJAAAH MADNO RE, KYUN DIL KO DUKHANA BEWAJAAAAAAH…_**

Daya nodded and gave him a sad smile after grabing his hand... to get strength…

**_PHIR AANSOOO BAHANA EK DAFAAAAAA… PHIR AANSUU BAHANA EK DAFAAAAA…_**

Abhijeet smiled and patted Daya's cheek, wrapping his hand in his hands with protection…

**_MAIN HUN SHAB TU SUBHA, DONO JUR K JUDA…_**

**_MAIN HUN LB TU DUA, DONO JUR K JUDAAA…_**

**_MADNO… MASHOOKKK… DILBARAAAA… MADNO REEE…_**

Geet looked towards Daya who was looking in pain…

**_TU HI TOU HR PAL BANDHA HAIIII, LAMHO KI INN ZANJIRON MEIN…_**

Daya looked at her and gave her a sad smile… Geet felt pain after seeing his wet eye-lashes…

**_TU HI TOU HR DUM RAHA HAIIII, KHABON KI HR TABIRON MEIN…_**

Geet smiled and smoothly turned his face towards elbum…

**_TU HI TOU HR DIN DIKHA HAIIII, DHUNDLI UJLI TASWEERON MEIN…_**

And she too started looking elbum where the picture of Daya had been pasted while getting an award…

**_TAIRI HI TOU HAI KHUSHBU MUJH MEIN HAAN MADNOOO RE, TAIRI HI TOU HAI KHUSHBU MUJH MEIN HAANNN…_**

Geet smiled proudly and wrapped her arms around Daya's waist with love resting her head on his arm and looking at elbum…

**_AB TU HI TOU HR SUU HR JAGAHHHH, AB TU HI TOU HR SUU HR JAGAHHHHHHHHHHH… _**

Daya wrapped his arm tightly around her with possession…

**_HAAN, TAIRA SAYA TOU MAIN HUNNN, PR SANG TAIRY NA REH SAKOOO…_**

Geet looked at him holding tears, Daya was too having tears and he just turned his face down…

**_HAAN ISS SAFAR MEIN TOU MAIN HUNNN, PR SANG TAIRY NA RUK SAKOOOO…_**

Geet hugged him tightly and he too hugged her possessively… and they both silently absorbed each other's tears…

**_MAIN HUN SHAB TU SUBHA, DONO JUR K JADA,_**

**_MAIN HUN LB TU DUA, DONO JUR K JUDA…_**

**_MADNO… MASHOOKKK… DILBARA REEE… MADNO REEE…_**

Elbum and song both ended and Daya and Geet were still in hug and tears were present in every eye…

Daya in wet tone: Thanks Geet, thank you so much… mujhy bohut zada acha laga tumhara mujhy iss elbum k barey mein batana aur mujhy yeh sab dikhana… I love you a lot Geet, love you a lot…

Geet after separating wiped his tears and with smile: Mujhy bhi bohut acha laga Daya aap ko yeh dikhana…

Daya holding her hands: Geet sach mein yakeen nahin hota k koe kissi sy itna pyar bhi ker sakta hai…

Geet with smile and to make him relax: Ab mujhy koe aur kissi ka tou nahin pata magar yeh Mrs. Daya apny Mr. Daya ko bohut pyar kerti hai…

Daya smiled and all others too…

Abhijeet with smile: Wasey sach mein Geet, tumhari collection tou bohut achi hai…

Geet smiled: Thank you bhaiya… wasey yeh jo oil painting thi na start mein… yeh hum dono ny mil k banai thi… Daya tou maan hi nae rahy thy… kitni zid ker k banwai thi main ny…

Daya jerking his head: Haan tou tum wasey tou zid kerti nahin ho magar aik baar agar zid ker lo tou bs phir hat'ti nahin ho…

Geet in smile looking at him: Wasey yeh tou aap ny bilkul theek kaha hai Daya…

Daya knew well towards what she was signaling, so in fake anger: Mujhy yaad hai achey sy, tumhari iss painting k chak'kr mein, mairy sarey kapry kharab ho gaye thy…

Geet looking at his anger, to tease him more: Haan tou kitni bore shirt thi woh jo…

Daya cutting her in anger: Daikho Geet, aaram sy raho tum samjhi… mairi favorite shirt thi woh aur tum janti bhi thi phir bhi jaan bojh k kia tha tum ny mairy sath uss tarhan…

Geet in careless tone: Haan tou aap ki choice bhi tou kitni…

And she stopped intentionally without completing while Daya was looking her in extreme anger…

Daya: Kya kaha tum ny… mairi choice bore hai… (turning towards Abhijeet) Abhi tum batao mairi choice bore hai kya…

Abhijeet who was busy in enjoying their talk, was not at all ready for that question and absent mindedly nodded his head in YES…

Daya shocked while all tried really hard to suppress their laughter…

Daya in extreme anger to him: Haan ab tou tumhara srr haan mein hi hiley ga na… aur yeh mat bholo k tumhari yeh pyari si patni bhi na mairi hi choice hai, as my bhabhi, samjhy… (to Dr. Salunkhy) Dr. sahab daikh lein aap, pehly lab. mein aa aa k flirt kerta tha aur abhi shadi ko 24 ghanty bhi nahin hue aur aap ki baiti ko…

Abhijeet instantly cutting him: Daya khabardar jo aagy kuch bola tou samjhy… Dr. sahab ko tou wasey hi bhagwan mok'ka dy bs mairy pechy perny ka aur tu aur laga aag… aur yeh tum apni aur Geet ki larai mein mujhy kyun ly aaty ho…

Daya in cold tone: Haan tou yeh tou tumhein mujhy bore kehny sy pehly sochna chahiye tha na…

Abhijeet in anger: Main ny kb kaha tujhy bore…?

Daya childishly: Abhi jb main ny tumhein poucha mairi choice k barey mein tou tum ny haan mein srr kyun hilaya tha…

Abhijeet in smile: Acha woh… woh tou bs easey hi…

Daya angrily: Kya easey hi haan…

Abhijeet to Daya: Acha mairy baap maaf ker dy mujhy tu... (to Geet) Geet, maira Daya bilkul bhi bore nahin hai aur uss ki choice sb sy best hai… (stressing) theek hai…

Geet nodded in smile: G bhaiya bilkul theek hai…

Abhijeet to Daya: Bs ab khush…?

Daya with big smile: Haan bohut khush…

Abhijeet slaping his head lightly: Daya taira kuch nahin ho sakta yar… (while standing) chalo ab lait jao tum, bohut dair sy baithy hue ho…

Daya nodded smilingly and with the help of Abhijeet he lay down… Geet gave him injection and soon he was in deep sleep. Team left for Bureau in smiles and Geet went to attend her patients.

* * *

**A/N...**

Subhsresaha, so sweety hope you enjoyed your gift... :)

Friends hope you all enjoyed it... :)

Take care you all... :)

.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N...**

Friends thanks a lot for your very precious new year wishes... :)

Wish you ALL a very happy new year with lots of love and prayers... May this new year showers good luck and fortune into your life and your all resolutions become successful... :)

And thanks a lot you all for your reviews and precious feedback... :)

Love you ALL with a big tight hug... :)

Take care you all... :)

* * *

In Bureau…

In the evening, ACP sir noticed a very worried Abhijeet, so moved towards him…

ACP sir: Abhijeet kya hua tumhein, itny preshan kyun ho tum…?

Abhijeet in tension: Sir, Geet ka number try ker raha hun kb sy magar koe phone pick nahin ker raha…

ACP sir: Haan tou busy ho gi na kahin.

Abhijeet: Nahin sir, pehly tou attend ker laiti hai hamesha aur ab bhi pichly aadhy ghanty sy try ker raha hun…

ACP sir in tension: Kya… aadhy ghanty sy… Abhijeet, hospital ki reception py phone ker k pata karo foren…

Abhijeet obeyed instantly.

Abhijeet: Hello… G yahan doctor Geet Daya hoti hain, neurology department mein… unn ka phone attend nahin ho raha… aap please check kara dein gi... unhein kahein k unn k liye unn k jaith ka phone hai…

Receptionist: Sir aap please wait karein, main check ker k batati hun aap ko… (after sometime) sir Dr. Geet iss waqt emergency mein hain…

Abhijeet worriedly: Emergency… aap please bata saktien hain k kss patient k sath hain woh…

After 5 minutes…

Receptionist: Sir, Dr. Geet room number 111 k patient Mr. Daya k sath hain, emergency mein…

Abhijeet in tension: Kya Daya k sath… OK, thank you.

And he cut the call…

ACP sir hurriedly: Chalo jaldi.

In Hospital…

And they all rushed towards hospital and stopped for few moments after reaching close to Daya's room seeing Geet sitting on floor, hiding her face in her knees. They all become tensed after seeing her in that condition. Abhijeet gaining back his senses, rushed towards her…

Abhijeet sitting on his knees and placing hand on her head: Geet kya hua hai… tum easey kyun baithi ho yahan?

Geet moved her head up and Abhijeet shivered seeing her totally wet and red face. Geet just lowered her gaze.

Abhijeet in fear tone: Geet kya hua hai… (no response) Geet, maira Daya theek hai na… (again silence in reply) Geet please batao k Daya theek hai na…

Tarika moved towards her and cupped her face after wiping her tears: Geet please batao k kya hua hai, haan…

Geet looked at her and just hugged her tightly and burst out in tears… Abhijeet instantly stood up fixing his stare on Geet and stepping back in fear…

Abhijeet in trembling tone: Ge… Geet… kya… kya hua hai… mairy Daya ko…

Geet in crying voice: Bhaiya… Daya… Daya ki lower body… paralyze…

And she again burst out in tears and could not complete her talk. Abhijeet and all were extremely shocked and froze on their places.

Abhijeet: Na… nahin… nahin yeh… yeh sach nahin ho…

And he was about to fall when Freddy and Vivek rushed and grabbed him and he went unconscious in their hands.

That was really a tough time for all of them as no one knew what to do and how to do… They all were having blank minds… After some minutes...

Tarika approached ACP sir in tears: Sir, Geet ki halat bohut zada kharab ho rahi thi tou main ny ussy uss k rest room mein sedation dy k sula dia hai…

Dr. Salunkhy in heavy voice: Tarika, Abhijeet ki halat bhi bilkul theek nahin hai… doctor ny bataya hai k uss ka BP bohut low ho gaya tha aur woh internally bohut weak ho gaya hai… drip lagai hai ussy magar ussy hosh mein aany mein time lagy ga.

ACP sir in wet tone: Main ny baat ki hai uss doctor sy jo Geet k sath tha emergency mein… Daya ko subha tk hosh aaye ga kyun k uss ko heavy sedation di hai aur pain-killers bhi high potency k diye hain.

Freddy in tears: Sir yeh sab kya ho raha hai… sir, Daya sir ko kaisy sambhaly gein hum… Abhijeet sir aur Geet ki tou khud ki halat itni kharab hai…

ACP sir wiping his tears: Freddy sambhalna tou ho ga hi na… Abhijeet ko 3, 4 ghanty mein hosh aa jaye ga… (to Tarika) Tarika ussy roo lainy daina jitna rona chahy woh kyun k kal Daya ko uss ki bohut zarorat perny wali hai… aur woh khud strong rahy ga tabhie uss ko sambhal paye ga.

Dr. Salunkhy in tears: Pradyumn, Geet ko bhi khud ko sambhalna ho ga kyun k Abhijeet k sath sath Daya ko kal Geet ki support bhi bohut zada chahiye ho gi yar…

ACP sir nodded his head: Haan Salunkhy aur yeh dono sambhal lein gy khud ko subha tk mujhy yakeen hai… Tasha tum jao Geet k paas aur aaj ussi k sath rehna theek hai… (Tasha nodded and left) Tarika tum Abhijeet k paas jao aur ussy sambhal laina please… (Tarika nodded in tears and went inside Abhijeet's room.) Freddy, Vivek tum dono Daya k paas raho gy aaj… ussy aik lamhy k liye bhi akela nahin chorna, samjhy…

They nodded and left from there.

Dr. Salunkhy pressed ACP sir's shoulder: Pradyumn tum theek ho na…

ACP sir hugged him tightly in tears: Salunkhy kal kya ho ga… kaisy sambhalein gy hum Daya ko…

Dr. Salunkhy in tears patted ACP sir's back: Pradyumn sambhalna tou ho ga hi na, sambhalna tou ho ga hi…

And they both left the hospital in tears.

After almost 4 long hours Abhijeet started gaining his conscious and found Tarika sitting there, holding his hand securely… Tarika moved her head up after feeling movement in Abhijeet's hand. Abhijeet looked her in pain and a tear slipped from his eye… Tarika moved forward and pulled him up in tight hug.

Abhijeet started crying loudly in hug: Tarika maira Daya kaisy… yar woh tou pehly hi itna dara hua tha k pata nahin kya ho ga ab aagy… Tarika woh bohut roye ga yar kal, main kaisy sambhalon ga ussy… mujhy bohut drr lg raha hai Tarika, bohut zada drr…

Tarika rubbing his back: Abhijeet please iss waqt jitna rona hai roo lo tum magar please uss k samney bohut strong ho k jana tum… kal ka din bohut mushkil hony wala hai hum sab k liye… bohut zada mushkil…

Abhijeet looking at her in tears: Tarika main kaisy daikhon ga mairy Daya ko uss halat mein yar… yar woh maira wohi Daya hai js k naam sy hi criminals kamp jatey hain aur woh paralyze… (hugged her tightly) nahin Tarika please nahin, mujh sy nahin daikha jaye ga mairy Daya ko uss halat mein… nahin brdasht ker sakta main…

Tarika holding him tightly: Abhijeet please tum iss tarhan karo gy tou Daya ko koun sambhaly ga, haan… tum kya Daya ko itni takleef mein akela…

Abhijeet separating from hug and looked at her in tears: Nahin Tarika main uss ko akela nahin chor sakta tum janti ho yeh baat, lekin bss mujhy bohut drr lg raha hai… yar woh bohut toot k roye ga kal main janta hun (in fear) aur agar uss sy uss ki tabiyt aur kharab ho gae tou…

Tarika wiping his tears: Tum ho gy na uss k paas, sambhal laina na uss ko tum hamesha ki tarhan.

Abhijeet trying to compose himself and in worried tone: Tarika, Geet kahan hai… kaisi hai ab woh…

Tarika in low tone: Abhijeet uss ki halat theek nahin thi, bohut zada roo rahi thi woh tou uss ko sedation dy k sula dia hai main ny…

Abhijeet nodding his head in YES: Acha kia tum ny… (getting up from bed) Tarika, mujhy Daya k paas jana hai abhi.

And they moved towards Daya's room and stopped after taking first step as Geet was sitting on Daya's bed silently, staring at his pale and weak face. Abhijeet moved forward and pressed her shoulder. Geet moved her gaze towards him and stood up.

Abhijeet in concern tone: Ab tabiyet kaisi hai tumhari…

Geet in low tone: Main theek hun… (looking at him) aap ki tabiyet kaisi hai ab… aap ko abhi uthna nahin chahiye tha bed sy.

Abhijeet: Geet main theek hun ab bach'chy aur please tum bhi sambhalo khud ko… Daya ko kal bohut zada zarorat parey gi tumhari…

Geet looked him with teary eyes: Bhaiya sambhalny ki koshish ker rahi hun aur subha tk sambhal lun gi main… aur please aap bhi ab rona nahin kyun k Daya ko aap sab sy zada chahiye hoon gy na…

Abhijeet nodded and they all spent the night in tension, tears and lots of thoughts and fear. No one slept the whole night and all were making plans how to console Daya and how to encourage him…

At last around 10 of the next day, they felt bit movement in Daya's body. All really felt afraid and Abhijeet and Geet moved towards him with lots of tension.

After sometime Daya opened his eyes completely and found his full family around him. Daya gave them a sweet smile and then turned towards Abhijeet and Geet.

Daya in weak smile: Kya hua Boss itny preshan kyun ho tum… yar bs easey hi halka sa attack…

And he stopped and instantly moved his gaze towards his legs and then again tried to move his legs…

Daya in extreme tension: Abhi mairi tangein nahin hil paa rahein yar…

And he looked at his face and found extreme pain there.

Daya in loud tone: Abhi tumhein sunai nahin dy raha hai kya… main apny paon nahin hila paa raha hun…

Abhijeet looked him in tears and just tried to hug him but Daya instantly jerked his hands away and in fear: Nahin Abhi, nahin… yeh nahin ho sakta… (tears started rolling down on Daya's face and he was shouting) nahin ho sakta yeh… (to Geet) Geet main tangein kyun nahin hila paa raha, haan… batao mujhy k…

And Geet just forcefully pulled him up in tight hug and in tears. Daya tried to free himself but Geet was holding him really tight.

Daya in tears: Nahin Geet please nahin… main… main paralyze nahin ho sakta Geet… (Geet tightened her grip) main ny kaha tha na tumhein k mujh sy aur brdasht nahin ho ga… (he shouted) kaha tha na main ny… (trying to free himself) choro mujhy tum… mujhy akela chor doo sab… choro mujhy…

Geet was holding him very tight… Daya was shouting and struggling very hard but he was too weak to struggle much and after sometime he just surrendered.

Daya in completely broken voice: Geet please mujh sy aur brdasht nahin hota hai… please mujhy zeher ka injection dy doo tum, please…

And he too burst out in tears hugging her tightly. Geet silently started weaving his hair and tried to sooth him and gave him time to expel out his pain. Tears were rolling down from every eye. Tarika just tightly hugged Abhijeet, who was looking completely broken and helpless.

After sometime Geet's worried voice raised: Daya… Daya…

All turned their attentions towards her and found Daya unconscious in her arms. They rushed towards them and made him lay. His face was completely wet because of sweat and tears and within half an hour he was caught with high fever. All were very worried and praying for him but his condition was not stable. After nearly 4 long hours, he came back in conscious but was completely silent.

Abhijeet just silently approached him and pulled him in tight hug and after few seconds all heard Daya's loud crying voice. He hugged Abhijeet tightly and was crying very badly.

Daya in tears: Abhi main ny bola tha na tumhein k mujhy drr lg raha hai… bola tha na k yeh sab mairi brdasht sy bahar hota jaa raha hai… tum ny kaha tha k himmet rakho, ab batao main kaisy rakhon himmet… Kaisy rakhon…

He jerked Abhijeet in hug and was crying very badly in that hug. Abhijeet just hugging him back with his full strength.

Abhijeet in wet voice: Daya please yar, hum sab hain na tairy sath… tu please iss tarhan mt toot yar, please…

Daya in hard crying: Abhi nahin saha jaa raha na mairy sy aur ab… yar main apny paon, apni tangein nahin hila paa raha hun, tum matlab samjhty ho na iss ka… (hugging him tightly) Abhi tumhara Daya paralyze ho gaya hai yar… paralyze ho gaya hai woh…

Abhijeet too burst out in loud cry hugging his Daya tightly. Daya in hug crying very badly and after sometime screamed in pain…

Daya in pain: Ahhhh Abhi maira srr… (in tears) Abhi phir sy dard, ahhhh… Abhi please…

Geet rushed towards him and immediately gave him high potency injection and after sometime, he went unconscious in Abhijeet's arms. Abhijeet was not at all ready to leave Daya so he just kept him in tight hug, rubbing his head in tears. All were feeling really helpless.

Tarika pressed Geet's shoulder. Geet looked her in teary eyes.

Geet: Didi mujhy Abhi bhaiya ki condition bhi theek nahin lg rahi hai… woh bohut zada stressed aur weak lg rahy hain… aap please unhein injection dy k sula dein.

Tarika: Geet woh nahin jaye ga… daikh rahi ho na tum… Daya behosh hai woh phir bhi uss ko nahin chor raha hai…

Geet: Didi hum log Daya ko aaj sedation dy k sulaye rakhein gy kyun k unn ka brain bohut zada stressed hai aaj… abhi bhi itny stress k karen hi unhein phir sy attack aaya… aur phir bukhar bhi ho gaya hai… woh ab puri tarhan sy kal hi hosh mein aaien gy…

Tarika nodded and moved towards Abhijeet and placed her hand on his head. Abhijeet looked at her.

Tarika in soft tone: Abhijeet please Daya ko leta doo tum, uss ko bukhar hai na… thak jaye ga woh…

Abhijeet in tears: Tarika please rehny doo na mairy Daya ko mairy paas… yeh nahin thakta hai mairy paas, please…

Tear fell from her eye too and she moved from there silently while Abhijeet still busy to sooth his Daya, even in that unconscious state.

After looking the situation, ACP sir moved forward and just pulled Daya out from Abhijeet's arms, forcefully and made him lay on bed with care…

Abhijeet trying to take his Daya back from him, in tears: Sir nahin please… sir Daya ko chorein na aap please… sir ussy rehny dein na mairy paas please sir…

He was still grabbing Daya's hand tightly. ACP sir with force removed Daya's hand from his tight grip and just grabbed his arm tightly and moved out from the room with Abhijeet. Abhijeet was continuously requesting him but ACP sir took him out and moved with him to another room, where Tarika gave him sedation forcefully with the help of ACP sir, Freddy and Vivek, and after sometime, he went unconscious. TRIO left the room in tears…

ACP sir wiped Abhijeet's face which was wet with tears and he too burst out in tears. After sometime, someone pressed his shoulder; he looked at the person and just hugged him tightly in tears.

ACP sir: Salunkhy yeh sab kya ho raha hai yar… mujhy kuch samjh nahin aa raha… yar sab kuch hathon sy nikalta hua sa mehsos ho raha hai… aik taraf Daya ki halat bigarti hi jaa rahi hai aur dosri taraf Abhijeet khud ko nahin sambhal paa raha hai… kitni mushkil sy ly k aaya hun main issy bahir… yar aik taraf hamary dono baiton ki zindigian dao py lagi hue hain iss samey aur dosri taraf Geet aur Tarika ki halat… pata nahin iss sab ka kya natija nikly ga Salunkhy, mujhy ab sach mein drr lagna shuru ho gaya hai yar, bohut zada drr…

Dr. Salunkhy patted his back: Pradyumn tum sambhalo khud ko please… iss waqt hamein hi yeh sab sambhalna ho ga yar, hum iss tarhan toot nahin sakty hain… Abhijeet ko khud ko sambhalna hi ho ga iss k Daya k liye… please himmet rakho tum.

And after sometime they got separate after soothing and encouraging each other.

* * *

**A/N...**

OK friends, I know really a scare chapter on this new year eve... :(

Take care you All... :)


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N...**

Friends thanks a lot for your new year wishes... Really means a lot to me... Thanks again... :)

Rohan and Rahul, dears good to see you back... Rohan hope dear you are fine... Thanks for your reviews... :)

Anjalimahajan, ooo thanks a lot dear... you really gave me a flashback of this whole FF... :)

Cutie, thanks dear and yeah dear its really hard... :)

CIDlovers, hahaha thanks dear really liked your review... :)

Subhsresaha, yeah sweety its my question from life too... :)

Guest, no dear these all are the symptoms of blood clot too... You can check it from Google too... As both are brain related problems so symptoms are almost similiar... Thanks for your review... :)

Bint-e-abid, hehe really liked your complaint dear, thanks for reviewing... :)

Sheenam, hahaha dear your review always made me laugh so thanks for that and yeah this FF is about to end... :)

Khushali, Thanks a lot dear and yeah no need to imagine Daya sir like that please... :)

Saara-Musi, KiaMehra, Sachin, NainaCID, Roxtar, Srija, CIDtami, Jyoti, Fraah and The dark Drummer, thanks a lot dears for your precious reviews... Love you all and a tight and big hug...

Now here is the next update... Don't read it subha subha... ;-)

* * *

In Hospital...

Abhijeet gain conscious in evening and after getting back his senses completely, he got up with jerk. He was about to get up from bed when a strict voice stopped him…

ACP sir: Abhijeet kahan jaa rahy ho tum?

Abhijeet looked in that direction and lowered his head silently. ACP sir moved towards him and sat beside him. After few moments, ACP sir initiated…

ACP sir: Abhijeet main samjhta hun k iss waqt tum kitni takleef sy guzar rahy ho magar tum bhi samjho na please k yeh takleef hum sab ki hai aur hum sab ko aik dosry ka sahara ban'nana hai baita… (grabing his hand) Abhijeet tum yun kamzoor nahin pr sakty ho… tum kyun bhool rahy ho k Geet ki zimmedari bhi hai tum py… Daya ny uss sy shadi sirf tumhary bharosy ki hai Abhijeet aur tum ussy mushkil waqt mein hamesha akela chor daity ho baita…

Abhijeet's tear fell on ACP sir's hand and he looked at Abhijeet, who was looking in extreme pain. ACP sir just silently pulled him in tight hug and Abhijeet burst out in tears hugging his father tightly.

Abhijeet: Sir main jaan k nahin kerta yeh sab… mujh sy nahin saha jata Daya ko uss tarhan sy daikhna… uss ki chekhein, uss ki takleef…

ACP sir placed hand on his head: Abhijeet main samjhta hun yeh sab lekin tum yeh kyun bhool rahy ho k agar Daya tumhara bhai hai tou maira baita hai, Geet ka pati hai… Abhijeet please hum sab k liye bhi bohut mushkil hai hamary mazboot aur bahadur Daya ko yun daikhna magar iss waqt hamein aik dosry ki takat ban'nana hai ta k hum mil k Daya ki takat bn sakein, please tum samjho iss baat ko…

Abhijeet separating from hug, wiped his teary face: G sir, aap theek keh rahy hain… sir main puri koshish karon ga k ab khud ko kamzoor na perny dun bilkul bhi…

ACP sir smiled and patted his back. And then they both moved towards Daya's room. Abhijeet looked at Daya and found him unconscious and Geet taking his temperature. She was looking very pale and broken. Abhijeet moved towards her.

Abhijeet with smile: Geet kaisi ho tum ab?

Geet looking at him: Main theek hun bilkul… aap theek hain na… wasey acha lg raha hai aap ko muskuraty hue daikhna.

Abhijeet smiled: Haan main bhi theek hun aur hamara yeh bahadur shair kaisa hai… (touching his forehead) bukhar tou kum lg raha hai ab…

Geet in smile: G, temperature shuker hai control ho gaya hai aur baki bhi sab theek hai… aaj inhein unconscious hi rakhein gy, inn k liye stress theek nahin hai bilkul bhi.

Abhijeet nodded and left the room after patting her head. Abhijeet did not return back the whole night, team did not contact him as he told ACP sir on call that he would be back in the morning. They all remained with Daya and in early morning, Abhijeet too returned with albums and CDs.

Tarika in tension: Abhijeet aa gaye tum, shuker hai… pata hai kitny preshan ho gaye thy hum, mobile bhi nahin ly gaye tum aur yeh kya ly aaye ho…

Abhijeet in smile: Arrey Tarika sans tou ly lo na tum… (looking at Daya) Daya soo raha hai abhi tk, chalo shuker hai iss k sotey sotey aa gaya aur preshan kyun ho rahi thi, mobile charged nahin tha issi liye nahin ly gaya tha… ACP sir ko bata tou dia tha na PCO sy call ker k, k subha ko aaon ga wapis… aur yeh hum dono bhaiyon ki shadi ki albums aur CDs hain.

Tarika nodded in smile.

Dr. Salunkhy: Abhijeet wasey yeh tum ny bilkul theek kia yar… Daya bhi thora change feel karey ga…

Abhijeet nodded in smile and to Geet: Geet kb tk uthy ga Daya?

Geet looking at time: Abhi bhaiya abhi tou time hai… 3, 4 ghanty lagy gein… aap bhi tb tk rest ker lein yahin.

Abhijeet nodded and slept on couch as he did not sleep last night because of busy in developing those photos and arranging them in albums… After 3 hours he woke up and was feeling much better and after half an hour Daya too started gaining conscious and after sometime he woke up completely.

Abhijeet looking him in conscious state; moved his bed up and made him lay in sitting posture. Daya looked at him silently and just closed his eyes, resting his head on head-rest. Abhijeet could feel his pain but he wanted to change his Daya's mood, so said in fresh tone…

Abhijeet sitting in front of him: Kyun bhae mairy bahadur shair, tum tou bohut hi zada sotey ho yar…

ACP sir in smiley tone: Daya ab tabiyt kaisi hai tumhari…

Daya said nothing and just silently nodded his head, even did not open his eyes. All could easily understand his condition…

Abhijeet grabbing his hand: Daya…!

Daya opened his eyes and looked at him in extreme pain. Abhijeet tried very hard not to shed a single tear and he moved towards him a bit…

Abhijeet in smile: Daya tum ny kal sy kuch nahin khaya hai na… (grabbing bowl from table) chalo ab main tumhein apny hathon sy khilata hun.

Tear slipped from Daya's eye and he turned his face to other side. Abhijeet placed the bowl aside and cupped Daya's face.

Abhijeet in pain: Daya please nahin yar, please… yar tum pehly hi apny hissy sy bohut zada roo chuky ho, please Daya ab aur nahin…

Daya just hugged Abhijeet tightly and expeled out his all pain on his brother's shoulder without saying any word. He was totally silent. After some minutes they got separate and Abhijeet wiped Daya's wet face and Daya gave him a teary smile.

Abhijeet too in smile: Chalo Daya ab please jaldi sy yeh soup khatam karo phir album aur CDs daikhen gy…

Daya silently obeyed him and Abhijeet fed him the soup and then gave him his medicines.

Abhijeet sitting beside him: Tou Daya ab jaldi sy batao k pehly album daikhen ya CD…

Daya said nothing just rested his head on Abhijeet's shoulder and closed his eyes while grabbing Abhijeet's hand. Abhijeet found it really difficult to compose himself but he had to.

Abhijeet placing his free hand on Daya's cheek: Daya please yar bol na kuch tou… tu baat kyun nahin ker raha hai…

Daya still with closed eyes: Abhi, kya baat karon yar…

Abhijeet to make him relax: Yeh kya baat hue… jo dil mein aaye woh baat ker… tujhy mujh sy baat kerny k liye kissi topic ki zarorat kb sy perny lagi…

Daya smiled: Kya Boss, ab main easey hi faltu bhi nahin bolta hun, samjhy… (all really relaxed listening that kind of tone from Daya) acha chalo yeh batao k yeh albums aur CDs hain koun si…

Abhijeet in smile: Abbey hum dono bhaiyon ki shadi ki hain aur koun si hoon gien bhala…

Daya looking at him: Abhi yeh aa kaisy gaien itni jaldi… Boss, pictures tou develop nahin karien thein na…

Abhijeet in smiley tone: Haan kal hi karien hain…

Daya shocked: Kya kal… aik din mein ho bhi gaien…

Abhijeet: Haan tou iss mein kya hai… thori si extra payment ki aur pictures mil gaien…

Daya smiled and then looking around: Boss, Geet kahan hai…

Abhijeet: Woh apny kuch patients ko daikhny gae hai, thori dair mein aa jaye gi… tum batao k pehly CD ya album…

Daya: Album daikhty hain lekin please tumhari shadi ka album daikhen gy pehly. (Daya noticing all worried faces… so in smile) arrey yar relax ho jaien ab tou aap log, main theek hun bilkul.

All smiled and started enjoying the album. After sometime Geet also returned and found a smiling Daya, busy with album. She stood there looking at him silently. Daya moved his gaze up after feeling her presence and found her looking at him silently.

Daya smilingly: Geet wahan khari kya ker rahi ho tum… aa jao na yahin…

Geet snapped out of her thoughts and moved towards him with smile. Daya noticing her silence just wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. Geet looked at him and just hugged him as much tightly as she could.

Daya in hug: Geet main theek hun yar ab… itni tension na lo tum… (separating from hug and cupping her face) Geet mujhy tou tum mujh sy bhi zada bimaar lg rahi ho… (worriedly) yeh kya haal banaya hua hai tum ny apna…

Geet in smile: Daya main theek hun bilkul aur aap please mairi itni tension na lia karein… (to change the topic… looking at albums) ooh tou shadi ki tasveerein daikhen ja rahi hain yahan mairy baghair…

Daya smiled and they all again got busy with the albums. After sometime Daya started feeling tired.

Daya: Abhi yar please bed nechey ker doo, mujhy laitna hai…

Abhijeet nodded and moved his bed down and then sat beside him weaving his hair. Daya smiled looking at him and closed his eyes grabbing his free hand and soon he went into deep sleep. Abhijeet silently kept staring his face and then moved out from his room. Tarika moved behind him and found him sitting on bench silently shedding his pain out. She sat beside him and just wrapped his hand in hers. Abhijeet looked at her and hugged her tightly. After sometime, they returned in Daya's room after soothing each other.

Daya woke up after around 3 hours and found Abhijeet sitting on his bed.

Daya in smile: Good noon Boss…

Abhijeet looked him in smile: Ab kaisa feel ker rahy ho tum…

Daya: Bilkul theek hun Boss aur ab tou kafi fresh bhi… (striking something and looking at him keenly) Abhi tum ny subha sy kuch khaya hai kya?

Abhijeet looked him in shock and lowered his head.

Daya angrily: Bithao tum mujhy…

Abhijeet moved his bed up silently…

Daya to all: Aap sb ny khana khaya hai kya…

They all silently staring each other.

Daya: Geet tum ny…

Geet: Woh Daya main khany hi lagi thi tou aik emerge…

Daya angrily: Tou matlab kissi ny bhi nahin khaya na… aur Geet mujh sy jhoot mat bola karo tum, mujhy jhoot pasand nahin hai…

Geet in low tone: I am sorry Daya, yaad hi nahin raha khany ka…

Daya nodded and then: Freddy, Vivek nashta ly aao sab k liye yahin py.

They nodded and left the room.

Daya sternly looking at Abhijeet: Abhi, tum ny last time khana kb khaya tha?

Abhijeet was feeling himself really in trouble and tried to divert Daya's mind: Daya yar yeh kya tu bhi…

Daya cutting him in strict tone: Last time kb khaya tha khana…

Abhijeet in low tone: Kal subha.

Daya grabbing his hand: Mairy hosh mein aany sy pehly naa… (Abhijeet nodded silently still looking down… Daya with sad smile) aur yeh albums aur CDs bhi urgent basis py banwai hain na ta k maira dihan bata sako… (Abhijeet's tear fell on Daya's hand… Daya looked at the tear and then at Abhijeet and in hurt tone) Abhi, iss waqt main hun tumhary sath yar… tum mairy kandhy py srr rakh k roo saktey ho…

Abhijeet moved his teary gaze up and just hugged Daya tightly and started shedding his all pain on his strength's shoulder. Daya was just rubbing his back silently. After sometime they got separate and Daya wiped Abhijeet's tears with smile.

Daya in smile: Daikho Boss aaj maaf ker raha hun magar aienda easa nahin hona chahiye samjhy… yar tum apna khayal rakho gy tabhi tou maira khayal rakh sako gy na…

Abhijeet nodded in smile and after sometime Freddy and Vivek returned with their lunch and they all enjoyed the food as Geet also brought Daya's lunch. Geet sitting beside Daya…

Geet in smiley tone: Wasey Daya aap ghussy mein bohut cute lagty hain…

Daya looking at her in mischievous smile: Arrey tou tum pehly hi bata daiti na mujhy… main hr waqt tumhary sath ghussy mein hi rehta…

Geet shocked on his reply and looked him angrily: Kyun… easey hi faltu mein hi hr waqt ghussa kerty mairy py aap…

Daya to irritate her more: Haan tou kya hua… ab tumhein main js tarhan acha lagon ga…

Geet cutting him: Mujhy aap hr tarhan hi achey lagty hain, samjhy…

Daya smiled: Wasey sab sy zada acha kb lagta hun tumhein main…

Geet in smile: Jb aap mairy bina kahey hi mairi baat samjh jatey hain.

Daya in smile: Aur main bataon tum mujhy kb achi lagti ho sab sy zada…

Geet looked him excitedly: G batain…

Daya wrapping arm around her: Jb main tumhara jhoot pakerta hun aur tum nervous ho jati ho… bohut hi cute lagti ho tum tb.

Geet smiled resting her head on his shoulder. All enjoyed light chit-chats and after sometime Daya again went into sleep because of medicine's effect. And team also left for Bureau asking Geet to tell them immediately if there would be any problem.

At night team returned in Daya's room and found him in conscious state, sitting with Geet and both were enjoying albums. Daya realizing their presence, moved his gaze up…

Daya in smile: Arrey aa gaye aap log… Abhi wasey yeh tum ny bara zabardast kaam kia hai… itna maza aa raha hai na yeh pictures daikh k…

Abhijeet smiled: Haan pata tha k tujhy acha lagy ga… wasey kb utha tu…

Daya: Bs Boss thori dair hi hue hai… pehly bhi utha tha lekin phir soo gaya… pata nahin yar sach mein bohut hi neend aany lg gae hai mujhy tou.

Abhijeet: Daya medicines ki wajah sy aati ho gi na, tu bhi na… acha chal mil k daikhty hain...

Daya nodded in smile and they started enjoying the album in light mood when suddenly Daya's panic voice rose…

Daya: Abhi dustbin please…

Abhijeet immediately obeyed him and Daya vomit in it with a loud, painful scream. All shocked to see blood in vomit while Daya vomited again. Geet hurriedly gave him injection and Abhijeet was rubbing his back while Daya was screaming and crying a lot because of unbearable pain and in that screaming and pain he went unconscious after sometime. All were trying to gain back their senses while Geet was busy with Daya.

Abhijeet in fear: Geet, Daya ko khoon ki ulti kyun aai hai…

Geet's hands stopped and she looked at Abhijeet in tears…

Geet: Bhaiya, Daya k paas ab zada time nahin hai… (all stunned) nahin hai zada time…

And she burst out in tears, hugging unconscious Daya tightly while Abhijeet and all froze on their places. Tears started rolling down from Abhijeet's eyes and he fell on his knees and burst out in hard cry hiding his face in his hands. Tarika immediately pulled him in tight hug and after sometime, Abhijeet went unconscious again in her arms.

Tarika feeling no movement in his body and silence from his side: Abhijeet…

She separated him from hug and his head fell on her arm. Tarika patted Abhijeet's wet face but gained no response… Freddy in tension gave her water and she sprinkled water on his face in extreme tension and Abhijeet's eyes fluttered and after some more time he was completely back. Tarika just hugged him tightly in tears.

After sometime they got separate and Abhijeet turned his attention towards Geet, who was still sobbing resting her head on Daya's chest. Abhijeet stood up, wiped his tears and made his way towards her. Geet lifted her head after feeling someone's soft touch on her shoulder and found Abhijeet looking at her with concern and care. Geet looked him with teary eyes. Abhijeet just silently patted her head in pain and helplessness.

* * *

**A/N...**

Take care you all... :)


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N...**

Rohan and Rahul, thanks dears for your feed-back... :)

Jyoti, thanks dear for your review... and love you too dear... :)

Saara-Musi, thanks dear and good to know that you smiled reading the last chapter... :)

cidtami, thanks dear for your review... :)

The Dark Drummer, thanks dear for your review and praise... :)

Subhsresaha, yeah sweety... its good that you are prepare for this update mentally... Love you dear... :)

Anjalimahajan, Hahaha those are in DUO's home now... Go and see them, haha... ;)

NainaCID, ooh please dear don't say this please... Its just a story... OUR DAYA SIR WILL LIVE A LONG, LONG AND LOOOOONG SUCESSFULL AND HEALTHY LIFE... :)

Roxtar, Thanks dear for your support and review... :)

Cutie, Thanks a lot cute si cutie... :)

Bint-e-Abid, So sorry dear for making you this much cry and thanks for your review... :)

Srija, Thanks dear for your review and yeah those who are good... bad things always happen to them... a harsh truth dear... :)

KiaMehra, Thanks a lot dear for your support and review... :)

Khushali, Hahaha thanks a lot dear and I too like Dr. Ridhima... waow that cute sa Sid too... :)

Sheenam, Hahaha thanks a lot cute si bach'chi... And yeah I just tried to give a new shade to Daya sir... Love you dear... :)

Friends here is the next update... I am updating it at this time because I don't want you people to read it early morning and also I am not finding myself able to post this chapter from any public place... Thank you YOU ALL... :)

* * *

In Hospital…

Daya gain back his conscious next morning looking really pale, weak and tired. He was breathing with the help of oxygen mask. He moved his gaze and found all helpless faces around him. He just gave them a weak smile and...

Daya in weak tone: Geet...!

Geet hurriedly: G Daya...

Daya: Geet maira mask uttar doo please aur mujhy Muskaan ka number mila k doo...

Geet in tension: Daya, Muskaan ka number tou main mila daiti hun lekin mask...

Daya grabbing her hand: Geet please...

Geet nodded and after removing his mask with care she dialed Muskaan's number and attached the phone with his ear... Muskaan picked the call on the very first bell...

Muskaan worriedly: Haan Geet... Kya hua... Daya tou...

Daya in smile cutting her: Muskaan, Geet nahin Daya bol raha hun...

Muskaan in low tone: Daya tum... Kaisy ho tum ab...

Daya: Tum yeh baat khud mujhy phone ker k bhi pouch sakti thi na...

Muskaan: Haan main... woh...

Daya: Tum Geet ko din mein ds ds baar phone kerti ho Muskaan mairy liye... Itni naraz ho kya...

Muskaan cutting him hurriedly: Nahin Daya main bilkul naraz nahin hun tum sy woh tou main...

Daya in smile: Janta hun k kyun nahin baat kerti mujh sy... Derti ho na tum... (after few moments silence) Muskaan tum mujh sy milny kyun nahin aai aik baar bhi...

Muskaan wipping her tears: Daya main ny yahan abhi join kia hai na tou bs issi liye...

Daya in serious tone: Muskaan tum mujh sy jhoot ab bhi nahin bol sakti ho yar... (Daya hearing muffled crying voices in pain) Muskaan tum yahan aa jao... yahan sb hain na tum wahan akeli nahin jhail pao gi...

Muskaan trying to compose herself: Haan... Haan Da... Daya main...

And she cut the call and burst out loudly hiding her face in her hands... Daya took a deep breath and asked Geet to remove the phone... After some minutes, Daya seeing Abhijeet coming inside, moved his hand a bit towards Abhijeet to call him. Abhijeet immediately approached him and caught hold of his hand… Daya looked him and gave him an encouraging smile…

Daya (holding Abhijeet's hand): Abhi… yar maira time ho gaya hai… (tears started rolling down from Abhijeet's eyes) Boss please tum sambhal laina sab kuch… (Daya took deep breath and tightened his grip) Abhi yar maira sirf jism jaa raha hai tumhary paas sy dour… (Abhijeet tightened his grip on Daya's hand… Daya in assuring tone) Boss main hamesha rahon ga yar tumhary sath… please Abhi tum tootna mt yar, please…

Abhijeet burst out in tears loudly holding Daya's hand tightly and resting his head on Daya's shoulder: Daya please yar… mujh sy nahin ho ga Daya please… maira itna bara imtihan na ly yar tu… main nahin seh paon ga Daya, nahin seh paon ga main…

Tears started rolling down from Daya's eyes too. He, with some effort placed his free hand on Abhijeet's head and started rubbing his fingers on his head slowly: Abhi tum ker pao gy… mujhy vishwas hai k tum ker pao gy… (in strong tone) Abhi please yar tumhein khud ko sambhalna hi ho ga… (in helplessness) Boss please iss ko mairi aakhri khahish hi samjh k puri ker daina… please…

Abhijeet started crying more badly… Tears were rolling down from every eye. After sometime Abhijeet lifted his head from Daya's shoulder and Daya gave him a small teary smile. Abhijeet wiped Daya's tears and kissed his forehead. Daya felt a hand on his head and found ACP sir's teary face there. Abhijeet stood up and ACP sir sat in front of him and without any second loss… wrapped Daya in his secure shell and started crying with voice. Daya too wrapped his arm around him and tears started rolling down from his eyes in speed…

Daya in tears: Thank you sir mujhy Nakul ki jagah dainy k liye aur yeh batany k liye k aik baap kya hota hai… (Trying to tighten his grip) Thank you sir… bohut sara thank…

And he burst out in tears… ACP sir rubbing his head in tears: Daya kash main tumhein Nakul ki jagah na daita baita… (in hard cry) phir bhagwan na cheenta na tumhein hum sy kyun k phir tou tum mairy baity na hotey na, hai na nahin cheenta na phir woh tumhein…

Daya in tears: Nahin sir yeh sb tou hona hi tha… aur aap iss wajah sy mujh sy mairy pita ko nahin cheen sakty hain please… aur phir sir woh aap ka baita ly raha hai tou baiti di hai na uss ny aap ko aur phir Abhi bhi tou hai na aap k paas… please sir aap khayal rakhein gy na uss ka, please…

ACP sir while separating and making him lay again and in tears nodded his head in YES while wiping his son's wet face… Daya gave him a teary smile… ACP sir stood up after giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. Daya looked towards Abhijeet and signaled him towards Geet who was standing near window, looking outside silently. Abhijeet nodded and moved towards Geet. He placed his hand on her head and she looked at him and then at Daya and found him looking at herself. She smiled which was full of pain and moved towards him and sat on his bed holding his hand.

Daya in pain: Geet… tumhary paas sindour hai…

Geet looked him in extreme pain and then took vermilion box from her bag and forwarded it towards Daya. Daya smiled and put sindour in Geet's mang while she supported his hand.

Tear fell from Geet's eye and she just rested her head on Daya's chest. Daya placed his hand on her back silently and after sometime when she moved herself back, grabbed Daya's hand and was looking down still sobbing…

Daya in whisper: Geet please nahin… (wiping her tears) tumhein bohut strong rehna hai na Geet… (moving her face up and looking in her eyes) aur Geet mairy Abhi ka khayal rakhna please… main tumhein uss ki zimmedari dy raha hun bohut vishwas sy… (tightened his grip on her hand) Geet tum yeh zimmedari bhi nibhao gi na…

Geet looked him with teary eyes and nodded her head in yes… Daya smiled and patted her cheek and looked towards Dr. Salunkhy who was just gazing him silently. He moved towards him and grabbed his hand while sitting in front of him…

Daya tightening his grip: Sir please apna khayal rakhna aap aur ACP sir ka bhi… (Dr. Salunkhy nodded with teary gaze…) Sir please iss waqt aap ko sb sy zada strong rehna hai na…

Dr. Salunkhy in wet tone: Daya bhagwan aik baar phir Pradyumn sy uss ka baita ly raha hai aur Abhijeet sy uss ki zindigi ka maksad… (in broken tone) mujhy batao bach'chy please main kaisy sambhalon sb kuch… kaisy…

And he burst out loudly grabbing Daya's hand tightly…

Daya feeling his tears on his hand in pain: Sir please aap easey nahin toot sakty hain sir… sir Abhi aur Geet hain na aap k paas aur bhabhi aur Geet hain Abhi ki zindigi ka maksad… (tightening his grip) aur sir main rahon ga na hamesha aap logon k sath, aap logon k dilon mein, hai na…

Dr. Salunkhy nodded with teary smile and kissed his both eyes although his own tears fell on Daya's eyes… He just moved from there after spreading his hand on his head in tears. Daya looked at him and then towards Freddy, Vivek and Tasha…

Daya in soft smile: Freddy…! (Freddy approached him in tears… Daya holding his hand) tum roo gy nahin bilkul bhi… wada karo foren mujh sy warna main aatma bn k darany aaon ga tumhein…

Freddy burst out in tears: Daya sir aap na jao na please… na jao…

Daya in pain: Freddy please tum nahin roo gy, samjhy… (wiping his tears) tum apny Daya sir ki baat nahin mano gy kya Freddy, haan… (Freddy nodded in tears and wiped his teary face which again became wet… Daya moved his attention towards Vivek while Freddy was still sitting grabbing his hand with down head… Daya in smile) Vivek apna wada pura kerna tum, theek hai… (Vivek nodded in tears… Daya signaled him towards Freddy too and he assured him with eyes… Daya relaxed and turned towards Tasha) Tasha tum help kero gi na Vivek ki uss ka promise pura kerny mein…

Tasha nodded with watery eyes and Daya looked towards sobbing Tarika who came near to him after feeling his stare…

Daya smilingly: Bhabhi aap please bohut zada strong rehna kyun k aap ka pati tou Freddy sy bhi zada rota hai… (a teary smile came on Tarika's lips) sambhal laina please Abhi aur Geet ko aap…

Tarika nodded in pain while spreading hand on his head.

Abhijeet approached him again and to change the atmosphere with smile: Kya baat hai bhae yeh daiwar bhabhi ki dosti kuch zada hi nahin berhti jaa rahi…

Daya in smile: Haan tou tum bhi tou Geet k sath mil jatey ho na hamesha… (grabbing his hand) Khas tour sy jb jb mujhy Geet sy dant perti hai na tum ussi ki side laity ho… daikhna main…

And he stopped while Abhijeet looked him in extreme pain… Daya gave him a smile filled with pain, hurt and tears… And then while closing his watery eyes…

Daya in low tone: Geet please mujhy injection dy doo… main sona chahta hun please…

Geet nodded and gave him injection and he went into sleep again.

Daya gain back his conscious in the evening and was doing talks mostly with jestures and signals as he was too weak to talk. In night all were present there when he got very severe attack again and Geet rushed towards emergency with him. His condition was very bad and they all were praying a lot for him. Geet returned after few hours and was looking completely broken.

Tarika moved and placing hand on her shoulder: Geet…!

Geet looking down and in low tone: Didi, Daya k kidneys fail ho gaye hain… (all stunned) hum ny unhein ventilator py shift ker dia hai.

And she sat on bench looking in extreme pain while all were trying to grasp the information. Abhijeet rushed to see Daya and froze after taking very first step… as Daya was lying in front of him unconscious, looking very weak and pale having various needles and monitors attached with his body… and he was breathing with the help of oxygen pipe. Abhijeet was just staring his face silently like a statue… He came back in senses when someone pressed his shoulder.

Abhijeet looking at ACP sir and then stepping back in fear: Nahin sir… nahin… yeh… yeh maira Daya nahin hai… yeh koe aur hai… maira Daya nahin hai yeh…

And he was about to rush out from there when ACP sir grabbed his wrist tightly: Abhijeet woh tumhara Daya hi hai aur uss ko tum chahiye ho… chalo uss k paas.

Abhijeet struggled to free himself but ACP sir forcefully took him inside the room and silently placed Daya's hand in his hand. Abhijeet completely stopped and looked at his hand in which he was holding Daya's hand… After sometime, tears started rolling down from his eyes. Geet and team also came in Daya's room. Muskaan was also present with them.

Daya gain back his senses after few hours and found all teary faces. He was feeling extreme pain in his body and after looking at those faces… in his heart too. He looked towards Muskaan and thanked her with eyes while she in tears and pain approached him and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead with a soft whisper of THANK YOU... Daya looked towards Abhijeet and tear fell from his eye.

Abhijeet spreading hand on Daya's head: Daya bohut dard ho raha hai na tujhy… (Daya tried to node his head in NO… Abhijeet grabbing his hand tightly in tears) Daya yar tu chinta nahin kerna please bilkul bhi… main taira vishwas tootny nahin dun ga Daya… bilkul nahin tootny dun ga...

Daya in pain blinked his eyes and his eyes were telling Abhijeet that he knew Abhijeet would never break his trust. They all remained with him the whole night, doing lots of prayers and looking at monitor and Daya continuously.

Next day in early morning, Daya's body started getting jerks… All really tensed and worried… Abhijeet grabbed Daya's hand tightly, placing his other hand on his head…

**_TUM KO BHIII… HAI KHABAR… MUJH KO BHIII… HAI PATA…_**

Daya looked him with teary eyes and then moved his gaze towards others. Daya was looking in extreme pain both physically and emotionally and was holding Abhijeet's hand with his full strength. They all were praying a lot in tears.

**_HO RAHAAA… HAI JUDA… DONO KAAAA RASTAAA…_**

Daya's heart-beat started getting low and rating on monitor was decreasing very fast. Monitor started blinking red light. Daya was breathing with great difficulty as his body was full with sweat and got swollen too. Geet was trying her level best to save HER LIFE.

**_DOUR JAA K BHI MUJH SY… TUM MAIRI YAADON MEIN REHNA…_**

And after few minutes, Daya's body came on calm state and his grip on HIS ABHI's hand got loosen. Monitor was silent and blank showing all lines STRAIGHT… Daya was free from all bodily pains as his soul had left his body.

**_KABHI ALVIDA NA KEHNA… KABHI ALVIDA NA KEHNA…_**

All were calling his name loudly in pain and tears… Abhijeet was jerking his body in extreme pain and tears but Daya was too far to respond his cries or to wipe his tears.

Geet was also crying very badly as she was still madly trying to get back her Daya although that all was of no use… not anymore. Tarika forcefully pulled her apart from Daya and she went unconscious in her hands. Tasha looked towards her and immediately sprinkled water on her face and after few minutes she came back in conscious and they took her to her room forcefully and gave her sedation after seeing her bad mental condition…

While on the other side, ACP sir was trying a lot to control Abhijeet but he was not at all in his senses and was just calling Daya's name continuosly and after some minutes a scream came out from his mouth while grabbing his left arm and his head fell on Daya's chest where no beat was left.

All became panic and tried to get back him in conscious but looking him not responding at all… they immediately grabbed him and took him to emergency in rush while Daya's body got shifted in morgue.

Doctor came out from emergency after attending Abhijeet and told all that because of extreme stress, Abhijeet got minor heart-attack. All got extremely afraid but doctor asked them to relax as Abhijeet was out of danger. They all prayed a lot for Abhijeet in tears and finally after few tensed hours, Abhijeet opened his eyes. He was breathing with the help of oxygen mask and was suddenly started looking very weak and tired.

Doctor did his complete check-up and removing the oxygen mask, he allowed team to meet him. Team moved inside in pain and tears and found Abhijeet sitting on bed, totally broken…

ACP sir moved forward and grabbed his hand in tears: Abhijeet tumhein samjhaya tha na k tumhein strong rehna ho ga… tumhein himmet kerni ho gi… per…

Abhijeet cut him and burst out in tears: Sir kahan sy karon himmet… kahan sy laon takat… mairi takat tou cheen li bhagwan ny mujh sy… maira Daya ly gaya woh mairy samny sy, mairy hathon sy ly gaya mairy Daya ko aur main kuch nahin ker paya… sir maira Daya chala gaya mujhy akela chor k… chala gaya woh…

Abhijeet was crying very badly. ACP sir pulled him in tight hug and after sometime seeing him bit calm down… in wet tone: Abhijeet woh tou chala gaya baita magar tum per bohut vishwas sy bohut si zimmedarian daal k gaya hai… (rubbing his back) Abhijeet please tum sambhalo khud ko kyun k tumhein Geet ko sambhalna hai bach'chy, please…

Abhijeet while separating from hug, looked at him with teary eyes: Sir, kahan hai Geet…?

ACP sir wiping Abhijeet's tears: Tarika ny ussy seductive ki light doze di thi… (cupping his face) Abhijeet tum mairy bahadur baity ho na… (he kissed Abhijeet's forehead and in pain) please baita bohut strong rehna hai tumhein… (in tears wrapping him inside his fatherly shell) aaj shaam mein Daya ka antim-sanskar…

Abhijeet's body sheivered badly and he grabbed ACP sir's shirt tightly, hiding his face in his father's chest looking completely shattered. After few hours of soothing eachother, they moved towards Geet's cabin and Abhijeet and all completely stopped at their places, seeing Geet in white sari, standing in front of Daya's photo which she hanged on her cabin's wall.

Abhijeet moved towards her in anger and fast steps and turned her towards himself while grabbing her arm: Geet tum ny safaid rang ki sari kyun pehni hai, haan…

Tear fell from Geet's eye and she just hugged Abhijeet tightly, bursting out in loud cry. Abhijeet's all anger instantly vanished and pain took its place. He placed his hand on her head and just gave her time to sooth herself.

At last the most difficult time came and after completing all the formalities in pain, they were moving towards shamshan-ghaat with Daya's stiff and cold body in ambulance.

**_KIS'SY POUCHONNNN… HAI EASA KYUNNNN…_**

**_BEEE-ZUBAN SAAAA… YEHHH JAHANNN HAI…_**

Geet was silently staring at Daya's face, whose face was still having a small smile as while attaching oxygen pipe with his body, his teeth got broken which lifted his upper lip a bit, creating a small smile on his swollen face… Geet was remembering all those days which she spent with that golden-heart man. The time when she became Mrs. Daya… the time they spent with each other… the smiles, the tears, his support, love, care… everything… And remembering all that she burst out again…

**_KHUSHI K PALLLL, KAHAN DHONDONNN… _**

**_BEEEE-NISHAN SAAAA WAQT BHI YAHAN HAI…_**

Abhijeet silently placed hand on her head and rested her head on his shoulder, still holding Daya's hand. Abhijeet was too in tears and was staring on his brother's face who was looking as he was sleeping and would get up at any moment saying… BOSS… YAR TUM HASTY HUE BOHUT ACHEY LAGTY HO… Tears started rolling down from his eyes more rapidly.

**_JANY KITTTTNY… LABON PY GILEY HAINN…_**

**_ZINDIGIIII SY, KAE FASLY HAINNNN…_**

Other team members were also in very bad state of mind and health. Freddy caught with high fever but still he was not ready to stay at home or hospital and was going with them to perform Daya's last rituals.

**_PASEJTY HAIN SAPNY KYUN AANKHON MEIN…_**

**_LAKIREIN JB CHOTEIN INN HATHON SY… YUN BEEEEWAJAH…_**

ACP sir was continuosly in tears as he was feeling he again lost his son. He was also very worried for Abhijeet too, feeling really helpless not knowing what to do without his left hand…

**_JO BHAIJI THI DUA, WO JA K AASMANNNN SY YUN TAKRA GAEEEE K AA GAEEEE HAI LOT K SADA…_**

With tears and pain they finally reached on shamshan-ghaat and took Daya's body out from the ambulance…

**_JO BHAIJI THI DUAAAA, WO JA K AASMANNNN SY YUN TAKRA GAAAE K AA GAE HAI LOT K SADA…_**

They placed his body on wooden plat-form and started placing wooden logs on him… all were crying very badly… especially Abhijeet's and Geet's condition was very bad…

**_SANSON NY KAHA RUKH MOR LIA, KOE RAAH NAZAR MEIN NA AAYE…_**

Muskaan was also in tears remembering the time which she spent with that person… She looked at Geet and felt pain and proud for her at the same time…

**_DARKHAN NY KAHA DIL CHOR DIA… KAHAN CHOREY INN JISM NY SAAYE…_**

ACP sir moved towards Abhijeet and grabbed fire-wood in his hand. Abhijeet shivered to his core.

ACP sir patted his back and in tears: Abhijeet jao baita please… apna barey bhai hon'ny ka farz nibhao…

**_YEHI BAAR BAAR SOCHTA HUN TANHA MAIN YAHAN… _**

Abhijeet looked at ACP sir in tears and then moved towards Daya with slow and shambling steps. His hands were shivering and eyes were crying. He stopped in his way and started taking back steps looking at Daya when ACP sir moved forward and pressed his shoulder: Abhijeet please dair nahin karo baita… Daya ko mukti dila doo please…

**_MAIRY SATH SATH CHAL RAHA HAI YADON KA DHUAN…_**

Abhijeet took deep breath and mustered up all energy he was having and stepped towards him and put that fire stick on the wooden-platform which was having Daya's body and he fell on his knees looking at Daya's body in extreme pain, which would soon turn into ashes.

**_JO BHAJI THI DUA, WO JA K AASMANNNN SY YUN TAKRA GAEEEE K AA GAEEEE HAI LOT K SADA…_**

The whole shamshan-ghaat echoed with the loud crying voice of Geet… as she was screaming Daya's name madly and was trying her best to run towards him. Tarika and Tasha were holding her very tightly.

**_JO BHAJI THI DUA, WO JA K AASMANNNN SY YUN TAKRA GAEEEE K AA GAEEEE HAI LOT K SADA…_**

And after sometime all turned their attentions towards Tarika and Tasha, who were trying to take back Geet in conscious state as she went unconscious in their hands. Vivek rushed towards van and brought a water bottle and soon Geet gain her conscious. Tarika just hugged her tightly.

**_JO BHAIJI THI DUAAAAA WO JA KKKKKKKKK AASMNANNNNNN… _**

**_JOOOO BHAIJI THI DUAAAAAA…_**

And after taking the ashes, they all moved back empty handed and completely broken. Abhijeet had placed the calash having ashes in his lap and was holding that with both hands in tears…

On their journey, back to home… Geet's head fell on Tarika's shoulder… They tried a lot but she was not responding at all.

Tarika worriedly: Abhijeet, Geet respond nahin ker rahi bilkul bhi aur iss ki body bhi thandi ho rahi hai… aur pulse bohut weak…

Abhijeet cutting her hurriedly: Vivek gari hospital ki taraf lo jaldi…

They all were in extreme tension and fear… And were continuously trying to get back her but in vain… And the same question was revolving in all afraid minds… ARE WE ABLE TO BEAR THE LOSS OF ANOTHER PRECIOUS PERSON…?

* * *

**A/N...**

An extremely tough update for you people to read... and an extremely difficult chapter for me to write...

Thank you and take care you all... :)


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N...**

Bint-a-Abid, Hahaha thanks dear you really gave me a very excellent summary of last chapter... a tight wala hug to you dear... :)

cidlovers, Hahaha thanks dear and so you are sure na about nanhy Daya, haha... ;)

Rohan and Rahul, Oooh dears you people left me speechless yar... Thank you so very much dears... :)

Diya, Thanks dear... yeah yar really difficult to see Daya sir like that... :)

Cutie, Awww bach'chy itny dhair sarey aansu... chalo mairi tarf sy aik tight wala hug... Love you dear and thank you... :)

jyoti, Hahaha thanks dear... OK phir film mein sb ko zinda rakhon gi... Vilan ko bhi, kaisa...? haha... ;)

Anushka, Thanks dear... Yeah yar maira bhi acha khasa mun dhul gaya tha, haha... ;)

NainaCID, Oooo please dear accept it yar as accepting truth in time gives less pain... Yeah you people will find Muskaan on all important places... thanks dear... :)

Srija, Oooh com'on yar... I posted that in the evening thinking not to make your good morning... a teary morning and as you have managed yourself well, so nothing to worry about na... Haha yeah Abhi tou hai na... thank you dear... :)

Subhsresaha, Ooo my sweety you told me na that you were expecting that kind of chapter... awww a tightest hug to you doll and look whenever you want my shoulder na, take a pillow and hugging it tightly shed your all precious drops on that thinking it my shoulder... Love you dear and a tight hug again... :-*

Anjaan, Thank you so much dear... really means a lot to me... :)

Anjalimahajan, Thanks a lot dear... and yeah I can understand you people's condition very well and seriously not much different from mine one... a tight wala hug to you too dear... :)

Fraah, aww candy doll... I really found your review full with love having a very cute complaint... main ny aap k Daya ko aap sy dour ker dia, very bad but really yar aasani sy nahin kia... Thank you dear with a tight hug... :)

Saara-Musi, thanks a lot dear for your review... :)

KiaMehra, Thanks a lot dear for reviewing... :)

Guest, Thanks dear for your review... :)

Khushali, aww itny sarey aansu... Feels good that you don't want Geet taken away from you... Thanks dear with a tight hug... :)

The Dark Drummer, Thanks a lot dear and yeah Daya sir is the most favorite of mine... gosh I love CID only because of Abhijeet sir and him, hehe... :)

Sheenam, Hahahahaha oooh god "KATAL..." hahaha seriously yar main ny katal kia woh bhi Daya sir ka... gosh yeh perhny sy pehly main mrr kyun na gae, hahaha... Thanks a lot yar really liked your both reviews and yeah both made me laugh, thank you my laughing kit... ;-)

cidtami, Thanks dear and really happy that you still left with some hope... :)

Now here is the most awaited update... So enjoy you people... :)

* * *

DUO's home…

Abhijeet standing in front of Daya's smiling photo and was talking to him smilingly: Aaj bohut dhair sari baatein karein gy hum, aakhir purey hafty baad mil rahey hain hum... (in pain) Daya… yar 7 saal ho gaye tairy jism ko hum sy dour gaye hue, 7 saal… (a tear fell from his eye) yar bohut yaad aata hai tu sach mein… bohut dil kerta hai tairy galy lagny ka… (in sad smile) haan yar sunta hun tairi aawaz main rooz pata nahin kitni baar lekin tujhy chony ka bhi bohut mn kerta hai yar… (wiping his tears) Daya tu ny theek kaha tha yar… tairi rooh abhi bhi yahin hai, hamary aas paas… hum mehsos ker sakty hain tujhy… (looking his photo with love) Daya main ny bataya tha na tujhy k main ny apna wada nibhaya hai yar… main ny nahin chori CID aur ACP sir k dono bazu bn gaya hun main… (with big smile) haan haan bataya tou tha na k nahin aany dia ACP sir ny apny ladly ki jagah kissi aur ko… (annoyed) haan yar shor tou bohut machaya authorites ny magar ACP sir ny bhi stand ly lia aur keh dia k agar unhon ny kissi aur ko yahan tairi jagah bhajny ki koshish bhi ki tou hum sb CID sy resign ker dein gy… (naughtily) abby easey na daikh mujhy ghussy sy main ny apny resign na kerna ka promise kia tha sb ka thori… (spreading his hand on Daya's face) yar mairy dil ko bohut sakoon hai Daya… sach mein sakoon hai… (with love) tu bhi sakoon mein ho ga na mairy yar, haan… (with sad smile) Haan Geet sach mein bohut bahadur hai Daya… uss ny khud ko bohut mazboti sy sambhal lia aur hum sab ny bhi… (with smile full with love) aur bhae sambhalty kaisy nahin hum sab khud ko… tu ny humien jeeny ki itni keemti aur khobsorat wajah jo dy di hai na…

**Flash-back Before 7 Years…**

Team reached in the nearest hospital and sent Geet in emergency. They all were standing outside looking very worried and afraid. After some time doctor called them in her cabin. They reached there…

Abhijeet in tension: Doctor kya hua hai Geet ko… woh theek tou hai na… yun kyun baar baar behosh ho rahi hai woh…

Doctor in smile: Aap please relax ho jaien pehly aur yeh batain k unn k pati kahan hain…

All really quite and hurt, listening that question.

ACP sir in wet tone: Doctor aap ko Geet ko aur hamein safaid kapron mein daikh k bhi andaza nahin hua k uss ka pati kahan hai… (in tears) hum abhi shamshan-ghaat sy uss ki asthiyan…

And his voice chocked. Dr. Salunkhy pressed his shoulder.

Doctor in consoling tone: I am really sorry sir… magar news hi easi thi k mujhy pouchna para…

Abhijeet in confusion: News…?

Doctor looking towards him: G, wasey aap koun hain unn k…

Abhijeet: Jaith hun main uss ka… mairy choty bhai ki patni hai woh…

Doctor in smile: Oooh well congratulations to you all… (looking at Abhijeet) aap ka bhai jatey hue apni patni k paas apni nishani chor gaye hain sir… aap ki bahu pregnant hai.

They all stood still, not even knowing how to react…

Tarika in teary-excieted tone: Sach main doctor… Geet k paas sach mein hamary Daya ki nishani hai…

Doctor in smile: G ma'am bilkul… unn k paas aap k Daya ki nishani hai… (in serious tone) lekin daikhen please aap ki bahu bohut zada weak aur bohut stressed hain… unn ka BP bhi bohut low tha aur easi condition mein yeh sab bilkul bhi theek nahin hai… aap log please unn ka khayal rakhein aur unhein khush rakhny ki koshish karein.

They all nodded and after thanking her, left the cabin with teary smiles…

ACP sir hugged Abhijeet tightly: Congratulations Abhijeet… tumhara Daya aaj bhi hum sb k honton py muskurahatein bakharny mein kamyab ho gaya baita…

Abhijeet in tight hug: Haan sir aur aap ko bhi bohut mubarik ho… aap bhi tou dada ban'nany waly hain na…

Dr. Salunkhy in teary smile: Abhijeet dada nahin nana… dada main ban'nany wala hun…

Abhijeet separated from hug and hugged Dr. Salunkhy tightly: Congratulations sir… maira Daya nahin gaya sir… nahin gaya woh…

And he again started crying loudly hugging Dr. Salunkhy tightly but those tears were of happiness, hope and sooth. They all congratulated each other in happy teary smiles and then went in Geet's room and found her still unconscious. After sometime, Geet came back in conscious and found her all family around her, looking her with teary smiles. She moved her gaze towards Abhijeet and he stepped forward and placed his hand on her head in smile. Tear slipped from her eye which he immediately wiped it.

Abhijeet sitting infornt of her: Nahin Geet, please baita ab tum nahin roo gi bilkul…

Tarika moved forward and sat on her other side with smile grabbing her hand. Geet looked her and then others and again closed her eyes in pain.

Tarika in smiley tone: Geet poucho gi nahin k hum kyun muskura rahy hain?

Geet opened her eyes and looked her in extreme pain. Tarika said nothing just smoothly pulled her in tight hug and Geet burst out in tears.

Tarika rubbing her head: Nahin Geet, ab tum nahin roo sakti ho please… (cupping her face and wipping her tears) Geet congratulations bach'chy, congratulations… (hugged her again tightly in tears of happiness) Geet tumhary paas Daya ki nishani hai bach'chy… woh apni aur tumhari muhabbat ki nashani chor gaya hai tumhary paas…

Geet pulling herself back and looking at her in tears and shock…

Geet unbelievably, holding her hands: Aap… aap sach keh rahi hain kya… Daya ki nishani hai kya mairy paas, haan…

Tarika cupped her face and kissed her forehead: Haan Geet, haan… Geet you are pregnant bach'chy… Daya ki nashani sans ly rahi hai tumhary ander…

Geet totally silent for few moments and then just hugged Tarika tightly bursting out in loud cry…

Geet in pain and tears: Didi… Daya… main unhein nahin bata pae… (loudly calling him in pain) DAYAAAAAA…!

Tarika rubbing her back: Geet, nahin please… daikho agar ussy pata chal jata tou aur zada takleef hoti na ussy k woh apny bach'chy ko daikh bhi nahin paye ga, hai na… (cupping her face and wiping her tears) Geet ab main tumhari aankho mein bilkul koe aansu na daikhon… tum samjhti ho na k iss condition mein stress aur tension kitna khatarnak hota hai, haan… aur doctor ny bhi kaha hai k tum bohut weak ho… (in pain) Geet please hum Daya ki tarhan uss ki nishani nahin kho sakty na, please…

Geet wiping her teary face and trying to compose herself: Nahin didi, nahin… main Daya ko nahin bacha pae magar unn ki nishani ko khud sy dour janey nahin dun gi main… bilkul bhi nahin…

Tarika patted her head and in smile: Good aur uss k liye tumhein maira sara kaha manana ho ga, theek hai…

Geet nodded in smile and looked at Abhijeet who was looking her in smile. She just gave him a tight hug in smile: Congratulations bhaiya… aap k Daya aap k liye itna keemti tohfa chor gaye hain…

Abhijeet smiled and patted her head: Congratulations to you too baita… main bohut khush hun tumhary liye bhi…

Geet smiled while separating from hug. All congratulated her in teary smiles and then took her home with them.

DUO's Home…

At night she was sitting on bed, holding Daya's picture…

Geet in tears: Daya bohut burey hain app… bohut zada burey… mujhy sahi sy roney bhi nahin dia na aap ny… mairy hissy k bhi sarey aanso aap ny hi baha diye aur apny hissy ki bhi sari khushiyan mairy liye chor gaye app… (wipping her tears and in wet smile) Thank you so much Daya, thanks a lot… main ny kaha tha na k aap ko sab mein khushiyan bantny ka shoq hai… aap jatey hue bhi mujhy mairi zindigi ki sab sy bari khushi dy gaye hain Daya… aur I promise Daya main aap ki nishani ka pura khayal rakhon gi, pura khayal… (in wet tone) Daya main janti hun k aap ko bach'chy kitny pasand hain… aur yeh tou aap ka bach'cha hai na Daya… aap ka khoon… kash Daya main aap ko bach'cha paati, kash… (and she started crying hugging his picture tightly… after sometime she composed herself, while wiping her tears) Daya main bohut khush hun aur mujhy pura vishwas hai k hamara bach'cha aanat nahin kehlwaye ga Daya… aap k Abhi ussy kabhi baap ki kami mehsos hon'ny nahin dein gy… (in strong tone) mujhy vishwas hai iss baat ka…

And she hugged his picture again very tightly in tears. After few minutes she felt someone's soft touch on her head and moved her gaze in that direction and found Abhijeet standing there. She wiped her teary face and sat there looking down. A sad smile came on Abhijeet's lips and he sat besides her.

Abhijeet with sad smile: Daya sy batein ker rahi thi na… (Geet nodded silently) main bhi kerta hun uss sy easey hi batein jb bhi woh mujh sy dour hota hai… (looking at her and in serious tone) Geet tumhein drr lg raha hai kya k main yeh zimmedari…

Geet cutting him: Nahin bhaiya bilkul bhi nahin… (looking at him) mujhy pura vishwas hai k aap mujh sy bhi zada achey sy khayal rakhein gy Daya ki nishani ka… (Abhijeet smiled) main tou bs miss ker rahi thi inhein tou easey hi batein kerny lg gae… (in smile) aur thanks bhi tou bolna tha na inn ko itny khobsorat tohfy k liye…

Abhijeet patted her head: Geet tum waqai bohut strong ho bach'chy… khush raho hamesha… (after some moments… grabing her hand) Geet, baita mujhy tum sy aik baat kerni thi please…

Geet looking at him: G kehiye na please…

Abhijeet looking at her: Geet please tum aeinda safaid sari nahin pehno gi… (Geet's hand shivered in Abhijeet's grip… Abhijeet in concern tone) Geet daikho main samjhta hun k tum kss takleef sy guzar rahi ho lekin bach'chy tum bhi tou samjho k Daya ko takleef ho gi tumhein yun be-rang kapron mein daikh k… woh tou jatey hue bhi hum sab ki muskurahat ka intizam ker gaya hai, tumhein yun be rang kapron mein daikh k ussy acha lagy ga kya…

Geet looked him in tears: Bhaiya agar unhein mujhy safaid rang mein daikh k takleef ho gi tou kyun chor gaye mujhy woh…

Abhijeet looked her in pain: Geet tumhein sach mein lagta hai k woh tumhein jaan k chor k gaya bach'chy… (tear fell from her eye) woh tou aakhri waqt tk tumhari mang mein apny naam ka sindour daikhna chahta tha na Geet… (Geet hugged him tightly in tears… Abhijeet while rubbing her head) bach'chy uss k bs mein jo tha woh uss ny kia aur woh khud nahin ruk sakta tha tou apni nishani soump gaya na tumhein… (Abhijeet wipping her tears) Geet please ab main tumhari aankhon mein aansu na daikhon… tumhary liye bilkul theek nahin hai yeh, samjhi… (Geet nodded… Abhijeet in concern tone) Geet jo chala gaya hai uss ko hum wapis nahin laa sakty baita lekin jo hai uss ko kho nahin sakty hain na…

Geet looking down and in pain: Bhaiya main apni puri koshish karon gi k ab na ro'on bilkul bhi, promise.

Abhijeet smiled and patted her head.

Tarika coming inside and in fresh tone: Bhae tum dono ki tou batein hi nae khatam ho rahin… (looking at Geet) Geet tum phir roe ho na… (Geet lowered her head… Tarika in warn tone) ab tum jb jb roo gi, tumhein punishment mil'ly gi, samjh gae.

Geet nodded silently while Abhijeet smiled. Tarika setting table in her room: Chalo aaj yahin khana kha laity hain sb…

Although no one was willing to eat but for the sake of each other they all took dinner and after taking dinner, Abhijeet moved towards his room while Geet too lay down when Tarika returned holding a glass of milk.

Tarika forwarding milk glass: Lo jaldi sy khatam karo chalo…

Geet: Nahin didi please main ny nahin peena… bilkul mn nahin ker raha…

Tarika in strict tone: Main ny poucha nahin hai bataya hai k peo… tum roe ho na mairy mana kerny k baad bhi tou yeh uss ki punishment hai…

Geet shocked: Kya… yeh kaisi punishment hue…

Tarika angrily: Mairi marzi, main ny punishment daini hai na… tou jo mairi marzi ho gi dun gi…

And she made Geet drank the milk bit forcefully and after giving her, her medicines… she made her lay down and after switching off her room lights... went in her room and stopped in shock on door-step after hearing Daya's voice… She entered inside in hurry and found Abhijeet in tears sitting on bed, holding that glass jar and pressing the button again and again. Tear fell from her eye too and she moved forward and sat beside him after wipping her tears. Abhijeet after feeling her presence wiped his teary face and placed that jar on his bed-side-table near Daya's photo.

Abhijeet looking towards her: Thanks Tarika, Geet ko itny achey sy sambhalny k liye…

Tarika in smile: Abhijeet, ussy sambhalny ka intizam tou tumhara Daya pehly hi ker gaya hai na…

Abhijeet grabbing her hand: Tarika... sach mein yar yakeen hi nahin hota mujhy k maira Daya chala gaya… easa lagta hai jaisy abhi kahin sy aa jaye ga aur kahey ga Boss mairi shirt nahin mil rahi… Abhi, yar yeh file tou complete ker doo… boss chalo beach py…

And he burst out in tears hugging her tightly. Tarika too was in tears and she just hugged him very tightly.

Tarika rubbing his back: Abhijeet js tarhan sy abhi tum Geet ko samjha rahy thy ussi tarhan sy khud ko bhi samjhao na please… agar Daya ko Geet ko safaid sari mein daikh k takleef ho gi tou ussy tumhein bhi yun toot'ta daikh k takleef ho gi na… (in smile) hamary paas Daya ki nishani ho gi na… tum socho tou hum uss mein Daya ka bachpan daikh aur jee sakty hain… please tum sambhalo khud ko…

Abhijeet while separating from hug and nodding his head in yes: Haan Tarika, tum theek keh rahi ho… (trying to compose himself) Daya ko mairy aansu bohut takleef daity hain yar… uss ny bola tha mujhy k main tooton na… (wiping his tears) Tarika mairy Daya ny mairy liye itna kia hai tou uss k liye main itna tou ker sakta hun na k khud ko mazboot rakhon…

Tarika in teary smile hugged him tightly: I am really proud of you Abhijeet… aur ab please tum yaad rakhna yeh baat…

Abhijeet in smile patted her back, nodding his head in yes.

They all composed themselves very well although with difficulty but the hope of that beautifull gift which Daya had left for them gave them strength to do so. Whenever team got free time, they all just gathered in DUO's home and spent time in relax mood. At times Geet really missed Daya a lot and at those moments the pendent... her Daya's voice full with love helped a lot her to stand strong and the feeling of his presence around her, soothed her more than anything... Team also tried their best to make her happy and relax. Although they all too missed their Daya very much but still they all knew it well that Daya always spread smile around him so whenever they missed him they just remembered those beautifull happy moments which they spent with that angel of happiness and smile came on their lips automatically.

At last the day came for which they all waited so anxiously… they all were standing outside Operation Theater with lots of tension, excitement and prayers and after sometime they heard baby's crying voice and all got really happy and started hugging each other in big smiles. Abhijeet was smiling ear to ear and even his eyes were smiling. After sometime a nurse came out holding Daya's gift for them…

Nurse in smile: Congratulations… aap k ghar twins aaye hain… prince and princess…

They all were very much happy hearing that news and Abhijeet instantly grabbed both the babies with extreme care and love and hugged them tightly in tears while Dr. Salunkhy and ACP sir gave some money to the nurse.

Freddy in teary smile: Daikha Vivek tu ny… Daya sir ny aaj phir hamari umeed sy zada khushi dy di hamein…

Vivek hugged Freddy tightly and in smile: Haan sir kyun k woh Daya sir hain... hamary Daya sir...

Abhijeet moved towards ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhy and they grabbed the babies from him in teary smiles. They all were very happy and were shedding the tears of extreme happiness.

After sometime they all were present in Geet's room looking very happy. Geet was also very happy after getting knew about twin babies and was looking at the smiling faces with smile on her face too. But from inside she was missing Daya extreme badly but did not allow her eyes to shed a single tear after seeing those happy faces.

ACP sir patting her head: Khush raho baita… Tum ny aik baar phir hamari umeed sy berh k khushi di hai hamein…

Geet in smile: Thank you sir aur aap k Daya ko tou adat hi hai na hamesha umeed sy zada khushiyan bakharny ki…

Abhijeet looking at baby girl… in excieted tone: Geet iss ki aankhein na bilkul mairy Daya jaisi hain…

All looked him in surprise while Tarika in smile: Abhijeet abhi tou woh itni choti hai k aankhein khol bhi nahin paa rahi aur tumhein uss ki aankhien Daya jaisi lagni bhi shuru ho gaien…

Abhijeet looked her angrily: Haan tou kya hua choti hai tou… (looking at baby with smile) hai tou mairy Daya ki hi naa… mujhy pata hai k iss ki aankhein Daya jaisi hi hain.

Dr. Salunkhy teasingly: Haan tumhein tou hamesha hi sab hi pata hota hai…

Abhijeet still looking at baby: Baby apny dada ko bol doo k maira mood aaj bohut zada acha hai, tou woh ussy kharab kerny ki koshish naa karein bilkul bhi…

Dr. Salunkhy smiled and looked at ACP sir, who too was looking at Abhijeet's happy face in teary smile…

Freddy moved towards him holding baby boy and in excieted voice: Abhijeet sir, iss ki kya cheez hai Daya sir jaisi…

Abhijeet looking at the baby with pure love: Sab kuch… yeh maira Daya hai… chota sa Daya…

All smiled happily looking at his happiness level and excitement. Soon a nurse entered inside and looking at Geet: Ma'am hamein bach'chon k naam register kerna hain, aap please inn k naam bata dein…

Tasha: Arrey haan, naam tou rakhey hi nahin…

Muskaan: Geet koe naam sochy hain kya tum ny...

Geet in smile: Nahin Muskaan main ny tou nahin sochy naam kyun k inn k naam main ny tou rakhny bhi nahin hain na… (looking at all in smile) aap k bhai aur baity ki nishaniyan hain… naam bhi aap hi rakhein na please…

All nodded in smile, looking at her with love and care…

ACP sir happily: Haan tou Abhijeet kya naam rakhein…

Abhijeet looking at the doll with love: Bhae main tou iss guriya ka naam rakhon ga… (with smile kissed her forehead softly) aur iss ka naam ho ga KHUSHI… mairy Daya ki humein di gae aik un-moll khushi…

Dr. Salunkhy: Bhae wah Abhijeet, naam tou bara hi zabardast hai… (naughtily) chalo tumhari shadi ka kuch tou faida hua...

Abhijeet looking at him angrily: Iss sy kya matlab hai aap ka, haan...

Dr. Salunkhy winking him: Bhae bach'chon k naam sochna shuru ker diye hain tum ny...

All giggled and Tarika blushed while Abhijeet after glancing at her to Dr. Salunkhy: Dr. sahab sister wait ker rahi hain... mairi fikr chorein aur naam register kerwa lein aap, hunh...

And he again got busy with the doll and Dr. Salunkhy to ACP sir in happy voice: Praduyman aik naam hum larky walon ny rakha hai… aik naam tum larki ki side waley rakh lo…

ACP sir holding the baby boy: Acha easa hai kya… chalo phir iss ka naam ho ga ANSH… hamary Daya ka ANSH…

All praised that name too and...

Geet in smile to nurse: Aap please naam register ker lein… KHUSHI DAYA… aur ANSH DAYA…

Nurse nodded in smile and left the room after completing registration. All were really happy and were holding the babies in turns with big smiles. And after Geet got discharged, they all returned in DUO's home with the toys given to them by their deary angel.

* * *

**A/N...**

So friends a happy happy chapter na... :)

Thank you and take care of you all... :)


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N...**

The Dark Drummer, Thanks you so very much dear... stay blessed... :)

UMA, Yeah dear that was the second-last chapter... The flash-back of before 7 years... Thanks dear for your review... :)

Gudia, waow dear that sounds good to me about your niece and nephew... Thanks dear for your review... :)

Rohan and Rahul, Yeah dear no one can fill the space in our life left by our beloved one... but atleast we can try to live in those beautifull moments spend with that person... Thank you dear for reviewing... :)

Darshee, Thanks dear for reviewing and yar I will try to write something on Dayaskaan but no promise dear please... :)

Fraah, Thanks dear for reviewing and me missing him too... :)

cidtami, Thanks dear for your review... and yeah hope should never be ended... :)

Bint-e-Abid, Haha thanks dear really loved your review... a tight hug to you dear... :)

Yeah** GUEST** the chapter ended there and it was very clear from there and A/N at the end was also confirming it... Anyways yeah that chapter was over...

Khushali, Hahahaha thank god aap ko zindigi mil gae wapis... Thanks you so much dear and love you... :)

Roxtar, Thanks a lot and yeah... kabhi khushi, kabhi ghum... that's what life is...

KiaMehra, Dear your words really means a lot to me... Thank you so very much dear, love you... :)

Cutie, Thank you dear and good to know doll that you are feeling better... :)

Sheenam, Hahaha thanks dear and yeah really happy that you forgave me, haha... Love you dear... :)

Srija, Thanks a lot dear and yeah keep smiling always... As smile is a curve that straights many things... :)

Subhsresaha, Oooh god sweety hahaha yar simply love you... I want to see you dancing yar, hahaha... A tightest hug to my bestest sweety... :-*

OK friends so here is the last update of this story... Enjoy you all... :)

* * *

**Coming Back from Flash-Back…**

Abhijeet wiping his tears: Sach mein Daya... main ny bohut miss kia yar tujhy uss rooz aur Geet ny bhi… (with sad smile) halan k uss ny khud ko mazbot rakha hum sb k liye aur roe nahin bilkul bhi lekin phir bhi yar main ny daikha tha ussy... (in pain) Daya bohut mushkil time tha yar... sb kuch janty hue bhi dil chah raha tha k bs tu aa jaye... kahin sy bhi aa jaye lekin bs tu aa jaye yar aur main tujhy itni zor sy galy lagaon k bs main... (and he stopped because of the tears that were rolling down on his cheeks in speed... after few moments of composing himself... in fresh tone)… Daya, yar sach mein yakeen hi nahin aa raha tha mujhy k mairy bach'chon jaisy Daya k bach'chy hain mairy hath mein... (happily) itna khush tha na main uss rooz k khushi k marey Salunkhy sahab ko bhi maaf ker dia main ny... (angrily) halan k unhon ny bohut tang kia tha mujhy... (moving hand in air) khair chor yar Salunkhy sahab ko unn ko tou wasey hi pata nahin kya dushmani hai mujh sy... (excitedly) tujhy pata hai Khushi ki aankhein na sach mein bilkul tairy jaisi hi hain... (proudly) ab tou sb manty hain... (teasingly) aur uss rooz jb main ny bola tha tou kaisy mairy peechy prr gaye thy sb, hunh… (with love) aur Ansh... woh tou bana banaya tu hai… bilkul tairi tarhan nikalta hua kd… waesi hi muskurahat… (naughtily) aur tang bhi na bilkul tairi tarhan hi kerta hai… aik jagah tik k tou baithta hi nahin hai bilkul bhi… (with light laugh) aur bechara tairi tarhan Geet sy dant bhi bohut khata hai… pata hai…

And got interrupted by an angry voice: Boss…!

Abhijeet stopped and turned in smile and found Ansh looking at him angrily.

Abhijeet in smile: Kya hua Ansh… itny ghussy mein kyun lg rahy ho bhae…

Ansh moving towards him angrily: Boss, aap papa ko mairi shikayet ker rahy thy na…

Abhijeet holding him in his lap smilingly: Arrey mujhy bhala kya zarorat hai tumhary papa ko tumhari shikayet kerny ki… (pressing his cheeks) main hun na tumhein aur tumhary papa ko theek kerny k liye… (looking towards Daya's photo with love) main tou easey hi apny bhai sy baatein ker raha tha…

Ansh looking at him still in anger: Main ny sun'na… aap ny papa ko kaha k main tang kerta hun aur yeh bhi bataya k main aaram sy nahin baithta aur mujhy mama sy dant perti hai… (changing his tone and bit suspiciously) Boss, wasey mama sachi mein papa ko bhi dant'ti thien kya…

Abhijeet in light laugh because of his tone and expressions: Haan bhae dant tou bohut pari hai tumhary papa ko…

Ansh cutting him excietedly: Jaisy aap ko perti hai bari maa sy…

Abhijeet shocked and looked him angrily: Mujhy kb perti hai dant tumhari bari maa sy, haan…

Ansh in naughty smile: Boss perti tou hai… (trying to remind him) abhi kal hi pari na aap ko dant jb aap itny dinon baad aaye office sy aur woh bhi raat ko... itna late… (pointing towards his forehead where bandage was present and in concern tone) aur daikhen zara oper sy chot bhi laga li na aap ny...

Abhijeet in anger: Chot k bach'chy... yeh batao k tum itni dair tk jaag k kya ker rahy thy...

Ansh casually: Aap ka wait...

Abhijeet surprised and: Kya maira wait... (congusingly) magar tumhein kaisy pata tha k main aa raha hun... (strenly) tum kya rooz yunhi jagy rehty thy, haan...

Ansh nodding his head in NO: Nahin... main ny dada g ko phone kia tha tou unhon ny kaha k unhein tou pata hi nahin hai... (naughtily) phir main ny thora sa udaas hony ki acting ki tou unhon ny kaha k woh thori dair mein mujhy call ker k batain gy... aur...

Abhijeet completing him: Aur phir Dr. sahab ny ACP sir sy pouch k tumhein bataya, hai na...

Ansh smilingly broadly: G... lekin unhon ny bola k yeh secret hai tou main ny mama ko bhi nahin bataya...

Abhijeet smilingly: Hmm aur yeh itni mehnet hue kss khushi mein... kuch share kerna hai kya tum ny...

Ansh looking at him: Nahin... mujhy na papa ki aawaz sun'nani thi... (Abhijeet competely quite while Ansh continued causally) bohut time ho gaya hai na... main ny mama ko nahin bola unhein bolta hun na tou unn ki aankhon mein kachra chala jata hai aur pani aa jata hai aur mujhy unn ki aankhon mein pani acha nahin lagta...

Abhijeet in pain just wrapped him in his caring shell and: Acha kia tum ny aur jb bhi papa ki aawaz sun'nani ho na tou sirf mujhy kaha karo... mama ko nahin kehna, theek hai...

Ansh nodded YES in that soothing hug... Abhijeet while holding him in his lap moved towards the cabinet and after taking that jar out with care, made Ansh listen his papa's soft and loveable voice in sad smile. Ansh in happiness just kissed that jar and then Abhijeet's cheek...

Ansh in smile: Thank you Boss... (excitedly) papa bhi mairi tarhan aap ko Boss kehty thy kya...

Abhijeet in light laugh: Haan bhae tumhara papa bhi mujhy Boss hi bulata HAI... (tweaking his nose) bilkul tumhari tarhan...

Ansh proudly while standing: Haan tou aakhir papa kss k hain...

Abhijeet to tease him: G nahin... (raising his collar) aakhir bhai kss ka hai...

Ansh angrily: Boss yeh ghalat baat hai... (trying to make him understand) daikhen main aur papa aap ko Boss bulaty hain na... (Abhijeet nodded amusingly... so Ansh continued in serious tone while stressing) tou iss ka tou yehi matlab hua na k mairy papa mujh py gaye hain, hai na...

Abhijeet burst out in loud laugh and hardly managed to say: Haan bhae tumhara papa tum py gaya hai...

Ansh relieving a sigh of relife in murmur: Ufff shukr hai samjh tou aa gae... itni aasan si baat bhi kitni mushkil sy samjh aai Boss ko... (confusingly) lekin iss mein itna hasny wali koun si baat hai...

Abhijeet who had controlled his laugh till then, heard the last line and mischeviously: Ansh kya hua... kuch pouchna hai kya...?

Ansh trying to be innocent while nodding his head in YES: woh Boss main ny pouchna tha k srr py chot lagny sy zada hassi aati hai kya...?

Abhijeet confusingly: Nahin tou... kyun...?

Ansh in naughty smile winked him and ran out from his study... Abhijeet after getting what Ansh had said, loudly...

Abhijeet coming out to catch him: Ansh... abhi batata hun tumhein main...

Tarika looking at them running in lounge: Arrey yeh kya ker rahy ho tum dono… yeh lounge hai playground nahin… (ordering tone) Abhijeet ruk jao foren…

Abhijeet stopped at once and Ansh naughtily looking at him: Boss daikha phir sy pari…

And he ran outside from the home and Abhijeet behind him…

Geet looking at the door in smile: Yeh inn dono ko kya ho gaya…

Tarika sighing helplessly: Geet inn dono ko kuch hona zarori tou nahin hai na… bs mok'ka milna chahiye dono ko hi udham machany ka ghar mein.

Khushi in complaining tone: Bari maa, Payal kb bari ho gi… mujhy bhi khailna hai uss k sath jaisy Ansh khailta hai barey papa k sath.

Tarika looking her in smile: Khushi, woh 3 saal ki tou ho gae hai na… tum khail lia karo na uss k sath…

Khushi nodding her head in NO: Nahin bari maa abhi tou woh kitni choti hai… (making sad face) abhi tou mujhy uss ki baatein bhi samjh nahin aatien…

Both Tarika and Geet laughed loudly on her that complaint…

Geet in smile: Tou Khushi jb tk Payal choti hai, tum tb tk Ansh k sath khail…

Khushi cutting her in anger: Nae mama, Ansh bohut ganda hai… mujhy kehta hai k main uss k sath cricket khailon aur jb main kehti hun k mairi dolls k sath khailo tou bhag jata hai…

Tarika in smile pressing her cheek: Ooho yeh tou waqai bohut ghalat baat hai… tou tum hamary sath khail lia karo na ya Ansh ki tarhan apny barey papa k sath khaila karo…

Khushi looking at her: Bari maa, aap dono tou busy hotey hain na aur barey papa tou kitny barey hain… woh bhala dolls k sath kaisy khalein gy…

Geet in smile: Didi iss ko rehny dein aap… issy Payal k sath hi khailna hai bs… (to Khushi) Khushi tum jao jaldi sy aur apny barey papa aur Ansh ko bula k lao… bolo k dinner ready hai…

Khushi nodded and ran outside.

Geet to Tarika: Didi yahan ka tou ho hi gaya hai, jb tk sab aaty hain aap Payal ko check ker aaien…

Tarika nodded in smile and went in her room while Geet remained busy in settling the table. Soon Abhijeet entered holding Khushi in his lap and grabbing Ansh's hand. Geet looked them in smile.

Abhijeet looking around: Geet, Tarika kahan hai?

Geet: Bhaiya, didi Payal ko daikhny gaien hain…

Abhijeet nodded and helped the kids to sit properly on their chairs and then he too got seated. Seeing Tarika coming out…

Abhijeet: Tarika, Payal soo rahi hai kya…

Tarika: Haan Abhijeet, (angrily) shukr hai tumhary iss sarey hangamy sy uthi nahin woh.

Abhijeet looked at Ansh, who was smiling silently, looking down…

Abhijeet instantly looking at Tarika: Arrey main ny koun sa hangama kia, haan… hum dono tou ghar sy bahir chaly gaye thy na…

Tarika serving the dinner: Haan aur study sy bahir bhagty hue tou main cheekhi thi na itni zoor ka…

Abhijeet to change the topic: Wasey Tarika yeh Payal kuch zada hi nae soti kya… yar main jb bhi ghar aata hun yeh soe hue hoti hai…

Tarika in smile while sitting: Woh iss liye Abhijeet k tum ghar aaty hi raat ko ho warna js rooz tumhein chut'ti ho ya tum jaldi ghar aa jao, uss rooz mujhy aur Geet ko char bachon ko sambhalna perta hai…

Abhijeet looked her in great shock while Geet with great difficulty supressed her laughter...

Khushi confusingly: Bari maa chotha bach'cha koun…

And before Tarika could respond, Ansh instantly: Khushi choro na yeh sb aur yeh batao k tum koun sy game mein part ly rahi ho?

Khushi looked him angrily and then answered him while again engaging with her dinner: Ansh main games mein part nahin ly rahi… main story writing aur drawing mein part ly rahi hun…

And while Khushi was busy in answering him, Ansh looked at Abhijeet with mischievous smile and with eyes said him as DAIKHA BACHA LIA NA and in return, received fake angry glance from him…

Ansh turning his attention towards Khushi, excitedly: Main tou games mein part ly raha hun… race, cycling aur…

Geet cutting them in confusion: Yeh koun si games k barey mein baat ker rahy ho tum dono…

Ansh happily: Mama, hamary school mein na games ho rae hain next week sy… aaj bataya teacher ny aur naam bhi likh liye… hum ussi ki baat ker rae hain…

Tarika smilingly: Bhae wah… tou Ansh sahab kss kss game mein part ly rahey hain?

Ansh looking at her in excited tone: Bari maa main race, cycling aur shooting…

Geet in shock voice: Shooting…

Ansh looking at her: G mama… Boss ny sikhaya hai na mujhy thora thora…

Abhijeet in strict tone: Ansh tum shooting mein part nahin ly rahey ho… (Ansh looked at him while he continued) kal ja k apna naam katwao wahan sy aur iss waqt khana khatam karo sab k sath…

Ansh moved his head down and obeyed him silently while Khushi looked at Abhijeet first and then at Ansh and she too silently started finishing her dinner.

After taking dinner, Abhijeet went in his study and Ansh in his room while Tarika and Geet got busy in cleaning the table.

Khushi silently moved behind Ansh and sat beside him: Ansh, tum barey papa sy naraz ho kya k unhon ny rok dia tumhein… (consolingly) tum abhi choty ho na issi liye roka unhon ny…

Ansh looking at her: Khushi mujhy pata hai k barey papa ny kyun rok'ka mujhy aur main Boss sy naraz nahin hota hun…

Khushi: Tou phir iss tarhan kyun baithy ho tum… (to change his mood) acha chalo aao hum cricket khailty hain…

Ansh looking her in smile: Khushi tum mujhy cricket khailny ka keh rahi ho… main tou jb bhi kehta hun tum mana ker daiti ho…

Khushi making excuse: Haan tou aaj maira bhi dil ker raha hai na… aur promise aaj tumhein mairi dolls k sath khailny ka bhi nahin bolon gi…

Ansh hugged her tightly in smile: Khushi tum mairi bohut hi achi si behen aur best friend ho, thank you…

Khushi smilingly: Ansh tum bhi tou mairy kitny achey waley bhai ho na…

Ansh smiled and excietedly: Scrabble khailty hain…

Khushi while getting up: OK, magar pehli bari mairi…

Ansh: Arrey maira idea tha na tou pehli bari bhi mairi.

Khushi while bringing the board: Acha chalo ly lo tum pehli bari… (proudly) jeetna tou main ny hi hai na…

Ansh in challenging tone: Woh tou khailny k baad hi pata chaly ga…

Khushi teasingly: Haan jaisy hr baar pata chalta hai...

Ansh looked her in anger and they both started playing Scrabble while Abhijeet smiled from their room-door looking at them. And then went in lounge, where Tarika and Geet were already sitting enjoying their coffee.

Abhijeet grabbing his coffee mug: Bhae Ansh aur Khushi ka tou wohi hisab hai "TAIRY BIN RAHA NA JAYE…TAIRY SANG RAHA NA JAYE…" abhi yahan Ansh ko dant pari mujh sy aur tension Khushi ko ho gae… (in smile) aur uss ny jaa k mana bhi lia apny bhai ko itni jaldi… Scrabble khail rahy hain dono…

Geet in smile: G bhaiya bs baton mein hi narazgi dikhaty hain yeh warna aik ko koe problem ho tou tension dosry ko ho jati hai… (in tensed tone) pata nahin iss k dimagh mein shooting mein part lainy ka khayal aaya kahan sy…

Tarika in smile: Geet uss k paas itni tou collection hai guns ki… jb bhi jata hai shop py tou guns k rack k paas ja k khara ho jata hai… (looking at Abhijeet) aur Abhijeet tum ny Ansh ko gun chilana sikhai hi kyun…

Abhijeet in complaining tone: Tarika main koe pagal hun yar jo itny choty bach'chy ko gun chilana sikhaon ga… main ny tou easey hi ussy air-gun pakerna sikhaya tha sirf aur shaid aik aadh baar nishana laina bhi… mujhy kya pata tha k sahab khud ko shooter hi samjhna shuru ker dein gy…

Tarika: Hmm lekin tumhary iss tarhan mana kerny py woh tou naraz ho gaya na tum sy…

Abhijeet in smile: Khushi ko bata raha tha k mujh sy naraz nahin hota woh… (in relax tone) aur agar ho bhi gaya hai tou Daya ki tarhan issy bhi mana lun ga na aaram sy.

Tarika nodded in smile while Geet in bit worry tone: Abhi bhaiya mujhy bohut drr lagta hai Ansh k iss shoq sy… Daya ki tarhan agar iss ny bhi forces join kerny ka keh dia tou…

Abhijeet looking at her and in serious tone: Geet tumhein tou khush hona chahiye na k Ansh abhi sy hi itna bahadur hai aur uss ki picking power bhi tou kitni achi hai na… agar forces mein aaya bhi tou Daya ka aur hamara naam hi roshan karey ga na…

Geet in wet tone: Aur agar Daya ki tarhan yeh bhi…

And she stopped with heavy throat. Abhijeet too got silent.

After few moments, Tarika grabbing her hand: Geet, tum iss tarhan kyun sochti ho, haan… ACP sir, Abhijeet, Freddy sir aur baki sab bhi tou hain na forces mein aur apny daish k liye khary ho rahy hain… hr tarhan k halat ka muqabla ker rahy hain… (tightening her grip) Geet please, agar Daya aaj hota aur Ansh k iss shoq ko daikhta tou kitna khush hota na woh…

Geet holding her tears: Didi main janti hun k Daya, Ansh ko iss tarhan daikh k bohut khush hoty (in pain) lekin agar woh hotey tou na… (a tear slipped from her eye noticed by both… she continued in wet tone, looking down) didi, Ansh bilkul Daya ki chavi hai aur main Daya ki tarhan Ansh ko nahin khona chahti... mujhy sach mein bohut drr lagta hai Ansh k iss shoq sy...

Abhijeet in low tone: Geet agar Ansh ny forces join kerny ka kaha tou tum ussy rok doo gi kya...

Geet wipping her teary face: Nahin Abhi bhaiya hr sach ki tarhan yeh bhi aik sach hai k main kabhi Ansh ko uss ki marzi ki field select kerny sy nahin rokon gi… (in sad smile) wasey bhi mairy rokny sy woh ruk'ky ga bhi nahin… (in hurt) main ny tou Daya ko bhi rokny ki koshish ki thi na magar unhon ny bhi nahin sun'ni thi mairi…

Abhijeet looking at her in pain: Geet, tumhein iss baat ka afsos hai kya k Daya ny forces ko chun'na…

Geet looking at him and in strong tone: Nahin Abhi bhaiya, Daya ny wohi kia jo woh kerna chahty thy aur issi liye itna aagy gaye… aur phir forces ny hi tou unhein aap jaisa bhai aur itna pyara privar dia hai na… (in proud smile) mujhy sach mein bohut garv hai unn py k unhon ny apni zindigi k 17 saal diye iss daish ko aur agar unn ka Ansh, unn hi ki tarhan forces ko chun'ny ga tou main kabhi uss k rasty mein nahin aaon gi…

Abhijeet in smile: Mujhy tum sy yehi umeed thi... (stressing) aur Geet... Daya hai... woh aaj bhi hai hamary sath, tum apna yeh vishwas kamzoor perny na doo bach'chy…

Geet nodded and to change the topic, in fresh tone: Abhi bhaiya aaj dopahar mein mujhy Muskaan ka phone aaya tha… aap sab ka pouch rahi thi aur uss ny bataya k Gaurav, ussy aur Amar ko ly k aik hafty k liye England jaa raha hai… (smilingly) uss ka koe business trip tha tou kehny laga k mujhy Amar ko sath ly k hi jana hai tou Muskaan ko bhi chut'ti laini pari… Aap kal hi aaye hain na mission sy tou ussy aap k aany ka pata nahin tha aur didi ka phone nahin lg raha tha... program achanak hi bana tha tou uss ny mujhy bata dia aur dopahar ko hi nikal gaye thy woh log... wasey uss ny kaha tha k flight land hon'ny k baad aap sy baat karey gi...

Abhijeet nodded in smile: Acha hai Muskaan bhi set ho gae apni life mein, Gaurav bohut chahta hai ussy… aur Amar hai bhi tou abhi sirf 2 saal ka hi aur Gaurav ki tou jaan hai inn dono mein…

Both Tarika and Geet nodded in smile and their conversation got disturbed as Ansh came out from the room having a victory smile on his face.

Ansh while sitting in Abhijeet's lap: Boss main na jeet gaya abhi Khushi sy Scrabble mein…

Geet amazingly: Kya... tum Khushi sy jeet gaye aur...

Khushi cutting her while sitting in her lap, looking angrily towards Ansh: Jeety nahin ho tum… main jaan k hari hun ta k tumhara mood theek ho jaye jo barey papa sy dant kha k…

Ansh cutting her: Ab jhoot nahin bolo tum… aur mujhy dant nahin pari thi, bs Boss ny mana kia tha (looking at Abhijeet) hai na Boss…

Abhijeet kissed his cheek and in smile: Bhae tum dono ki larai tou kabhi khatam nahin ho gi… (pressing Ansh's cheek) mairy paas aik surprise hai tum dono k liye…

Both exclaimed excitedly: Kya…?

Abhijeet in smile: Kal shaam hum sab Vivek uncle aur Tasha auntie k ghar jaa rahy hain… Laksh ka first birthday hai na…

Ansh in loud excited voice: Kya… sachi… Freddy uncle bhi…

Khushi in angry tone: Ansh tum dhiry nahin bol sakty kya… Payal soo rahi hai, samjhy…

Ansh biting his tongue: Arrey haan sorry… (in low tone) Boss, Freddy uncle bhi hoon gy na wahan aur nana g, dada g bhi…

Abhijeet in smile nodded: Haan Ansh sab hi hoon gy yar, puri CID family…

Ansh happily: Waow mairi new gun, haha...

All got confuse... Abhijeet confusingly: New gun... matlab...?

Ansh now realized what he had said, so tried to be innocent: New gun... nahin Boss main ny tou...

Abhijeet strickly: Ansh...! (stricking something, angrily) tum ny phir shart lagae kya Freddy sy, haan...?

Ansh tried to nod his head in NO but after looking towards Abhijeet nodded YES with down head...

Abhijeet angrily: Kya...?

Ansh in low tone: Woh Boss hum ny tou bohut pehly laga lagae thi shart k Laksh ko uss ki first birthday py sb sy pehly cake Vivek uncle khilaen gy aur Freddy uncle ny bola k nana g ko khilaen gy pehly...

Abhijeet: Hmm aur tumhein itna yakeen kaisy hai k tum hi jeeto gy... Freddy bhi tou...

Ansh cutting him excietedly: Nahin Boss woh tou jeet hi nahin sakty na kyun k... (And he again stopped and murmurmed) Lo ab kya karon... ab tou aur bhi zada dant parey gi...

Abhijeet who listened that murmur tried to hide his smile and in continued in same strict tone: Ansh main intizar ker raha hun... Kya kia hai iss baar tum ny shart jeetny k liye...

Ansh with down head: Nana g ko mairi side py ker lia hai...

TRIO shocked and Geet: Kya... aur ACP sir maan bhi gaye...

Ansh looking at her with big smile: Aur kya mama... bs aik pyari si smile k sath please bola aur nana g maan gaye...

Abhijeet patting his head: Hye bhagwan... aik Daya ny hi kum sataya hai Freddy ko k iss mein bhi sarey guun hi Daya k daal diye... (sighing heavily) uff bechara Freddy...

Ansh laughed loudly and others smiled too...

Khushi in happy tone: Barey papa Mussi mossi bhi hoon gi na...

Abhijeet looking at her: Nahin Khushi, Gaurav uncle unn dono ko kuch dinon k liye sath ly gaye hain England...

Khushi disappointedly: Oho mujhy tou kitna maza aata hai mossi k sath...

Geet in smile: Arrey thory dinon k liye hi gae hai na aa jaien gy jaldi...

Khushi after nodding her to Ansh in smile: Ansh hum na Laksh k liye aik acha sa birthday card banain gy…

Ansh jumping out from Abhijeet's lap excitedly: Done... aur abhi jaldi sy soo jatey hain aur school sy aa k card banain gy… waow kitna maza aaye ga kal…

Meanwhile, Khushi too jumped down from Geet's lap and both went in their room with smiles, making plans for tommorrow… after wishing good night to TRIO.

Geet looking at kid's direction: Bhae wah kal ki itni excitement k aaj tou dono mairy bina kahey hi chaly gaye soney…

Abhijeet in smile while getting up: Main bhi jaa raha hun soney, good night.

Both wished him good night in smile and after sometime they too went in their rooms to sleep.

Tarika when entered inside her room, found Abhijeet in deep sleep keeping arm in arc shape under Payal's head and then placing hand on her back and with other hand, grabing her little hand. Tarika smiled looking at them as both father and daughter were sleeping peacefully, facing each other and she too lay down beside them, keeping her hand on Payal's arm.

On the other side, Geet entered inside and found both the kids sleeping peacefully on their bunker-bed with small smiles. She smiled and gave them soft kiss on their foreheads while spreading hand on their heads and then lay down on bed and soon went into a peaceful sleep after wishing good night to Daya and gave him too a soft kiss and wraping his photo frame in her both hands, near her heart. The wind of love was blowing around them softly...

**DON'T FALL IN LOVE… JUST RISE IN LOVE… :-)**

* * *

**A/N...**

So friends here this FF ends...

Thank you so very much to all of you for your support, encouragement and love, care and respect...

Take care you all, bye... :)


End file.
